Jäger des Todes
by hunter of death
Summary: Vegeta, der spätere König des gleichnamigen Planeten, besucht das rätselhafte Volk der Norena um einen Pakt zu erneuern, den die Saiyajin notgedrungen mit diesen eingegangen sind. Dort macht er Bekanntschaft mit Amber, Hoffnung des Volkes der Norena.
1. Epilog

Jäger des Todes  
Epilog  
  
Autor: -veggie-  
  
Some Informations, before we start:  
  
Altersbeschränkung: Also im Moment bin ich bei 12 Jahren, kann aber steigen, weil ich teilweise meine sadistische Ader ausgelebt hab.  
  
Inspiration (Hehehe... komischer Unterpunkt, nich wahr?) Also: Angefangen hat eigentlich alles damit, dass ich eine absolute Katzennärrin bin... Ist aber davon abgeglitten, als die Vorstellung, wie die Geschichte so ungefähr verlaufen soll aufgekommen ist und hab mich in ein paar selbst gestrickte Legenden verloren. Um ehrlich zu sein hoffe ich, dass ich auch wieder heil dabei rauskomme...  
  
Widmungen (mein absolut liebster Punkt!!): Na, ich widme die Story natürlich denen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, mein "Werk" als erste zu lesen und mir auch ehrlich gesagt haben, ob es einfach echter Mist ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass die Story echt kein Mist ist, sonst versink ich nämlich im Boden. Natürlich ist die Story als Sprachrohr für meine überschäumende Fantasie gedacht, für was auch sonst?  
  
Warnings (Oh oh, jetzt muss ich ehrlich sein... +schluck+): Am besten fangen wir ganz oben an. Also einer meiner Hauptcharaktere ist Vegeta. Der überstolze Saiyajinprinz vom gleichnamigen Planet aus der "weltberühmten" japanischen Zeichentrickserie von Akira Toriyama (schreibt man den wirklich so?). Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Außer der allererste, den ich euch jetzt brühwarm serviere. Oh, ja! Der folgende Teil ist sozusagen "die Stunde Null"! Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich erst im Verlauf der Geschichte merken, was es damit auf sich hat... Ist ein klitzekleines Rätsel, das ich euch aufgebe... Wird schon aufgelöst, keine Angst! Also, viel Spaß und lasst euch von den vielen Legenden, Träumen und Liebesdusseleien nicht ärgern!  
  
(Der Ursprung des Übels liegt hier) Ab diesem Teil setzt eine Numerierung ein, doch diesen hier wollen wir einmal die Stunde Null nennen  
  
Artemis rannte, bis sie ihre Füße nicht mehr tragen wollten. Hinter sich ließ sie den grausigen Ort des Verbrechens, der einmal ihr Heim gewesen war. Ihre schlanke Raubtiergestalt fiel kraftlos zu Boden. Warum war sie nur auf diesen Raubzug gegangen? Wäre sie nur bei ihrem Rudel geblieben... Sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Vordertatzen und schloss die Augen. Sie würde hier liegen bleiben, bis sie zu schwach war um wieder aufzustehen. Ja, hier würde sie auf den Tod warten... Der Wind strich tröstend durch ihr blendend- helles Fell, das im reinsten Weiß glänzte. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und gaben ihren Geist frei. Er flog in Windeseile zurück in die Vergangenheit, in die Zeit, in der ihre Familie und Freunde gestorben waren. Hilflos wohnte sie dem Überfall der Rebellen bei, die in schier blinder Wut jeden Jäger töteten. Hoffentlich hatte Horus die Flucht geschafft, war beim Nachbarrudel angekommen und konnte sie warnen. So weit hatten sich die faulenden Wurzeln des Verrates also schon durch gesundes Erdreich gefressen und griffen nun schon das Alpharudel an. Die Rangordnung unter den Norena zählte nicht mehr, wer am höchsten gestanden hatte, wurde auch als erster getötet. Bis jetzt hatten die starken Jäger des Rudels jede Gefahr abwenden können, doch beim letzten Angriff waren es einfach zu viele gewesen... Ihre Mutter tot im eigenen Blut liegen zu sehen, war der größte Schock ihres Lebens gewesen. Doch an Rache war nicht zu denken. Die Unzufriedenheit der Rebellen hatte weit um sich gegriffen, jeder erfolgreiche Jäger, der nicht hungern musste, wurde verabscheut und zu Tode gehetzt. Wohlstand, möge er noch so gering sein, hieß Verantwortungslosigkeit und Geiz dem ärmeren Volk gegenüber. Irgendwie musste man den Krieg beenden können... Helles Licht drang durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlider und blendete sie. Ängstlich verbarg Artemis den Kopf unter ihren Pfoten und kauerte sich zusammen.  
  
Die unerträgliche Helligkeit schien durch ihren Pelz hindurch zu strahlen. Es wurde plötzlich stockdunkel. Ruckartig riss sie ihre Augen auf, starrte zum Mond hinauf und zweifelte an ihrem Verstand. Der Schock saß wohl tiefer als sie dachte... Vollkommene Stille drückte auf ihr Trommelfell und gaukelte ihr die Illusion vor, allein im großen Wald zu sein. Die Sonne versank hinterm Horizont und räumte der Nacht das Feld. Mit der größer werdenden Dunkelheit ging durchdringende Kälte einher und ließ ihre Glieder steif und unbeweglich werden. Sie ignorierte die Warnung, die ihr der Wind zutrug und schloss die Augen. In den nächsten Minuten hatte sie ein wie schier aus dem Nichts kommender Windstoß in die Welt des Vergessens getragen. Für wenige kostbare Stunden vergaß Artemis die Schrecken des letzten Tages. Die Kälte durchdrang sie wie das Blut durch ihre Venen floß und nährte sich an dem Leben, das im schier wehrlosen Körper der Raubkatze pulsierte. Selbst noch im Schlaf registrierte sie das Leichentuch aus feuchter Kälte und trieb immer weiter von jener Welt ab, die sie kannte. Flucht zu den Göttern, falls es überhaupt welche gab. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es keine höhere Macht gab war größer, als an Schutzgötter zu glauben, die solche Grausamkeiten zuließen. Zum Teufel mit den höheren Mächten, die verlangten ihnen Opfer zu bringen und dann das Volk in Streit verbrennen ließen.  
  
Langsam begann sich ein prickelndes Gefühl in ihren Pfoten zu bilden und sich dann über ihre restlichen Gliedmaßen fortzusetzen. Plötzlich war Artemis erfüllt von Wärme, die ihr normalerweise nur an besonders heißen Tagen in der warmen Jahreszeit zu Teil wurde. War das... sterben? Es war nicht so unangenehm, wie sie gedacht hatte und fand nichts Schlimmes dabei. So gesehen schien Vergessen so süß zu sein wie die Gesellschaft eines schönen Katers. "Kind, willst du diese Gefilde schon verlassen?" Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch wie der einer zum Angriff ansetzenden Schlange. Silberne Krallen bohrten sich in den erstarrten Waldboden und gaben so der rasenden Angst Ausdruck. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf eine halbnackte, aufrecht stehende Gestalt mit blutroten Augen. In den schlitzförmigen Pupillen konnte Artemis ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erkennen. "Hast du meine Frage nicht verstanden?" Artemis zuckte unter der eiskalten Stimme zusammen. Lange hielt sie den Gedankenstrom zurück, der mit aller Macht nur eine einzige Frage zu dem Wesen dort drüben senden wollte. "Was bist du?" "Was ich bin? Sieh zum Himmel. Willst du sagen, mich noch nie gesehen zu haben? Dann irrst du dich. Du blickst mich jeden Tag an, mit flehenden, sehnsüchtigen Augen und bittest um Frieden im Wald. Glaubst du, dass ich ihn dir geben kann?" Artemis schwieg und dachte rasend vor Angst über die gesprochenen Worte nach. "Nun Kind, was ist deine Antwort?"  
  
Die Jägerin setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch das Wesen schnitt ihren Gedankenstrom mit einer Geste ab. Dolchlange Krallen blitzten im Schein des pulsierenden Lichtes auf, das die fremde Macht umfloss. "Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass du stirbst." "Warum nicht? Willst du dich an meinem Leid ergötzen? Bin ich denn nur eine kleine Abwechslung in der Unendlichkeit deines Lebens?" Das Wesen lächelte und entblößte blitzende Eckzähne. "Ich habe zu lange gewartet... Du musst mir meine Nachlässigkeit verzeihen. Ja, mein Leben ist unendlich und deshalb habe ich geruht. Ich wollte euch leben lassen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass ihr auf euch aufpassen könnt. Vertraut habe ich euch. Mehr als mein Gefährte es mir geraten hat. Und nun wende ich meinen Blick wieder diesem Wald zu, in dem die Geschöpfe leben, die ich beschützen soll. Erschrocken habe ich festgestellt, dass dein Volk von Misstrauen zerrissen ist. Du hast mir vorgeworfen, ich kümmere mich nicht um meine Kinder. Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich mit den Fingern schnippen und den Krieg beenden?" "Ja! Verdammt noch mal, du hast die Macht dazu! Lass uns nicht länger leiden!" Die Gestalt lächelte wie eine gutmütige Mutter. "Ich soll euch nicht länger leiden lassen... Denkst du, es wäre so einfach? Angenommen, ich beende den Krieg, glaubst du nicht, dass irgendwann ein weiterer ausbrechen wird? Vielleicht aus dergleichen Gründen, weil ihr unglücklich seid und euch aus der Lage befreien wollt? Jemand wird mich rufen, um wieder Frieden einkehren zu lassen. So wird es weitergehen, bis zum Ende der Zeit. Ewig werdet ihr von mir abhängig sein... Verstehst du nicht, dass ich dies nicht zulassen kann?"  
  
Artemis wandte sich ab und starrte zu Boden. So also stand der große Schutzgeist zu seinen Kindern. Also waren die Norena nicht viel mehr als ein großer Haufen von Verantwortung... Die Jäger würden sich selbst zugrunde richten. Nun, dann war die Verantwortung ein für allemal gestorben. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. "Nicht so vorschnell, Tochter des Rabenjägers." Artemis starrte die Gestalt erwartungsvoll an. "Ich werde euch dieses eine Mal noch beistehen. Doch dann... müsst ihr euch selbst helfen..." "Das wird nie wieder nötig sein." "Oh doch, das wird es. Und ich habe gesehen, dass wir nicht da sein werden, um euch zu helfen. Mein Gefährte und ich werden ebenso hilflos sein wie ihr, also verlasst euch nicht auf unsere Hilfe." "Aber Mutter... Wie sollst du jemals hilflos sein können? Deine Eltern, der Schatten und die Unendlichkeit haben dir ihre alles verzehrende Kraft geschenkt." "Ich werde vergessen, wie ich die mir geschenkte Gabe einsetze." "Aber... Hast du gesehen, ob wir wieder in Frieden leben werden?" "Die Gabe der Weitsicht ist mir nicht geschenkt. Die Warnung, die ich dir zukommen ließ, ist die Frucht meiner Überlegung... und eines Traumes... Deshalb muss ich etwas unternehmen, um das Ergebnis meiner Erscheinung zu beeinflussen... So sehe nun meine alles verzehrende Macht..." Artemis setzte sich auf.  
  
Der große Schutzgeist schloss die Augen und verbarg das rote Leuchten hinter ihren Lidern. Sekunden vergingen und die ganze Umgebung wurde in unerträgliches Licht getaucht. Eine Blase aus Licht und Energie wuchs mitten im Wald und verbrannte jeden Baum und Strauch. Das Leben wich dem unnatürlichen Leuchten aus und verkroch sich in der Erde, um der silbernen Feuerwand zu entgehen. Die Stille wurde zerrissen von einem Feuerwerk aus Geräuschen, hervorgebracht von berstendem und verbrennendem Holz. Im Zentrum stand die furchteinflößende Gestalt von etwas, das seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit existierte und über die Lebewesen wachte. Der Schutzgeist riss die Arme empor und schleuderte die Kugel hinauf zu den Sternen. Dort brannte sie sich ein und nahm langsam feste Gestalt an. In ihrem Weg hatte das Geschoss die Wolken durchschnitten und so sah man den klaren Sternenhimmel. Sie kam direkt neben dem Mond der Schatten zum stehen, verharrte bei dem etwas größerem Himmelskörper und schien sich an ihn zu schmiegen, als fürchte sich die gewaltige Kugel vor der unendlichen Weite des Universums.  
  
Die Göttin fiel auf die Knie und keuchte vor Anstrengung. Artemis kam zögernd auf die Gestalt zu. Als sie wenige Meter entfernt war, mahnten sie gefährlich lodernde Augen nicht näher zu kommen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte den Schutzgeist ehrfurchtsvoller denn je an. "Was bezweckt ihr mit diesem... neuen Mond?" Artemis kam sich plötzlich klein und unbedeutend vor, obwohl ihr solche Gefühle normalerweise fern lagen. Doch im Angesicht dieses uralten Wesens, das mit der Macht des Ursprungs ausgestattet war, empfand sie Furcht. Etwas Sanftes schien ihre Seele zu berühren und den Aufruhr in ihrem Inneren zu beruhigen.  
  
Feine Wölkchen aus Dampf drangen aus Artemis' Nase und zeigten, wie rasend schnell sie atmete. "Das dort oben ist der Weg in eine andere Gestalt. Ich habe diesen Pfad mit der Macht meiner Lebensenergie geöffnet. Jeder Jäger, ist er Willens sich in jene andere Gestalt zu verwandeln, wird die Fähigkeit dazu haben..." "Wie sollen wir... diese Kraft nutzen? Was kann uns eine andere Gestalt helfen?" "Höre mir zu, Tochter. Eure Gliedmaßen werden anders aussehen, damit ihr die Möglichkeit habt, euch jene trockenen Behausungen zu bauen, nach denen ihr euch sosehr sehnt. Ihr werdet lernen, wie ihr eure Fähigkeiten einsetzen könnt, denn ihr seid intelligenter als ihr glaubt. Vielleicht werdet ihr mein Geschenk missbrauchen und so weiter Krieg führen, doch für dieses eine Mal ist meine Hilfe der letzte erdenkliche Weg in den Frieden."  
  
Die Göttin schwieg und blickte Artemis erwartungsvoll an. Doch die Jägerin war ratlos. Eine Macht, die ihr nun geschenkt war, sollte sie in eine andere Gestalt verwandeln. So etwas hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht, seit sie denken konnte und träumte seit Jahren von glücklicheren Zeiten voll von Freude und Zufriedenheit. Aber nun schien es, als wolle ihr Geist nicht wagen, die Pforte zu durchschreiten. "Tochter, was ist mit dir?" "Ich... Ich kann es nicht... Etwas fehlt... Um mich sicher hinüberzubringen..." "Was ist es, nach dem du dich sehnst?" "Ein Geschenk, von euch überreicht. Es soll mir Halt geben und..." Die Göttin lächelte. "... dir zeigt, woher du kommst. Du willst ein Zeichen, das dir sagt wohin du gehst." Der Schutzgeist nickte und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Artemis... die Jägerin, die wie ein Strahl aus Licht durch die Wälder striff und jeden blendete, der sich ihr widersetzte. Und kam es doch zu einem Kampf, so riss sie mit ihren gnadenlosen Krallen tiefe Wunden in die Leiber der Feinde.  
  
Ihre unwirkliche Stimme hallte durch den Wald und verkündete der Welt die Geburt eines neuen Lebewesens, das von nun an unter dem persönlichen Schutz einer Göttin stand. Doch Artemis war von vorneherein klar, dass sie eine Gegenleistung bringen musste, an deren Rückzahlung sie über ihr Leben hinaus arbeiten würde. Bedeutete ihre Verwandlung Abgeschiedenheit vom restlichen Volk? Horus... Er würde alleine leben, wenn sie die Begründerin einer neuen Art sein sollte. "Tochter des Rabenjägers, letzte Überlebende des Sichelclans, du sollst nun die Erste sein, der ich die Gabe schenke. Dein Name soll von nun an Silberkralle sein." Artemis senkte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas mit ihr geschah. Erklären konnte sie sich diesen Umstand auch nicht, doch irgendwie erwartete sie, dass ein durchdringendes Licht zu leuchten begann und sie blendete oder vielleicht die Verwandlung sofort einsetzte. Nichts ereignete sich. Die Umgebung blieb dunkel und vor allem kalt... eiskalt... Sie stand auf und wollte die Göttin nach der Art und Weise fragen, wie sie sich verwandeln sollte, doch die fremde Gestalt war verschwunden.  
  
Ratlos blickte sich die Auserwählte um. Doch sie erspähte niemanden und so richtete sie ihren Gedankenstrom an den Wind. "Wie soll ich die Kraft nutzen, die du mir geschenkt hast?" Ein warmer Luftstrom streichelte ihr helles Fell. "Du musst es dir nur mit aller Kraft wünschen und mich ansehen." "Dich ansehen? Aber du bist doch nirgends..." "Ich bin die Quelle des silbernen Lichtes, das euch Jäger von nun ab jede Nacht begleiten wird... Doch eine Forderung habe ich an dich... Sorge dafür, das mir dein Volk auf ewig dankt und seinen Ursprung nicht vergisst." "Sage mir, bin ich die einzige, mit dieser Gabe?" "Nein... Aber du bist die einzige, die ihnen den Weg zeigen kann. Doch bald wird es der Brauch werden, dass sich die Kinder ihren Weg selbst suchen müssen. Kind, ich muss nun gehen. Wir werden uns in diesem Leben nicht wiedersehen und deshalb verlasse ich dich mit der Bitte, mich und meine Anweisungen nicht zu vergessen." Die Anwesenheit in ihrem Kopf verschwand und würde tatsächlich nicht wiederkehren. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen in den unendlichen Gefilden ihres Geistes. "Danke, große Göttin. Welche Qualen dich auch immer heimgesucht haben sollten, ich werde deine Hoffnung sein... Ich werde dich ehren, solange mein Leben währt und noch darüber hinaus... Jetzt werde ich damit beginnen, indem ich dein Geschenk nutze."  
  
Artemis starrte wie schon so oft zum Mond hinauf, doch diesmal war ihr Blick dankbar und von Zufriedenheit geprägt. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien ein riesiges Tor mit Eisenbeschlägen. Sie zögerte wenige Sekunden, ehe sie darauf zutrat und sich dagegen drückte. Erst spürte sie das harte Holz, das einfach nicht nachgeben wollte, doch als sie sich noch angestrengter und mit loderndem Willen bemühte, verblasste die Tür und löste sich auf. Dahinter zeigte sich ein Pfad, an dessen Ende ein riesiges Gebilde aus Stein stand. Noch ehe sie es erreicht hatte, ging jene Veränderung mit ihrem Körper vor, an die sie sich gewöhnen würde. Doch nun war sie rasend vor Angst und dachte, sie müsse sterben. Ihr war plötzlich eiskalt, als sich das Fell in die Haut zurückzog und stattdessen winzige Härchen sprossen, die sie unmöglich vor der beißenden Kälte schützen konnten. Ihr Erkennungszeichen, die langen silbernen Krallen, zogen sich in die Zehenknochen zurück und ließen nackte, dünne Glieder zurück, die in mickrige, für sie wie Krallen aussehende Spitzen ausliefen. Das gleiche geschah mit ihren Hinterfüßen, als sie es schaffte einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Unter dem Blick ihrer ängstlichen Augen begann ihre Schnauze, die wohlbehütete Herberge ihrer dolchlangen Zähne, zusammen zu schrumpfen und sich am Schluss in zwei dickere Hautschichten zu teilen, die kleine, ebenso blitzende doch nicht im mindesten so scharfe Kauwerkzeuge verdeckten. Als sie bemerkte, dass sich ihre Wirbelsäule verformte und gleichzeitig Vorder- und Hinterfüße die Form veränderten, war sie sicher, dass sie das Geschenk der Göttin nicht hätte annehmen sollen. Ihre Wahrnehmung wurde stark beeinflusst als neben dem wichtigen Riechorgan auch noch die hochempfindlichen Ohren die Frequenzaufnahme verringerten und als haarlose, muschelförmige Organe an den Seiten ihres Kopfes verblieben.  
  
Vor Schmerz stöhnend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und starrte zum Mond empor. Plötzlich war sie wieder auf dieser Lichtung mitten im Wald. Sie fühlte sich seltsam, denn ihr Körper schien nicht mehr unter ihrer Kontrolle zu stehen oder zumindest anders zu funktionieren als ihr ursprünglicher. Unzählige Male zuckte sie unter vergeblichen Versuchen, die richtigen Muskeln anzuspannen um sich auf was auch immer zu erheben, zusammen. Endlich, nach der Zusammennahme all ihrer Geduld schaffte sie es, sich auf zwei Stelzen zu stellen. Doch ihr fehlte die Erfahrung, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und deshalb taumelte sie und schlug nach kurzem Ringen der Länge nach auf den Boden.  
  
Gedanklich weit entfernt von dem Kümmernis, das Artemis ereilt hatte, verweilte die Göttin in ihrer Heimstatt, die irgendwo zwischen den Schatten der Unendlichkeit und den Feldern der Träume lag, bei ihrem Gefährten. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an und striff über ihren vollkommenen Rücken. Sie ignorierte seine Hand und sprach jenen Satz aus, der ihr schwer auf dem Herzen lag. "Hoffentlich hattest du Recht damit, ihr diese Gabe zu schenken. Was ist, wenn sie den Weg trotzdem nicht findet?" Der Mann neben ihr legte einen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Sie ist stark... Fast so stark wie du und sie besitzt einen eisernen Willen. Das Volk der Norena wird sich entwickeln und dir ewig dankbar sein..." Sie lächelte, zeigte ein weiches Lächeln und hielt mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. Sie starrte in seine nachtschwarzen Augen und verlor sich in ihnen, wie schon so viele Male zuvor. Es gab keinen größeren Trost als die Gewissheit, die Ewigkeit mit einem Wesen zu teilen, das ihr ähnlich war. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, von der gleichen vollkommenen Farbe wie die Nacht sie hatte und die Göttin wusste, dass ihm eine Gnade zu Teil geworden war, die ihm erlauben würde, diesen Ort zu verlassen und ein einziges Leben ohne die Pflichten eines Schutzgeistes zu erhalten um dann für immer zu verschwinden. Er tat es nicht. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln, als er sie auf die Schlafstätte legte und ihr zuflüsterte, dass sie nun Ruhe bräuchte, denn die Erschaffung eines neuen Lebenslichtes hätte ihr nahezu alle Kraft geraubt.  
  
In den vielen Jahrtausenden, die die Norena überwanden um eine Hochkultur zu erreichen, die in die Geschichte eingehen würde als übermächtige Weisheit mit der Kraft des Todes, würden viele Kriege das Land zerreißen, doch eines war sicher und zwar, dass sie niemals wieder uneins sein würden. Das Geschenk der Göttin, deren Namen Artemis nicht kannte, würde gehütet werden wie die Weisheit an sich.  
  
Finished! Keep on reading! 


	2. Eine neue Welt

Jäger des Todes  
  
Eine neue Welt  
  
Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
Also, meine Lieben, jetzt beginnen wir also. Wie angekündigt gibt es nun einen Zeitsprung der sich über mehrere Jahrhunderte erstreckt. Als Warnung möchte ich euch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass meine Story ziemlich lang ist und ich ehrlich gesagt weit davon entfernt bin, sie fertig zu schreiben. Und falls einer von euch zumindest den ersten Teil gelesen hat, wird ihm bestimmt aufgefallen sein, dass alles ziemlich zusammenhanglos klingt. Was sagt uns das also? Bitte Geduld haben! Hab die Story eigentlich nur ins Internet gestellt um von ein paar Leuten zu hören, wie sie meinen Schreibstil finden. Hier möchte ich noch einmal äußerst lautstark auf Reviews plädieren. Bitte bitte bitte!! Will Reviews haben!!! Ihr dürft mich doch nicht einfach so hängen lassen!!!! Also, hier ist der allererste Teil und ich hoffe er ist NICHT grottenschlecht.  
  
Katzen, die schönsten Lebewesen. Mit ihrer Anmut haben sie mich in Bann geschlagen. Diese wunderschönen, glänzenden Augen, die eine geheime Weisheit ausstrahlen. In der Dunkelheit spiegeln sie etwas besonderes wider. Ich kann nicht sagen was, aber ich weiß, dass sie weise sind. Das sie eine Weisheit besitzen, die die unsere übersteigt. Werden sie ihr Wissen jemals mit uns teilen?  
  
Part 1  
  
Die Sonne streckte ihre ersten Strahlen zaghaft über der großen Stadt aus. Am Himmel zeigten sich die gelben und orangen Farben des Sonnenaufgangs. Die prachtvolle Schönheit der aufgehenden Sonne war immer noch ein so schönes Schauspiel, für das es sich lohnte, frühmorgens aufzustehen, doch für die Bewohner war dieser Anblick alltäglich geworden. Der Morgen war kaum fortgeschritten, doch die Jäger der Königin waren schon auf den Beinen.  
  
Die Straßen waren leer und die beiden Gestalten, die in Richtung Palast schritten, wirkten wie geisterhafte Schatten. Die Stadt erhob sich auf zwei Hügeln und glitzerte in ihrer weißen Farbe im jungen Sonnenlicht wie Diamanten. Eine friedliche Stille herrschte und niemand würde auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken an Krieg verschwenden, wenn er diese Stadt das erste Mal sah. Doch genau dieser herrschte schon seit Jahrhunderten zwischen zweier Völker, die diesen Planeten besiedelten. Es war ein grausamer Krieg, der zwischen dem Volk der Tiermenschen und den Norena geführt wurde.  
  
Die Jäger, die Krieger der Norena, hatten das gegnerische Volk nun fast schon ausgerottet, denn nur noch wenige von diesem Volk versteckten sich in den Höhlen, tief in den Wäldern von Delinos. Das andere Volk hatte keinen Namen und es war auch keiner bekannt, den sie für sich selbst benutzen, deshalb nannten die Jäger sie einfach die Mischlinge. Denn sie hatten nicht eine eindeutige Gestalt, sondern waren eine Mischung zwischen Raubkatze und etwas, das wohl einmal ein Norena werden sollte. Allein schon diese Tatsache ließ sie abschreckend wirken und keiner der Jäger würde es dulden, ihnen einen richtigen Namen zu geben. Das Volk der Norena konnte sich durch die Strahlung des Mondes in Raubkatzen verwandeln, aber die Mischlinge hatten beide Gestalten zugleich. Wahrscheinlich führten diese beiden Völker Krieg, da beide intolerant waren und sich deshalb gegenseitig ausrotten wollten.  
  
Keine der beiden rivalisierenden Gruppen hatte jemals auch nur einen Schritt aufeinander zugemacht, doch die Norena waren die dominierende Volksgruppe und vertrieben die anderen aus ihrer angestammten Heimat, den Wäldern. Die Mischlinge waren schon seit der Besiedlung dieses Planeten eine Minderheit gewesen. Deren Art war durch den Krieg nun nah an der Schwelle des Vergessens und konnte sich kaum noch gegen die Jäger wehren. Aber es hatte auch Zeiten vor den Streitigkeiten gegeben, Zeiten in denen die Völker friedlich nebeneinander gelebt hatten, denn einst hatten diese beiden die gleichen Vorfahren gehabt, doch die Vorväter der Norena waren aus den Wäldern herausgekommen und hatten gelernt, die Strahlung des Mondes zu nutzen und sich so zu verwandeln. Über all die Jahre, in denen die Norena nun schon diesen Planet beherrschten waren sie zu einer Hochkultur gelangt, die aus dem Pflegen der Bräuche und einer hohen Kampfkultur bestand.  
  
Doch der derzeitig in seiner ganzen Stärke neu entflammte Krieg hinderte das Volk daran ihre Kultur voll auszuüben. Eine Frau hatte sich unter all den starken Kriegern hervorgetan und führte die Jäger in viele Schlachten und trug damit glorreiche Siege davon. Sie war eine unglaublich starke Frau mit kaum 18 Jahren und hatte so viel Kampferfahrung, dass sie mit jedem anderem älterem Krieger wetteifern konnte. Zur Volljährigkeit fehlten ihr noch sieben Jahre und doch durfte sie schon in die Schlachten ziehen, obwohl sie dank ihrer Größe meist über ihre Kraft hinwegtäuschte. Denn wie bekannt ist, kann der Anschein trügen. Tatsächlich besaß die Frau eine so große Kraft, das sie bei ihren Feinden jetzt schon gefürchtet war. In der Strahlung des Mondlichts, sofern sie sich verwandeln wollte, hatte sie die Gestalt eines riesigen Tigers.  
  
Diese Gestalt war im Gegensatz zu ihrer anderen größer als die anderen Jäger, worauf sie insgeheim ziemlich stolz war. Ihre Fellfärbung war dann blau, schwarz und weiß gestreift, ihre sonst so nachtschwarzen Augen erstrahlten als Tiger im reinsten Blau. Ihre Abstammung war nicht reinblütig, denn sie hatte schwarze Haare und trug kurz über ihrem Hinterteil einen Tigerschwanz. Ihr Vater war einer jener Saiyajin, die seit ungefähr siebzehn Jahren mit ihrem Heimatplaneten Handel trieben. Zuerst hatten die Saiyajin versucht, den Planet der Jäger auszurauben, aber wieder einmal hatten sie ein gegnerisches Volk vollkommen unterschätzt und erlitten eine fast schon vernichtende Niederlage. Gelungen war dieses Meisterstück den Norena nur, da sie die Saiyajin in die Wälder gelockt hatten und sie dort in ihrer Katzengestalt erbarmungslos getötet hatten.  
  
Ein Jahr lang herrschte Frieden, dann tauchten sie abermals auf und boten den Norena ein Bündnis an. Nach nur kurzen Verhandlungen hatte die Königin eingewilligt und seitdem halfen sie sich gegenseitig in den vielen Kriegen die ihre Völker bestritten. Die beiden Gestalten, die besten Freunde der Prinzessin, kehrten noch früh am Morgen in den Palast zurück. Sie waren nur zu zweit, doch genossen sie höchstes Vertrauen seitens der Königin und gehörten zu den besten Männern ihrer Armee.  
  
In ihrer normalen Gestalt sahen sie recht furchterregend aus, denn sie scherten sich nicht um die Vorstellung, die andere Bürger von vorbildlichen Kriegern hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wollten eher auffallen und waren nur in die Armee eingetreten, um sich endlich ohne Konsequenzen mit anderen prügeln zu können. Nicht das die Konsequenzen sie jemals gekümmert hätten. Die beiden Jäger hingen nun schon seit unzähligen Jahren zusammen und waren äußerst selten alleine anzutreffen.  
  
Der eine hieß Jim. Es war ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name für dieses Volk, aber seine Mutter hatte unbedingt diesen Namen für ihn haben wollen. Also wurde der Name gewährt, denn er fing mit dem richtigem Buchstaben an. Unter den Norena war es Brauch, dass der Name des Kindes immer mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben beginnen sollte, mit dem auch der Name des Tiers begann, in das sie sich verwandelten. Dies war bei allen Jägern zur Zeit der Namensgebung der Fall, aber viele Jäger der Armee gaben sich mit der Zeit eigene Namen. Jim selbst war schon seit er laufen konnte ein Kind das überall Unruhe stiftete und hatte mehr angestellt, als manch ein Norena in seinem ganzen Leben. Für ihn war das wohl ein Vorteil gewesen, denn er hatte auch früh damit begonnen zu zeigen, das mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Noch heute, mit seinen 25 Jahren erweckte er mit seinem Erscheinungsbild viel Aufsehen und war wohl nicht unbedingt das Vorbild, das sich Eltern für ihre Kinder wünschten. Obwohl seine Haarfarbe nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug. Die dunkelrote Grundfarbe mit den schwarzen Strähnen war äußerst normal und auch der Kurzhaarschnitt mit den abstehenden Haaren hielt sich vollkommen im Rahmen. Seine Ohrringe waren wohl das erste, das anderen Kriegern an ihm auffiel. Oft musterten Jüngere nicht ohne Achtung sein linkes Ohr, an dem sechs Ringe hingen. Dann glitt ihr Blick häufig auch zum anderen Ohr und sie waren noch erstaunter, denn dort trug er keine. Nein, das ist keine Willkür, wie die Punks sie ausüben, es hatte durchaus einen Grund.  
  
Die Krieger der Norena tragen Zeichen ihrer Siege und Niederlagen, welches aber freiwillig ist. Die Ohrringe zählten zu einem Ritual, das häufig junge oder gerade erst volljährig gewordene Jäger ausführen, um den anderen zu imponieren. Irgendwann geben sie dies auf, denn spätestens wenn die Ohrringe bis hinauf zum Knorpel reichen wissen sie, das sie aufhören sollten zu zählen. Aber für die, die es durchführten galt, das Rechts die Seite der Niederlagen war und Links die Seite der Siege. Natürlich musste der Gegner gleichstark oder stärker sein, denn ein Sieg gegen den jüngeren Bruder oder die Schwester war wenig ehrenvoll.  
  
Um den Hals trug Jim, der Unruhestifter, eine Kette mit den Klauen der getöteten Mischlinge. Dadurch reagierten viele andere Jäger mit Ablehnung darauf und distanzierten sich von ihm. Seine Bekleidung bestand zum Großteil aus dem, was die Menschen auf der Erde als Punkkleidung bezeichnen würden. Seine Hose war "kunstvoll" zerschnitten, wie er es nannte, und sein ärmelloses T- Shirt war an allen Enden ausgefranst. Seinen rechten muskelbepackten Oberarm zierte das Abbild eines furchterregenden Jaguars, der mit gebleckten Zähnen zum Betrachter hinblickt. Ja, Jim konnte sich in einen Jaguar verwandeln. Er war fast genauso groß wie Amber in ihrer Tigergestalt. Sein Fell war sandfarben mit schwarzen Streifen und Punkten während seine grünen Augen immer mordlustig blitzten, wenn er sich in eine Schlacht begab.  
  
Sein Gefährte hieß Pierre. Er hatte wildes, dreifarbiges Haar. Silber, Braun und Rot waren ungezügelt miteinander vermischt und standen wirr wie Unkraut auf seinem Kopf. Er hatte beinahe die gleiche Kleidung wie Jim und verwandelte sich in einen Panther. Auch an seinem Ohr hingen links fünf Ohrringe doch rechts eines. Es war ein Zeuge seiner Niederlage gegen Amber. Sie hatte ihn nach kurzem Kampf besiegt und sie waren seitdem gute Freunde.  
  
Sie selbst trug links ebenfalls fünf, doch rechts keine.  
  
Die beiden traten durch den weitläufigen Garten, der um den Palast herum gut gepflegt wuchs. An den Wegsäumen standen Statuen, die die Helden und Vorfahren des Volkes darstellten. Jim und Pierre schritten den Weg entlang zum Hauptgebäude. Es war schon seit Jahrtausenden der Hauptsitz der Königsfamilie. Es war ein großes Gebäude von weißer Farbe mit zwei Türmen und sah so aus, als wäre es aus einem einzigem Stück gemacht worden. Zum Eingang führte eine breite Treppe die am Absatz von weiteren zwei matt- weißen Statuen flankiert war. Die beiden blickten auf und musterten im vorbeigehen die beiden Großkatzen.  
  
Es waren die Urväter des Volkes, die ersten starken Krieger, die die Königsfamilie gegründet hatten. Das ganze Volk kannte und verehrte ihre Schicksalsnamen wie den Großen Gott der Jagd. Sie lauteten Silberkralle und Schimmerauge. Silberkralle war die erste Königin gewesen, sie hatte die Gestalt eines weißen Löwens mit silbernen Krallen. Schimmerauge war ein männlicher Löwe mit matt silbernem Fell und grünen, schimmernden Augen. Kaum jemand wusste mehr, was diese beiden dazu veranlasst hatte, das Königshaus zu gründen oder durch was sie sich so verdient gemacht hatten, das sie beinahe heilig waren. Selbst die Norena, die die Vergangenheit mehr verehrten als die Zukunft, hatten den Bezug zu ihren Wurzeln verloren.  
  
Der Schicksalsname war ein großer Bestandteil im Leben eines jeden Norena. Er wurde ausschließlich dann benutzt, wenn sie sich verwandelt hatten und er beschrieb die Eigenschaften oder das Aussehen ihrer Gestalt. Er wurde bei Vollmond überreicht, vom Weisesten der Stadt oder des Dorfes, in dem der junge Jäger wohnte. Der genaue Ablauf der Zeremonie war strengstens geheim und wurde gehütet wie ein Schatz. Nur eines war zu der Gemeinschaft der Jäger vorgedrungen und zwar, das der Weise mit einer Gestik, als wäre er besessen, den Namen überreicht und dann Worte in einer fremden Sprache murmelt. Die Namensgebung wurde mitten im Wald am Tempel des Ursprungs abgehalten und nur ein Elternteil als Zeuge und die Weisen durften anwesend sein. Es gab neben dem Tempel keinen Ort, an dem der Name überreicht werden durfte und deshalb pilgerten jährlich Tausende von Familien in den heiligen Wald um von dort das größte zu erhalten, das ein Jäger bekommen konnte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt blieb das Kind ohne Schicksalsnamen und war somit kein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Aber da sich die Kleinen meist schon vor der Zeremonie das erste Mal verwandelten, durften sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit als Katze zeigen. Es gab schon einige wenige Fälle, die sich erst mit 25 oder älter verwandelt hatten. Nicht einmal unter den Norena war alles perfekt.  
  
Die beiden Jäger gingen also zwischen den Standbildern hindurch und schritten lässig die Treppe hinauf, so, als wären sie irgendwo in einer Bar und nicht am Sitz der Königin. Am riesengroßen Portal standen rechts und links ebenfalls zwei Wachen, die ihnen überschwengliche Grußworte sagten.  
  
"Na, ihr beiden Streuner, was macht ihr schon um diese Zeit hier draußen?" Jim gab noch vor Pierre die Antwort. "Na, wir waren auf der Jagd. Irgendjemand muss ja die Drecksarbeit machen, wenn sich die anderen auf die Ankunft der Saiyajin vorbereiten." "Sollt ihr im Ernst die ganzen Grenzen sichern? Unglaublich. Aber es muss sein. Die Saiyajin müssen doch nicht unbedingt von diesem Krieg hier wissen. Bringen die doch wirklich ihren König mit." "Ja, dass der auch mal seinen Arsch hierher bewegt!" "Der soll doch im Ernst einen Sohn haben. 18 oder 19 Jahre alt, hab ich gehört." Jim winkte ab. "Wahrscheinlich genauso arrogant wie sein Vater." "Sag das bloß nicht in seiner Gegenwart, die Saiyajin sind stark." "Aaaach, gegen uns kommen die sowieso nicht an. Aber wenn sich unser Blut mischen würde, wären wir unbesiegbar." "Das seht ihr ja an Amber." "Ja, Amber. Sie ist für ihr Alter echt außergewöhnlich stark. Aber ob das wirklich daran liegt, das sie ein Halbblut ist?" Der Wächter zuckte die Schultern. "Von was soll es denn sonst kommen?" "Keine Ahnung." meinte Pierre. "Tut uns Leid, aber wir müssen jetzt schleunigst in den Thronsaal. Die Königin hat uns ihren Adler geschickt." Der andere Wächter sah ihn erstaunt an. "Dann muss es was Dringendes sein." Er drehte sich um und öffnete das Tor. Es schwang langsam nach innen auf, doch ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben.  
  
Die beiden Jäger traten auf den Teppich, der direkt in der Empfangshalle ausgebreitet war und bis zum nächsten Zimmer führte. Der Innenraum war reich mit Silber verziert und es gab ein Bild, das die beiden Monde in ihrer ganzen Größe und Pracht zeigte. Die Monde waren das Sinnbild des Seins, wie die Jäger glaubten und wurden deshalb vom Volk der Norena verehrt. Sie schritten nun schon ehrfurchtsvoller über den Teppich, denn sie dachten daran, das unzählige Generationen von Herrschern über dieses altehrwürdige Stück Stoff geschritten waren, und traten durch eine riesige, offenstehende Tür. Sie war ausladend und riesig, ebenso riesig wie die Halle dahinter.Diese war pompös ausgestattet mit einer langen Tafel und unzähligen weiteren Möbeln. Doch hinten an der Stirnseite der Halle lag eine erhöhte Ebene, zu der eine Treppe hochführte. Dort oben stand ein Thron aus schwarzem Holz und darauf saß eine Frau mit silbernen Haaren.  
  
Sie saß würdevoll dort und sah ihnen entgegen. Doch sie regte sich nicht und sprach auch nicht zu ihnen. Ihre Haare fielen fließend und ungzügelt über ihre Schultern und verdeckten die Träger eines blauen Kleides. Pierre musterte sie achtungsvoll und blickte einen Augenblick lang in ihre eisblauen Augen. Kein Muskel regte sich in ihrem Gesicht und er kam nicht umhin, in Gedanken ihre Tochter neben sie zu stellen und die beiden zu vergleichen.  
  
Als er sich die sanfte Gestalt Ambers mit den schwarzen Augen, die oft einen schalkhaften Ausdruck zeigten und ihrem offenen Verhalten neben die unnahbare Frau dachte, fragte er sich wie schon so oft, wie zwei Frauen, in denen doch dasselbe Blut floss, nur so verschieden sein konnten. Doch er kam zu dem Schluss, das es wohl in den besten Familien große Wesensunterschiede gab. Endlich kamen sie am Absatz der Treppe an und knieten dort nieder. Stille.  
  
Dann erhob Jim seine Stimme.  
  
"Ihr habt uns Euren Adler geschickt?" "Ja, ich möchte das ihr Amber davon überzeugt, dass sie bei der Zeremonie ein Kleid tragen soll." Während sie sich amüsiert in Gedanken fragten, warum sich Amber nur immer so hartnäckig gegen ihre Mutter auflehnen musste, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus. Amber musste sich ja wirklich kratzend und beißend gegen die Diener wehren, die sie in das Kleid zwängen wollten. "Ich zweifle daran, dass wir sie dazu kriegen könnten. Aber hieltet ihr das für so dringend, dass Ihr Euren Adler geschickt habt?" fragte er in einem respektvollen Tonfall. "Wagst du es, an meinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln? Natürlich hielt ich es für nötig. Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn die zukünftige Herrscherin dieses Planeten Gäste mit solchen Klamotten wie deinen begrüßt?" begehrte sie auf. "Nun ja, darüber möchte ich kein Urteil abgeben. Aber wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, dass wir es versuchen, dann werden wir dem natürlich nachkommen." "Habt Dank! Ihr dürft euch entfernen."  
  
Die beiden Gefährten machten sich immer noch staunend aus dem Staub und verließen zügig, aber angemessen den Saal. In der Eingangshalle blieben sie noch einmal stehen und sahen kopfschüttelnd zur Treppe hin, die in das nächste Stockwerk führte. Dort oben lag das Zimmre Ambers. Ein lautes Klirren und Holpern hallte in der Halle wider und ließ sie zusammenfahren. Ein erschreckter Schrei bewegte sie endlich dazu, zu Amber hinaufzugehen und sie davon abzuhalten, das ganze Schloss auseinanderzunehmen. Sie wandten sich nach links und gingen schnellen Schritts die Treppe hinauf. Vor der Zimmertür blieben sie noch einmal stehen und fragten sich, ob sie vielleicht anklopfen sollten. Aber nach kurzem Überlegen kamen sie im Stillen überein, das es sowieso niemand hören würde und Pierre öffnete die Tür.  
  
Dort sahen sie schon das Chaos. Mindestens zehn Dienstmädchen standen um Amber herum und versuchten sie dazu zu bewegen, dass sie sich dieses schwarze Kleid anzog. Die saß nur auf dem Bett und blickte sie an, als würde sie gleich jede einzeln umbringen. Ein Mädchen hatte einen tiefen Kratzer an der Wange und musterte Amber anklagend. Doch sie wagte nicht ihre Stimme zu einer Klage zu erheben. Dann erblickte Amber Jim und Pierre. Ihr Gesichtsaudruck wandelte sich um 180°.  
  
"Ah, da seid ihr ja! Ich habe gehofft, dass ihr kommt. Ihr müsst meine Mutter davon abbringen. Ich kann doch unmöglich in einem Kleid da auflaufen! Die Männer werden mich damit ewig aufziehen." "Tut mir leid Amber, aber wir können dir nicht helfen. Deine Mutter hat uns rufen lassen. Sie hat ihren Adler geschickt, damit wir dich überzeugen, dass du dieses Zeugs anziehen sollst." sagte Jim nicht ohne ein Spur des Bedauerns. "Sie hat den Schreckensboten geschickt? Dann muss ihr ja wirklich viel daran liegen. Aber nicht mit mir!" Pierre sah sie fragend an. "Du nennst ihren Adler Schreckensboten? Lass sie das nicht hören, das mag sie bestimmt nicht gern." "Stimmt doch. Er bringt immer die schlechten Nachrichten. Ich werd auf jeden Fall kein Kleid anziehen!" "Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht drum rumkommst." Sie sah ihn böse an. "Werden wir sehen." Jim zuckte die Achseln. "Da du bestimmt nicht vorhast, hier den ganzen Tag rumzusitzen und die Mädchen von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten, könnten wir doch genausogut ein wenig auf Jagd gehen." "Ich darf heute bestimmt nicht. Die Saiyajin kommen in fünf Stunden hierher." "Das packen wir locker. Sie sollen doch sowieso erst am Spätabend kommen." Sie grinste. "Du hast recht." Sie stand auf und wandte sich den Mädchen zu. "Ihr habt Jim gehört. Ich komme nicht drum herum also legt es hin und ich werde mich später selbst herrichten."  
  
Sie verbeugten sich und verließen vor den Dreien das Zimmer. Dann verließen sie selbst das Zimmer und das Haus. Draußen blickten sie alle konzentriert gen Himmel. Dort stand blaß ein Vollmond. Es war einer der beiden heiligen Monde. Tag und Nachts schien auf dem Planeten immer ein Mond. So war es den Norena gestattet, sich immer zu verwandeln. Die Gabe der Verwandlung beherrschen die Kinder nicht seit ihrer Geburt. Sie ist nur möglich, wenn das Kind in sich hineinhört und eine Tür aufstößt. Hat es einmal die Tür geöffnet, kann es sich immer in ein Tier verwandeln, wenn auch nur das kleinste Bisschen von Mondlicht vorhanden ist. Die Norena tragen kein Zeichen ihrer Gestalt wenn sie sich verwandeln. Sie haben also keine Jaguarschwänze etc.. Sie verwandeln sich nur durch den Anblick des Mondes. Bei Amber war das mit dem Zeichen anders. Darum wusste jeder, dass ihr Vater ein Saiyajin sein musste. Doch niemanden störte es.  
  
Langsam verwandelten sich die drei Freunde. Jim, in seiner Jaguargestalt, sprang mit einem Satz die ganze Treppe hinunter und rannte zum Tor hinaus. Pierre dagegen schritt nahezu majestätisch die Treppe hinunter und folgte seinem Jagdgenossen. Sein fließendes schwarzes Fell glänzte in der Morgensonne. Amber verwandelte sich in einen seltsam gefärbten Tiger. Sie blickte noch einmal zurück und spähte nach den Aufsehern, die ihre Mutter ihr immer nachschickte. Keiner zu sehen. Sie schlich die Deckung der Bäume nutzend aus dem Garten heraus und trat durch das Tor. Dann rannte sie zum nahegelgenen Wald. Dort warteten die anderen beiden.  
  
"Ihr hättet wirklich warten können. Wo wollt ihr also hin?" "Wir möchten dir was zeigen. Du wolltest doch schon immer mal so richtig auf Jagd gehen, oder? Wir haben eine ganze Höhle mit Mischlingen gefunden." Amber zeigte keine erfreute Reaktion. "Ach komm schon, Mondschatten!"  
  
Amber hob den Kopf und sah vom Jaguar zum Panther.  
  
"Ihr beiden werdet euren Namen wirklich gerecht. Lichtjäger für den nachtschwarzen Panther und Feuertatze für den, der mit einer Tatze, die wie von Feuer auf einen seiner Gegner eingeschlagen hat. Und mich nennen sie Mondschatten. Scheiß Name." "He, du hast dich im Schatten des Mondes verwandelt. Das heißt also, du hast dich doch tatsächlich ganz ohne Mondstrahlung verwandelt! Was erwartest du? Manche reden sogar von Schicksal!" "Schicksal." Sie spie dieses Wort wie etwas aus, das sie auf keinen Fall ohne Verachtung aussprechen konnte. "So etwas gibt es nicht. Das Leben soll mir vorbestimmt sein? Niemals!!!" "Krieg dich wieder ein! Das ist doch ein schöner Name."  
  
Alle drei unterhielten sich, ohne den Mund zu bewegen. Das Gespräch fand nur im Inneren ihrer Gehirne statt. Amber versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. "Ja, das lässt sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr ändern. Na dann zeigt mir mal diese Höhle. Ich brauch jetzt irgendwen, an dem ich meinen Frust rauslassen kann."  
  
Lichtjäger ging näher zu ihr heran und strich ihr mit der Zunge über den Kopf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und fauchte ihn einmal kurz an. Er bleckte einmal kurz die Zähne und machte mit seinem schwarzen Schwanz ein Zeichen. "Komm schon, jetzt denkst du zumindest an was anderes. Wenn du dich nicht gleich bewegst, kommen wir zu spät." Sie knurrte und es hörte sich an, als wäre es ein Donnergrollen, das aus ihrem Innerstem kam. "Tu das nie wieder. Ich hasse das! Das ist noch schlimmer, als wenn man mir über die Haare streicht, wie einem Hund!"  
  
Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung mit dem typischem Gang, den ein Tiger hatte, der gerade ein großes Wild erlegt hatte. Amber ging an den beiden vorbei, die ihr auch sofort nachliefen und sie wieder einholten. Sie schritten eine Weile schweigend durch den grünen Wald. Hier und da drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes. Die Luft war erfüllt von den Gesängen der Vögel. Der Waldboden war immer noch vollgesogen mit dem Wasser des Regens, der diese Nacht gefallen war. Die drei Großkatzen bewegten sich lautlos in die Tiefen des Waldes und jedes Tier, das ihnen als Beute hätte dienen können, machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. So kamen sie an einen Bach, der munter plätschernd in seinem Bett floss und um dessen Ufer dichte Farnwälder wuchsen. Da es ein sehr breiter Bach war, suchten sie sich eine Stelle, an der sie trockenen Fußes auf die andere Seite kamen. Auch wenn sie diese Gestalt nur angenommen hatten und vom Gehirn her keine richtigen Katzen waren, hassten sie doch ebenfalls das Gefühl ein nasses Fell zu tragen. Also wanderten sie noch eine Weile den Fluß hinauf, bis an eine Stelle, an der die Ufer näher zusammenzuliegen schienen. Feuertatze trat an den Bach heran und setzte zum Sprung an. Mit einem gewaltigem Satz überquerte er das Wasser. Amber und Pierre folgten. Drüben wandten sie sich vom Bach ab und gingen weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten sprach Jim.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da. Siehst du, da vorn ist die Höhle." Zwanzig Meter weiter vorn war eine Öffnung im Fels zu sehen. Davor waren noch einige Bäume, doch im Großen und Ganzen war der Wald in deren Umkreis lichter. Plötzlich blieb Amber wie angewurzelt stehen. "Was hast du denn? Warum bleibst du stehen?" Amber gab ihm ein Zeichen und er und Jim folgten ihr hinter den nächsten dicken Baum. "Ich habe da vorn jemanden gespürt. Er lehnt an diesem Baum vor der Höhle. Er scheint keiner von unseren Leuten zu sein." "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich hab nichts gemerkt." "Denkst du, ich würde wegen irgendwelchen Schatten Panik kriegen? Ich hab nun mal diese Fähigkeit und ich weiß nicht woher." "Beruhige dich, ich glaub dir ja. Was willst du jetzt machen?" "Mit dem leg ich mich an. Der hat hier nichts verloren. Lasst mich erst mal allein vorgehen, dann kommt ihr nach."  
  
Amber schlich geschickt über den Waldboden und trat zwischen die lichteren Bäume. Immer noch war sie außerhalb des Blickfeldes der anderen Person und wollte dort auch bleiben, bis sie nah genug dran war. Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt war ihre Spezialität. Doch so weit wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen. Erst einmal wollte sie nachsehen, wer sich da ohne Erlaubnis im Wald herumtrieb.  
  
Langsam ging sie um den Baum herum und blickte dem Fremden frech ins Gesicht. Es war augenscheinlich ein Mann und zwar mit 100%iger Sicherheit kein Jäger. Etwas an seinem Erscheinen reizte sie und deshalb wollte sie es jetzt erst recht auf einen Streit ankommen lassen. Er lehnte an einem Baum und hatte die Füße von sich gestreckt. Bis jetzt schien der Mann in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut an. Seine Haare waren von nachtschwarzer Farbe und standen einfach kerzengerade ab. Als Oberteil trug er ein leichtes Hemd, das er aufgeknöpft hatte und man so seine Brust und die Bauchmuskeln sehen konnte. Seine dunkle Hautfarbe offenbarte sich ihr als einen Mann, der gerne draußen war und Freude an der Natur hegte. Aber offensichtlich war er auch jemand, der Kämpfe mindestens genauso liebte wie die Jägerin selbst. Hier und da hob sich eine feine weiße Narbe ab.  
  
Amber setzte sich vor ihn und starrte ihrerseits ihn an. Der Blick der blauen Tigeraugen sagte dem Fremden, dass es sich auf keinen Fall wirklich um ein Tier handeln konnte und so sprach er es an.  
  
"Was willst du von mir? Warum störst du mich?" Seine Stimme passte zu seinen scharfen Gesichtszügen. Er erhielt eine Antwort, die er in seinem eigenen Kopf hörte. "Was fragst du mich, warum ich dich störe? Was machst du im heiligen Wald von Delinos, in jenem nur die Jäger der Königin Zutritt haben? Du siehst jetzt besser zu, dass du verschwindest, sonst werd ich nämlich sauer!" "Ich lasse mir gar nichts befehlen und von einem Tier schon gar nicht. Weißt du überhaupt, wen du vor dir hast?" "Mir ist total egal, wen ich vor mir habe. Hauptsache, du verschwindest hier!" "Und was tust du, wenn ich nicht verschwinde?" Amber stand auf und schloss die Augen. Ihr Fell wurde kürzer und ihr Körper streckte sich. Die Augen färbten sich schwarz und die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers wurden erkennbar. "Aha, eine Frau? Scher dich hinter deinen Herd!" Amber trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und die Nieten an ihrer schwarzen Hose blitzten auf. "Ja, eine Frau und ich werde dir zeigen, was ich kann." "Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir viel zeigen könntest." Sie rauchte vor Wut. "Du bist ja so was von arrogant. Ekelhaft." "Ach, du hast dir Verstärkung mitgebracht?" Er schaute argwöhnisch die beiden anderen Jäger an, die gerade eben um die Ecke gebogen waren. Sie hatten sich bereits zurückverwandelt und stellten sich rechts und links neben Amber auf. Doch sie redeten nur beschwichtigend auf sie ein. "Du kannst jetzt nicht mit ihm kämpfen. Denk doch an heute Abend! Deine Mutter kriegt nen Anfall, wenn du mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen oder seien es nur blaue Flecken nach Hause kommst!" "Das is mir scheißegal, ich muss dem hier die Fresse polieren." Der Fremde grinste nur. "Ja, haltet sie zurück, sie würde sich die Zähne ausbeißen." Blitzschnell packten Pierre und Jim Amber an den Armen und sie konnte sich nicht auf ihn stürzen. "Lass das, Amber. Er ist es nicht wert."  
  
Sie zerrte eine Weile und versuchte ihre Arme freizubekommen, doch ihre beiden Freunde hielten sie unbarmherzig fest. Dann stellte sie die Versuche ein und atmete einmal kurz durch. Dann sank die Energie wieder, die bei ihrem Wutausbruch ruckartig rasant angestiegen war und sie sagte: "Ok, Lasst mich los." Die beiden zögerten, doch dann ließen sie ihre Arme los. "So und du verschwindest jetzt hier, Saiyajin! Ich würde auch nicht in unerlaubten Gebieten auf deinem Planeten herumlaufen. Wenn du keinen Streit auslösen willst, solltest du unsere Gesetze achten!" Er erwiderte nichts darauf und sah nur hochmütig zu ihr auf. Dann erhob er sich langsam und es wurde erkennbar, das er nicht viel größer war, als Amber selbst. Doch nirgends war ein Affenschwanz zu sehen, wie ihn die Saiyajin trugen. Höhnisch dachte Amber: Die haben es wohl immer noch nicht geschafft, ihre Verwandlung zu steuern. Die sind doch allesamt unfähig. Dann wandte sie sich ohne ein Wort um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Jim und Pierre sahen den Fremden noch einmal an, dann folgten sie Amber. Die war so was von sauer, dass sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen zum Palast zurückging. Dort trennten sie sich.  
  
Ende Part 1  
  
Und jetzt noch eine Erklärung zu dem Aufbau dieser Geschichte: Ursprünglich hatte ich eine Dreiteilung pro Teil vorgesehen. Das heißt also, dass drei Teile eigentlich zusammengenommen ein abgeschlossenes Ganzes bilden. Da es aber einigermaßen verwirrend klingen wird, lest also einfach durch. Ist eh nicht wichtig, wollt es nur im vorneherein sagen, werdet schon merken, warum. Und ich hoffe WIRKLICH, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt!! Ich schreib nämlich unglaublich gerne und möchte doch nicht, dass ich meine Zeit sozusagen verschwende!!  
  
Also, tschau -veggie- 


	3. Ein Kampf mit Hindernissen

Jäger des Todes  
  
Ein Kampf mit Hindernissen  
  
Autor: -veggie-  
  
Information: Sooo, hier seid ihr hoffentlich wieder. Und bitte nicht genervt seufzen weil ich schon wieder was einwerfe bevor die Story weitergeht. Das wird sich jetzt nämlich so lange fortsetzen, bis ich zumindest zwei Reviews habe!!! Jaa, ich bettle jetzt vor jedem Teil meiner Story also wie's jetzt aussieht, mindestens 22 Mal!! Wollt ihr euch das antun?  
  
Eine kleine Warnung: Jetzt kommt ein unbeholfener Versuch, euch in Ambers Ansicht über Frauneklamotten einzuweihen. Dann wird sie höchst wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass das alles nichts für sie ist und verstrickt sich sicherlich in irgendeine äußerst peinliche Situation. Mehr sag ich jetzt nicht dazu, lest selbst!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Im Palast wurde sie von ihrer Mutter erwischt, als sie sich in ihr Zimmer stehlen wollte. "Du hast dich immer noch nicht umgezogen? Jetzt gehst du auf dein Zimmer und ziehst dir dieses Kleid an, sonst werde ich richtig böse." Amber erwiderte nichts und ging an ihr vorbei, in ihr Zimmer. Dort lag immer noch das Kleid auf dem Bett. Sie zog sich mürrisch aus und dachte immer noch an diesen Fremden. Sie hätte ihm am liebsten einen Abdruck ihrer Faust aufs Auge gehauen und ihm mal so richtig gezeigt, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn alle Rippen gebrochen waren. Widerwillig zog sie sich das Kleid über den Kopf. Es hatte dünne Spaghettiträger und lag eng an ihrem Körper. Und doch reichte es ihr nur knapp unterhalb ihres Hinterns. Dann durchquerte sie das Zimmer, griff nach einem kleinen Mäppchen und trat an den Spiegel. Sie kramte im Mäppchen herum und holte einen schwarzen Stift heraus. Mit diesem umrandete sie ihre Augen und puderte sich die Wangen und schminkte sich die Lippen. Es klopfte an der Tür und sie brummte mürrisch ein "Herein." Das Zimmer betrat eines der Hausmädchen, das bei ihrem Anblick verdutzt stehen blieb. "Das hatte sich eure Mutter bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Ihr seht ja noch gefährlicher aus, als sonst." "Warum? Hast du noch nie was von Lady in Black gehört? Also mir gefällt's." "Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es nicht reizvoll finde. Aber darüber darf ich kein Urteil abgeben. Im Übrigem soll ich euch nur sagen, dass die Gäste angekommen sind." "Ja sag meiner Mutter, dass ich gleich runter kommen werde. Und schicke mir Jim und Pierre rauf. Sie müssen mir sagen, was sie von dem Kleid halten." "Ja das werde ich ausrichten. Aber beeilt euch bitte. Sonst bekommt ihr wieder Ärger." "Ja, ich komme gleich."  
  
Das Mädchen verließ mit einer Verbeugung das Zimmer. Ein paar Minuten später traten Ambers Gefährten ohne zu klopfen ins Zimmer. Sie hatten sich ebenfalls umgezogen. Als Amber sie sah brach sie in einen Lachkrampf aus, die Reaktion der anderen beiden war ähnlich. "Du in einem Kleid, das ist echt verrückt." "Ihr solltet euch mal anschauen. Das nennt ihr rausgeputzt? Nur das ihr jetzt einmal eure Haare gekämmt habt, was bei dir Pierre eigentlich noch schlimmer aussieht als sonst. Und du Jim, deine alte Hose steht dir viel besser. Nicht diese braune!" "Du hast Recht, aber was erwartest du? Wir sind Jäger und keine Gentlemen." "Ja aber glaubst du, ich bin glücklich in diesen Klamotten? Dieses Stück Stoff sieht doch total schlimm aus, oder?" "Ach Quatsch! Das steht dir total gut. Du solltest öfter Kleider anziehen!" "Nee danke. Meint ihr, ich soll noch diese Netzstrumpfhose anziehen?" Sie griff in eine Schublade und hielt ein Stück Stoff hoch. "Warum nicht?" "Sag ich doch." Sie setzte sich auf's Bett und zog sich die Strumpfhose an. Dabei gab sie den Blick auf ihren Hintern frei und man konnte von ihrem Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel durchsehen. "Also wirklich, so was kannst du doch nicht ohne Vorwarnung machen!" Jim sah sie mit großen Augen an, als wäre ihm gerade erst jetzt aufgefallen, das sie eine Frau war. Sie grinste ihn nur schelmisch an. "Warum, ihr seid für mich wie Brüder. Und, wie seh ich aus?" "Umwerfend." sagten beide. "Na dann fehlen nur noch die Schuhe. was soll ich für Schmuck tragen?" "Wie wär's mit ner silbernen Kette? Das macht sich gut auf schwarz." "Ihr hättet Modeberater werden sollen."  
  
Sie ging wieder zum Spiegel, unter dem ein Regal hing, auf dem ein Schmuckkästchen stand. Es war etwas verstaubt, da Amber außer ihren Ohrringen keinen Schmuck trug. Sie klappte es auf und kramte darin. Dann zog sie eine dünn gegliederte Kette heraus und machte sie sich um den Hals; eine ähnliche Kette hing sie sich um das Handgelenk. Dann ging sie zum Schrank, der in der Ecke stand, öffnete ihn und holte kniehohe Stiefel heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Durch die Absätze war sie fast so groß wie Jim. Er war der kleinere von beiden. "Na, wie gefalle ich euch?" "Du siehst wirklich super aus. Also bei den Männern wirst du keinen Respekt verlieren." Sie lächelte die beiden an. "Dann lasst uns gehen. Sonst wird mir meine Mutter was erzählen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Der Tigerschwanz muss ab. Habt ihr ein Messer?" "Warte einen Moment." Jim bückte sich zu seinem rechten Fuß und griff in den Stiefelschaft. Dort zog er ein Messer heraus. "Hier. Du brauchst ihn sowieso nicht zum Verwandeln." Sie griff nach dem Dolch und schnitt sich den Tigerschwanz ab. Er fiel zu Boden. Sie reichte Jim den Dolch, der ihn wieder wegsteckte. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Draußen auf der Treppe hörten sie schon das Gesumm vieler Stimmen. Auf dem Treppenabsatz mäßigte Amber ihren Gang und setzte jeden Schritt elegant und wohlgewählt. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann betrat sie die Halle dicht gefolgt von Jim und Pierre. Der Saal war gefüllt mit vielen Saiyajin und Norenas.  
  
Ganz vorne bei ihrer Mutter stand ein großer Saiyajin mit roten Haaren, er erinnerte sie an den Typen vom Nachmittag. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass dieser Fremde der König war, denn sie hatte ihn nie gesehen. Als sie weiter in den Saal hineinging, sahen ein paar Männer ihres Volkes auf, viele lächelten ihr zu, denn sie hatten Amber nie so gesehen. Viele machten ihr Platz und sie zog durch ihr Auftreten mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als beabsichtigt. Vorne sah ihre Mutter auf und lächelte sie zufrieden an. "Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, du weigerst dich dieses Kleid anzuziehen." Amber hatte diese Worte kaum gehört, denn sie starrte auf einen jungen Mann, der nur wenige Meter entfernt mit einem anderen Saiyajin redete. Es war der Typ von heute Nachmittag und er sah sie genauso perplex an. Er war ebenfalls herausgeputzt und trug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. "Was machst du denn hier?" Er lächelte sie überheblich an und erwiderte: "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen." Da schaltete sich Ambers Mutter ein. "Wie ich höre, kennt ihr euch schon." "Ja, aber wir haben uns nicht direkt bekannt gemacht." "Nun" Der rothaarige Saiyajin ergriff das Wort "das ist mein Sohn Vegeta. Und du musst Amber sein, die Tochter der Königin." Fassungslos starrte Amber den Prinz an. "Amber, wo bleiben deine Manieren? Gib ihm eine Antwort." "Entschuldigt bitte. Das bin ich. Und ihr müsst der König der Saiyajin sein."  
  
Ihre Gefährten neigten kurz den Kopf, doch dann starrten sie weiter den Prinz an, der es ihnen gleichtat. So langsam wurde es ihren Eltern etwas peinlich, denn die Blicke, die sich ihre Kinder zuwarfen, waren mehr als intensiv. Sie schienen sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen. Dann verbeugte sich Amber noch einmal und wandte sich von ihrer Mutter und dem König ab und mischte sich unters Volk. Die drei gingen zu einer Gruppe von Männern, die in einer Ecke stand und sich rege unterhielt. Als sie sie erreichten begrüßten sie Amber. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Sieht ja echt komisch aus! Jede könnt ich mir in dem Fummel vorstellen, nur nicht dich!" "Ich habe mich der Übermacht gebeugt." Sie deutete auf ihre Mutter. "Da lässt sich nichts machen, wie? Wenn die genauso stur ist wie du, dann kann ich mir das bei euch vorstellen." "Da lerne ich doch, mich gut durchzusetzen!" "Das lernst du eher bei uns." "Hast Recht! War echt schwer, mir bei euch Respekt zu verschaffen!" "Ja. Is eben so Tradition bei uns! Wir hören auf niemanden, der schwächer ist als wir." "Ach, du gehorchst deiner Freundin?" Die Männer ringsum lachten. Ihr Gesprächspartner rieb sich mit der Hand den Hinterkopf. "Nun ja, dass ihr auch schon davon wisst..." "Hey, ist doch halb so schlimm! Endlich hat mal ne Frau das Sagen!" "Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen! Sonst lach ich dich auch aus, wenn du gleich tanzen musst!" Sie sah ihn völlig schockiert an. Schnell blickte sie nach links und rechts dann grinste sie. "Ich tanzen? Spinnst du?" "Also ich hab gehört, dass du tanzen musst. Eins der Mädchen hat's mir gesagt. Sie wollte es dir gar nicht mitteilen, denn sie wusste, wie du reagieren würdest." "Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Du verarscht mich doch?" "Nein. Deine Mutter winkt schon nach dir!" "Shit. Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah ihre Mutter tatsächlich, wie sie ihr winkte. Dann wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Jim und Pierre: "Einer von euch muss dann mit mir tanzen." Die Beiden sahen sie verdutzt an und sie erkannte, dass die beiden Jäger genauso unbeholfen tanzten wie sie. Sie hatte sich nie um so etwas gekümmert, da sie hauptsächlich mit Kriegern verkehrte und sich immer verzogen hatte, als ihre Mutter ihr etwas über die Sitten und Bräuche erzählen wollte. Jetzt bereute sie es. "Na geh schon! Das kriegen wir schon hin!" Sie lächelte Jim an, machte kehrt und ging zu ihrer Mutter. Die sah sie etwas höhnisch an. "Sooo Amber, jetzt wird getanzt. Keine Angst, die anderen werden auch tanzen. Schau mich nicht so an! Du musst eben." "Jaja, is schon gut." Amber winkte Jim zu sich, der sie immer noch unsicher ansah. Doch die Königin rettete ihn, sehr zum Leid Ambers. "Nein nein, du musst mit dem Prinz tanzen." Diesmal machte sie Anstalten, eine Revolution anzuzetteln. "ICH soll mit IHM tanzen? Geht's noch? Ich kenn den ja gar nicht!" "Du sollst ja auch nicht mit ihm ins Bett gehen! Es geht doch nur um's Tanzen!" Amber wandte sich um und ging geradewegs zu Vegeta, der so aussah, als hätte er die Nachricht auch gerade erhalten und genauso begeistert davon war. Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und sagte mit einigermaßen freundlicher Stimme. "Also, das bringen wir jetzt hinter uns und versuche, mir nicht die Füße zu Brei zu zertreten." Er nahm sie nur an die Hand und zerrte sie auf den freien Platz, den die Menge gebildet hatte.  
  
Dann setzte die Musik ein und Amber seufzte gequält. Sie spielten doch tatsächlich so was wie ein Streichorchester. Trompeten, Geigen und wo was. Sie hasste diese Musik. Die war ihr eine Spur zu langsam und zu brav. Zu allem Überfluß kam auch noch so ein Stück, bei dem man total affig aussah. Trotz allem tat sie ihr bestes. Ihr gelang es, ihm nicht auf die Füße zu treten und nach den ersten Takten tanzten auch andere. Doch mit ihrem Tanzpartner redete sie kein Wort. Doch dann brach er ihr Schweigen. "Hätte nie gedacht, dass du die Tochter der Königin bist. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich dich für so nen normalen Krieger gehalten." "Ich geh halt nicht mit der Tatsache hausieren, dass ich von höherer Abstammung bin." "Das ist deine Sache. Aber die ganzen Typen starren dich alle so an, als wärst du ne Erscheinung. Du ziehst dir wirklich nicht oft Kleider an." "Tja, ich bin eine Kriegerin. Mit Kleidern kämpft es sich schlecht." "Du hast doch nicht mal halb so viel drauf, wie du mir weismachen willst." "Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" "Natürlich, was denn sonst? Ich hab noch nie gegen eine Norena gewonnen." "Freu dich nur nicht zu früh. Du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben." "Das glaub ich nicht." "Du kommst in einer halben Stunde an den Waldrand. Der ist fünf Minuten von diesem Palast entfernt." "Du wirst verlieren."  
  
Sie tanzten noch eine Minute, dann endete der Tanz. Amber löste sich von ihm und bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge zurück in die Ecke, in der immer noch ihre Freunde standen. Durch ihr Grinsen sahen Jim und Pierre, was los gewesen war. "Du hast ihn wohl dazu gekriegt, dass du gegen ihn kämpfen kannst. Man kann dir die Vorfreude richtig ansehen." "Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gekämpft." "Wann und wo?" "In einer halben Stunde am Waldrand." "In den Klamotten?" "Natürlich nicht!" "Wäre eigentlich von Vorteil. Wenn der dir dann die ganze Zeit in den Ausschnitt starrt, wird er wohl nicht mehr so richtig konzentriert sein." Während er dies sagte, warf er einen demonstrativen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt. "Ey, lass das!!" "Wao, du trägst ja nichts drunter!" Die umstehenden Männer traten einen Schritt näher. "Echt? Lass sehen!" Amber machte eine energische Geste mit der rechten Hand und fast jeder der Spanner hatte den Abdruck einer Hand im Gesicht. Jim rieb sich über die Backe. "War doch nicht so gemeint!" "Ja, das weiß ich auch. Aber lasst uns jetzt gehen." Sie drehte sich um und zu ihrem Vergnügen folgten sie ihr. Sie ging geradewegs in die Eingangshalle und blieb stehen. "Soooo jetzt werd ich euch mal was zeigen. Da ihr doch alle solche Spanner seid, könnt ihr jetzt mal staunen." Sie schloss die Augen. In der gesamten Halle breitete sich Schweigen aus. Nach einer Minute geschah nichts, Amber stand vollkommen still. Langsam wurden die Männer ungeduldig und genau in dem Moment, in dem einer von ihnen schon etwas sagen wollte, geschah etwas. Ein Licht ging von Amber aus, das kurzzeitig blendend hell wurde. Dann herrschte wieder das graue Dämmerlicht in der Halle. Alle starrten Amber an. "Hey, du hättest die anderen Klamotten anlassen sollen!" "Mehr sagt ihr nicht dazu? Na ja ich kämpfe mit diesem vorlauten, verzogenen Bengel von den Saiyajin. Ich werde ihm mal die Flügel stutzen und ihm zeigen, wie ein echter Krieger kämpft." "Du meinst, den Prinz?" "Jep." "Ja und wann?" "In genau 25 Minuten, ihr könnt ja mitkommen." "Sicher, was hältst du von uns?" "Dann kommt."  
  
Amber führte sie mit Jim und Pierre an der Seite aus dem Gebäude. Sie trug nun wieder die Sachen, die sie schon am Nachmittag getragen hatte. Diesmal wählte sie den offiziellen Weg zum Waldrand, also den, der mitten durch die Stadt führte, die sich um den Palast gebildet hatte. Es war eine alte Stadt, die schon seit Jahrhunderten bestand und sich seitdem kaum verändert hatte. Die Häuser waren immer noch aus grauem Stein gebaut, in einem Baustil, den auf der Erde die alten Römer bevorzugten. Jeden Morgen glühte die Stadt im reinsten Rot und in der Nacht leuchteten die Wände gespenstisch weiß wider vom Licht des Mondes und der Sterne. Eine breite Hauptstraße führte durch die Hauptstadt des Planeten. Sie war aus einem grau-weißem Stein gefertigt, ohne dass man eine Fuge oder Unebenheit erkennen konnte. Kein Laut drang in die tiefe Stille der Nacht. Der Trupp ging leise, wie es die Art der Norena war, durch die Stadt. Nach einem Marsch von fünfzehn Minuten erreichten sie den Waldrand. Noch war nichts von den anderen zu sehen. Einer der Männer murrte.  
  
"Pünktlichkeit ist wohl nicht ihre Stärke." "Und deine ist ganz sicher nicht Geduld, Lanos." "Na und? Es geht um einen Kampf, da lässt man seinen Rivalen nicht warten." "Die haben wohl nicht sehr viel Ahnung von den Manieren, die hier vorherrschen." Die Männer ließen sich an den Bäumen nieder und streckten die Füße von sich. Insgesamt waren sie ungefähr zwanzig Mann, alle mit viel Kampferfahrung und erprobt in vielen Schlachten. Jeder einzelne glaubte an sich und seine Kraft, doch sie kämpften lieber in der Gruppe. Es war unheimlich still am Waldrand, obwohl bei Tage die Vögel wild plärrten und ihre Lieder sangen. Am Himmel standen rein die Sterne. Es war eine unglaublich klare Nacht. Und sie schritt fort. Es waren schon fünfzehn Minuten vergangen und von der gegnerischen Gruppe war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Amber ging immer noch auf und ab und warf immer wieder einen Blick zum Mond, nachdem sie die Zeit zu messen pflegte.  
  
"Jetzt reicht's! Wir gehen wieder. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von diesen arroganten Typen für dumm verkaufen." Die Männer ringsum standen auf. "Kommt, gehen wir. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch mit hierher gezogen habe." Sie winkten ab. "Macht doch nichts. Du kannst ja nicht wissen, dass er sich an seine Versprechen nicht hält." Als sie schon einige Meter vom Waldrand entfernt waren, hörten sie das Knacken eines Zweiges und fuhren herum. Aus dem Wald heraus kam ein großer Mann, der sich verlegen den Hinterkopf kratzte und zu einem Mann hinter ihm etwas sagte. "Tut mir Leid. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen. War aber eine gute Idee, sich durch den Wald anzuschleichen." "Ach, halt's Maul. Ich wollte mich nicht anschleichen. Durch den Wald zu gehen ist jedenfalls kürzer, als außenrum zu gehen." "Oh, ja genau deshalb." Dann wurden sie von Amber unterbrochen. "Ich dachte schon, du hältst dich nicht an dein Wort." Der Kleinere wandte sich ihr zu. "Wenn ich etwas verspreche, dann halte ich das auch. Für die Verspätung entschuldige ich mich." "Die Töne kenne ich gar nicht von dir. Du bist wohl doch zu so etwas fähig." "Wie du siehst. Aber willst du mir nicht mal deine Leibgarde vorstellen?" "Das ist nicht meine Leibgarde, das sind meine Freunde und sie werden nicht in den Kampf eingreifen." "Sicherlich. Ich habe nur meinen Gefährten Nappa mitgebracht." Der Große neigte angedeutet den Kopf. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Etwas genervt sagte sie: "Lass uns endlich anfangen. Auch wenn du das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast, habe ich doch lange auf dich gewartet." "Dann lass uns beginnen." "Mit Vergnügen."  
  
Die Zuschauer sammelten sich am Waldrand, während die beiden Kontrahenten sich einander gegenüber aufstellten. Es ging auch sofort richtig zur Sache. Wie ein Blitz schoß Amber auf den Prinz los, der von ihrer Geschwindigkeit etwas überrascht, nicht rechtzeitig auswich und sich einen Schlag vor die Brust einhandelte. Er schwankte etwas und holte einmal hörbar Luft. Amber wendete inzwischen und sah ihn spöttisch an.  
  
"Überrascht? Du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen." "Du hast Recht, du hast mich überrumpelt. Das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren."  
  
Sie grinste ihn nur weiter an, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Das war ganz ihre Art zu kämpfen. So hielt sie ihre Konzentration zusammen und sammelte Kraft. Ihr Gegner grinste nun auch und setzte zu einem Gegenschlag an. Er sprang auf sie zu und schlug ihr seine Fäuste um die Ohren und trat ihr in den Magen. Sie konnte ihren Sturz gerade noch abfangen und hinterließ zwei Furchen im Boden, als sie von der Wucht seines Schlages getroffen wurde. Sie war in diesem Moment so damit beschäftigt gewesen, schlimmeres zu verhindern, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber gesunken war. Das hätte sie fast mit einem sehr starken Schmerz bezahlen müssen. Er hatte diesen Augenblick genutzt um seine Energie zu bündeln und dann abzuschießen.  
  
Nun kam sie mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit auf sie zugerast. Amber bemerkte die Gefahr erst im letzten Augenblick und sprang mit einem katzengleichem Satz über den Strahl hinweg und landete auf allen Vieren. Ein wenig überrascht blickte sie um sich. Vegeta war nirgends zu sehen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Ihre Augen glitten über die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen, suchten den Waldrand ab und starrte sogar in die Luft. Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht entdeckt. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Erst war alles dunkel im innern ihrer Augenlider. Doch dann konnte sie Formen erkennen. Ganz deutlich sah sie die Auren der Krieger am Waldrand, doch eine noch stärkere befand sich mitten im Wald und schien da auf etwas zu warten. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und schritt an den Männern vorbei in den Wald. Pierre wollte sie zurückhalten.  
  
"Was machst du denn da? Er ist nicht im Wald. Wir hätten ihn sehen müssen!"  
  
"Ihr habt nicht gut genug aufgepasst!" "Ach und wenn schon. Was sollte er schon im Wald wollen?" "Mich ärgern, was denn sonst?" Sie schritt an ihnen vorbei und drang zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in den Wald ein. Diesmal war ihr aber die wundersame Vielfalt des Waldes total egal und stapfte ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen in den Wald. Schon nach zwei Minuten erreichte sie Vegeta. Der saß wieder einmal an einen Baum gelehnt, mit einem Grashalm im Mund. "Was machen wir hier, spielen wir verstecken, oder was?" "Ich wollte nur an einen Ort gehen, wo wir ungestört sind." "Du spinnst doch total. Das hier ist kein Date. Nur ein Kampf." "Das weiß ich selbst. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass deine Freunde dir helfen könnten." "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie das nicht tun werden." "Sicher ist sicher."  
  
Amber ging wieder in Kampfstellung und winkte ihm mit den Fingern. Er kam dieser auffordernden Geste sofort nach. Mit einem Schrei schlug er abermals auf sie ein, sie parierte jedem Schlag, da sie sich jetzt an seine Kampfweise gewöhnt hatte. Doch plötzlich tat er etwas, was sie nicht vorhersehen konnte. Er bückte sich und stützte sich auf den rechten Arm, während er ihr mit dem linken Fuß die Beine unterm Körper wegzog. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln fiel sie zu Boden. Doch bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, war er über ihr, und drückte mit seinem rechten Knie ihre Beine auf den Boden. Ein flüchtiges Gefühl von Angst durchzog sie, doch es war sofort wieder verschwunden und ihr Kopf wurde klar. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, während er noch einen Arm frei hatte, mit dem anderen unterband er jede Bewegung ihrer Arme und Hände.  
  
"Na, was tut ihr jetzt, Amber?"  
  
Er grinste sie an und etwas in seinem Blick verriet ihr, dass ihr schleunigst etwas einfallen musste, wenn sie alle ihre Zähne behalten wollte. Schon holte er mit der Faust aus und schlug in Richtung ihres Kopfes. Im allerletzten Moment riss sie den Kopf auf die Seite, sie konnte ihre Halswirbel knacken hören. Während sie gehetzt über eine Lösung nachdachte, schielte sie an die Stelle, auf die die Faust aufgeschlagen war. Dicht neben ihrem Kopf war ein kleiner Krater, der ihr bestimmt mehr als nur die Nase gebrochen hätte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit prasselten noch eine Anzahl von Schlägen auf sie nieder, denen sie nicht allen ausweichen konnte. Eine dicke Spur Blut lief ihr aus der Nase. Und schon wieder holte ihr Gegner zu einem neuen Schlag aus.  
  
Sie starrte ihm in die Augen, die mordlustig blitzten, dann hingen ihre Augen an seinen Lippen. Entweder das, oder sie würde wohl wochenlang nichts mehr sehen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Vegeta hatte bemerkt, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne.  
  
"Was ist, Katze? Gibst du schon auf?"  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde er vom Reden abgehalten. Amber hatte ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst und hoffte ganz auf den Urinstinkt des Mannes. Das funktionierte natürlich nur, wenn er sie nicht in zwei Sekunden schlagen würde. Es vergingen sogar dreißig Sekunden und noch immer wehrte er sich nicht.  
  
Vegeta war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelinde gesagt, etwas verwirrt. Ihn durchströmte ein seltsames Gefühl, wie wenn er gerade einer todbringenden Attacke eines weit überlegenem Feindes ausgewichen wäre und ihn dann das Adrenalin durchströmte. Doch dieser Gefühlsfluss wurde abrupt mit einem Tritt in den Magen beendet.  
  
Amber hatte noch ungefähr fünf Sekunden gewartet, dann wurde ihr dieser Kuss zu bunt. Sie rammte ihm ein Knie in den Magen, da er kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, sie festzuhalten. Er keuchte auf und sank auf die Knie, während er sich den Magen hielt. Amber sprang sofort von ihm weg und kam auf den Füßen auf.  
  
"Na, hat dir wohl gefallen, was?" "Das war absolut link von dir!" "Hmm, wieso denn? Wenn es dir nicht gefallen hätte, hätte meine Taktik nicht gewirkt." "Du machst dich über mich lustig, oder?" "Wer, ich? würde ich mich doch niemals trauen!" "Sicher, würdest du niemals." Gerade in dieser Szene kamen die anderen an den Kampfplatz. Alle bis auf einem sahen überrascht zu Amber und ihrem Gegner hin. Es bot sich ihnen schon ein komisches Bild, wie der Prinz immer noch auf dem Boden kniend sich den Magen hielt. Ambers Schlag hatte gesessen. Sie selbst stand immer noch schwer atmend einige Meter entfernt und starrte auf ihn hinab. Aus Pierre brach ein lautstarker Redeschwall los, unterbrochen von einigen Lachern. "Deine Geheimtaktik, wie? Hat bis jetzt immer gewirkt. Bei mir zumindest!" "So seid ihr Männer eben. Nehmt das bitte nicht persönlich, aber es ist eben so. Wenn du einem Mann einen Kuss auf den Mund drückst, möchte er gerne immer mehr davon."  
  
Vegeta atmete immer noch schwer, aber er mischte sich ins Gespräch ein. Im Nachhinein fand er das Ganze auch ziemlich komisch. "Ja, du nutzt die Schwächen der Männer aus." "Du übertreibst. So wie du redest hört es sich an, als hätte ich versucht, dir die Hose auszuziehen." "Das hätte dem Fass ja noch den Boden ausgeschlagen." "Ach, wärst du da echt so abgeneigt?" "Natürlich wäre ich abgeneigt." "Hat sich aber anders angefühlt." Die Männer brachen in Lachen aus. "Verdammt noch mal, halt endlich die Klappe und kämpfe. Diesmal aber ohne solche Aktionen, sonst garantiere ich für gar nichts.." "Gut. Dann komm."  
  
Der Kampf entfachte sich in voller Stärker und noch immer konnte man nicht erkennen, wer am Schluss den Sieg davon tragen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten wurden sie wieder unterbrochen. Ein lautes Kreischen zerriss die Stille des Waldes dicht gefolgt von einem weiterem Schrei. Amber hielt in der Bewegung inne und kassierte einen Ellbogencheck in die Seite.  
  
Dann erstarrte auch Vegeta und sah in Richtung der Wipfel der Bäume. Der Mond schimmerte durch das dichte Blätterdach des Waldes und ganz hoch oben an den Baumspitzen war ein flattern zu hören. Ein geflügelter Schatten senkte sich zu den Kämpfenden und landete auf Ambers Schulter. Sie sah argwöhnisch auf den Adler herab, der seinen Schnabel an ihrer Wange rieb. "Was ist denn?" Der Adler plusterte sein Gefieder auf und grub eine Klaue in ihr Fleisch. "Autsch!! Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können! Sie will mir jemanden vorstellen? Auf diese Bekanntmachungen kann ich verzichten!"  
  
Der geflügelte Bote öffnete den Schnabel und ihm entfuhr abermals ein durchdringender Schrei, der im ganzen Wald zu hören war. Dann erhob er sich in die Lüfte und flog davon, zurück zu seinem Horst, hoch oben im Turm des Schlosses. Er war einer der letzten seiner Rasse. Denn er war nicht einer jener Adler, die in den Gebirgen weit entfernt der Hauptstadt nisteten und dort ein unbeschwertes Leben führten. Er war ein Nachfahre jener Vögel, die mit der Königsfamilie einen Bund geschlossen hatten, der besagte, dass die Vögel dieses Planeten in Frieden leben konnten, ohne von den Jägern der Norena erlegt zu werden. Als Gegenleistung dafür sollte immer der beste Jäger des Stammes der Greifvögel im Dienste der Königsfamilie stehen und ihnen treu ergeben sein. Dieser eine Jäger beherrschte die Gabe, anderen Einblick in seine Gedanken zu geben und mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.  
  
Und gerade eben hatte er Amber Nachricht von ihrer Mutter gegeben. Sie sollte auf dem schnellstem Wege zum Palast zurückkommen. Als Zweck hatte er nur angegeben, dass sie ihr jemanden vorstellen wollte. Und nun starrte ihre Tochter säuerlich dem Adler nach, denn sie unterbrach ungern einen Kampf, wenn er nicht halb entschieden war. Mit deutlich in der Stimme hörbarem Bedauern wandte sie sich an Vegeta. "Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Meine Mutter hat nach mir geschickt." "Soll das heißen, der Adler hat dir gesagt, dass du kommen solltest?" "Jep, das Ganze hat nur einen riesengroßen Haken. Du kannst einfach nirgends hingehen, ohne dass er dich findet." "Du weißt genau, dass mich das ärgert. Du schuldest mir auf jeden Fall noch einen Kampf, den wir bis zum Ende durchziehen." "Ich schwöre es dir bei den beiden Lebensspendern, dem Mond und der Sonne." "Wie auch immer. Mach dich auf die Socken." "Ok. Danke noch mal." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und sagte im Vorbeigehen zu ihren Freunden. "So Jungs, die Show ist vorbei. Ich muss zu meiner Mutter! Danke noch mal, dass ihr mitgekommen seid." "Was, ihr wollt schon aufhören?" "Also ich geh jetzt. Ihr könnt ja meinetwegen noch saufen gehen." "Jo, das tun wir. Bis dann." Amber ließ den Kampfplatz hinter sich und ging auf dem schnellstem Wege in den Palast.  
  
Ende Part 2 


	4. Flucht in den Wald

Jäger des Todes  
  
Flucht in den Wald  
  
Hier also ist die Inhaltsangabe: Amber, Prinzessin der Norena, lernt ihren Vater kennen. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, ist er ein Saiyajin! Nach einem nicht gerade warmen Gespräch mit ihm macht sie sich auf um noch ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Um euch vielleicht ein bisschen zu ködern, kann ich noch sagen, dass der Spaß ein wenig ausartet. Einige Schwierigkeiten entstehen daraus, die sie meistern muss. Mehr sag ich wieder mal nicht, war sowieso zu viel!  
  
Ich hoffe bis bald, eure auf Reviews hoffende -veggie-  
  
Part 3  
  
Die Kriegerin stockte und blieb mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen. Ihre Mutter wartete dort auf sie. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch ihr silbernes Haar. "Das ist kein gutes Zeichen." murmelte Amber. Als ihre Mutter sie ansprach, schienen sich alle schlimmen Befürchtungen zu bestätigen. "Da bist du ja endlich, ich hab auf dich gewartet." "Äääähh warum hast du hier auf mich gewartet? Du hättest doch drinnen warten können." "In der Halle wartet schon jemand auf dich. Deshalb möchte ich vorher mit dir sprechen." "Hier? Es muss ja was ganz schön wichtiges sein, wenn du deinen Adler nach mir schickst." "Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du nach dem Fest in dein Zimmer gegangen wärst." "Du willst mir jetzt vorschreiben, was ich tun soll?" "Das hatte ich nie vor, denn das würde nichts bringen. Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher daran, dass ich dir fast noch nie etwas über deinen Vater erzählt habe?" "Ja. Und weiter?" "Ich sagte dir, er wäre ein Saiyajin und konnte nicht hierbleiben, um dich kennenzulernen, da unsere Bekanntschaft für ihn tödliche Folgen gehabt hätte. Er ist damals gleich wieder mit dem König abgereist." "Warum erzählst du mir das? Das ist doch völlig unwichtig! Er hat mir nie gefehlt, ich brauche keinen Vater! Ich habe gute Freunde." "Das weiß ich doch, aber ich möchte ihn dir trotzdem vorstellen." "Du willst WAS?" "Du hast doch ganz genau gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Er hat sich heute Abend nach dem Fest hierher geschlichen und wollte dich kennenlernen. Er wartet in der Halle." "Ach ja?" "Komm schon."  
  
hre Mutter ging zum Portal und stieß es auf. Amber trat ein und spähte in die Halle. Dort hinten am Thron war eine größere Gestalt zu erkennen. Neugierig ging sie auf die Gestalt zu. Als sie nah genug dran war, drehte sich die Person um. Es war ein sehr großer Mann, obwohl nicht der größte unter den Saiyajin. Er trug die für die Saiyajin übliche Kampfkleidung und wie fast jeden Kämpfer zierten ihn viele Narben. Über seine linke Wange lief eine lange Narbe vom Augenwinkel bis zum Kinn. Amber wunderte sich immer wieder über die dunkle Haut und die ausgeprägten schwarzen Haare. So gut wie alle Saiyajin hatten schwarze Haare und meist sehr wirre Frisuren. Noch schlimmer als bei den Norenas. Sie hatte dieses Vermächtnis nur begrenzt erhalten. Ihre Haare waren zwar auch schwarz, aber ließen sich doch gut zähmen. Bei diesem Fremden standen die Haare wie Unkraut von seinem Kopf ab und es war nur am Scheitel zu erkennen, wo die Haare anfingen und der Schädel aufhörte. Erst nach ein paar Minuten fiel ihr auf, dass er sie genauso interessiert anstarrte und wandte schüchtern den Blick von ihm ab. dass sie schüchtern war, kam bei ihr so gut wie gar nicht vor, doch als sie darüber nachdachte, war es gar nicht so verwunderlich. Schließlich hatte sie ihren Vater nie gesehen und starrte ihn an, wie ein Tier im Zoo. Ihre Mutter war hinter ihr stehen geblieben und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Als keiner von beiden etwas sagte, räusperte sie sich und stellte sie einander vor. "Hört sich jetzt bestimmt blöd an, aber das ist dein Vater. Ich habe dir aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht einmal seinen Namen genannt. Er heißt Bardock, ein Krieger des Königs." "Ja Mutter, es passt schon wieder." Da ergriff der Saiyajin das Wort. "Du bist genauso rebellisch, wie ich mir's vorgestellt habe. Als der Prinz mir erzählte, dass du dich mit ihm schlagen willst, wusste ich sofort, was los ist." "Schön für dich, aber was erwartest du jetzt von mir? dass ich mich jetzt hinstelle und vor Freude quietsche? Ich kenn dich nicht mal. Ich hab nie nen Vater gebraucht."  
  
Sie hatte jetzt mit dem typischem Gesichtsausdruck gerechnet, den Männer immer auflegten, als sie ihnen solche Sätze um die Ohren geschlagen hatte. Bei Saiyajin war dies wohl bei Minderjährigen so üblich. Deshalb grinste er nur. "Ja, is schon recht. Ich möchte nur kurz mit dir sprechen." "Gut, dann sprich." "Man merkt dir an deinem Verhalten an, dass du ein Halbblut bist. Auf meinem Heimatplaneten hätte man solch einen Tonfall mit ein paar Schlägen vergolten, zumindest wenn die eigenen Kinder so mit den Eltern sprechen." "Wir sind nicht bei dir Zuhause. Und Schläge vergelte ich immer sofort." "Es ist dir total egal, dass ich dein Vater bin, wie?" "Ich sagte es schon einmal, ich habe dich seit meiner Geburt, also seit ich lebe nie gesehen. Du fehltest mir nicht, da ich bei meinen Freunden aufgewachsen bin. Aber trotzdem freue ich mich, dich zu sehen." "Du bist sehr stolz und doch sprichst du weise, obwohl es an dem richtigen Ton noch ein wenig fehlt. Du wirst bestimmt einmal eine gute Königin." "Ach, ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt diese große Verantwortung übernehmen möchte. Die Vorstellung ist schon komisch, dass ich über meine Freunde herrschen soll. Ich könnte mir kein Leben vorstellen, in dem ich in diesem Palast sitze und irgendwelche Armeen von diesem Sitz aus befehlige, ohne ihnen an der Front beizustehen." "Es gibt auch Herrscher, die an den Schlachten teilnehmen. Aber das wird sich in der Zukunft zeigen. Jetzt möchte ich dir etwas schenken. Hier, ich habe dir eine nützliche Waffe mitgebracht. Sie ist ein Erbstück aus unserer Familie. Ich selbst habe sie von meinem Vater bekommen und er hatte es von seinem Vater und ich möchte sie dir geben. Nimm." Er gab ihr ein längliches, in Leder eingewickeltes Päckchen, das mit einem schwarzen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Erstaunt langte sie danach und öffnete es.  
  
Es war ein Schwert mit einer silbernen Klinge und einem in Leder eingebundenen Griff. Es lag überraschend leicht in der Hand und ließ sich gut führen. Noch überraschter war sie, als sich Bardock von ihr verabschiedete und dann noch mit einem Abschiedsgruß auf den Lippen an ihrer Mutter vorbeiging und den Palast verließ. Amber starrte ihm immer noch überrascht nach, als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter bemerkte. "Und?" Amber hob die Augenbrauen und antwortete. "Ganz okay für einen Saiyajin." "Ja, das fand ich damals auch." "Dacht ich mir. Wie war das damals eigentlich zwischen euch?" "Du hast auch ein paar Sachen, die du mir nicht erzählen willst." "Ja, aber trotzdem." "Nein, das erzähle ich dir, wenn du älter bist." Amber sah sie mit einem bösem Blick an, doch ihre Mutter grinste nur schelmisch zurück. "Na ja, so viel kann ich dir ja sagen. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass ich ein Kind erwarte, war großes Überraschen unter dem Volk. Sie rätselten, wer der Vater sein könnte, da nicht bekannt war, dass ich mir schon einen ausgesucht hatte. Damals waren meine Eltern schon tot, sie starben vor 20 Jahren. Zuerst dachten sie noch, ein Norena wäre der Vater, aber als sie dich dann das erste Mal sahen, wussten sie was los war. Dann waren sie eigentlich nur noch überrascht, denn es war immer noch nicht bekannt wer der Vater war. Das wissen sie bis heute nicht und ich werde mich hüten ihnen zu sagen wer es ist. Er würde ziemlich viel Ärger zu Hause kriegen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er selbst noch zwei Söhne hat." "Ach im Ernst? Aber warum hast du dir bis jetzt keinen Mann ausgesucht?" "Ich möchte einfach keine feste Bindung eingehen. Ich habe meine Pflicht getan und die Linie unserer Familie wird nicht durchbrochen." "Hört sich echt komisch an. Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich würde mir niemals so einen Typ anlachen und mich ihm gegenüber aufführen, als wäre ich sein Schoßhündchen." "Schrei das ja nicht so rum. So hab ich auch geredet, als ich klein war. Und dann hab ich Bardock getroffen." "Rede du nur, ich bleib bei der Meinung." "Kannst du auch. Aber du wirst bestimmt mal den Richtigen finden." "Hoffentlich ist das nicht so ein Snob wie dieser Prion. Ich hasse diesen Typ."  
  
"Du brauchst ständig jemand, mit dem du dich streitest." "Bin halt ein echtes Problemkind." Ihre Mutter lachte. "Natürlich, du bist so unselbstständig, dass man dich ständig aus der Wildnis zurückholen muss. Du nimmst die Sache mit den Urinstinkten viel zu ernst." "Kann schon sein, hat aber seinen Reiz." "Ich weiß, ich war genauso. Deshalb muss ich das noch lange nicht gutheißen." "Ja und jetzt werde ich wieder einmal deinem schlechten Beispiel folgen und in die Kneipe gehen." "Sauf dich ja nicht zu, ich werd dich da nämlich nicht heimtragen." "Ach und ich hab mich drauf verlassen." "Viel Spaß noch. Vielleicht triffst du ja deinen Freund." Amber sah sie finster an. "Ich möchte diesen Saiyajin nicht noch mal sehen!" Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Haus. Draußen schlug sie abermals den Weg in die Stadt ein.  
  
Die Straße war wie ausgestorben und die sonst erhellten Fenster waren dunkel und dahinter war kein Licht zu sehen. Nur in einem Haus brannte Licht. Amber riss die Tür auf und trat ein. Lautes Gesumm von Stimmen schlug ihr entgegen und ein Schwall warmer Luft wehte ihr um die Nase. Sie blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um. Die Bar war vollgestopft mit gut gelaunten Kriegern. Sie saßen allesamt um Tische und vor vielen standen Krüge voll mit einer alkoholischen Flüssigkeit. Dann blickte einer der Krieger vom Tisch, der in der hintersten Ecke stand auf und winkte sie zu sich. Sie ging mit beschwingten Schritten durch die Reihen von Männern und kam am Tisch an. Dort saßen ein paar gute Freunde aus ihrer Jagdgemeinschaft. "Gehst du denn nie nach Hause?" fragte Orion, ein braunhaariger Krieger in ihrem Alter. "Was machst du eigentlich hier, Orion? Wartet deine Freundin nicht zu Haus? Hast du sie nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt?" konterte sie. "Ach, du hörst jetzt nicht mehr damit auf." Er war wohl nicht besonders erfreut über diese Anspielung. "Warum auch?" "Und, was wollte deine Mutter?" versuchte Jim abzulenken. "Geht dich nichts an, Jim." "Oho, sind ja ganz neue Töne. Wie war das noch mal? Pierre und ich wären dir wie Brüder?" "Auch vor Brüdern hat man Geheimnisse." "Hast du ihnen schon gesagt, dass du in mich verknallt bist?" Amber starrte zuerst Jim an, doch dann erkannte sie, dass die Stimme nicht von ihm kam, sondern vom Nachbartisch. Dort saß ihr "Lieblingsfreund"  
  
Prion. Pierre und die anderen warteten immer noch auf eine Reaktion, doch Amber sah ihn nur mordlustig an. Dann knurrte sie: "Ich in dich verknallt? Da würd ich eher noch nen Mischling küssen!" Ihre Freunde lachten auf. "Das müsstest du bestimmt, weil du keinen abkriegst!" Weiter hinten im Lokal saß Vegeta mit Nappa und Radditz am Tisch und sah interessiert zu ihnen hinüber. Er hatte ganz genau gefühlt, dass sich bei Amber die Energie mit jedem Wort, das der andere sagte, steigerte. Gleich würde die Toleranzgrenze überschritten sein und dann wollte er nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Er hatte mit Absicht jedes Mal kurz vor ihrer Explosion aufgehört sie zu ärgern. Doch der andere wollte das Risiko wohl eingehen. Er grinste. Das würde noch lustig werden. Amber schwieg noch eine Weile, dann stand sie auf. "Bevor ich mir so ein Arschloch wie dich anlache, möchte ich gar keinen." "Das kann jeder sagen, der keinen abkriegt. Wie sagt man so schön, wie die Mutter so die Tochter." "Willst du damit sagen, dass" "Ja, ich will damit sagen, dass deine Mutter keinen von uns abgekriegt hat und sich deshalb so einen dahergelaufenen Saiyajin geholt hat." "Verdammt noch mal, nimm das zurück!" Das halbe Lokal hatte bis jetzt zugehört, doch nun war es still im Raum. Keiner redete, niemand traute sich, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Amber jedoch ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, doch dann wurde sie von zwei starken Männerarmen zurückgerissen. "Lass das Amber, nicht hier! Du schlägst sonst die ganze Einrichtung kaputt." "Das ist mir so was von egal!! Ich werde den umbringen. Niemand beleidigt ungestraft meine Mutter!"  
  
Auch Prion stand auf und stellte sich vor sie. "Ach nein? Was willst du dagegen tun? Mir eine reinhauen?" Sie rüttelte und zog, doch die Arme ließen sie nicht los. "Lass das, Prion, du wirst es bereuen wenn du sie noch mehr reizt." warnte Pierre. Doch Prion, der schon immer ein Hitzkopf gewesen war, wollte es wohl wirklich darauf ankommen lassen. "Warum willst du sie beschützen? Glaubst du, sie könnte nicht selbst entscheiden ob sie mir gewachsen ist, oder nicht? Vielleicht brauchst du jemanden der dich vor dir selbst schützt, aber sie nicht und jetzt lass sie los, du Looser." Pierre grinste ihn schadenfroh an und ließ sie los. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, du Arschloch." Als er den Griff um ihre Arme löste war es so, als hätte er einen Wirbelsturm entfesselt. Doch nicht nur sie prügelte sich mit ihm. An ihren beiden Tischen waren ihre Anhänger aufgestanden und fielen übereinander her.  
  
Der Rest im Lokal schüttelte den Kopf und viele verließen das Schlachtfeld. Doch ein paar Mutige blieben sitzen und sahen begeistert dem Kampf der beiden Banden zu. Für so etwas musste man normalerweise viel Geld bezahlen. Solche Kämpfe wurden in Stadien abgehalten und die Sieger kamen eine Runde weiter. Dieser Sport war auf diesem Planeten etwa genauso beliebt, wie auf der Erde das Fussballspielen. An einem der Tische saßen immer noch die Saiyajin und beobachteten vergnügt, wie Jim gerade einen Stuhl ergriff und ihn einem anderen um die Ohren schlug, bis der Stuhl in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, auf dem Boden lag, der Gegner daneben. Amber schlug währenddessen auf Prion ein, der wie ein erschreckter Hund in eine Ecke gedrängt stand und versuchte, den Schlägen auszuweichen. Vergeblich. Nach wenigen Minuten war er erledigt und rutschte mit einer komischen Bewegung die Mauer hinunter und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Seine Wange war geschwollen und er hatte mehrere blaue Flecken. Doch am schlimmsten sahen die Augen aus. Beide krönte ein riesiges Veilchen. Dann wandte sich Amber dem Getümmel hinter ihr zu und stürzte sich hinein. Ihre Freunde hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände lagen verstreut auf dem Boden hier und da lag auch ein bewusstloser Gegner. Doch noch prügelten sich viele voller Elan. Beherzt griff sie nach dem nächsten Tisch und warf ihn mit zirkusreifer Perfektion gegen einen großen Krieger mit braunen Augen. Der Tisch traf ihn mit voller Wucht im Rücken und schleuderte ihn gegen die Theke. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand er wieder auf und kam auf sie zu. Er war schon fast heran, da wurde er abermals von einem Wurfgeschoss getroffen. Diesmal war es einer seiner Mitstreiter, der mit solch einer eleganten Geste von Orion geworfen worden war, dass die beiden sogar aufeinander landeten. Er schrie ihnen noch hinterher: "Wir wollen hier ja nicht mehr Dreck machen als nötig!" Doch dann wurde er selbst von einem anderen niedergeschlagen und landete auf dem Boden. Überrascht starrte er den Angreifer an. "Also wirklich, einfach so von hinten auf einen einzuschlagen ist aber nicht nett. Ich sollte dir mal ein paar Manieren beibringen." Er schlug dem Fiesling die Faust ins Gesicht. Der andere stieß einen Schrei aus und hielt sich die Nase. Zwischen seinen Fingern quoll Blut hervor. Plötzlich kam ein Krug herangeflogen und traf Orion am linken Auge. Er fiel hintüber und rührte sich nicht mehr. Nur hin und wieder war ein Fluchen zu hören.  
  
Das beruhigte Amber. Wenn Orion noch fluchen konnte, war er nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Doch sie wollte sich trotzdem um den Werfer kümmern. Es war doch tatsächlich Prion. Er hatte sich zum nächsten Tisch geschleppt und nach dem nächsten Krug gegriffen und ihn in Orions Richtung geschleudert. Wutentbrannt packte ihn Amber und warf ihn auf den Boden. Dann trat sie nach ihm und er wurde in eine andere Ecke geschleudert. Er landete direkt auf dem Tisch, an dem Vegeta, Nappa und Radditz saßen. Der Tisch brach zusammen. Verärgert sah Vegeta auf Prion hinab. Durch seinen Sturz war der Krug in die Höhe geschleudert worden und hatte seinen Inhalt auf Vegetas Klamotten hinabregnen lassen. Jetzt war er wirklich sauer. Er stand auf und ging zum nächsten Krieger hinüber. Er wusste genau, wer zu Amber gehörte, und wer nicht, denn alle ihrer Gruppe waren tattoowiert. Das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, den nächstbesten Mann zu nehmen und ihm mit voller Kraft gegen den Kopf zu schlagen und schickte ihn dann mit einem freundlichem Lächeln hinter die Theke. Amber sah ihn säuerlich an und kämpfte sich zu ihm durch. Denn immer noch schlugen sich an die zehn Männer im Lokal und vernichteten die Einrichtung. Endlich erreichte sie den ungebetenen Einmischer und sah ihn unfreundlich an. "Was soll das? Hab ich dich gebeten, dich einzumischen? Das ist unserer Sache. Du darfst hier überhaupt nichts demolieren. Mir ist total egal was du zu Hause anstellst, aber hier hast du gar nichts zu melden." "Und ich hab dich nicht gebeten, mir so einen Deppen auf den Tisch zu schmeißen und mir die Klamotten zu versauen!" "Du hättest genauso bei deinem Lagerplatz bleiben können, anstatt dich in irgendwelche Kneipen zu setzen!! Hier musst du mit so etwas rechnen."  
  
"Bei euch geht's zu wie bei den Barbaren. Und ausgerechnet du mischt hier mit. Müsstest du nicht zu Hause in deinem Palast sitzen und dich auf deine Herrschaft vorbereiten?" "So etwas brauche ich mir von dir nicht sagen zu lassen. Du müsstest ganz still sein, denn du bist auch hier. Außerdem hab ich überhaupt keine Lust, in einem Schloss zu versauern und das Leben des Volkes nur aus Gerüchten zu kennen!" " Du kannst das Leben auch anders kennenlernen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was deine Mutter von diesem Saustall hier hält." "Ist mir total egal! Ich mache was ich will!" "Ja ja. Ich verzieh mich jetzt. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das keine Folgen haben wird." "Arrogant und dann auch noch ein Feigling." "Ich bin nicht feige. Ich versuche nur, Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn sie für mich ungemütliche Konsequenzen hätten." Sie sah ihn spöttisch an. "Ach, welche Art von Konsequenz, wie du es nennst, hätte es denn? Ich meine, jetzt in diesem Moment?" "Du hast nichts gemerkt?" "Was denn? Du siehst doch schon Gespenster." "Also ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass vor ungefähr zehn Minuten, als die Schlägerei anfing, jemand die Bar auf schnellstem Wege verlassen hat? Und nun kommt der gleiche Mann, mit derselben Aura wieder, begleitet von mehreren starken Männern." "Du bist dir ganz sicher? Und so etwas sagt dir dein Gspühr? Dann kannst du mir sagen, wie viele es sind?" "Natürlich. Es sind zwanzig. Alle sehr stark. Nicht, dass du mit deinem Sauhaufen nicht dagegen ankommen würdest. Wird aber ziemlich problematisch." "Zwanzig?" Sie blickte sich zweifelnd um. Die gesamte Bar war zerlegt und in allen Ecken lagen bewusstlose oder verwundete Männer.  
  
Die Wunden waren nicht tief, da Norenas sich grundsätzlich kaum verletzten. Da gehörte schon mehr dazu, als ein zersplitterter Bierkrug den man volle Kanne gegen den Kopf geworfen bekommt. Doch die zwanzig Krieger draußen könnten ein Problem werden. Sie waren das unabhängige Krisenkommando zur Beseitigung unerwünschter Schlägereien und Gefährdung der Allgemeinheit. Kurz KBSGA. Es wurde oft gebraucht, da sich das Volk dieses Planeten oft und gerne prügelte. Meistens wurden nur Gründe gesucht um sich zu prügeln, oder um für die Liga zu trainieren. Amber hatte schon mehrmals Probleme mit dieser Einheit gehabt. Die machten keine Ausnahme, auch wenn sie die Tochter der Königin war. Es hieß ja nicht umsonst "unabhängig". Sie hegte den stillen Verdacht, das Wörtchen unabhängig nur wegen ihr hinzugefügt worden war, denn sie hatte schon früh damit angefangen, Unheil zu stiften. Denn damals hatte ihre Mutter noch den ihr verliehenen Einfluss dazu eingesetzt, sie daraus zu befreien und das hatte den zuständigen Ordnungshütern überhaupt nicht geschmeckt. Nicht einmal die Königstochter konnte sich erlauben, zu machen was sie wollte. Das letzte Mal hatte ihre Gruppe das Krisenkommando total geplättet, aber jetzt waren alle angeschlagen. Sie mussten sehen, dass sie wegkamen. Erwischt werden bedeutete schlimmstenfalls drei Jahre Kampfsperre, die nur aufgehoben wurde, wenn Krieg herrschte. Kampfsperre war das Schlimmste, das man einem Norena antun konnte, da das Einsperren zwecklos war.  
  
Also wandte sich Amber hektisch von Vegeta ab und hüpfte von einem Kämpfer zum anderen. Auch wenn sie sich geprügelt hatten, wünschte keiner dem anderen eine Strafe an den Hals. Sie schrie lauthals: "Ey, Leute, die Krisenaffen kommen! Weg hier!" Die Männer, die immer noch kämpften hielten inne und starrten sie entsetzt an. Sie sprangen nun zu den Männern, die am Boden lagen und rissen sie auf die Füße. Die, die immer noch bewusstlos waren, bekamen links und rechts eine um die Backen gepfeffert, bis sie aufwachten. Amber rannte zur hinteren Ecke des Lokals und riss die Hintertür auf. "Los kommt schon. Ich hab keinen Bock, schon wieder drei Monate die Fäuste ruhig zu halten!" "Nur weil du das letzte Mal unbedingt versuchen musstest deinen Sturkopf durchzusetzen, anstatt wegzulaufen, brauchst du uns jetzt nicht anmeckern." "Wenn du schon wieder meckern kannst, geht es dir schon besser. Was ist mit deinem Auge?" "Absolut nichts. Ich hab null Durchblick." "Das wird mir Prion noch bezahlen." "Passt schon, aber komm jetzt." Im nächsten Augenblick kamen die gegnerischen Kämpfer herangestürmt und stießen Ambers Freunde auf die Seite und rannten hinaus. "Was soll denn das? Ihr habt doch überhaupt keine Manieren!" Amber schrie ihnen empört nach. Vegeta war währenddessen an allen vorbeimarschiert und hatte die Bar verlassen. Schon hörten die Hinterbliebenen das stapfen vieler Füße und drohende Stimmen.  
  
"Rührt euch nicht von der Stelle. Jetzt entkommt ihr uns nicht mehr! Diese Schlägerei war eine zu viel! Was dachtet ihr euch dabei, diese Bar zu zerlegen?!" Sie antworteten nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie verließen fluchtartig die Bar und rannten zum nahen Wald. Von den anderen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Pierre, Jim und die anderen Krieger stürmten voran, Amber kam mit Orion gestützt auf ihre Schulter hinterdrein. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie den Wald. Er war immer noch dunkel und wirkte bei diesem Dämmerlicht ungastlich und unheimlich. Doch er war die einzige Zuflucht, die für sie sicher war. Dort wären die Chancen nicht gefunden zu werden und einige Tage unterzutauchen möglichst hoch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich hier versteckten, doch sie waren damals nicht so viele gewesen. Nahrung zu finden, würde schwierig werden. Hungern war aber besser als eine Kampfsperre für ein paar Monate oder gar Jahre. Es konnte allerhöchsten zwei Wochen dauern, bis über die Sache Gras gewachsen war und sie sich wieder unter Menschen blicken lassen konnten.  
  
So drangen sie abermals in den heiligen Wald von Delinos ein. Als sie den Wald betreten hatten, gingen sie viel langsamer und vorsichtiger als auf dem freien Feld. Sie wollten keine Zweige abbrechen, um möglichen Verfolgern keine Möglichkeiten zu geben, sie zu entdecken. Dadurch brauchten sie zwei Stunde bis sie ihren geheimen Lagerplatz erreichten. Sie nannten ihn jedenfalls so. Eigentlich war es nur ein Teil des Waldes, der in einer Senke gelegen war und an einigen Stellen die Bäume etwas lichter standen. Doch der Boden war Stellenweise mit Dorngebüsch bewachsen und bot so auch Möglichkeiten um sich zu verstecken. Hier und da waren noch geschwärzte Stellen, von damals entfachten Feuern auf dem Boden, die von den früheren Flüchtlingen zeugten. Sofort zerstreuten sie sich auf der Lichtung. Viele setzten sich an die Stämme der Bäume und einige verschwanden sofort im Wald. Amber blickte ihnen nach und konnte sehen, wie sich die Krieger verwandelten. Nun wimmelte der Wald von gefährlichen Raubkatzen, die mit knurrendem Magen auf die Pirsch gingen. Amber hatte auch Hunger, aber sie hatte keine Lust nun jagen zu gehen und setzte sich zu Jim und Pierre, die ebenfalls auf der Lichtung geblieben waren. "Ganz schöne Scheiße. Jetzt müssen wir uns auch noch hier verstecken. Meine Mutter wird mir was erzählen, wenn ich nach Hause komme." Pierre sah zu ihr auf. "Wir alle können froh sein, wenn sie uns nicht aus der Armee sperren."  
  
Amber setzte sich und grinste die beiden an. "Sie müssten eine ganze Kompanie rauswerfen und das würde ihnen verdammt noch mal Leid tun. Wir sind die besten!" "is aber komisch, dass sich die besten in einem Wald verstecken, um von einer beknackten Organisation nicht erwischt zu werden." "Ist doch total unwichtig. Kriegen tun die uns schon nicht. Aber ich fand diese Schlägerei mal wieder richtig erfrischend." Da kam Orion heran. Es war unverkennbar, dass er mit Amber nicht ganz übereinstimmte. "Von wegen erfrischend. Wenn ich Pech hab, hab ich ein Auge weniger." "Ja und wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst, daran herumzufummeln, wird es dir noch ausfallen." "Du redest dich leicht." "Hör schon auf zu jammern." Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihm auf die Zehen, um ihm in das Auge sehen zu können. Es war blutüberströmt und ziemlich angeschwollen. Doch trotzdem schien es nicht so, als wäre es auf Dauer geschädigt. Das sagte sie ihm auch. "Das wird schon wieder. Nimm es als die einmalige Gelegenheit, eine Augenklappe zu tragen." "Na, wenn du es sagst." "Ja. Und hier hast du eine." Sie streckte die rechte Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. In ihrer hohlen Hand lag nun eine schwarze Augenklappe, die sie Orion reichte. Der sah sie etwas verwundert an, doch dann ergriff er sie und setzte sie an. Erstaunlicherweise stand ihm die Augenklappe unglaublich gut. Sie ergänzte irgendwas in seinem Gesicht und ließ ihn noch besser aussehen als sonst. Sein braunes, gewelltes Haar fasste sein Gesicht ein. Nun sah er endgültig aus wie einer jener legendären Verbrecher, die immer noch von den jungen Norenas verehrt werden. Amber grinste ihn noch eine ganze Weile an, bis sie sich von den Jungs abwandte, wie sie sie nannte.  
  
Sie ging an vielen Kriegern vorbei, die nach mehr oder weniger erfolgreicher Jagd wieder den Lagerplatz aufgesucht hatten. Nur wenige sahen auf und grüßten sie, die Anspannung und Müdigkeit waren ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Amber bahnte sich den Weg durch ein paar dichte Gestrüppe, bis sie einen besonders großen und hohen Baum erreichte. Im Umkreis von zwei Metern waren hier keine Männer, die hier lagerten. Dieser Baum war der Schlafplatz von Amber. Sie bevorzugte es eher, über Nacht genug Raum für sich zu haben und zumindest beim Schlafen allein zu sein. Angst, dass irgendein Krieger aufdringlich werden könnte hatte sie nicht. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte den Mond an und schon hatte sie sich in einen Tiger verwandelt. In dieser Gestalt setzte sie sich und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Wie eine Sprungfeder schnellte sie zum nächsten Ast und krallte sich daran fest. Sie fand mühelos in der grauen Rinde Halt. So kletterte die Jägerin noch ein wenig weiter, bis sie die Mitte des Baumes erreichte. Dort ließ sie sich auf einem besonders dickem Ast nieder. Die zuerst lärmenden Männer verstummten und Stille kehrte ein auf der Lichtung. Die Nacht schritt fort und noch immer war nicht ein kleiner Lichtstrahl der Sonne zu sehen. Ja, die Nächte waren lang auf diesem Planeten. Amber schlief jedoch immer noch nicht, denn etwas beschäftigte sie.  
  
Der Gedanke an ihren Vater erzürnte sie, doch sie konnte nicht sagen warum. War es die Tatsache, dass er ein Saiyajin war, der sich nicht einmal traute, seinem Volk mitzuteilen, dass er eine Tochter namens Amber hatte und sie ebenfalls die Tochter der Herrscherin der Norenas war? Er hatte sich die ganzen 18 Jahre die sie lebte niemals blicken lassen und nun kreuzte er hier auf und erwartete nichts von ihr. Keine Vertrautheiten, gar nichts. Und dann war da noch dieser arrogante Prinz. An den Gedanken an ihn fuhr sie ihre Krallen aus und grub sie in das Holz des Astes. Dann gähnte sie und entblößte ihre nadelspitzen, glänzenden Zähne. Dann starrte sie wieder den Mond an, wie sie es oft tat, wenn sie nachdachte. Hoffentlich vergaß ihre Mutter nicht, ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken, wie lange sie sich verstecken mussten. Und hoffentlich konnte sie das ganze irgendwie verharmlosen. Das sollte die Königin nicht für sie tun, sonder für die Männer, die in den Streit verwickelte waren, da sie die Leidtragenden dafür sein würden, dass Amber ausgerastet war. Und das tat ihr Leid. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Gedankenfluss von einer seltsamen Stimme gestört. Sie war nicht an sie gerichtet und auch nicht an irgendeinen anderen, der sich hier auf der Lichtung befand. Sie klang alt und doch gleichzeitig wie die pure Freiheit.  
  
Die gesamten Männer waren verstummt und lauschten erschrocken. Nach ein paar Minuten erklangen weitere Stimmen und die Zuhörer erkannten, dass es sich um ein Lied handelte. Die Stimmen schwollen immer mehr an, bis der Wald von ihren Klängen widerhallte und dann flachten sie wieder ab, bis das Lied nur noch ein Flüstern in den Blättern war. Sogar der uralte Wald schien zu Lauschen. Doch es war kein gespanntes Lauschen, sondern so, als würde er sich über das Lied freuen. Amber richtete sich auf ihrem Ast auf und spähte umher. Doch sie konnte ausser Blättern und Stämmen nichts erkennen und doch schallte das Lied weiter durch die Luft. Aber es gab darin keine Worte. Es war nur eine Melodie, deren Entstehung ihr rätselhaft war. Manchmal hörte sie doch Worte, oder sie glaubte welche zu hören, doch sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann schlug die Sprache plötzlich um und sie konnte ein paar Sätze heraushören, die ihr jedoch sinnlos und schwachsinnig vorkamen. Was sie hörten, klang ungefähr so:  
  
(Dieses Lied stammt ursprünglich von Iron Maiden und heißt im Englischen Blood Brothers)  
  
Und wenn du einen Spaziergang durch den Garten des Lebens machen würdest Was denkst du würdest du sehen? Wie ein Spiegel, der die Schritte deines Lebens reflektiert Und in dem Fluss Spiegelbilder von mir  
  
Nur eine Sekunde lang erhasche ich einen Blick auf meinen Vater Und er winkt mir in einem Augenblick zu Und einen Moment später ist nur noch die Erinnerung übrig geblieben Und all die Wunden öffnen sich wieder  
  
Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder  
  
Und während du mit Bestürzung die ganze Welt anschaust Was siehst du, glaubst du wir hätten gelernt? Nicht, wenn du dir die großen und kleinen Kriege ansiehst Draußen, auf den Straßen, wo Babies verbrannt werden  
  
Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder  
  
Es gibt Zeiten in denen ich das Gefühl habe mich vor der Welt zu fürchten Es gibt Zeiten in denen ich mich für uns alle schäme Wenn man auf all seinen Emotionen schwebt Und sowohl das Gute und das Schlechte widerspiegelt  
  
Werden wir jemals wissen was die Antwort auf Leben wirklich ist? Kannst du mir sagen, was Leben wirklich ist? Möglicherweise könnten all die Dinge die du kennst und die dir wichtig sind Durch des Schicksals eigene Hand weggefegt werden  
  
Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder  
  
Wenn du glaubst, dass wir alle unsere Chancen verspielt haben Und die Chance alles richtig zu machen Dass wir weiterhin die gleichen alten Fehler machen Das Gleichgewicht so einfach umwerfen Wenn wir unsere Leben am Abgrund leben, Sprich ein Gebet auf das Buch der Toten  
  
Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder Wir sind Blutsbrüder, wir sind Blutsbrüder  
  
Wenn du einen Spaziergang durch den Garten des Lebens machen würdest...  
  
Dann verstummte der Gesang und es war abermals so ruhig wie zuvor auf der Lichtung und doch war das Schweigen drückender als zuvor. Amber sprang aus der Höhe von zehn Metern vom Baum und landete zielsicher auf dem Boden. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und sprintete von dort aus zurück zu Jim und Pierre. Als sie vor ihnen abbremste, bespritzte sie sie mit einem Regen aus Zweigen und Erdstücken. "Verdammt noch mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Sieh dir die Sauerei an!" "Das is doch jetzt total egal, ob deine Klamotten versaut sind! Was war das gerade?" "Du hast noch nie den Gesang der Mischlinge gehört?" "Nein und ich hab rein gar nichts verstanden." "Denk ich mir." "Toll für dich, Pierre, aber rück doch raus!" Er wandte sich Jim zu und starrte sie erstaunt an. "Sie weiß es doch wirklich nicht!" Der antwortete: "Das tun die wenigsten von uns. Viele glauben, dass die Mischlinge nicht sprechen können. Sie denken, sie wären wilde Tiere, die sinnlos morden. Doch sie möchten ebenfalls ihre Ruhe haben und keinen Krieg führen." "Moment, Moment. Nicht so viel auf einmal! Du meinst also, sie sprechen und verdienen deshalb das Leben?" "Natürlich tun sie das." "Aber warum jagst du, jagen wir sie dann?" Pierres Miene verfinsterte sich. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und Amber starrte ihn gespannt an. "Ja, sie verdienten das Leben." "Was heißt, sie verdienten?"  
  
"Deine Mutter hat dir gar nichts erzählt, nicht wahr? Es war ein schöner Tag mitten in der heißen Jahreszeit. Jason und Filicity, das Herrscherpaar, veranstaltete mitten in der Stadt ein prunkvolles Fest, doch sie lehnten es ab, ihre Leibgarde bei sich zu haben. Alles schien ganz fröhlich und friedlich doch plötzlich gab es einen Aufruhr. Es wurde gemeldet, dass die Mischlinge in die Stadt eingedrungen waren und stürmten in Richtung des Festplatzes. Die gesamte Kriegerschaft stürmte los, um die Eindringlinge zu vertreiben und König und Königin blieben ohne Schutz zurück. Bei ihnen war ihr erstgeborener Sohn und die älteste Tochter. Und sie wähnten sich in Sicherheit. Doch plötzlich kam von der anderen Seite des Platzes der Klang vieler Schritte. Die Königsfamilie hatte keine Chance mehr zu fliehen. Die Mischlinge hatten den Einbruch nur vorgeschützt um die Krieger wegzulocken. Obwohl sich die Mitglieder der Königsfamilie mit Zähnen und Klauen wehrten, wurden sie überrannt und gefangengenommen. Doch die Angreifer machten sich nicht die Mühe, sie in die Wälder zu schleppen, sondern töteten sie sofort. Noch bevor die Norenas das Ablenkungsmanöver niederkämpfen konnten, wussten sie, dass die Königsfamilie getötet worden war. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung beseitigten sie die Gegner und stürmten auf den Festplatz. Der Platz war übersät mit toten Körpern, die Königsfamilie hatte noch viele Gegner mit in den Tod genommen. Die mutigsten Krieger rannten zum Podest, auf dem die Familie gestanden hatte. Alle waren tot. Der König hatte die schlimmsten Verletzungen davongetragen, doch alle waren blutüberströmt und der Ausdruck grimmiger Verzweiflung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erst jetzt fiel auf, dass ein Mitglied fehlte. Sie dachten, die jüngste Tochter sei davongeschleppt worden, um dem Obersten der Mischlinge den letzten Sproß der größten Herrscher Dynastie auszuliefern und ihm die Ehre zu erteilen, ihn zu töten. So gab man die Tochter auf und man trug die Körper der Toten noch vor Einbruch der Nacht in das Totenhaus. Am Abend wurde plötzlich die Tür des Palastes aufgestoßen und die Bediensteten waren in hellster Aufregung. Da war die jüngste Tochter. Man brachte ihr die Nachricht des Todes ihrer Familie bei und sie wurde von den engsten Vertrauten des Herrscherpaares erzogen. Als sie 17 war, bestieg sie den Thron, 8 Jahre früher, als erlaubt war."  
  
Amber starrte ihn an. Sie sah so aus, als ob sie gerade auf das Geheimnis des Lebens gestoßen wäre und es nicht glaubte. Dann schien sie zu begreifen und ihre Miene wurde hart wie Stein. "Diese Mistviecher haben die Familie meiner Mutter umgebracht?! Das werden sie bezahlen!" "Das bringt nichts. Das ist nämlich genau das, was deine Mutter nicht wollte. Sie wollte diese Rasse nicht ausrotten, da sie doch um tausend Ecken mit uns verwandt sind. Außerdem, haben nicht sie angefangen.." Amber horchte auf. "Sie haben nicht angefangen? Aber... aber was war denn der Anlass dieses... Krieges?" "Hmh. Schuld an der ganzen Tragödie war so ein Draufgänger, der dachte, sie wären es nicht wert zu leben. Er hat einen Mischling umgebracht, der hier in diesen Wäldern mit seinem Volk lebte. Und das war dann der Anführer der Mischlinge und so ging es los." "Aber warum hat sich denn keiner entschuldigt? Dann wäre es doch bestimmt erst gar nicht so weit gekommen!" "Nein, wir hatten keine Zeit, uns zu entschuldigen. Denn sie schlugen sofort am nächsten Tag zurück. Damals war ihre Zahl noch groß und ihre Rasse war auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Kraft. Mit ihrem Schlag töteten sie fünfzig der besten Krieger. Dann wurde der Krieg ausgerufen und keiner scherte sich mehr darum, wer angefangen hat. Heutzutage weiß kaum einer mehr, warum wir uns bekriegten." "Aber warum unterbindet Mutter nicht diesen Krieg? Sie könnte doch den Jägern verbieten, die Mischlinge zu töten!" "Verstehst du das nicht? Wenn sie es den Kriegern verbietet, wird sie ihren Thron abtreten müssen. Außerdem würde das sowieso nichts mehr nützen, da die Mischlinge bald aussterben." "Du hast Recht..." Sie schwieg und starrte auf den Boden. Jim klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. "Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, du kannst nichts machen. Geh lieber schlafen, du siehst echt fertig aus. Das war alles zuviel für dich." "Ey, ich bin kein Kleinkind!" "Volljährig bist du auch noch nicht, also hör auf mich." Sie widersprach nicht, sondern zog sich auf ihren Baum zurück. Und sie schlief dort wieder ein, doch ihr Traum war beseelt, von trüben und dunklen Hirngespinsten und Visionen.  
  
Ende Part 3 


	5. Ungeliebte Gesellschaft

Jäger des Todes  
  
Ungeliebte Gesellschaft  
  
Mehr als dieses "Gedicht" hier möchte ich nicht sagen.  
  
Ein Untier, gar schrecklich, streift durch den Nebel. Wo will es hin? Männer, sie sind beschäftigt mit dem Kampf. Hören plötzlich ein Geräusch, einem Donnergrollen gleich. Sehen erschrocken auf, doch dann ist es bereits zu spät.  
  
Part 4  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Amber mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Geweckt wurde sie von dem Zwitschern hunderter von kleinen Vögeln, die allesamt lautstark plärrten, wie sie es immer taten, um die Besucher in diesem Wald zu ärgern. Sie befürchteten keine Konsequenzen, wohlwissend, dass der Pakt die Jäger abhalten würde, auch nur einen von ihnen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Amber hatte über Nacht das Gehörte noch einmal in ihren Gedanken umhergewälzt, bis sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war: Es würde nichts bringen, jetzt alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und Jagd auf Mischlinge zu machen, denn dies würde ihre Großeltern, Onkel und Tanten nicht zurückbringen. Würde ihr jedoch auch nur einer von diesen Kreaturen über den Weg laufen, müsste sie dran glauben, friedlich oder nicht. Dieser Beschluss hatte ihren inneren Frieden wieder einigermaßen hergestellt.  
  
Sie war sehr schnell mit dem Verdauen schlechter Neuigkeiten und was in ihrer Vergangenheit lag, interessierte sie nicht besonders. Außerdem hielt sie überhaupt nichts von Blutfehden, die ausgetragen wurden bis die Nachfahren gar nicht mehr wussten, warum sie sich bekriegten und doch keiner mit dem sinnlosen Töten aufhört. Bis jetzt hatten ihr die Mischlinge noch nichts getan. So erhob sie sich aus ihrem Freisitz und machte sich an den Abstieg. Mit einem letzten, gewagten Sprung landete sie auf der Erde und so streckte sie sich noch einmal in ihrer Katzengestalt. Sie tat dies so ausgiebig, bis sie von der Nase bis zur Schwanzspitze vollkommen gelockert war. Dann säuberte sie ihr Fell von den Erdstücken und abgestorbenen Blättern. Nach getaner Arbeit schüttelte sie sich und verwandelte sich zurück. Die Lichtung schien abermals wie leergefegt. Die meisten schienen auf der Jagd zu sein, nur Orion saß an einem erloschenen Feuer mitten auf der Lichtung.  
  
Mit beschwingten Schritten ging sie zu ihm hinüber und wollte ihn ansprechen, als er sie schon mit einem mürrischem Knurren begrüßte. "Dir auch einen schönen Morgen. Hast du heute wieder eine gute Laune. Die Sonne würde es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie heute aufgehen soll oder nicht." "Sehr witzig. Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit geschlafen hättest, dann wäre dir ja aufgefallen, dass ich schlecht jagen gehen kann." Sie bückte sich und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. "Lass das! Verdammt noch mal, ich bin doch kein Hund!" "Oooohhh du Armer! Ich bemitleide dich, wenn ich Zeit habe. Frag halt jemanden, ob er für dich jagen geht!" "Von wegen, so blöd ist doch keiner!" "Stimmt. Aber sag mal, warum solltest du nicht jagen können?" "Na ja. Ich möchte nicht, das das Auge wieder zu bluten anfängt. Das muss innerhalb von zwei Wochen geheilt sein, sonst kann ich mir das Turnier abschminken!" "Ach, das wird schon wieder. Du weißt doch: Unkraut vergeht nicht. Wenn du aber nichts isst, wirst du verdorren." Orion stand auf und grinste sie an. "Echt tolle Lebensweisheit."  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später waren die beiden auf der Pirsch. Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Gestrüpp, auf der Suche nach der geeigneten Beute. Jäger sind anspruchsvoll bei der Wahl ihrer Mahlzeit, denn durch ihr Geschick kommt es selten vor, das ihnen ihr Essen durch die Lappen geht. So scheuchten sie rücksichtslos einige Hasen auf und trampelten auf ihren Bauen herum, wenn sie einen entdeckten. Ein paar Fasane verschwanden aufgeregt gurrend im Dickicht und waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Die schlanken Gestalten zweier Raubkatzen schlichen durch ihre angestammte Heimat und verschmolzen immer wieder mit den Schatten. Nur ein aufblitzen ihrer leuchtenden Augen verriet hin und wieder ihre Anwesenheit. Amber blickte hin und wieder auf den wunderschönen Jaguar neben sich, denn obwohl sie es nicht zeigte, bereitete ihr das Auge des älteren Jägers Sorgen. Er würde vielleicht aus der Armee austreten müssen, wenn es nie wieder heilte. Orion drehte diesen Gedanken ebenfalls immer wieder hin und her. Die Vorstellung an ein Leben ohne Kampf und Todesgefahr war ihm unerträglich. Nach wenigen Sekunden verdrängte er diese Tatsache und starrte aufmerksamer als zuvor umher. Er reagierte beinahe kindlich, als er einen Hirsch erspähte, der ganz allein mitten im Wald stand und graste. Doch dann löste sich die Freude in Misstrauen auf. Wieso trafen sie einen so großen Hirsch ohne seine Herde im Wald an? Er war ohne Zweifel einer jener großen kapitalen Hirsche, die Anführer einer riesigen Herde von Weibchen waren. Auf seinem rotbraunen Fell tanzten die Sonnenstrahlen bei jeder Bewegung und er hob immer wieder sein Haupt um prüfend umherzublicken. Die Augen des Hirsches beobachteten wachsam seine Umgebung während er bei jeder unvorhergesehenen Bewegung zusammenzuckte. Ihnen reichte nur ein Blickaustausch und schon waren sie sich über ihre Jadgstrategie einig.  
  
Amber rannte blitzschnell an ihrer Beute vorbei und überraschte sie von hinten. Der Hirsch schrie überrascht auf und machte einige Sätze von ihr weg, genau in Orions Fänge, der ihm auch sofort die Kehle durchbiss. Amber kam hinzugestürmt. "Ey, friss mir nicht alles weg!" "Ich hatte gestern nichts zu beißen! Also lass mich doch!" Amber stupste ihn mit der Nase auf die Seite und schlug ihm spielerisch mit der Pranke auf den Kopf, was einen ausgewachsenen Eber umgehauen hätte. "Willst du dich mit mir um das Essen streiten?" "Natürlich, ich hab ja sonst nichts besseres zu tun!" Entgegnete sie sarkastisch, wobei sie dem Hirsch einen leidvollen Blick zu warf. Aber dennoch hatte sie gegen eine kleine Streiterei vor dem Essen nichts einzuwenden. So begannen sie, sich um das Essen zu schlagen, wobei sie jedoch die Tiergestalt beibehielten. Es ging ziemlich lange hin und her. Amber setzte auf ihre Schnelligkeit und war dadurch immer für einen überraschenden Angriff gut. Orion dagegen hegte eher die Absicht sie mit seiner ungestümen Kraft zu überrumpeln und auf den Boden zu zwingen. Doch sie wich ihm immer wieder aus und konterte mit einem heftigem Prankenhieb. Fellbüschel lagen im Umkreis verstreut und ein furchteinflößendes Heulen und Fauchen entwand sich ihren Kehlen. Beide schienen den Grund ihres vorgeschützten Ärgers vergessen zu haben und gaben sich völlig dem Kampf hin. Dieses Spiel dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sie sich ineinander verkrallten und über den Boden rollten. Immer wieder versuchten sie einander an die Kehle zu gehen und somit den Kampf zu entscheiden.  
  
Bei Norena kam es aber meist nicht zum äußersten. Streitereien endeten häufig mit großen Wunden und spätestens wenn ein Kontrahent den Hals des Gegners zwischen den Zähnen hatte, war der Kampf entschieden ohne das ein Toter daraus hervor ging. Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Ein Baum brachte sie schmerzhaft zum halten und sie lagen einen Moment lang betäubt da. In diesem Augenblick erschien plötzlich noch jemand auf der Lichtung, der wie ein Blitz zum Hirsch flitzte, ihn ergriff und sich davonmachen wollte. Entrüstet sprangen die beiden auf. "Verdammt noch mal, den haben wir uns gefangen, Ryan!" "Wieso, wie ich sehe, wollt ihr ihn sowieso nicht essen. Bevor das Blut stockt, werde ich das übernehmen." "Nix da!" Riefen die Streithähne und stürmten auf ihn zu. Ryan bleckte seine scharfen Raubtierzähne zu einem neckischem Grinsen. "Ihr glaubt ja auch alles! Aber sagt mal, wollt ihr nicht mit mir teilen?" "Und was gibst du uns dafür?" "Ich sag dir, wo du den besten Badeplatz im ganzen Wald findest." "Natürlich, damit du spannen kannst." "Du hast es erfasst." "Fang dir selbst was." Sie hieb nach ihm. Er wich geschickt aus und machte sich davon. Der Gedanke an einen Kampf gegen die beiden um ein Stück Fleisch schien ihm völlig suspekt. So begab er sich selbst auf die Pirsch, um endlich seinen Magen zu füllen.  
  
Doch die zwei verbliebenen Jäger begannen schon in der nächsten Sekunde zu essen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hatten sie den Hirsch bis auf die Knochen abgenagt und ihre Mäuler waren ringsum mit Blut beschmiert. Mit den Zungen über ihre Lefzen schleckend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Der Wald war wie leergefegt, denn kein Lebewesen offenbarte seine Anwesenheit und sogar Jäger kamen ihnen nicht entgegen. Doch die Vögel plärrten immer noch lautstark und sangen ihre Lieder wild durcheinander, so das die Melodie eigentlich nur Geschrei war. In der Nähe der Lichtung verwandelten sie sich zurück. Amber blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und machte ein für sie völlig fremdes Gesicht: Sie konzentrierte sich. Sie dachte angestrengt an jene Klamotten, die sie nun tragen wollte und rief sie in Gedanken an ihren Körper. Dies war ihr aber nur möglich, da ihre telekinetischen Kräfte unglaublich stark ausgefallen waren. So stark, das sie Gegenstände allein durch ihre Willenskraft bewegen konnte, wenn sie sich richtig ernsthaft konzentrierte. Nur leider tat sie dies äußerst selten. So überbrückte sie die Wegstrecke zwischen ihr und ihren frischgewaschenen Klamotten und materialisierte die Kleider aus ihren Gedanken heraus. So ganz banale Dinge wie Kleider hätten für sie eigentlich keinen besonderen Konzentrationsaufwand benötigt, aber sie trainierte ihren Geist einfach viel zu wenig. Diesmal bestand ihre Kleidung wieder einmal aus einer einfachen, ausgewaschenen Jeans mit Löchern, Nieten und plötzlich war ihre regelmäßige Frisur einem wilden Haarschnitt gewichen. Ihre Haare waren wild durcheinander gewuselt und hier und da standen sie in Stufen ab. Von der linken Seite hing eine längere Haarsträhne geflochten herab, sie wurde am Schluss mit Silberstäben zusammengehalten.  
  
Aber doch sah die Frisur nicht zu bizarr aus und war unter den Norena immer noch sehr normal. Ihr Oberteil war immer noch kurz, bauchfrei und gab den Blick, wenn sie sich bückte, auf ihre Brust frei. Seltsamerweise kam ihr dann doch Jim entgegen. Der sah sie ein wenig schadenfroh an. "Du hast Besuch." Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Meine Mutter, oder was? Die wird sich doch niemals hierher bewegen? Sie wird bestimmt wieder zusehen, wie wir aus unseren Schwierigkeiten herauskommen. Das macht sie doch besonders gern." Sie dachte an ihre Mutter die es schon längst aufgegen hatte, ihre Tochter aus ihren zahlreichen Schwierigkeiten zu holen, in die sie durch ihre übermütige Art ständig zu geraten pflegte. "Ja, deshalb ist es auch nicht deine Mutter." "Nicht? Aber wer soll es denn sonst sein?" Jim schüttelte den Kopf und machte einer abwehrende Geste. "Nee, schau's dir selbst an." Sie gingen weiter, während sie riet, bis sie auf die Mitte der Lichtung kamen, an deren Stelle der große Baum stand. Dort war eine wohlbekannte Gestalt: spitze Frisur, muskelbepackte Arme, kleine Statur und doch schlank. Seine Kleidung entsprach eigentlich der eines Saiyajin, obwohl er keinen Kampfanzug trug. Amber erkannte ihn sofort und er war einer jener Menschen, den sie jetzt nicht sehen wollte. Deshalb hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne und gab eine entrüstete Bemerkung von sich, die sie gerade so ausstieß, dass auch der Prinz sie hören konnte. "Nicht der schon wieder." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, doch Jim folgte ihr und hielt sie grob am Ellbogen fest. "Nix da, du redest jetzt mit ihm." "Und weißt du, warum er hier ist?" "Wieso sollte ich ihn danach fragen? Geht doch mich nichts an. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er mit dir sprechen möchte." "Du bist doch sonst so neugierig." erinnerte sie ihn mit Tadel in der Stimme. Jim zuckte die Schultern. Noch immer hatte Amber keine Lust mit dem Saiyajin zu sprechen, aber der ältere Jäger redete beschwichtigend auf sie ein.  
  
"Du gehst jetzt da hin und sprichst mit ihm und halte deine Fäuste still. Noch einen ausgeschlagenen Zahn kann ich in meiner Sammlung nicht brauchen!" "Ach, halt's Maul." Unwirsch schob sie ihn auf die Seite und ging zurück zu Vegeta. Der lehnte an einem Baum und sah sie belustigt an. "Du bist so erfreut mich zu sehen? Ich fühle mich geehrt." "Spar dir deine Ironie. Was willst du? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen möchte." "Ja ja, leg mal ne neue Platte auf. Ich wollte einfach mal sehen, was ihr hier treibt. Ich habe von eurem Versteck gehört und möchte mir ansehen, ob ihr wirklich so mittelalterlich hier haust." Seine charmante Bemerkung wurde mit einem strafendem Blick entlohnt. "Schön für dich und jetzt hast du gesehen, das wir so "mittelalterlich hausen" und jetzt sieh zu das du verschwindest!" "Nein." "Nein?! Verdammt noch mal...!" "Ich hab ein klein wenig Ärger am Hals." Sie sah ihn hämisch an. "Sag bloß, sie haben dich erwischt." "Nein, zumindest nicht eure Soldaten. Es waren die meines Vaters." "Deines Vaters? Aber warum sollten sie...?" "Mich in Gewahrsam nehmen? " "Und warum haben sie dich in Gewahrsam genommen?" "Warum wohl? Mein Vater hat mir verboten, mich auf diesem Planeten auf öffentlichen Plätzen aufzuhalten." "Der ist ja gar nicht besorgt um dich." "Nein, ist er nicht. Der hat bloß Angst, dass ich irgendwas anstelle und die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Völkern störe." "Du musst ja sonst ein richtiger Schläger sein." "Ein Problemkind. Mit 19!" "Willkommen im Club. Aber meine Mutter hat's aufgegeben, mich wegsperren zu wollen." "Vater würde mich nun für den restlichen Aufenthalt hier in meinem Zimmer einsperren und mich nicht einmal mehr allein auf's Klo gehen lassen. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, ich werde hier bleiben, denn darauf habe ich keine Lust." Obwohl diese Sätze eher so klangen als wäre die Sache schon längst beschlossen, erkannte sie die versteckte Bitte darin. "Auch wenn ich nein sagen würde, dir wär's doch sowieso egal." Er nickte hochmütig und setzte sich.  
  
Amber tat es ihm gleich und sah sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie von den anderen Männern beobachtet wurden. Sie schienen allesamt auf einen neuen Kampf zwischen den beiden Thronerben zu warten, aber sie wurden enttäuscht. Amber hatte stillschweigend mit sich vereinbart, dass sie sich zurückhalten wollte. Sonst wäre sie noch Schuld daran, wenn zwischen ihren Völkern ein Krieg ausbrach, was nicht besonders wahrscheinlich war, da ihre Wehrmächte ungefähr gleichstark waren. Wie gesagt, sehr unwahrscheinlich und das wusste sie genau. Irgendwie wollte sie diese Saiyajin genauer kennenlernen, da doch ihr Vater einer war. Auch wenn dieser Saiyajin wohl nicht dem normalen Stand angehörte, konnte sie doch etwas über ihn erfahren. Doch nun herrschte Funkstille und sie betrachtete, um sich abzulenken, den umgebenen Wald. Das üppige Blätterdach und die dicken Stämme waren ihr schon so vertraut, dass ihr ihre Schönheit fast nicht mehr auffiel. Auch Vegeta blickte umher und es war ihm ansehbar, wie neu dieser Wald für ihn war. Deshalb stellte er auch einige Fragen, die allesamt in sehr kühlem Ton gehalten waren. "Wie heißt dieser Wald hier?" Sie hörte auf, abwesend die Finger zu verbiegen und starrte ihm kurz irritiert in die Augen. Doch sie wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab. "Was? Wie dieser Wald heißt? Das habe ich doch schon einmal gesagt, dies ist der heilige Wald von Delinos, der Ursprung allen Lebens auf diesem Planet." "Heilig? Hört sich komisch an." "Nun ja, ich finde der Begriff heilig ist ein wenig falsch. Es heißt, hier wäre der Grundstein unserer Zivilisation gelegt worden. Nicht weit von hier liegt eine Lichtung, das Herz von Delinos. Dort ist ein Tempel, der unsere Entstehungsgeschichte aufzeigt. Er wurde vor 7000 Jahren erbaut. Unser Volk ist eigentlich viel älter, aber da lebten unsere Vorfahren noch in den Wäldern." "Hört sich komisch an. Alles dreht sich bei euch um den Wald und die Monde." "Dir kommt der Gedanke nur komisch vor, da ihr nicht wie wir die Vergangenheit wie einen Schatz hütet. Glaubst du, das uns eure Lebensweise nicht ebenfalls abstrakt erscheint? Ihr bekriegt euch sinnlos und tötet euch sogar untereinander." Er überlegte einen Augenblick und setzte dann zur Antwort an.  
  
"Da magst du recht haben. Aber uns gegenseitig unsere Lebensstile vorzuwerfen wäre sinnlos und würde doch nur zu Krieg führen." "In dieser Beziehung heißt es wohl: Leben und leben lassen." Das sie ein solches Gespräch mit ihm führte kam ihr seltsam vor. Sie hatte ihn für einen Feind oder zumindest für jemanden gehalten, mit dem sie sich nicht gerne abgab, aber damit schien sie im Irrtum gewesen zu sein. Dieser Krieger war intelligent und trotz dem hochmütigem Gehabe, das er zur Schau trug, war er doch ein guter Kerl. "Wenn ich an eure Tiergestalt denke, kann ich mir vorstellen, wie eure Vergangenheit ausgesehen hat." Einen Augenblick lang musterte Amber ihn mit finsterem Blick, denn dieser Satz klang sehr nach einer Anspielung. Er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ihr lebt außerhalb des Waldes in den Städten aber doch könnt ihr in ihn zurückkehren." Die Miene Ambers hellte sich auf. "Unsere zweite Gestalt kommt aus den Wäldern und müsste es sein, würden wir wahrscheinlich immer noch dort leben können." stimmte sie zu. "Der Mond ist die Grundlage unseres Daseins. Nach ihm messen wir unsere Zeit und wir leben nach den Mondphasen. Die Kinder werden nur bei Vollmond geboren." fuhr sie fort. "Ihr seid schon ein seltsames Volk." "Ihr Saiyajins aber gar nicht, oder?" Sie schwieg wieder. Als sie spürte, das Pierre herankam, stand Amber auf. "Ich verzieh mich jetzt. Du kannst ihn ja beschäftigen." "Super Idee, ich spiele gern Babysitter." "Weiß ich doch, du hast es bei mir schon gelernt. Bis dann also." Pierre ließ sich mürrisch neben Vegeta nieder, der Amber entrüstet anstarrte.  
  
Die tat so, als würde sie seinen Blick nicht bemerken und entfernte sich. Sie begab sich auf einen Pfad, der niemandem anders bekannt war, er führte zu einem silbern schimmernden See, mitten im Wald. Das war der Platz, an dem sie pflegte sich zu waschen. Dort setzte sie sich auf einen großen Felsen mit glattgeschliffener Oberfläche, der vom Ufer aus drei Meter in den See hineinreichte. Das Wasser des Sees umspülte den Felsen und an den Rändern brach sich das Licht der Sonne. Amber legte sich auf den Stein, der sich mit der Wärme der Sonne aufgeladen hatte und diese beständig wieder an seine Umgebung abgab. Der See war weitläufig und es schien fast unmöglich, dass keiner je von ihm etwas gesehen hatte. Wasservögel schwammen auf der Oberfläche und alles schien täuschen idyllisch zu sein, als gäbe es nicht die lauernden Schatten der Jäger, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung durch den ganzen Wald streiften. Am gegenüberliegendem Ufer trank eine ganze Rehherde, sie schien sich hier vollkommen sicher zu fühlen. Die Erklärung dafür war absehbar: Das Ufer des Sees lag einige Meter vom Waldrand entfernt, der Uferstreifen war vollkommen gerölllos und bat keinerlei Möglichkeit für einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. Jäger konnten unmöglich von dort aus versuchen, ein Beutetier zu erlegen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Im Wasser selbst lebten keine Fleischfresser die groß genug waren um ein Reh zu erlegen.  
  
Diese ganze Umgebung beruhigte die Jägerin, ließ sie die Sorgen und Pflichten vergessen. Amber streckte sich auf dem Stein aus und starrte in den unendlichen Himmel. Wann würde sie ihren ersten ernsten Kampf haben? Sie träumte von ruhmreichen Schlachten und fremden Planeten die sie besuchte. Vielleicht konnte sie wirklich so stark werden, das es absolut niemand mehr mit ihr aufnehmen konnte. Dann würde sie es jedem zeigen, der sich ihr entgegenstellte. Schon im Halbschlaf seufzte sie genüsslich und kniff die Augenlider fester zusammen. Ein lauterer Vogelschrei ließ sie wieder auffahren und sich prüfend umblicken. Aber die ganze Umgebung war so beruhigend und die Hitze so erdrückend, das sie sich wieder hinlegte. Minuten später gab sie sich wieder völlig den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne hin und verfolgte mit schwerer werdenden Augenlidern die Wolkenfetzen, die über den Himmel trieben. Jede schien eine bestimmte Form zu haben, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Dort rannte ein Tiger über den Himmel und trieb eine seltsam enststellte Gestalt über den Horizont. Langsam glitt sie in die Felder der Träume hinüber und jagte dort ihre Wünsche. Stunden später erst kam ihr Geist wieder auf den Schwingen des Windes und kehrte zurück in ihren Körper. Erst hielt Amber die Augen geschlossen und genoss immer noch die Nachwirkungen ihres Traumes. Schon lange hatte sie die Felder der Träume nicht mehr betreten. Nur in ihnen konnte ein Jäger seine Träume wirklich bewusst steuern oder sogar in die Zukunft oder in sein vergangenes Leben blicken. Ihre Knochen knackten, als sie sich streckte und ausgiebig gähnte. Einem plötzlichem Einfall folgend entkleidete sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche und tauchte mit einem einem mehr oder weniger elegantem Hechtsprung ins Wasser ein.  
  
Dort schwamm sie wie ein Fisch auf und ab. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, da sie sich genauso wie wenn sie kämpfte, katzengleich bewegte und Katzen Wasser eigentlich hassten. Eine Zeitlang kraulte sie durchs Wasser und vergaß für eine Weile die Sorgen des Alltags. So sah sie freilich nicht die Gestalt, die plötzlich aus den tiefen des Waldes auftauchte und sich am gegenüberliegenden Ufer zum Wasser beugte, mit den hohlen Händen das kühle Nass schöpfte und es sich ins Gesicht klatschte. Amber bemerkte sie nicht. Die Gestalt setzte sich ans Ufer und betrachtete die Sterne. Die Gestalt am Ufer hörte ein sehr lautes Plätschern des Wassers und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und spähte auf den See hinaus. Eine Wolke trieb vor den Mond und verdunkelte die Umgebung. Die Gestalt hob einen Arm, als ob sie damit die Dunkelheit wegdrücken wollte. Tatsächlich vertrieb eine Lichtkugel die Schatten und ein bläulicher Schein erhellte die gesamte Umgebung.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Amber die Gestalt und schluckte vor Schreck eine ganze Menge Wasser. Sofort schossen ihr hundert Bilder von ermordeten Jägern durch den Kopf, die aufgrund einer Unaufmerksamkeit von Mischlingen getötet worden waren. Warum hatte sie sich hier nur so sicher gefühlt? Nur weil niemand von ihren Leuten diesen See kannte hieß es doch nicht, dass den Mischlingen der Ort unbekannt war. War ihr Leben wegen dieser Dummheit verwirkt? Doch als ihr Blick auf die Lichtquelle traf, zweifelte sie an einer Feindseligkeit. Ein Mischling mit solch einer Kraft wäre doch ein ebenbürtiger Gegner und wenn es nur einer war... umso besser. Sie strengte ihre Augen an und versuchte das Licht zu durchdringen. Die Gestalt senkte die Hand und ein Schatten fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Amber verdrehte die Augen und seufzte gequält. "Der Typ verfolgt mich." Dann dachte sie eigentlich nur noch: "Mist und jetzt bin ich auch noch nicht angezogen." Ratlos musterte sie weiter den Fremden. Dann murmelte sie vor sich hin, wobei sie wieder etwas Wasser schluckte, das sie leise fluchend wieder ausspie. "Verdammt noch mal, ich hätte ihm die Augen blau schlagen sollen. Das hätte ihn davon abgehalten, nachts durch den Wald zu schleichen..." Ihr Murmeln durchbrach ein hämisches Gelächter. Die altbekannte, eisige Stimme hallte über den See. "Schwimmen Katzen seit Neuestem? Ich dachte schon, da kommt ein riesen Monster auf mich zugeschwommen." "Und ich dachte, für dich wäre Angst ein Fremdwort?" "Nur Dummköpfe haben vor gar nichts Angst."  
  
Die Gestalt hob wieder den Arm und das Licht erleuchtete mit stärkerer Intensität den See. "Ey, du Lustmolch, lass das sein! Wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, ist das das letzte was du für sehr, sehr lange Zeit sehen wirst." "Dazu musst du erst mal rauskommen und dich a-n-z-i-e-h-e-n!" Er sagte beim letzten Wort jeden Buchstaben einzeln und mit besonderer Betonung. Amber wusste es besser, aber sie schwamm ungern mit Klamotten. Aber da ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, konzentrierte sie sich, hatte wieder ihre Sachen an, die sich sofort mit Wasser vollsogen und sie hinunterzogen. Das Wasser schlug über ihrem Kopf zusammen und das Gewicht ihrer eigenen Sachen zog sie tief hinunter. Mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen ihrer Beine durchbrach sie den Wasserspiegel und schwamm auf Vegeta zu. Wie der erste Mensch kam sie aus dem Wasser gestelzt. Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein begossener Pudel und so fühlte sie sich auch. Verärgert blickte sie ihn an während sie an seine Fähigkeit dachte, sie ständig in peinliche Situationen zu verwickeln. Vegeta saß auf einem Baumstumpf, die Energiekugel war verschwunden, und musterte sie höhnisch. "Na du Wasserratte, fertig mit planschen?" "Warum rennst du mir eigentlich ständig nach? Bin ich dein Babysitter, oder was?" "Oho, sind wir sauer, oder was? Das Prinzesslein hat doch gar keinen Grund dazu."  
  
Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, wobei ihre Schuhe ein saugendes Geräusch hören ließen und sie eine breite Spur Wasser zurückließ. Er stand auf und sah sie interessiert an, wohlwissend, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dann erreichte sie ihn und schlug ihm links und rechts die Hand auf die Wangen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass dies so gut wie keine Wirkung hatte, aber irgendwie musste sie ihrer Wut Luft verschaffen, auch wenn sie Vegeta keine Schmerzen zufügen durfte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt er ihre Arme auf und umfassste die Handgelenke mit sanfter Gewalt. Überrascht starrte sie ihm in die Augen. "Ey, was bezweckst du damit? Lass mich los, verdammt!!!" Keine Reaktion. Vegeta spürte ihren Puls ansteigen und lächelte sie an. Amber trat einen Schritt zurück und vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen um eine stolze Armeslänge, die ihr nicht groß genug erschien. Ihr Gegenüber trat abermals einen Schritt auf sie zu. Amber spannte ihre Muskeln, konnte sich aber nicht von ihm befreien, ohne sich den anderen zu offenbaren. Ein paar Jäger konnten ein hohes Maß an ausgestoßener Energie zurückverfolgen und sie würden ganz sicher hierhereilen, um den Grund für den Anstieg ihrer Kraft zu erfahren. Und sie wollte nicht, dass sie sie mit ihm allein hier erwischten. Etwas an Vegetas Anblick ließ sie sich hastig umsehen, um einen geeigneten Stock zu finden, den sie mit Kraft ihrer Gedanken anheben und ihn Vegeta um die Ohren schlagen konnte. Diese Möglichkeit fiel binnen kurzem aus. Er näherte blitzschnell seine Lippen ihren und küsste sie. Sie war viel zu überrumpelt, um sich auch nur dagegen zu wehren. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über einen großen Stein und fiel hintüber, riss Vegeta mit sich und spürte ein zweites Gewicht auf sich.  
  
Fluchend fand sie sich im nassen Uferschlamm wieder. Vegetas Gewicht drückte sie noch tiefer in den Schlamm und sie fühlte die matschige Flüssigkeit durch ihre Kleidung dringen und ein unangenehm glitschiges Gefühl entfaltete sich an ihrem Rücken. Wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken liegend starrte sie Vegetas Gesicht aus nächster Nähe an. Es war rot angelaufen, wobei dies durch den ganzen Dreck der auf seinen Wangen klebte kaum zu erkennen war. Sie wurde von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt und konnte so ihren vorherigen Mordgedanken nicht nachgehen. Der Prinz stand auf als hätte er sich auf einen Kaktus gesetzt und musterte sie. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch bei dem Anblick des Saiyain, der mit einem Mal nicht mehr so königlich aussah sondern über und über mit Dreck bespritzt war, ließ sie wieder laut auflachen. Das Ausmaß des ganzen Drecks der in seinem Gesicht klebte war so groß, dass sogar jedes Kind dieses Planeten gehörig eins hinter die Ohren gekriegt hätte. Die Hose war absolut verschmiert, genauso wie die Ellbogen und vor allem das Gesicht, da er voll mit dem Kopf in den Schlamm gefallen war.  
  
Er hatte bei seinem Fall die rettende Schulter von Amber um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. "Hör schon auf damit." Die Kriegerin schluckte mühsam und versuchte zwei zusammenhängende Wörter zumindest so verständnisvoll wie möglich herauszubringen. "Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, mich zu küssen. Bist doch selbst Schuld. Du müsstest dich sehen." "Schau dich selbst an." "Ich weiß wie ich aussehe, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich in den Schlamm falle. Bei unseren Turnieren ist das eine wichtige Runde." "Ach, ersauft ihr euch dort gegenseitig, oder macht ihr einen Wettbewerb, wer dreckiger ist?" "Mann, bist du humorvoll." "Ich find's einfach nicht lustig! Wo soll ich jetzt neue Sachen herkriegen?" "Wer von uns ist hier die Frau?" Er sah sie böse an. "Pass auf, sonst wird gleich nicht nur Dreck in deinen Sachen kleben. Hast du schon mal gesehen, wie gut sich Blut mit Schlamm mischt?" Er ging mürrisch an ihr vorbei und kniete sich ins seichte Wasser um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und rein. Plötzlich fuhr ihm eine Hand durchs Haar. "Ey, hör auf mir zu drohen, du machst mich neugierig." "Lass das!!!!" Seine Energie stieg explosionsartig an und seine Haare blichen aus und wurden blond. Das schien Amber nicht im Geringstem zu überraschen. "Oooohhh jetzt spielt er Glühwürmchen!!! Das kann ich auch!!!"  
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf, wobei er dem Radius nach der Leistung der Eule fast nachkam. Amber sah angestrengt auf das Wasser hinaus. Dann färbten sich ihre Augen grün und ihre Haare wurden ebenfalls blond, doch standen sie nicht so ab, wie die des anderen. Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. "Halbblüter. Ich bin bei meinem Volk nur einer der wenigen, die sich zu einem Super-Saiyajin verwandeln können." "Tja, in meinem bin ich die einzige!" "Schön für dich." Er wusch sich das Gesicht, bis es ganz sauber war, dann nahm er noch einmal Wasser in die hohle Hand und trank davon. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, setzte sich ans Ufer und beobachtete Amber. Ihm kam die Tatsache komisch vor, das sie dastand wie eine Statue und auf den dunklen See hinausstarrte. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken vollendet, trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und stand so mit einigem Abstand zu ihm auf gleicher Höhe. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und ließ von einem Moment auf den anderen seine Energie wieder auf normal absinken. Als sie sich noch immer nicht regte, zog er seinen tropfnassen Handschuh aus und warf ihn nach ihr. Das Wurfgeschoss klatschte Amber mitten ins Gesicht. Völlig unvorbereitet wurde ihr Kopf zurückgerissen und fast wäre die Getroffene umgefallen, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen. "WAS SOLL DENN DAS????!!!!" Wieder dieses Grinsen. "Verdammt noch mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?! Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind, du Trottel!!" Mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete er. "Du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuregen. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass du im Stehen einschläfst." "Ich wäre jetzt im Stande und würde dich umbringen!" Er grinste nur. "Dann tu's doch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach verdammt noch mal, sieh endlich zu, dass du verschwindest!" "Jaja, schon gut."  
  
Ende Part 4 


	6. Die Herausforderung

Jäger des Todes  
  
Die Herausforderung  
  
Dies hier ist also der fünfte Teil meiner Geschichte. Hab mir gedacht, dass ich euch wieder eine Inhaltsangabe gebe. Eine gaaanz kurze, um euch das lesen nicht zu ersparen. Also: Dieser Teil schließt den Vorfall am See ab und zeigt deutlich das Verhältnis zwischen Amber und Vegeta auf. Nein, ich spreche nicht davon, dass sie etwas miteinander haben, falls ihr das denkt. Dann folgt eine Herausforderung, die mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit angenommen wird.  
  
Part 5  
  
Doch nicht er verschwand, sondern Amber machte Anstalten zu gehen. Sie war schon fast wieder mit den Schatten verschmolzen, als ihre Mordgedanken abrupt beendet wurden. Erst war nur ein unheimlich lautes Knacken zu hören, irgendetwas brach mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch das Unterholz. Amber schreckte zurück. Das Geräusch kam immer näher. Plötzlich stand Vegeta neben ihr, der so leise als habe er Angst, dass irgendjemand anders seine Stimme hörte, sagte:  
  
"Was soll das sein? So langsam reichst mir mit eurem Planet. Überall Wald. Egal wer da kommt, der kann was erleben." "Ja, überall Wald und nicht nur wir leben bevölkern die Wälder, sondern auch schrecklichere Dinge, von denen kaum jemand etwas weiß."  
  
Das Geräusch kam immer näher und man konnte die Schreckensrufe eines Tieres hören, das auf der Flucht vor irgendeinem Schrecknis nahezu besinnungslos vor Angst war. Dann war es heran. Eine ganze Rehherde kam mit donnernden Hufen und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie zugerast. Die Hufe der Tiere zerstampften das Ufer und kleine Steine flogen auf. Sie stießen immer wieder angsteinflößende Schreie aus und manchen troff sogar Schaum aus dem Maul. Amber stellte sich vor, wie sie wohl aussehen würde, wenn die Rehe sie nieder getrampelt hatten und wie lange sie dann im Bett liegen bleiben müsste, wenn sie die Verletzungen überlebte.  
  
Das alles ließe sich leicht vermeiden, indem sie die Tiere tötete und sich dadurch rettete aber die Lehre der Jägerschaft verbot ein solch gravierendes Eingreifen in die Natur. Letztendlich hatte sie überhaupt gar kein Recht dazu, das Leben eines Tieres grundlos zu beenden, denn es lebte ebenso lang wie die Jäger in diesen Wäldern. Plötzlich spürte sie einen starken Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und fühlte sich hoch gehoben. Verwirrt blickte sie zu Boden und stellte erschrocken fest, das sie mitten in der Luft schwebte. Vegeta beobachtete dagegen aufatmend die Rehherde, von der einige Tiere sogar ins Wasser gesprungen waren und an die andere Seite zu gelangen suchten. Der Rest rannte um den See herum, doch der Grund für die Panik war nirgends zu sehen. Noch immer schrien die Tiere wild durcheinander und mit ihren Knopfaugen starrten sie außer sich vor Angst umher. Eine Stimme erklang und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die zweite Person, die er in Händen hielt.  
  
"Ey, lass mich runter!! Ich hab Höhenangst!!!" Er konnte sich ein Auflachen gerade noch verkneifen. "Was, du hast Höhenangst? Du bist doch die Erste, die auf irgendwelche Bäume klettern würde. Also stell dich nicht so an." Der beißende Spott in seiner Stimme blieb ihr in diesem Augenblick verborgen. "Du sagst es, wenn es um's Klettern geht. Da hab ich zumindest noch etwas unter den Füßen!! Ich hasse es, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren!!!" "Na wenn du unbedingt willst..."  
  
Amber stellte entsetzt fest, das er seinen Griff löste und sie plötzlich völlig schwerelos zu sein schien. Ein Blick nach unten und sie wusste, das dieser Fall das Letzte war, das sie erleben würde. Die Entfernung zum Boden betrug circa 1000 Meter und sie fiel schnell. Nach ungefähr 200 Metern begann Amber zu schreien und dies war so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass sie in Panik geriet. Ihre Stimme versagte und sie hoffte wirklich, das der Saiyajin sie auffangen würde, oder das sie ins Wasser fiel, aber der Aufprall würde bestimmt genauso unsanft sein wie der auf der festen Erde. Nach weiteren 500 Metern, der Boden war schon beängstigend nahe gekommen, stellte sie sich vor, wie es wohl war, dort unten aufzuschlagen. Allein schon die Vorstellung an das Aussehen ihres Körpers, wenn sie unten aufgeschlagen war, jagte ihr Angst ein. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich dann vollkommen zerschmettert. Ihr war es unvorstellbar, wie es sich anfühlte wenn sämtliche Rippen, Arme und Beine gebrochen waren. Warum hatte sie diesem Saiyajin nur vertraut? Vertraut?  
  
Nein, das hatte sie sicher nicht! Aber er war viel zu dicht an sie herangekommen.  
  
Flehend schickte sie ein Stoßgebet an die Vorfahren ihres Volkes. Sie konnten sie doch nicht so sterben lassen. Bestimmt hielten sie noch eine glorreiche Zukunft für sie bereit oder irgendeine Aufgabe, sei es nur, Unruhe zu stiften oder ihr Leben lang die Bräuche zu studieren. Bräuche studieren... Bei dem Gedanken an diese langweilige Tätigkeit überlegte sie sich einen Moment, ob der Tod nicht doch besser war. Ein Leben inmitten irgendwelcher verstaubter Bücher würde sie sich ebenso verloren vorkommen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Hoffentlich war sie zumindest sofort tot...  
  
Plötzlich griff sie jemand unsanft unter den Achseln und ihr Fall wurde unterbrochen. Sie hing da wie ein Sack Kartoffeln und war unfähig, sich auch nur zu rühren. Ihr Retter flog sie zurück auf den Boden und als sie endlich wieder das feste Element unter den Füßen fühlte, kniete sie sich hin und krallte ihre Finger in die weiche Erde. Sie zitterte immer noch, als sie zu ihm aufsah.  
  
"Das... war... nicht... lustig.... Ganz.... und... gar... nicht..." Erstaunlicherweise entschuldigte er sich. "Nun ja, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Als ich dich da trug und du gesagt hattest, ich sollte dich runter lassen..." "Mach das... nie... wieder" "Ja ja, keine Angst." Amber setzte sich auf den Hintern und sagte nachdenklich: "Komisch, dass die Rehe so in Panik geraten sind. Etwas außerordentlich Furchteinflößendes muss sie gejagt haben."  
  
Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen, ertönte abermals ein Schrei. So ohrenbetäubend, das sie zusammenfuhren. Amber seufzte und starrte umher. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie den Überraschungen überdrüssig war und sie endlich schlafen gehen wollte. Das Schlagen riesiger Schwingen durchschnitt die nächtliche Stille und ein zweites Mal ertönte der Schrei. Amber sah nach oben. Dort, wo sich jetzt schon ein Schimmer des nächsten Tages zeigte, war ein riesiger Schatten, der rasch näher kam. Als es endlich so nahe war, dass man erkennen konnte was es war, stockte beiden der Atem. Es war ein uraltes Wesen, das schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit diesen Planet bewohnte und dessen Art einst den gesamten Planet besiedelt und beherrscht hatte. Nur wenig über diese Untiere war in den Überlieferungen der Norena verzeichnet und obwohl das Volk der Jäger die Vergangenheit hütete, waren die Drachen zu Legenden geworden.  
  
In Ambers Kopf drang ein Bild eines Drachen an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins und fasziniert stellte sie fest, dass dieses Tier furchteinflößender und wunderschöner war, als sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träume vorgestellt hatte. In einem der wenigen Bücher, die sie jemals gelesen hatte, wurde von einer Zeit berichtet, in der die Jäger sich vor den Drachen versteckten und manche wenige diese Tiere wie Götter verehrten. Doch nun waren diese Herrscher des Himmels und der Erde selten geworden und nur noch wenige wurden von den wachsamen Augen der Jäger erspäht. Umso verwunderter war die Jägerin, das sich eines dieser Tiere bis über den heiligen Wald traute und sich in der Morgendämmerung allen Geschöpfen offenbarte.  
  
Dieses Exemplar war pechschwarz mit vier Gliedmaßen und scharlachroten Klauen, die mit einem einzigen Schlag verheerenden Schaden anrichten konnten. Über seinen Rücken zogen sich zackenförmige Stacheln, die bis zur Schwanzspitze reichten und sich dort gabelten. Seine Augen glühten feuerrot und als er das Maul öffnete, zeigte er seine nadelspitzen, dolchlangen Zähne, die im Morgengrauen blitzten. Amber starrte fasziniert auf dieses Untier.  
  
"Siehst du seine Schwingen? Die Flügelspannweite ist gewaltig! Das müssen doch mindestens zwanzig Meter sein."  
  
Als würde der Drache die beiden Gestalten am Ufer des Sees nicht bemerken, flog er immer tiefer und raste mit großer Geschwindigkeit über den See hinweg. An den Stellen, an denen der Drache mit den Flügeln schlug, spritzte Gischt auf. Binnen Sekunden hatte er das Wasser überquert. Noch Minuten nachdem er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, konnten die beiden das zersplittern von Holz und die Todesschreie mehrerer Rehe hören. Amber war sprachlos und starrte Löcher in die Luft, so, als könne sie ihn immer noch sehen. Langsam sagte sie:  
  
"Unglaublich. Ich habe diese Tiere immer nur für Legenden gehalten." Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: "Bei euch scheinen Legenden völlig der Wirklichkeit zu entsprechen. Alles ist erfüllt von Geheimnissen und Sagen, von eurer Vergangenheit, die immer noch hier in der Gegenwart zu bestehen scheint. Dieser Planet ist so anders als meiner und doch ist er irgendwie ähnlich. Wir haben nicht mehr solche Verbundenheit mit der Vergangenheit, fast niemand erinnert sich an unseren Ursprung." "Die Vergangenheit ist Bestandteil unserer Kultur. Wir behalten alles in Erinnerung, damit nichts in Vergessenheit geraten kann. Aber trotzdem werden besonders alte Dinge vergessen, wie dieser Drache." "Wir würden auf solch mächtige Tiere Jagd machen, bis es sie nicht mehr gibt. So etwas wäre eine viel zu große Bedrohung für unsere Existenz." "Es ist nicht überliefert, dass jemals eines dieser Tiere unser Volk angegriffen hätte. Aber lass uns jetzt gehen, ich bin müde." Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Wieso sollte ich mitgehen? Schlafen kannst du doch wohl allein." "Jep, natürlich. Aber ich möchte dich im Auge behalten, damit du nicht weiterhin so viel dummes Zeug anstellst." Sie sah ihn noch einmal an und wieder musste sie sich das Lachen verkneifen. "So kannst du auf keinen Fall zu den anderen. Eigentlich würde ich dir gönnen, dass sie sich über dich lustig machen, aber sie werden auch fragen wie du zu so viel Dreck gekommen bist." "Super und wo soll ich neue Sachen her kriegen?" "Ich geb dir welche von meinen." Verdutzt starrte er sie an. "Da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Amber lächelte ihn an. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm ihr schwarzes Kleid an den Leib materialisieren könnte, ließ sie fast abermals in einen Lachkrampf ausbrechen. Vegeta schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. "Wehe. Wenn du das machst, kannst du was erleben." Sie winkte ab. "Nur das du's weißt, ich hab nicht solche Klamotten wie du anhast. Eher so was mit viel Schnitten und Nieten. Bei den Oberteilen wird's echt problematisch. Ich kann dir ja kein Top in die Hand drücken."  
  
Sie dachte eine Weile angestrengt nach. "Ich hab's!!!" Sie deutete auf ihn, mit einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration. Seine Klamotten verschwanden und an deren Stelle traten Sachen, die für Amber völlig untypisch war. Das Kleidungsstück bestand noch aus einem einzigen Teil, war nicht zerschnitten und hing ihm vor allem nicht unter dem Bauchnabel. Nur... ein Shirt oder etwas ähnliches blieb verschwunden. Einen kurzen Moment lang musterte sie seine Brust und den braungebrannten, muskelbepackten Bauch.  
  
"Ja und weiter?" "Ich hätte da noch was Schwarzes, is aber ziemlich eng und ich weiß nicht, wie das bei dir aussehen würde." Ihr Blick verriet ernste Zweifel. Wenn dieser sehr auf sein Aussehen wertlegende Saiyajin plötzlich tuntig aussah, würde er sie lynchen. Wieder erriet er ihre Gedanken und versuchte sie auf seine Weise zu ermuntern. "Wenn du schon so was vorschlägst, dann mach es auch richtig. Ruck einfach was raus, das normal aussieht. Ich hab echt keine Lust plötzlich mit "Madame" angesprochen zu werden, also sei vorsichtig." Sie grinste ihn an. "Wenn du unbedingt willst..."  
  
Dieser halb vollendet Satz klang eher so, als wüsste sie, das sie wider besseren Wissen einen großen Fehler machte. Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand mit der Innenseite nach oben vor und legte abermals diesen konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck zu Tage. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien ein Stück Stoff darin. Langsam schlenderte sie zu ihm hinüber und hielt ihm das Kleidungsstück hin.  
  
"Hier."  
  
Er griff danach und streifte es über. Verwundert stellte er fest, das er so aussah wie einer jener Gesetzesbrecher, die vor einem Tag die Bar auseinandergenommen hatten. Hoffentlich drehte ihm niemand einen Strick daraus und er würde Konsequenzen tragen müssen, die ihm eigentlich gar nicht gelten sollten. So blickte Vegeta, nun ebenfalls mit Zweifel im Blick, auf das Oberteil hinunter. Es war halb so schlimm als er gedacht hatte. Das Kleidungsstück war von nachtschwarzer Farbe und die Oberseite nahm ein täuschend echt aussehender Totenschädel ein. Aus dessen Augenhöhlen leuchtete ein unheimliches, rotes Licht und eine heimliche Drohung ging von dem Bildnis aus. So hauteng wie Amber gemeint hatte war es doch nicht und bis auf die abgeschnittenen Ärmel hielten sich die Fransen in Grenzen.  
  
"Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."  
  
Er spürte einen Druck am rechten Oberschenkel und griff in die rechte Hosentasche. Allein schon die Beschaffenheit des Dinges darin sagte ihm, das es sich um eine Kette handelte, an der ein Anhänger befestigt war. Neugierig nahm er das Schmuckstück in Augenschein.  
  
"Was ist das hier?"  
  
Amber reagierte auf eine so seltsame Art, das er die Kette am liebsten wieder eingesteckt hätte und damit abgehauen wäre. Sie starrte nämlich entsetzt auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand und riss es ihm gewaltsam aus den Fingern. Als sie seinen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, setzte sie zu einer halbherzigen Erklärung an:  
  
"Das hatte ich wohl in der Hose vergessen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Was regst du dich so auf, is doch nur ne Kette." "Ach, vergiss es einfach. Gehen wir." Er sah sie noch etwas verwundert an, denn von ihren Klamotten troff immer noch Wasser gemischt mit Schlamm. Er räusperte sich. "Was ist mit dir?" "Was?" Sie starrte abwesend die Kette an. "Willst du dich nicht umziehen? Du siehst aus, als kämest du aus dem Schweinestall." "Oh... doch, doch."  
  
Eine Geste, die wirkte, als wäre sie ganz woanders, ihre Sachen verschwanden und andere traten an deren Stelle. Sie ging weiter und starrte immer noch die Kette an. Irgendetwas schien sie sehr zu beschäftigen. Komischerweise bemerkte sie nicht, das sie durch ihre Nachlässigkeit vergessen hatte, den Knopf an ihrer Hose zu schließen. Das Kleidungsstück rutschte beständig in Richtung Hintern und als die Hälfte von Ambers Gesäß überwunden war, verließ die Hose endgültig ihren Platz und passierte die Kniekehlen bis zu den Zehen. Noch immer hatte Amber nichts bemerkt und ging weiter. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie über die Hose stolperte und ihr gewahr wurde, das sie halbnackt durch den Wald ging, war es bereits zu spät.  
  
Alles ging so schnell, das ihr nicht einmal Zeit blieb sich auf den Aufprall vorzubereiten. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich abermals von einer starken Hand an ihrem Top festgehalten. Der locker gebundene Knoten öffnete sich durch das plötzlich auf ihm lastende Gewicht. Das riss sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Willst du mich ausziehen, oder was?" "Natürlich, was denn sonst?"  
  
Sie überhörte seinen spöttischen Tonfall in dem auch etwas Zustimmung mit schwang. Ein paar Sekunden lang stand sie bewegungslos da und versuchte ihren Körper wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bekommen. Dann sah sie Vegeta vorwurfsvoll an. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, sie halb auszuziehen?!  
  
"Los bind wieder zu."  
  
Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme einen kalten Unterton und bückte sich nach der Hose, wobei sie verärgert unverständliche Worte grummelte. Der Saiyajin dagegen betrachtete ihren nackten Rücken. Er langte mit der Hand nach den beiden Schnüren doch er band sie nicht sofort zu. Seine Hand glitt ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf, jeden einzelnen Wirbel ertastend. Dort, wo seine Hand die Haut berührte, zuckte sie. Ungewollt dachte er eine Katze, die sich ebenso verhielt, wenn ihr Streicheleinheiten gerade lästig waren. Amber hob den Kopf und beherrschte sich, sich nicht umzudrehen und sein Leben zu beenden. Zweifellos hätte sie in solch einer Situation die Kraft dazu. Aber noch hielt sie das Bewusstsein an einen dann bevorstehenden Krieg zurück. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass es einfach Vegeta war, der ihren Rücken entlangfuhr und zwar in einer sehr vertrauten Art und Weise. Es lag einfach daran, dass sie Männer bis jetzt immer nur als Mitkämpfer und Kameraden gesehen hatte und niemand hatte sie je so sanft berührt. Und es war ihr unangenehm oder zumindest fremd. Leise sagte sie:  
  
"Hör schon auf damit. Mach den Knoten zu und fertig." "Stell dich doch nicht so an." "Du hast wohl immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich nichts für dich fühle." "Du kennst dich selbst nicht. Wir Saiyajin können die Gefühlslage jemandes, der sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat, lesen." "Lass mich selbst darüber entscheiden."  
  
Er grinste und machte sich daran, das Top zuzubinden. Ambers Abwesenheit blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt da sie sich nun schon seit sieben Stunden nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. Deshalb machte sich Jim auf den Weg. Er stapfte relativ schnell durch den Wald; wohlwissend wo der See lag und schlug den schnellsten Weg ein. Amber wusste nicht, das ihm der See bekannt war und um ihr zumindest ein paar ruhige Stunden zu gönnen verriet er auch keinem anderen etwas von der Wasserstelle. Er hörte schon nach zwei Minuten Stimmen und erkannte, dass Amber nicht allein war. Seltsamerweise klang die andere Stimme nach jemanden der eigentlich nichts bei ihr zu suchen hatte.  
  
Deshalb dachte er sich schon, das er lieber warten sollte, bis die beiden von selbst wieder zurückkamen. Doch während er noch so überlegte, hatte er sie schon erreicht. Er blieb stehen und sah sich die Szene in Ruhe an, wobei er einmal leise nach Luft schnappte. Da stand doch tatsächlich Amber, die ihre Hose gerade hochzog und knapp hinter ihr dieser Saiyajin und er nestelte an dem Knoten ihres Oberteils herum. Eifersucht konnte man seine Gefühlslage nicht nennen und doch widersprach alles in ihm gegen die Vertrautheit der beiden. Warum wehrte Amber sich nicht? Um die Szene zu beenden trat er leise aus den Schatten und räusperte sich, wobei ihn Vegeta und Amber fast schon schuldbewusst ansahen. Aber ihre Unsicherheit wich binnen Sekunden Abweisen und Kälte. Staunend betrachtete er Vegeta, denn er kannte die Sachen die er trug.  
  
"Wo hast du die her? Du hast doch vorher was ganz anderes getragen. Außerdem gehören die Amber." "Bist ja einer von der ganz schnellen Truppe." erwiderte der Prinz spöttisch. "Ich hab sie ihm gegeben, hast du was dagegen?" fuhr Amber ihn an. "Ey, was ist denn los mit dir?" "Was soll denn los sein? Ich finde es ganz toll, wenn mir diese Nervensäge nachschleicht und mich dann auch noch beim Baden beobachtet. Wusstest du überhaupt, das er ein verdammter Spanner ist? Ich kann nicht einmal für ein paar Stunden meine Ruhe haben, ohne diesen... ach für ihn gibt es keinen Ausdruck, unter die Augen zu kriegen." "Bin ich sein Babysitter, oder was?" "Natürlich nicht! Aber du hättest dafür sorgen können, dass ich zumindest beim Baden meine Ruhe habe." "Geh schlafen. Ich werde schon auf ihn aufpassen." Sie machte einen Schritt, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen. "Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir?" "Ich habe nur befürchtet, dass du jetzt wieder mal den Alleingänger spielst und dich rächen willst." Sie sah ihn mit Entrüstung an. "So blöd bin ich ja wohl auch wieder nicht!" "Aber verdammt rachsüchtig und die Möglichkeiten hast du auch dazu." Sie sagte nichts darauf, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass er sie besser kannte als irgendjemand sonst. Sie nickte den beiden zu und verschwand abermals auf ihrem Baum. Zurück ließ sie die beiden Männer, einer davon musterte den anderen ziemlich erstaunt. "Sie hat dir keine reingehauen?" eröffnete Jim. "Willst du mich ausfragen, oder was?" erwiderte Vegeta.  
  
Nun war sein Stolz wirklich angekratzt, denn er hasste es, wie ein Kleinkind behandelt zu werden. "Du kannst das nicht wissen, aber es ist schon seltsam, dass sie dir nicht sämtliche Finger gebrochen hat." Etwas völlig ungewohntes in ihm siegte: Die Neugierde. Eine Eigenschaft, die sich bei ihm eigentlich immer in Grenzen gehalten hatte. Aber letztendlich würde er diesen Planet bald verlassen und dann nach Jahren als König zurückkehren. Es machte nichts, mit diesen Jägern würde er nichts mehr zu tun haben. "Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie noch keinen an sich rangelassen hat?" "Keiner ist stärker als sie." Diese Begründung klang irgendwie banal. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Lichtung. Der Prinz wirkte kurzzeitig amüsiert. "Auch eine Methode, sich seine Männer auszusuchen." Jim nickte. "Sie erzählte mir, dass sie es nicht riskieren wollte einen Mann zu nehmen, der schwächer ist als sie, da er sicher mit in Schlachten kämpfen würde." "Das ist doch wohl klar. Nichts und niemand könnte sie davon abhalten, zu kämpfen." "Nein, du verstehst nicht. Sie möchte nicht ein zweites Mal einen großen Verlust erleiden. Sie möchte nicht in den Kämpfen ständig Angst um ihn haben. Jeder, der sich an sie ranmacht, liegt mindestens acht Tage im Bett." "Bist du ihr Psychiater, oder was? Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass sie dir das alles erzählt hat?"  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie die Lichtung erreicht; Jim lud den Prinz dazu ein, mit ans Feuer zu gehen und sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich allein an einen abgelegenen Baum. Dort dachte er nach. Was hatte es mit dieser Kette auf sich? Warum war Amber nach deren auffinden so zerstreut gewesen? Sie war wirklich die sturste und rätselhafteste Frau, die er je kennengelernt hatte und die stärkste obendrein. Endlich wurde es Morgen, doch kein einziger Vogel erhob seine Stimme, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Drückende Stille. Doch auf solche Dinge achtete keiner der Krieger mehr. Sie fühlten sich allesamt so stark, dass sie sich gegen jeden Feind erhaben fühlten. Alle waren schon auf den Beinen, nur eine nicht. Sie schlief immer noch auf dem Baum und es war nicht abzusehen, wann sie aufwachen würde. Unter den Männern herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung. Sie wollten einfach nicht mehr ständig rumsitzen.  
  
Hier war nicht einmal mehr Zeit für eine richtige Schlägerei, an der mehrere beteiligt sind. Außerdem fehlte ihnen die Bewegung. Wenn sie in der Stadt weilten, verging kein Tag, ohne das nicht irgendetwas geschah. Deshalb brachen hier und da Unruhen aus, die aber allesamt nicht eskalierten, sondern ziemlich schnell wieder verebbten. Die Sonne stand nun schon sechs Stunden am Himmel und Amber hätte gerne noch viel länger geschlafen, aber sie wurde unsanft von einem geflügeltem Wesen geweckt. Ein großer, königlicher Adler flog um ihren Freisitz herum, schrie hin und wieder und hackte sogar mit dem Schnabel nach ihrem Ohr. Mit einem Fauchen riss sie die Augen auf, fast wäre sie vom Baum gefallen. Der Vogel ließ sich am Astende nieder und starrte sie an. Amber verwandelte sich zurück und streckte den Arm aus.  
  
Der Adler kam herangeflogen und übermittelte ihr eine Nachricht.  
  
"Die wievielte Bar war das jetzt schon? Mindestens die fünfte. Dazu kommt ja noch die Verwüstung auf dem Marktplatz. Wenn du weiter so machst, wirst du bald merken, dass du so den Thron nicht besteigen kannst. Der Prinz der Saiyajin ist ebenfalls verschwunden, der ist sicher bei euch, also erzähl mir nichts. Ach, was schimpfe ich dich eigentlich, du hörst doch sowieso nicht auf mich. Jedenfalls hat mir einer von Prions Gruppe eine Herausforderung für deine Leute gegeben. Eigentlich würde ich sie nicht an dich weitergeben aber er sagte, dass du wahrscheinlich sowieso absagen würdest, weil du ein Feigling bist. Du sollst heute Abend schon in der Arena sein und zwar mit 13 Mann. Es gibt keine Regeln, das ist doch genau das Richtige für euch. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Orion nicht mitkämpfen lassen. Ich hab von seiner Verletzung gehört. Lass bloß die Finger von dem Auge, als Heilerin bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Aber das weißt du selbst. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, das KBSGA hat den Haftbefehl eingestellt. Nun ja, ihr werdet nicht mehr gesucht, da Prion die Streiterei angefangen hat. Also sieh zu, dass du nichts mehr anstellst."  
  
Amber lächelte über die Nachricht und streichelte dem Adler sanft über den Kopf. Der schloss die Augen und ließ es sich gefallen. Sie sah ihn doch mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Er war seltsam schlau und schien alles zu verstehen, manchmal zeigte er sogar Missbilligung über ihr Verhalten. Und jetzt brauchte sie seinen Dienst. So übermittelte sie ihm folgende Nachricht, die für ihre Mutter bestimmt war.  
  
"Du hast Recht. Irgendwie kennst du mich viel zu gut. Aber ich danke dir dafür, dass du an uns gedacht hast. Und ja, der Prinz ist bei uns. Echt ein seltsamer Kerl. Sorg dafür, dass das Stadion voll ist, alle sollen von Prions Niederlage erfahren. Er wird mir diese Worte noch bezahlen. Wir sehen uns dann also heute noch." Sie streichelte den Adler noch einmal und er übermittelte ihr das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, seine Gedanken. "Ein seltsamer Kerl? Ja, du hast recht. Aber nicht schlimmer als du. Lass dich bloß nicht mit ihm ein, sonst wirst du den Thron immer nur von unten sehen."  
  
Sie starrte ihn argwöhnisch an.  
  
"Was sind denn das für Sitten? Jetzt werde ich auch noch von einem Vogel erzogen. Ist ja schrecklich. Lass mich meine Fehler machen, außerdem werde ich mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben. Und jetzt bringe ihr die Nachricht."  
  
Der Adler stieß sich ab und gab noch einmal seinen Schrei von sich, der durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Endlich war er verschwunden. Amber verließ ihren Baum auf eine unbeholfene Art und Weise. Da sie ihre andere Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte, bewegte sie sich unsicher im Geäst und mehrere Male geriet sie beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht. Doch in ihrem Blick zeigte sich keine Spur Unsicherheit oder Angst, denn so schlecht konnte sie gar nicht klettern. Aber trotzdem kam sie nicht umhin erleichtert aufzuatmen, als sie den Boden erreichte. Unten warteten die restlichen 20 Mann und sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. Keinem war entgangen, dass sie eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. "Okay Jungs, ihr seid erlöst. Wir haben eine Herausforderung.  
  
Allgemeine ausgelassene Stimmung begrüßte diese Botschaft. "Jo, wer will sich an uns die Zähne ausbeißen?" fragte Ryan, ein draufgängerischer Krieger mit kaum 22 Jahren. "Dreimal darfst du raten. Die Killer wollen eine Revanche." Der Bandennahme Killer ließ ihn sofort auf eine Person schließen. "Prion? So ein Arsch. Die hatten doch eine haushohe Niederlage in der Bar." "Natürlich. Aber sie hoffen darauf, dass wir geschwächt sind. Also ab nach Hause und leert eure Waffenschränke." Einige standen bereits auf und rieben sich die müden Glieder. "Es gibt keine Regeln." fügte sie hinzu. "Dann können wir mit dem Schlachtfeld rechnen." schloss Ryan.  
  
Er hatte eine draufgängerische Art, mit der er jede Frau in Bann schlug. Er überragte Amber um zwei Köpfe, was bei ihrer Körpergröße nicht schwer schien. Sein Körperbau war geschmeidig und doch stark. Er war ein unentbehrliches Mitglied in ihrer Jagdgemeinschaft und seine rote Mähne war ebenso berüchtigt wie seine gnadenlosen Faustschläge. Amber glaubte einen Anflug von Angst herauszuhören und munterte die anderen auf.  
  
"Ist doch lustig. Weite Ebene, felsig, viel Platz für einen Hinterhalt. 12 von euch müssen mitkämpfen. Macht das unter euch aus. Und ja keine Schlägereien. Das wird friedlich gelöst, sonst haben wir den Salat und sind zu wenige." "Du würdest doch sowieso für fünf kämpfen, wenn du müsstest." Sie lächelte offen und sah sich überrascht um. Nirgends war ein spitzer Haarschopf zu erkennen. An Jim richtete sie ihre Gedanken. "Wo ist Vegeta?"  
  
Jim wurde mitten in einem Gespräch unterbrochen und starrte verwundert um sich. Amber stand 10 Meter von ihm entfernt und schickte ihre Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Dann setzte er ein seltsames Lächeln auf und antwortete auf demselben Wege. "Machst dir Sorgen um ihn, was?" "Natürlich." gab sie sarkastisch zurück. "Wo is er hin?" "Ich sagte dir schon einmal, dass ich nicht sein Babysitter bin." erinnerte Jim. Als in Ambers Augen ein kurzes gefährliches Aufleuchten zu erkennen war, fuhr er fort. "Na ja... Keine Ahnung. Der ist heute Morgen gegangen, wollte einfach seine Ruhe. Ein echter Einzelgänger." Die Nachricht machte Amber nicht besonders betroffen. "Hoffentlich hält er sich von dem Turnier fern." Jim sah mittlerweile mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Belustigung zu ihr hinüber. "Was hat der denn angestellt, dass du dich so über ihn freust?" "Ach nichts. Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg, muss meine Reflexe ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen."  
  
Er nickte nur in ihre Richtung und unterhielt sich weiter mit seinem Gegenüber. Die Lichtung lag nun fast verlassen da, denn die meisten waren sofort aufgebrochen um endlich wieder den Wald hinter sich lassen zu können, denn das Jagen war ihnen auf Dauer einfach zu unergiebig. Obwohl die Nahrungsversorgung so gut wie sicher war, da es weitläufige Schutzzonen gab, in welchen sich ihre Beutetiere vermehrten und sich die Krieger ihre Nahrung selbst fangen mussten, wollten sie nicht die ganze Zeit über im Wald leben. Insgeheim wollte Amber vor dem Kampf noch einmal alle ihre Kräfte mobilisieren, denn sie wollte nicht getötet werden. Obwohl es kein Tod auf Dauer war.  
  
Das galt natürlich nur für das Stadion. Es war ein riesiges, ovales Gebäude, den römischen Amphitheatern gleich. Es erhob sich mitten auf einer weiten, grünen Wiese und die weiße Gebäudefarbe stach schon von weitem in die Augen. Die Größe war nicht für den Kampf selbst entscheidend sonder nur für die Fassungszahl an Zuschauern interessant. Das Herzstück des Stadions lag meterweit unter dem Boden, es war ein Gebilde von mehreren silbern bis schwarz schimmernden Steinen, die beim Aktivieren einen großen Energieausstoß hatten.  
  
Durch diesen Energieausstoß konnten die Kämpfer auf einen anderen Kampfplatz geschickt werden, wo dieser lag war allerdings stets fraglich. Man wusste zwar, wie man die Steine einstellen musste, um zum gewünschten Ort zu kommen aber größtenteils lag er nicht auf einem bekannten Platz dieses Planeten. Der Schauplatz wurde von der restlichen Welt abgeschirmt und alles Leben erlosch, bis der Kampf vorbei war. Alle Verletzungen waren real, Schmerz spürte man tatsächlich in seiner ganzen Intensivität und sterben konnte man natürlich auch.  
  
Diese Zustände hielten so lange an, bis ein Team je nach den Regeln bis auf eine bestimmte Zahl an Überlebenden geschrumpft war. Meist waren die Schlachten doppelt so hart als irgendwo sonst. Es gab genug Platz für Hinterhalte und es kam nicht selten vor, dass die Kämpfer zerstreut auf dem Austragungsort ankamen. Durch die Gewissheit, dass die Wunden nur für diese Runde zählten, waren die Kämpfe rücksichtslos und äußerst brutal. Und das machte das Ganze erst reizvoll. So trat sie aus dem Wald heraus und erwartete doch eine Attacke des KBSGA.  
  
Die vielen schmerzhaften Erfahrungen hatten sie misstrauisch gemacht und doch täuschte sie sich. Ganz im Gegenteil begegnete ihr niemand auf ihrem Weg ins Stadion. Es lag abgelegen, vor vielen Jahren hatte es einmal mitten in der Stadt gelegen, doch die Fans der verschiedenen Kämpfertruppen waren so hingerissen gewesen, dass sie ihren Mannschaften nacheiferten und eine so große Prügelei anzettelten, bei der mindestens zwölf umkamen. Ferner wurden ein paar Gebäude zerstört.  
  
Die Besitzer waren so außer sich gewesen, das sie den randalierenden Fans entgegentraten. Die Schlägerei uferte immer mehr aus und ganze Häuserblöcke bekriegten sich gegenseitig. Viele Bewohner hatten das wohl als Möglichkeit gesehen, ihre Nachbarn einmal auf ihre Unbeliebtheit hinzuweisen. Nach einigen Tagen war die Lage immer noch nicht entspannter. Erst nachdem die besten und ergebensten Krieger der Königin ausgerückt waren, um wieder Frieden einkehren zu lassen, beruhigte sich die Stadt wieder.  
  
Über diese Ereignisse sprach die Jungend heute noch und viele träumten von dieser Zeit.  
  
Über all dies dachte sie nach, als sie die Straße zum Stadion entlangschritt. Die Straße war wie ausgestorben, es herrschte hier nur Hochbetrieb, wenn ein Kampf anstand. Sie betrat das Stadion und wandte sich sofort dem Weg zu, der in die Arena selbst führte. Wieder hatte sie dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das jedoch immer verschwand, wenn der Kampf begann. Nur ab und zu wurde das Stadion von Kriegern betreten, die dort Übungskämpfe austrugen.  
  
Die Kämpfe wurden in der Arena selbst und nicht auf einem anderen Schauplatz ausgetragen, denn jeder Platz hatte seine eigenen Tücken. Vor Einführung dieser Regel waren einige unerfahrene Krieger umgekommen, da sie die Gefahren nicht hatten meistern können und sich dann nie mehr auf solch einen Schauplatz getraut hatten. Dies kostete unzählige an guten Kriegern, die alle große Erfolge für die großen Manschaften versprochen hatten.  
  
Der Boden war mit Sand ausgestreut und nirgends konnte man auch nur die kleinste Unregelmäßigkeit erkennen. Den Kindern erzählte man die Schauergeschichte, das einmal jemand in dieser Arena umgekommen war und er dazu verdammt war, auf ewig den Sand so regelmäßig auszustreuen. Wer allerdings ursprünglich auf eine solch absurde Idee gekommen war, wusste heutzutage niemand mehr.  
  
Amber stapfte bis in die Mitte der Arena, drehte sich noch einmal um und musterte die Zuschauerränge. In 10 Stunden würden sie voll besetzt sein, wenn sie sich auf ihre Mutter verlassen konnte. Die Kriegerin setzte sich mitten in den Staub der Arena und schloss die Augen, um sich die Möglichkeit zu geben, alle ihre Kräfte zu entfalten.  
  
Alles war schwarz vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Angestrengt zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Wie um sie zum Weitermachen zu überreden kam wie aus dem Nichts ein Windstoß auf und wirbelte den Sand umher. Der Wind beschrieb einen sich ständig rotierenden Kreis. Der Staub drehte sich immer schneller um die kleine Gestalt in seiner Mitte. Eiskalte Hände schienen über Ambers Haut zu tasten aber sie rührte sich nicht. Drückende Stille herrschte trotz der starken Luftbewegung und wie ein Leichentuch senkte sich die Dunkelheit herab. Feine Blitze durchschnitten das gestaltgewordene Dunkel und verpufften nach Minuten in Bodennähe. Aus dem Körper der Jägerin sprossen die Strahlen aus Energie wie abstrakte Pflanzen. Die Luft knisterte von der statischen Spannung reinster Energie, die noch in der Stadt für besonders feinfühlige Krieger zu registrieren war. Dort hoben jene Krieger die Köpfe und starrten in den Himmel. Wem gehörte diese unglaubliche Kraft? Als die Spannung fast unerträglich wurde, schlug Amber mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung die Augen auf. Sie sprühten Funken und waren von einem wilden Leuchten erfüllt. Der Sturm hörte augenblicklich auf und der Staub, plötzlich der auftreibenden Kraft beraubt, fiel zu Boden, doch überall dort wo er auf Amber traf, verpuffte er. Aber noch war diese hohe Stufe der Energie nicht genug für Amber und so schrie sie ihre angestauten Aggressionen aus sich heraus. All ihre Muskeln spannten sich bis zur Unerträglichkeit und entfalteten das Maximum an Kraft. Blondes Haar wehte im Strom der mächtigsten Aura, die jemals in dieser Arena entfesselt worden war. Mit einer energischen Bewegung ließ sie das Geschenk ihres Vaters in ihrer rechten Hand materialisieren. Sie schwang die Waffe mit großer Sicherheit und durchschnitt die Luft. Einhändig führte sie die kompliziertesten Schläge aus. Bei jedem Streich stieß sie einen angsteinflößenden Schrei aus. Schweißperlen liefen über ihre Stirn, denn das ganze kostete sie unglaublich viel Energie. Dies war einer der Gründe warum sie so gut wie nie bis auf diese Grenze vorgedrungen war und absolut niemand wusste von ihren großen Kräften. Niemand sonst hatte jemals ihre Kräfte im Kampf kennengelernt und auch wenn sie es nicht wussten, konnten sie froh darum sein. Ein solch hohes Energieneveau konnte bei mangelnder Kontrolle auch unbeabsichtigt verheerenden Schaden anrichten.  
  
Vegeta hielt mitten im Streitgespräch mit seinem Vater inne, wie es so gut wie jeder der Saiyajin im Lager tat. Eine einfach überwältigende Energie strömte aus Richtung der Stadt herüber.  
  
"Das ist sie." sagte der Prinz frustriert. Er stritt sich seit Tagesanbruch mit seinem Vater, er war nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen, dass sich sein Sohn in den Wald zurückgezogen hatte und nicht der Strafe ins Auge gesehen hatte. Vegeta dagegen hatte schon längst die Beherrschung verloren und war kurz davor, seinen Vater einfach anzugreifen. Diese Autoritätsnummer zog bei ihm schon lange nicht mehr und jedes Wort, das sein Vater an seinen Unternehmungen kritisierte, wurde nicht selten mit Respektlosigkeit gedankt. Und man konnte dem Prinz ansehen, dass er sich viel lieber mit dieser Kraft messen wollte, anstatt hier herumzustehen. "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich doch nur etwas gerächt habe?!" sagte er fast schon verzweifelt. Sogar er, der größte Draufgänger auf seinem Heimatplanet, musste sich der Übermacht der Eltern am Ende doch beugen. "Es geht einfach darum, dass DU DORT NICHTS zu suchen hattest. Was Amber macht, ist mir total egal. Für unsere Familie gehört sich das nicht." "Ich will meinen Spaß haben und von dir sagen lass ich mir auch nichts. Wenn du mich einsperren möchtest, werde ich mir eben Raum verschaffen." "Meinetwegen, mach was du willst, aber sorg dafür, dass du nicht noch einmal unsere Ehre durch den Dreck ziehst, sonst kannst du was erleben. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du verschwindest."  
  
Eigentlich wäre er am liebsten stehen geblieben und seinem Vater einmal richtig die Meinung gesagt, aber letzendlich war er es doch leid. Deshalb machte er sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub und verzog sich in sein Quartier. Eine Stunde bevor der Kampf beginnen sollte, kamen die Teilnehmer der herausgeforderten Gruppe ins Stadion. Geschlossen gingen sie in die Räumlichkeiten, die für die Vorbereitung bestimmt waren. Wie zu erwarten war, wollte Orion nicht mitkämpfen, obwohl er ebenfalls dort war. Auf diese Nachricht reagierten so gut wie alle ziemlich geschockt. Denn mit ihm waren sie genau 13.  
  
"Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können? Jetzt können wir in Unterzahl gegen die Killer antreten." Ryan schrie fast auf ihn ein. "Wenn wir verlieren, hast du das zu verantworten." "Keiner hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkämpfen möchte!!"verteidigte sich Orion. "Natürlich nicht, aber wir haben das für sicher gehalten! Wer konnte schon wissen, dass du wegen einer blöden Verletzung nicht mitmachst?!" "Hört schon auf damit, das bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr. Er wird später dafür zahlen. Aber zuerst zeigen wir den Killern erst einmal wie man jemanden wirklich umbringt."  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel antwortete Mike. "Machen wir uns fertig. Am besten nehmt ihr die Bänder mit den Splittern."  
  
Wieder zustimmendes Nicken. Jim öffnete eine Truhe und nahm sich zwei Lederbänder mit messerscharfen Widerhaken an der Oberseite der Finger und an der Handfläche. Amber stand immer noch ganz hinten und sah ihnen stumm zu. In der linken Hand hielt sie ihr Schwert, einen Fuß hatte sie an die Wand gestellt, sodass das Schwert ebenfalls auf dem Knie lag und mit der Rechten schliff sie die Klinge. Sorgfältig striff sie mit dem Stein über den mattglänzenden Stahl. Sie würden so keine Chance haben. Normalerweise kam es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht an, aber bei diesen Gegnern...  
  
"Ey, Amber, was ist los mit dir?" Sie sah auf und schenkte Bred einen allessagenden Blick. Darüber schüttelte er nur den Kopf und reichte ihr die Riemen. Missmutig legte sie den Stein weg und griff danach. Mit schon eingeübter Routine wickelte sie die Riemen straff um ihre Hände, hinauf bis zum Handgelenk, wo sie sie mit einem festen Knoten zuband. Sie schlug die Fäuste zusammen um zu prüfen, ob die Riemen fest genug um die Hände gebunden waren. Sie nickte zufrieden. Der Raum war gefüllt mit stark bewaffneten Männern, die alle keine Skrupel hatten, ihre Mordwerkzeuge einzusetzen. Der Großteil trug Schwerter mit sich, doch es gab auch Äxte und Lanzen in allen Variationen. Jeder führte mehrere Dolche mit sich und einige auch ein paar Wurfsterne. Von draußen ertönte ein tiefer Gongschlag. Es war das Signal für die Kämpfer, in die Arena zu kommen.  
  
Ende Part 5 


	7. Blutrausch

Jäger des Todes Blutrausch  
  
Ein paar Sätze bevor ich fortfahre: Ich bitte jetzt abermals um Reviews und hoffe, dass ihr mich nicht dumm stehen lässt!!! Wem das reviewen auf Fanfiction net zu kompliziert ist, den bitte ich darum, mir zumindest eine E-mail zu schicken. BITTE!!!! Meine E-mail adresse müsste doch irgendwo dastehen, also lasst mich nicht im Stich. DANKE!!! Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 6  
  
Alle packten ihre Waffen und machten sich mit grimmigem oder erwartungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Weg. Ein langer, hoher und breiter Gang führte zum inneren der Arena. Auf ihrem schier endlosen Marsch kam ihnen keine Seele entgegen, sie fühlten sich, als wären sie allein auf der Welt. Doch von draußen kam das Gesumm hunderter von Stimmen herein und hallte im Gang wider. Langsam und stolz Schritt für Schritt aufsetzend, gingen sie in geschlossener Reihe weiter zum Eingang der Arena. Amber latschte missmutig hinter ihnen her. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet gegen die Killer in Unterzahl kämpfen? Eigentlich konnte sie sich den ganzen langen Weg in die Arena sparen, denn im Kampf selbst würden sie nur Schmerzen erleben. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu bestätigen, fühlte sie eine starke Hand, die ihren Oberarm packte. Das alles ging so schnell, das sie sich verblüfft in einem schmalen Nebengang wiederfand. Doch als sie in das Gesicht desjenigen sah, der sie hier her gezerrt hatte, verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. Sie seufzte auf. "Was willst du schon wieder? Du tauchst doch immer genau dann auf, wenn man dich nicht brauchen kann." Schwarze Augen blitzten in einem Anflug von Wut gefährlich auf. "Denk dir mal einen neuen Spruch aus, der wirkt nicht mehr." "Falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich muss jetzt mit meinem Himmelfahrtskommando zur Hölle fahren." Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber, doch es war ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden. "Kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr euch in diesem Turnier wirklich töten könnt?" "Denkst du, ich mach hier Spaß?" Von draußen war lauter Jubel zu hören. Amber merkte auf und sah Vegeta drängend an. "Sag endlich, was los ist. Ich kann mich doch nicht ständig um dich kümmern." "Och, du wirst doch nicht deine Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigen? Na dann muss ich selbst sehen, das ich niemanden umbringe." "Sehr witzig. Rück raus mit der Sprache, sonst werd ich böse." "Na dann könnten wir gleich miteinander kämpfen." "Tut mir leid, da muss ich passen. Aber du..." Sie brach ab und sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Gegeneinander müssen wir wohl verschieben, aber du könntest mir heute einen riesigen Gefallen tun. Eigentlich würde ich dich nicht darum bitten, aber es geht nicht anders. Willst du mit mir und meinen Leuten in den Kampf ziehen? Nichts großes, nur ein kleines Turnier." Seine Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. "Na ich weiß nicht. Wenn die Gegner nicht stark sind, tu ich mir das nicht an. Ich find diese leichten Siege einfach witzlos." "Ich schwöre dir, in Unterzahl würden wir es nicht schaffen. Bitte..." Sie sah ihn an. "Schau mich nicht so an! Mit diesem Blick siehst du völlig bescheuert aus." Sie grinste ihn an, als wäre sie die Unschuld persönlich. Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. "Wenn's unbedingt sein muss..." Ambers Lächeln wurde breiter. "Aber ich tu's nur, weil ich sonst nichts besseres zu tun habe." Sie nickte und ging ihm voran zur Arena. Als sie den Kampfplatz betraten, wurden sie von den übrigen Teilnehmern überrascht angestarrt, die Zuschauer jubelten und einer unter ihnen war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn bei diesem Turnier mitmachte. Sie schritten zu den anderen. Begleitet wurden sie immer noch von den Zurufen des Publikums. Wie Amber erwartet hatte, war die Arena bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Ihre Mutter saß mitten unter den Zuschauern und lächelte ihr zu. Jim wandte sich ihnen zu und sagte zu Vegeta: "Was machst du denn hier? Hat sie dich wohl doch noch breitgeschlagen? Sei bloß vorsichtig, dass dir diese Entscheidung nicht leid tun wird." Vegetas Antwort ging in einer ohrenbetäubenden Stimme unter, die von der höchsten Stelle des Kampfplatzes kam. "Sehr geehrte Damen und Herrn, heute ist es wieder einmal so weit! Die beiden stärksten Gruppen treffen sich hier abermals aufgrund heftiger Differenzen und wollen hiermit feststellen, wer im Recht ist. Gegeneinander treten die Killer und die Hunter of Deaht an. Die Hunter sind eine Gruppe die zum Großteil aus erfahrenen und, tut mir Leid wenn ich das sagen muss, aus rücksichtslosen Jägern der Armee besteht. Bei ihnen ist die einzige Tochter unserer geschätzten Königin. Wie es aussieht hat sie heute jemand ganz besonderen mitgebracht! Der Prinz der Saiyajin gibt uns die Ehre, in den Genuss seines Geschicks und Kraft zu kommen. Die andere Seite besteht ebenfalls aus erfahrenen Jägern. Unter ihnen ist Prion, der durch seine Streitereien und Rücksichtslosigkeit bekannt wurde. Die beiden Gruppen vertreten die verschiedenen Ansichten von Heute. Die Hunter sind für den regellosen Kampf und die Freiheit tun und lassen zu dürfen was sie wollen. Natürlich sind sie eine Gruppe von jungen Kämpfern und sind die strahlenden Vorbilder unserer Jugend. Warum können sich unsere Kinder keine anderen Vorbilder aussuchen? Aber doch würde der Verlust der Jäger ein schwerer Schlag für unsere Armee sein. Tja was will man da noch sagen? Die Killer dagegen sind MEISTENS für das Gesetz und achten die Regeln. Die Gruppe besteht aus, wie sollte es anders sein, aus älteren und erfahreneren Kämpfern, obwohl ihnen das bestimmt kein Vorteil sein wird. Aber warum erzähle ich das euch eigentlich? Jedem sind unsere beiden Gruppen bestens bekannt. Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse, hier sind die Regeln. Das heißt, gekämpft wird ohne Regeln, bis zum Tod. Gewonnen hat die Gruppe, die die gegenseitige Gruppe bis auf ein Viertel vernichtet hat oder ganz tot ist. Gekämpft wird auf der Ebene. Lasst uns also beginnen." Sozusagen auf Stichwort begann das Stadioninnere so hell zu leuchten, dass keiner der Kämpfer mehr etwas sehen konnte. Das Licht war so unerträglich hell, dass sie alle die Orientierung verloren und darauf achteten, nicht umzufallen. Als das Licht endlich wieder schwächer wurde und Ambers Augen sich wieder auf die viel dunklere Umgebung einstellten, fand sie sich allein auf einer Ebene wieder. Der Himmel war grau und es wehte ein eiskalter, beißender Wind. Nebel lag über der Ebene und die Sichtweite betrug nicht einmal zehn Meter. Ein erfahrener Jäger hätte sich ohne Probleme an einen unaufmerksamen Krieger heranschleichen können. Ja, das war die Ebene. Die berüchtigte Ebene des Grauens. Viele umgingen es, sich auf diesem Platz zu messen, da es hieß, dass hier böse Geister umgingen, die Besitz vom eigenen Körper ergriffen und so alles umbrachte, was ihm in die Quere kam. Erst zweimal war es einem Geist gelungen in diese Welt zu gelangen und jedesmal musste sein Träger in diese Welt verbannt werden. Der Geist blieb auch nach dem Kampf im Körper und mordete weiter. Hatte man den Körper getötet, ergriff er Besitz vom nächsten. Erst ein einziges Mal war sie hiergewesen und sie war nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Doch die Angst vor einer weiteren Erinnerung auf die sie nicht scharf war würde ihr nur die Konzentration rauben und sie den Gegnern ausliefern. So nahm sie sich zusammen und setzte vorsichtig, um kein Geräusch zu verursachen, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Vor ihr waren immer noch keine Umrisse zu erkennen, nur hier und da flog ein dichterer Nebelfetzen an ihr vorüber. Amber wusste ganz genau, dass einer der Gegner in der Nähe war, denn die Regeln besagten nun einmal, dass man immer zu zweit in einem Feld von einem Quadratkilometer ankam. Doch nach einer Ewigkeit wie es ihr schien, war immer noch niemand zu sehen. Langeweile kam auf und so langsam reichte es ihr. Dieses ewige rumgetrotte nervte sie ebenso stark wie die Tatsache, dass sich ihr Gegner wohl aus dem gemeinsamen Quadranten entfernt hatte, um sich mit einem der Seinen zusammenzuschließen. Dann vernahm sie ein Rascheln, das unweigerlich nicht vom Wind kommen konnte. Amber atmete erfreut auf und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ihre Sinne verrieten ihr nur eins: Der Gegner hielt sich sieben Meter entfernt von ihr auf. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, er schien überhaupt keine Ahnung zu haben, dass sie zu ihm unterwegs war. Sie überlegte sich schon eine Angriffstaktik, als plötzlich von hinten etwas heran geschossen kam. Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie einen stechenden Schmerz an den Rippen und spürte, wie Blut ihre Seite hinab rann. Die Wunde pochte und als Amber sich gehetzt umdrehte, um den Angreifer zu finden, atmete sie kurz und beherrscht ein. Wieder kam der Angreifer heran, doch diesmal war sie vorbereitet. Zumindest konnte der Angreifer nicht aus dem Hinterhalt attackieren. Sie drehte sich um und parierte den Angriff mit dem Schwert. Stahl schlug an Stahl und zwei kräftige Arme versuchten, die Waffen aneinander vorbei zu drücken, um den Boden mit Blut zu beflecken. Keiner gab nach und endlich erkannte Amber ihren Angreifer. Es war Jeff und er sah sie mordlustig an. Dann riss er das Schwert zurück und versuchte, sie durch einen tief gesetzten Angriff zu überrumpeln. Ausweichend holte sie zu einem Gegenschlag aus, der doch ins Leere ging. Ihr Gegenüber drängte sie durch starke Attacken zurück. Funken stieben auf, als sich die Waffen in der Luft trafen und aneinander schliffen. Als sie wieder einmal sein Schwert aus der Bahn warf, traf er sie an der Wange und zog eine tiefe Spur in die Haut. Amber wich zurück. Sie wusste von Anfang an, dass ihr Gegner besser im Schwertkampf war. Doch das der Unterschied so groß war, hatte sie nicht befürchtet. Jeff wusste das und vollführte komplizierte Schläge in der Luft. Amber sah ihn mürrisch an, warf das Schwert hinter sich und schickte ihm einen starken Energiestrahl entgegen. Der traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und verwundete ihn tödlich. Noch bevor das Licht verblasst war, ging er zu Boden, eine riesige Staubwolke ging von dort auf, wo er aufgeschlagen war. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Aus allen Richtungen spürte sie nun, wie sich Kräfte entfesselten und Energien miteinander rangen. Doch niemand war in der Nähe. So ging sie zu ihrem Schwert und hob es auf. Die Klinge war unbefleckt. Doch in die Klinge war eine breite Spur aus goldfarbenem Material eingraviert, sie hatte ihren Ursprung am Heft und endete verzweigt an der Spitze der Klinge. Bis jetzt hatte das Geschenk ihres Vaters ihren Nutzen erfüllt. Ihr graute es vor der nächsten Attacke aus dem Hinterhalt. Noch so ein Schnitt würde sie in ihrer Bewegung erheblich einschränken. Vorsichtig schritt sie weiter über die Ebene. Immer noch so gut wie Null Sicht. Der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar und durchdrang ihre Knochen mit eisiger Kälte. Sie spürte, wie der Boden steiniger wurde und zu einer tieferen Ebene abfiel. Wahllos folgte sie dem Steilhang. Unten war der Nebel seltsamer weise nicht mehr so dicht und gestattete ein weiteres Blickfeld. Hundert Meter von ihrem Standpunkt entfernt war ein alter, abgestorbener Baum dessen Äste verkrüppelt und laublos abstanden. Verwundert starrte sie die verkrüppelte Pflanze an und erkannte, dass an einem der dickeren Äste etwas baumelte. Die Neugier gehört bei den Norena sozusagen zur Grundausstattung. Jeder ist von Natur aus neugierig und manche sogar mehr als ihnen gut tut. Manche wurden in Schlachten wegen ihrer Wissbegierde getötet. Man kann sich das genauso vorstellen, wie eine Katze, die an einem Rattenköder riecht und eigentlich weiß, dass sie diesen nicht fressen darf, aber ihn trotzdem anstupst und abschleckt. Bei Amber hielt sich das aber in Grenzen, da Saiyajin meistens zuerst zuschlagen und dann fragen. Im Klartext: Sie sind misstrauisch und sehr gute Strategen. Doch zu Anfang gab sie ihrer Neugier nach. Diese umher baumelnden Dinge am Baum reizten einen Teil ihres Gehirns, der für die unbewussten Sinne zuständig war. Je näher sie der Pflanze kam, desto stärker wurde sie zu ihr hingezogen. Dem Drang nachgebend, blieb sie drei Meter vom Baumstamm stehen. Ihr Blick war den ganzen Weg über an den Schemen zwischen den Zweigen gehangen und mit jedem Schritt waren sie deutlicher geworden. Doch jetzt erkannte sie, was da zwischen den Zweigen hing. Es waren fünf Männerkörper und alle waren an den Zweigen aufgeknüpft. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ausnahmsloses Entsetzen, sofern man ihn noch erkennen konnte. Schwarze, riesige Vögel flatterten um die leblosen Körper und rissen ihnen das Fleisch von den Knochen. Blut befleckte den Boden unter den Leichen, tote Wurzeln rankten sich verkrümmt um große Steine. Plötzlich kam ein Aasvogel herab gestoßen und umkreiste Amber aufmerksam. Anscheinend wartete er auf seine nächste Portion Frischfleisch. Sie schlug angeekelt mit dem Schwert nach ihm. Aufschreiend stieß der Vogel sich wieder in die Höhe, ein großes Stück Fleisch auf sie herabfallen lassend. Es traf sie am Arm, rutschte dann daran herunter und fiel zu Boden. Amber hatte schon viel Schreckliches gesehen, doch das übertraf alles Vorhergehende. Eine klebrige und feuchte Spur rann immer noch über ihren Arm und sie versuchte angeekelt ihren Arm abzuwischen, doch dann gab sie es auf. Die Krieger dieses Planeten pflegten normalerweise sogar die Leichen ihrer Feinde zu bestatten und die toten Körper nicht zu zerstückeln. Dass jemand die Unwürdigkeit besaß, einen besiegten Gegner wie ein Stück Dreck herumliegen zu lassen, machte sie fast rasend. Ein weiterer Vogel kam herab gestoßen und attackierte sie. Spitze Krallen gruben sich in ihre Schulter, heftiger Schmerz entbrannte, der schnell wieder abflachte. Wut, unermeßliche Wut durchströmte sie. Der letzte Aasvogel hatte einen Ring im Schnabel getragen, der sie an ihren damaligen Freund erinnerte. Er war in einer Schlacht gestorben, die auf einem weit entfernten Planeten stattgefunden hatte. Dort war er gestorben und sie hatte seinen Tod nicht verhindern können. Damals war sie noch 14 gewesen und somit hatte ihre Mutter ihr verboten, sich in Schlachten zu begeben. Als man seine Leiche gefunden hatte, war die Haut auf denen die Tätowierungen waren, herausgeschnitten worden und die ganze Haut war zerschnitten. In einem unbedachten Wutausbruch vernichtete sie die gesamte Vogelschar, ohne die Leichen auch nur zu berühren. Das Werk war getan und der Wutausbruch verklang wieder, als ihr erstmals wieder ins Bewusstsein kam, wo und warum sie hier war. Rasch entfernte sie sich von dieser grausamen Stätte und suchte nach einem ebenbürtigem Gegner, um ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen. Doch nachdem sie wieder mit dem Nebel verschmolz und die graue Einsamkeit um sich sah, wurde sie zurück gerissen in die Vergangenheit. Und schon wieder waren ihre Gedanken in der Vergangenheit versunken. Doch meldeten ihr ihre stets wachen Sinne, dass der Kampf immer noch tobte. Raven... Ihr erster und auch letzter Freund, den sie jemals hatte. Eins hatte sie der Verlust gelehrt, nämlich dass man niemandem sein Herz schenken sollte. Der Verlust war immer viel zu groß. Der Wind trieb den Nebel auseinander und groteske Gebilde zeigten sich und verschmolzen wieder zu einer trägen Masse. Plötzlich flammte eine riesige Energie auf. Sie richtete ihr Schwert in die Richtung der Quelle. Aus den näher gelegenen Schatten kam eine Gestalt auf sie zugeschossen und holte offensichtlich zu einem Schlag aus, die Faust glühte. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wer auf sie zugestürmt kam und hielt, noch bevor in ihrem Gehirn auch nur der Befehl kam den Schlag abzubrechen, das Schwert auf. Es stockte knapp vor der Nasenspitze der Gestalt. Diese hielt ebenfalls die Faust knapp vor Ambers Magen. Beide atmeten auf. "Musst du mich so erschrecken?" "Was kann denn ich dafür, dass du daher gerast kommst wie ein Verrückter?" "Und warum bist du so schreckhaft? Du tust ja so, als hättest du Gespenster gesehen." "Schlimmeres." murmelte sie. "Kannst du mir später erzählen, gehen wir weiter." Sie nickte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Warte, Vegeta. So wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir wieder überrascht werden." "Wie meinst du das? Hör endlich auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen." "Unsere Sinne sind zu stumpf. Der einzig ausgeprägteste Sinn ist das Sehen und das bringt uns hier nichts. Wir müssen unsere Sinne schärfen." "Wie? Verdammt noch mal, wie denn?" Ungeduld machte sich breit. Amber kramte in ihrer Hosentasche und zog die Kette heraus. "Was soll ich mit dem Ding?" "Du sollst dich damit aufhängen. Na sie um machen, du Idi." "Nur wenn du mir vorher sagst, was geschehen wird." "Lass dich überraschen." "Gib her." unwirsch riss er ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie um den Hals. Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts. Amber fragte sich, ob es bei ihm nicht funktionieren würde, da sein Charakter vielleicht keiner Eigenschaft entsprach. Doch als Vegeta erschrocken bemerkte, dass sich seine Beine verkürzten und die Arme ihre Form änderten, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Der Prinz wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als sich seine Gestalt streckte und gleichzeitig große Klauen dort anfingen zu wachsen, wo erst seine Finger gewesen waren. Das Gesicht veränderte sich drastisch und Haare sprossen am Kopf und reichten bis zu den Schultern. Zuletzt sproß am Hinterteil ein dünner, am Ende in ein Haarbüschel auslaufender Schwanz. Die Verwandlung vollzog sich schnell, wie im Zeitraffer. Ein seltsames Körpergefühl entfaltete sich in ihm. Irgendwie war die Welt verändert; alles war scheinbar lauter und tausend Gerüche schienen in der Luft zu hängen, die ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Doch das schlimmste waren die Beine. Er hatte zwei zu viel, mit denen er einfach nicht zurecht kam. Er wollte aufstehen, doch er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und fiel in den Staub. Wie ein Neugeborenes versuchte er wieder aufzustehen. Ein guter Beobachter, der sich mit Katzen auskannte, hätte wohl gemeint, der riesige Kater hätte den Verstand verloren. Mächtige Muskelstränge waren unter dem nachtschwarzen Fell zu erkennen und die Augen blitzten gefährlich. "Was zum Teufel hast du angestellt?" Eine verärgerte Stimme erklang in Ambers Kopf. "Was ist das für eine Kette?" "Dies ist die Kette der Verwandlung, ein altes Erbstück. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass in dir so ein Prachtbursche steckt." "Und warum hast du sie mir vorhin aus der Hand gerissen?" "Weil ich Angst hatte, das dir das hier passiert. Du verstehst...?" "Ja ja." Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch es misslang abermals. Lachend sah sie auf den Löwen herab, der ihr stehend fast bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. "Stell dich doch nicht so an. Du solltest wirklich schnell lernen wie man läuft, sonst war's das mit uns." "Ich renne normalerweise nicht mit vier Beinen durch den Wald." Wieder stand er auf und diesmal schaffte er es sogar, nicht wieder auf den Boden zu fallen. Unsicher schwankte er hin und her, nach seinem Schwerpunkt suchend. Währenddessen blickte Amber angestrengt nach oben. Jeder Planet, auf dem sich der Kampfplatz befand hatte einen Mond, das stand in den Regeln. Es kostete sie nur noch wenig Kraft, um sich zu verwandeln und so stand sie bald ebenfalls in Katzengestalt neben ihm. Er wirkte immer noch so, als wäre er im falschen Körper, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen. Er hatte sehr wohl verstanden, warum diese Gestalt die einzig richtige war. Amber stupste ihm spielerisch mit der Nase in die Seite, er schnappte nach ihr, doch natürlich traf er sie nicht, denn ihm fehlte einfach die Übung. Im Gegenteil musste er vorsichtig sein, dass er nicht umfiel. "Reiß dich zusammen und komm endlich. Es kann noch nicht vorbei sein, sonst wären wir nicht mehr hier." Sie spitzte ihre Ohren und lauschte. Der Wind trug von Westen her die Geräusche eines erbitterten Kampfes zu. "Dort hinten. Glaubst du, du kannst so kämpfen?" Er wollte nicken aber die Geste wirkte unnatürlich und war anstrengend. "Was ist mit deinem Schwert?" Es steckte im Boden wie ein Kreuz, das das Grab eines gefallenen Kriegers markiert. "Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird es in der Arena schon irgendwo rum liegen. Alles kehrt zurück." Sie ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. Vegeta war hinter ihr stehengeblieben und sah sie unsicher an. "Komm schon." Langsam setzte er den einen Vorderfuß auf. Vorsichtig ging er zu ihr hinüber. Sein Gang war nicht im Mindesten so elegant, wie es der der Rasse der Löwen war doch schon nach ein paar hundert Metern bewegte er sich sicherer. Amber wartete geduldig, doch dann schlug sie eine schnellere Gangart ein und rannte dann in Richtung des Kampfplatzes. Sie spürte, wie die Energien ihrer besten Freunde immer schwächer wurden. Als ob der Teufel hinter den beiden Großkatzen her wäre, rasten sie zu ihrem Bestimmungsort. Abermals fühlte sich Amber so, als würde sie in eine Falle laufen aber dieses Risiko musste sie eingehen, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Ihr Weg nach Westen war nicht sonderlich weit, aber für den schwarzen Löwen mit den roten Krallen war es ein weiter und vor allem ungewohnter Weg. Fünf Meter vom Kampfplatz blieben sie stehen. Amber lauschte und konzentrierte sich auf die Schwingungen des Bodens. Vegeta erschrak anfangs, als er spürte, wie der Boden ihm Bewegungen zutrug und der Geruch nach Blut und Schweiß in seine Nase drang. Amber drehte sich noch einmal um und machte ihm ein Zeichen. "Wir müssen das Überraschungsmoment nützen. Am besten, wir stürmen auf sie zu und beißen ihnen die Kehle durch." "Ääähhh, ja klar." "Mach mir's einfach nach." Geschickt schlich sie sich an den Kampfplatz heran. Dort ging es hoch her und die Schreie von mindestens zehn Männern waren zu hören. In Vegeta wuchs immer mehr die Mordlust, die seine Muskeln bis zum zerreißen spannte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu knurren und es klang wie Donnergrollen. Die Kämpfer bemerkten nichts davon doch Amber erreichte es. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Er verdiente es wirklich, ein Hunter of Death zu sein. Hinter ihm schien sich die Dunkelheit zu verdichten und Gestalt anzunehmen. Endlich hatte er gelernt, die Kräfte, die in der Kette steckten zu nutzen. Sie ließ ebenfalls ihre Kraft frei strömen und ging immer schneller zum Kampfplatz. Die beiden bleckten ihre Zähne und die Augen blitzten gefährlich. Endlich fiel den Kämpfern das viel zu hohe Maß an ausgestoßener Energie auf und sie hielten inne. Erschrocken traten sie zurück. Dunkle Schatten kamen aus dem Nebel. Schleichend wie der Tod kamen sie heran, die muskelbepackten Vorderläufe wirbelten bei jedem Schritt Staub auf und spitze Klauen kratzten über steinigen Boden. Amber erkannte die Situation sofort. Jim, Pierre und Ryan lagen oder standen noch halbwegs da und starrten genauso wie Prion und seine Mitkämpfer den Katzen entgegen. Doch die Reaktionen konnten gar nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Die letzten Überlebenden der Hunter atmeten erleichtert auf und einer sagte mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe: "Jetzt werdet ihr dafür bezahlen. Verabschiedet euch von dieser Runde." Prion trat dem am Boden liegendem Ryan in den Magen. Er keuchte auf und hielt sich den Bauch. Amber fauchte und sprang auf Prion los. Ausweichend holte er mit dem Schwert aus und schlug nach ihr. Es schnitt ihr jedoch nur ein paar Haare ab und sie drehte sich sofort wieder um, um erneut auf ihn loszuspringen. Doch Prion nutzte diese winzige Sekunde und verwandelte sich ebenfalls. Die Gestalt des ausgewachsenen Bergpumas war nicht weniger imposant als die des Tigers. Fauchend sprangen sie aufeinander los und umklammerten sich während sie über den Boden rollten. Amber trommelte mit ihren Hinterbeinen auf seinen Bauch ein. Fell hing an den Krallen und Staub wirbelte auf. Vegeta dagegen schnappte sich gleich zwei von den anderen und schlug ihnen mit den riesigen Pranken gegen die Köpfe und biss ihnen in die Beine. Schreie zerrissen die stille Luft und Blut floss in Massen. Es war so, als ob zwei Wirbelstürme entfesselt worden wären und sie nur aus Zähnen, Klauen und Fell bestehen würden. Drei Gegner waren noch übrig und sie verwandelten sich ebenfalls. Ein braun gefleckter Panther, ein normalgefärbter Löwe und ein grauer Jaguar standen mit gesträubtem Fell und geweiteten Augen da und sahen ihnen entgegen. Die Angreifer schlossen sich wieder zusammen und gingen nebeneinander den Dreien entgegen. Die Luft schien voll mit statischer Spannung geladen zu sein und die drei anderen Katzen wichen erschrocken zurück. Doch nun konnte die Jäger des Todes keiner mehr aufhalten. War einmal der Blutdurst geweckt und war die Raserei zu groß, konnte sich kein Jäger mehr beherrschen. Auch wenn in Vegeta nicht die Anlagen für das kätzische Verhalten vorhanden waren, ersetzte doch die Kette diese Lücke und gab ihm völlig die Möglichkeit, seine Instinkte zu nutzen. Doch bei ihm fehlte noch die Übung, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten oder sie richtig zu steuern. So stürmte er vor und fiel über den Jaguar her. Der war ihm absolut unterlegen. Seine ungeheuerlichen Muskeln spannten sich und ließen ihn wie eine Sprungfeder auf den Jaguar zuspringen. Der Aufprall brachte den Gegner fast zu Fall, doch er konnte sich noch durch einen Schritt zurück retten. Der Löwe rutschte auf dem Boden etwas aus, der andere Kater lief um ihn herum, erwartete ihn und wollte ihn mit seinen gewatigen Zähnen packen. Der Schwarze wich im allerletzten Moment den mächtigen Kiefern aus und hörte, wie sie knapp neben seinem Hals zuschnappten. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er bekam ein Ohr des Gegners zu fassen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er es im Maul und schleuderte es davon. Jason heulte vor Schmerz fast auf und sprang zurück. Blut troff aus Vegetas Maul und er wollte mehr. Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung brachte ihn zu seinem Gegner, der ihm abermals ausweichen wollte. Todbringende Tatzen zerkratzten ihm die Schnauze und gewaltige Zähne bohrten sich in seine Seite. Der Geschmack warmen Blutes lag auf seiner Zunge. Amber dagegen spielte nicht so mit ihrem Gegner. Dem ersten hatte sie nach nur kurzem Ringen die Kehle durchbissen und der andere war auch dabei, sein Leben zu verlieren. Ihr Blutrausch hielt sich in Grenzen. Und doch riskierte sie einen Blick zu Vegeta hinüber. Gerade hing Jason an seinen Hals und suchte in der dicken Mähne nach seiner Kehle. Er bekam tatsächlich etwas zu fassen und riss daran. Im selben Augenblick begann sich die Gestalt Vegetas zu verändern. Die Klauen zogen sich wieder in die Tatze zurück und das Fell verschwand. Die Hinterbeine wurden wieder länger und der Körper wuchs in die Höhe. Überrascht sah der Saiyajin an sich herab. Er hatte wieder seine alte Form. Jason starrte ihn von unten herauf an. Doch dann sprang er Vegeta gegen den Bauch und zerriss mit seinen Krallen die Brust. Das Hemd sog sich voll mit dem Blut seines Trägers und es hing schwer und in Fetzen herab. "Das wird dir noch leid tun." Wieder mit gewohnten Bedingungen war der Kampf für den Prinz kein Problem. Seine Sinne waren nicht mehr so darauf gerichtet, das Blut des anderen zu vergießen und kein Drang war mehr vorhanden, ihm an die Kehle zu gehen. Im Gegenteil. Er wollte es beenden. Sein Gegner war übel zugerichtet und blutete aus vielen Wunden. Und doch bleckte er die Zähne und kauerte sich zusammen, ein beständiges Knurren ging von ihm aus. Der Prinz grinste unheilverkündend auf ihn herab. Die rechte Hand ausgestreckt sammelte sich Energie an der Handfläche. Jason schoss auf ihn zu. "Das hätte ich nicht getan..." Vegeta schickte ihm die Kugel entgegen und verschlang den Jaguar. Als sie wieder verblasste, war nur noch Staub zu sehen, der vom Wind davongetragen wurde. Zufrieden mit sich bückte er sich nach der Kette, die immer noch im Staub lag. Das Band war gerissen. Ein lautes Fauchen ließ ihn herumfahren. Ein riesiger Puma kam auf ihn zugerast und sprang mit einem gewaltigem Satz an seine Kehle. Er kippte auf die Seite und lag unter der Raubkatze. Erstmals begann er an seiner Entscheidung zu zweifeln, dass er hier mitgekommen war. Er versuchte die Katze von sich herunterzubekommen, doch sie hatte ihre Klauen in seine Haut gegraben und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Der Geruch von Tod strich über sein Gesicht, als der Puma seinen Kopf der Kehle zuwandte. "Du blödes Arschloch, das nennst du ehrenvoll? Schleichst dich einfach von hinten an. Das werde ich dir heimzahlen und du wirst tot bleiben." Unheimlich spitze Zähne schnitten in seinen Hals, Blut lief von der Wunde heraus und färbte das Fell des Pumas rot. Ganz langsam schloss er sein Maul. In Vegeta brannte immer noch der ungestüme Wille zu überleben und doch wusste er, dass er sich alleine nicht befreien konnte. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Bitter wälzte er diesen Gedanken immer wieder hin und her. Gleich müsste das Maul ganz geschlossen sein und dann war es vorbei... Der Druck in seinem Hals, das Gefühl dass ein Fremdkörper in seinem Fleisch steckte, hörte auf. Das Gewicht des Pumas lastete auf seinem Körper und die Krallen waren immer noch dort wo sie vorhin waren, doch die Kraft fehlte. Des Gegners Körper war schlaff und leblos. Vorsichtig hob er den rechten Arm. Er wusste wirklich nicht, welches Gefühl in ihm mehr dominierte: Das Misstrauen, das der Gegner plötzlich aufgehört hatte, oder die Freude, das er noch lebte. Wilder Schmerz entbrannte, als sich die Klauen tiefer in sein Fleisch gruben. Doch endlich hatte er die Pranke des Feindes aus dem Fleisch entfernt und tastete nach seinem Hals. Er war nass von Blut und tiefe Wunden mahnten ihn, wie knapp es gewesen war. Schritte näherten sich. "Na, lebst du noch?" Amber bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und befreite ihn von der Katze. Die Augen des Tieres waren überrascht aufgerissen, als hätte es der Tod plötzlich ereilt. "Hättest du dich nicht mehr beeilen können?" Amber reichte ihm die Hand und half ihm aufzustehen. Sein Blick glitt über den Kampfplatz, über die Gestalten Jims, Pierres und Ryans die allesamt sich gegenseitig stützend zu ihnen herübersahen und schließlich starrte er den Puma an. Ein mittelgroßes Loch durchbohrte das Schulterblatt und man konnte dadurch den grauen Boden sehen. Die Gegner waren hier alle tot. Licht, unglaublich helles Licht blendete die Truppe, als die Umrisse der Umgebung verschwammen. Ohrenbetäubendes Klatschen und Jubeln drang an ihre Ohren. Endlich konnten sie wieder etwas sehen und erkannten die Tribünen die immer noch vollgestopft mit Zuschauern waren. Nach ein paar Minuten ertönte wieder die Stimme des Ansagers: "Das war mal wieder ein furioses Finale! Die letzten Überlebenden sind Ryan, Amber, Jim, Vegeta und Pierre. Von den Killern hat es nur einer geschafft und der mehr halb als ganz. Hmh. Ich gehe nicht weiter darauf ein. Wieder einmal haben die Hunter of Death einen Sieg errungen, obwohl Orion nicht mitkämpfen konnte." Er redete noch weiter so viel Zeugs und kommentierte die verschiedenen Züge des Kampfes. Doch Ambers Aufmerksamkeit galt nur den anderen 25 Kämpfern die mit ihr wieder in das Stadion zurückgekehrt waren. Die Killer waren allesamt ziemlich niedergeschlagen doch einige hatten den Anstand und gratulierten den Siegern. Dann spürte sie einen Blick, der auf ihr ruhte und drehte sich um. Vegeta musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. "Was hast du denn? Starr mich nicht so an!" "Ich..." Er zögerte, als würde er mit sich selbst ringen. "Ich... wollte mich bei dir bedanken." Verdutzt starrte sie ihn an. Sie kannte ihn zwar noch nicht besonders lange und doch wusste sie, wie schwer ihm so etwas wie ein einfaches Danke über die Lippen kam. Dann lächelte sie ihm seltsam kühl zu und betrachtete sein zerfetztes Hemd. Die Blutspuren waren verschwunden und man konnte die Risse sehen, die die Krallen in das Kleidungsstück gerissen hatten. Nach wenigen Minuten begann das Stadion sich zu leeren. Die Kämpfer begaben sich als erste zum Ausgang und wollten nur noch nach Hause. Für jeden hatte auch der schönste Kampf irgendwann ein Ende. Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her. Draußen blieb Amber noch einmal stehen und neigte den Kopf. "Es war mir eine Ehre, mit dir kämpfen zu dürfen." Vegeta wirkte etwas verlegen, denn sie hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Hals gerettet. Doch er sagte nur: "Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite." Dann trennten sie sich und jeder ging seiner Wege. Amber war nach dem Kampf in ihr Heim zurückgekehrt und hatte sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag hatte sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und war ihren Gedanken nachgehangen. Immer wieder drehte sich der Gedankenstrom um eine Person. Und sie musste verhindern, dass sich ihr ganzes Leben um sie drehte. Deshalb beschloss sie, sich von ihm zu distanzieren. Auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte er bewiesen, wie wenig er von der Kampfweise der Norena wusste. Nein, es war ein viel zu großes Risiko gewesen ihn einfach mitzunehmen. Besser wäre es wirklich gewesen, wenn sie in Unterzahl gekämpft hätten. Vegeta hatte sie ganz abgelenkt. Natürlich war es ihre Schuld gewesen, dass Prion nicht Tod war aber der Prinz hatte sie auch durch seine blutdurstige Kampfart abgelenkt. Und als dieser Puma über ihm lag und ihm die Kehle durchbeißen wollte, hatte sie wirklich Angst gehabt. Nein, er musste aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Drei Tage später stand sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und vielen anderen Kriegern mitten im Lagerplatz der Saiyajin. Sie wollten wieder in Richtung Heimat aufbrechen. Die Sonne schien und es war übermäßig warm, viele Krieger sahen ungeduldig aus, sie hatten viel mehr das Bedürfnis sich in einen See zu stürzen oder in einer Bar etwas zu trinken als hier herumzustehen. Neugierig blickte sich Amber um. Dort, wo die Zelte der Besucher gewesen waren, konnte man braune Abdrücke im Gras erkennen und hier und da waren noch angeschwärzte Stellen, die von Feuern kündeten. Ihr Blick tastete die fremden Krieger ab. Mit ihren Augen suchte sie ihren Vater. Er stand in der ersten Reihe, die hinter dem König und seinem Sohn postiert war. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte ihr kurz zu. "Ich hoffe, dass unsere Beziehungen weiter so gut verlaufen werden." hörte sie den König sprechen. "Da bin ich mir sicher. Die Erneuerung des Bündnisses sichert Euch unsere Unterstützung in Schlachten zu." antwortete ihre Mutter. "Das gilt auch für Euch." Amber sah aufmerksam zu den beiden Führern hin. Ihre Mutter hatte wieder diesen distanzierten Ausdruck in den Augen, den sie immer dann auflegte, wenn sie den Verdacht hatte, das sie ein Mann nicht richtig ernst nahm. Kurze Zeit sahen sich die beiden in die Augen und jeder schien dem anderen zu vermitteln, dass sie nicht zögern würden bei Verrat den anderen zu töten. Doch dann lösten sich ihre Blicke wieder voneinander und der König lächelte. "Nun, wir werden uns auf den Weg machen, die Reise ist lang." "Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Heimreise." Er nickte und wandte sich um. Die Kriegerschar begab sich langsam in die Raumschiffe. Nur einer stand noch dort und er trat auf Amber zu. Er trug wieder die Kleidung, die für einen Saiyajin üblich war und in Händen hielt er eine Hose und ein zerfetztes Hemd. "Hier, ich werde die Sachen wohl nicht mehr brauchen." Sie nahm ihm die Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand. "Nein. Du wirst bestimmt ein großer König. Vergiss niemals, dass der König ohne das Volk zum Sterben verurteilt ist. Nehme Rücksicht auf sie." "Das Gleiche könnte ich auch zu dir sagen." Sie schwieg. Ein Windstoß wehte durch ihr Haar und ließ es in der warmen Luft flattern. Er wartete nicht weiter auf eine Antwort und drehte sich um, um zu seinem Vater zu gehen. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal herum. "Hätte ich fast vergessen." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und hielt die Kette in der Hand. Die Erinnerung an diese neue Form des Daseins umfing ihn kurz. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen mit ihr über die Ebene zu jagen und sich zu fühlen als würde er gleich wieder umfallen. Dann riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. In einem weiten Bogen warf der Prinz ihr die Kette zu. Geschickt fing Amber sie auf. "Nun Amber, hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Vielleicht werden wir uns in ferner Zukunft wieder sehen." Wieder herrschte in ihr diese Kälte und sie nickte ihm nur zu. Ihr Blick war herausfordernd und stolz. Doch auch er hatte zu ihr bisher mit der üblichen Kälte gesprochen. Er wandte sich um und betrat das Raumschiff. Ungeduldig wie die Männer waren, starteten sie, doch niemand außer Amber war mehr da, um ihnen nachzusehen. Die Jägerin stand da und starrte den Raumschiffen nach, die schnell immer kleiner wurden und bald nur noch schwarze Punkte am Himmel waren. Sie rang mit sich. Vegeta saß im riesigen Raumschiff in seinem Privatzimmer und starrte vor sich hin. Es würde eine lange Reise werden und ihm graute schon vor den Tagen an denen er sich nicht richtig austoben konnte. Doch dann.... dann.... würde er sicher bald König werden und er beschloss, Ambers Ratschlag zu befolgen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und wusste, wie er zu den Unterklassekriegern stand. Doch das würde sich ändern... Eine Stimme schob diese Gedanken zur Seite. "Möge der Mond deinen Weg erleuchten, wo immer du auch hingehen magst und mögen dich die großen Geister schützen und dir Kraft schenken."  
  
Ende Part 6 


	8. Neues Leben

Jäger des Todes Neues Leben  
  
Sooo, den ersten großen Abschnitt haben wir also hinter uns. Bevor ihr weiterlest, muss ich euch warnen. Ab hier verändern sich die Lebensumstände meiner Hauptfiguren drastisch und was Vegeta betrifft, weiche ich Schritt für Schritt von seinem sogenannten Alltag ab. Obwohl keiner wirklich sagen kann, dass er OOC ist. Oder hat einer von euch den Saiyajinprinzen einmal in so einer Situation gesehen, die ihm in meiner Geschichte gegenübersteht? Ach und falls es irgendwelche Fragen zum Verlauf der Geschichte gibt, könnt ihr mich natürlich fragen. Viel Spaß beim lesen, -veggie-  
  
Part 7  
  
Endlich hatte sich der Aufruhr gelegt und Vegeta hatte wieder einigermaßen Ruhe. Das hieß: Eigentlich war er von Leibwächtern nur so umgeben, alle schienen sich um seine Sicherheit zu sorgen. Vor zwei Monaten hatte er endlich das Ziel erreicht, das ihm schon seit seiner Geburt vorbestimmt gewesen war. Er, der Sohn des stärksten und am längsten Herrschenden Königs, hatte den Platz seines Vaters eingenommen und regierte nun über das Volk der Saiyajin. Es hatte ihn viel Geduld und vor allem einige große Verluste gekostet, den Thron seines Heimatplaneten zu besteigen und deshalb war er erfüllt von einer Genugtuung, die ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr durchströmt hatte. Die Krönungsfeier war protzig gewesen und alle wichtigen Mitglieder des Volkes hatten an der Feier teilgenommen.  
  
Aber nein, sein Vater nicht gestorben, der alte König hatte nur beschlossen, dem Prinz das Feld zu räumen. Nahezu neun Jahre waren vergangen, seit er zusammen mit seinem Vater den Planeten der Norena besucht hatte, doch diese außergewöhnliche Zeit war nun schon seit längerem in seinen Erinnerungen versunken. Deshalb dachte er nicht mehr an all die wundersamen Erfahrungen in Ambers Heimatland und an ihre Freunde. Doch nun, da er endlich König geworden war, entsann er sich einiger alter Geschichten, an die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mal auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie er daran kam, so zu tun, als wäre er hundert Jahre alt. Saiyajin hatten eine sehr lange Lebenserwartung und die meisten dachten erst am Zeitpunkt ihres Todes an ihr vergangenes Leben zurück. Also, warum war er so erpicht darauf, an eine Zeitspanne seines Lebens zu denken? Vegeta war neugierig auf Ambers Schicksal, warum auch immer. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob sie wohl noch immer voller Elan fremde Nasen plattschlug und katzengleich durch die Wälder schlich?  
  
Widerwillig schob er diese Gedanken immer wieder auf die Seite, denn sie lenkten ihn nur von den zahlreichen Versammlungen mit den Ministern ab. Sein Alltag war erfüllt mit langweiligen Besprechungen und mit Stunden die er seinem Volk widmete und Recht sprach. Es gab in den zwei Monaten schon ein paar Augenblicke, in denen er sich einfach nur nach seinen freien Stunden in dem großen Trainingsraum sehnte. Trotzdem liebte er sein neues Dasein, das hohe Maß an Respekt, das man ihm entgegenbrachte. Nun, da er endlich den Thron bestiegen hatte, musste er wirklich Verantwortung tragen und erst jetzt merkte er wirklich, wie groß seine Sehnsucht nach jener Stellung in der Gesellschaft gewesen war. Doch ihm gelang es einfach nicht, sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Ein gutes Beispiel war jener Vorfall, der sich vor wenigen Wochen ereignet hatte:  
  
Während einer Versammlung hatte er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken verloren und sein Geist war in die Vergangenheit abgerutscht. Man konnte nicht von Senilität sprechen, ganz und gar nicht, dafür war er viel zu jung, aber selbstkritisch wie er war, schämte er sich noch Wochen danach für diesen Vorfall.  
  
Sein Geist hatte sich auf der Ebene des Grauens wiedergefunden und all die schrecklich vertrauten Dinge wieder erblickt. Nebel waberte und verwehrte so die Sicht auf jegliche Einzelheiten der Umgebung. Der Wind war ebenso eiskalt wie damals und er irrte mit dergleichen Orientierungslosigkeit umher. Plötzlich durchschnitt ein mächtiges Gebrüll die Stille und trieb ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Das Gebrüll eines gewaltigen Löwens...  
  
Vor Schreck war er hochgefahren und für einen Moment unkontrolliert seine Energie ansteigen lassen. Die Minister waren in Panik geraten aufgesprungen und hatten ihn entsetzt angestarrt. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er errötet aus dem Zimmer gelaufen wäre oder zumindest etwas schuldbewusst ausgesehen hätte. Stattdessen hatte er sich wieder hingesetzt und die Minister mit einer lässigen Geste zum weitermachen veranlasst. Doch danach war er still gewesen, zurückhaltend und verschlossen.  
  
Auch seine Freunde hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, jene, die einst seine Kampfgefährten gewesen waren, doch anscheinend hatten sie kein Verständnis für diese Situation. Einige neideten ihm seinen Erfolg und verstanden mit Absicht jedes seiner Worte falsch. Aber hatte er sich die verdammten Pflichten ausgedacht, die er einhalten musste? Nein! Warum also kehrten ihm nur alle den Rücken zu? Fast niemand verstand ihn und einige machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich in seine Situation hineinzuversetzen. Doch ihn scherte es nicht. Was brauchte er die anderen? Er kam ganz gut alleine klar. Die Bevölkerung hatte die Krönung des Königs mit Gleichmut betrachtet, der Sohn würde sie nicht anders behandeln als sein Vater.  
  
Und tatsächliche hatte sich ihr Leben nicht verändert, noch immer lasteten all die Pflichten und Zwänge auf ihnen, denen jeder Untertan Folge zu leisten hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz gaben einige die Hoffnung nicht auf, denn eine alte Geschichte hielt sich seit geschlagenen neun Jahren in den Köpfen der Krieger. Der neue König sollte doch tatsächlich eine Vergangenheit haben, die viele für höchst erstaunlich hielten und als bestes Beispiel sahen, das auch Blaublüter nur Menschen waren. Der damalige Thronerbe sollte sich wirklich den Befehlen seines Vaters widersetzt und eine komplette Bareinrichtung vernichtet haben. Aber nicht genug, Vegeta hatte auch noch an einem haarsträubendem Turnier teilgenommen und war nur knapp dem Tode entronnen. Die Regeln dieser Kampfveranstaltung waren auf Vegetas Heimatplanet nicht bekannt und deshalb wussten sie nicht, das nicht die geringste Gefahr für Vegetas Leben bestanden hatte. Selbstverständlich wussten sie begrenzt von Amber, der wilden Prinzessin, die ähnlich aussah wie der Prinz Vegeta und mindestens doppelt so viel Flausen im Kopf hatte als er. Wahrscheinlich noch in der heutigen Zeit.  
  
Das rege Kommen und Gehen in den Straßen der Hauptstadt war nahezu zum Stillstand gekommen denn wieder einmal führte die Armee einen Schlag gegen ein anderes Volk aus, um deren Schätze, Rohstoffe und Technologie zu erkämpfen. Es war ein starkes Volk und deshalb mussten mehr Soldaten in den Dienst gerufen werden als normal. Zu Vegetas Frustrierung hatte er nicht mitgehen dürfen. Wieder kam dieses Gefühl hoch und er hätte am liebsten alles kurz und klein geschlagen. Es klopfte an der Tür und er sah missmutig auf. Doch das musste er schnell abstellen, denn er durfte sich keine Blöße erlauben. Er schluckte kurz und sagte dann mit mühevoll konzentrierter Stimme: "Ja?" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und der Mann trat ein, den er die ganzen Monate lang öfter gesehen hatte als seinen Vater. "Ihr werdet schon noch oft genug Gelegenheit zu einem Kampf haben." Der Ratgeber hatte seine Stimmung sofort richtig gedeutet. Missmutig sah Vegeta ihn an. "Ich bitte euch, beherrscht euch doch." "ICH BEHERRSCHE MICH, VERDAMMT!!!!" Der Wutausbruch war im gesamten Schloss zu spüren.  
  
Erschrocken trat der Ratgeber einen Schritt zurück. "Bitte, König." "Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!! Dieses ständige unwichtige Zeugs. Ich bin doch nicht König geworden, um noch weniger Freiheit zu haben als vorhin!" "Ich verstehe euch doch, aber bitte." Behutsam versuchte er den König zu beruhigen. "Deshalb bin ich doch hierher gekommen." "Dann sprich endlich!" "Es... es geht um den Packt.. Den Freundschaftspackt mit den Norena." "Was ist damit?" "Er verliert bald seine Geltung." "Ich dachte er hält 13 Jahre?" "Normalerweise schon, aber Euer Vater hat ihn erneuert und nun seid Ihr König. Für Euch gilt er nicht mehr. Ihr müsst der Königin Eure Unterstützung zusichern." "Dann werde ich in einer Woche aufbrechen." "Das wollte ich Euch auch vorschlagen. Wie viele Männer werdet Ihr mitnehmen? Doch sicher die gesamte Leibgarde?" "Nein, sicher nicht." Seine Augen blitzten. "Ich werde genau zwei mitnehmen und sonst niemanden." Der andere wollte seinen Mund öffnen, um ihm diesen Plan auszureden. "Wage es ja nicht, mir zu widersprechen." Seine Stimme war fast ein Knurren. Der Minister klappte den Mund wieder zu und sah den König erschrocken an. "Wie Ihr wünscht." Er verbeugte sich und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Vegeta war zufrieden. Endlich würde er hier einmal wegkommen und auf Felidae würde es bestimmt wieder irgendein aufregendes Erlebnis geben.  
  
Eine Woche später betrat er zusammen mit zwei Gefährten das Raumschiff. Draußen stand der gesamte Hofstaat und blickte ihm nach. Sein Vater lebte immer noch im Palast und auch er war anwesend. Er stand im Schatten eines Baumes und schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Sohn dem Ganzen hier entfliehen würde. Das Raumschiff startete und viele sahen ihm ängstlich nach. Der neue König hatte seinen Willen wirklich durchgesetzt und war ohne den Schutz seiner Leibgarde aufgebrochen, um das Bündnis zu erneuern. Doch er war stark. Und seine Gefährten würden eher sterben, als das ihm etwas geschehen konnte. Der König war nun 28 doch verändert hatte ersich kaum. Misstrauischer war er geworden und bestimmt auch noch ein wenig stolzer. Aber doch war er ein guter Saiyajin, obwohl er es nicht zeigte.  
  
Die Reisezeit verging schnell. Tausend Erinnerungen hielten ihn in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Wieder spürte er diese Zähne in seiner Kehle und wieder ließ ihn dieser eiskalte Wind erzittern. Ethan und Xander saßen in einer Ecke zusammen und beobachteten ihn. Einem Reflex folgen strich Xander über seine Irokesenfrisur. Auf seiner Kopfhaut trug ein wahnsinniges Tattoo und seine Ohrringe waren wie ein Christbaum behangen. Seine Haare waren wie die eines jeden Saiyajin nachtschwarz und seine Haut war braungebrannt. Als Kleidung trug er jenen Kampfanzug, der das Markenzeichen für die Krieger der Saiyajin geworden war.  
  
Ethan hatte kurzgeschnittenes, glattes Haar, das er sich zweitweise sogar zu einem Zopf zusammenband. Er hatte aus dem Kampfanzug so etwas wie eine Eigenkreation gemacht, denn er hatte ihn zerschnitten und hier und da ein Teil weggelassen. Über seinen Oberarm zog sich eine lange und breite Narbe. Er fragte sich oft, wie er es überhaupt mit Xander aushielt, denn er manchmal ziemlich launisch. Er hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Ethan nicht dem schmerzhaften Tattowieren unterzogen und so war nirgends auf seinem Körper solch wein bewundernswertes Kunstwerk. Beide Männer waren muskulös, aber doch hoben sich ihre Muskeln nicht so scharf ab, wie es bei Saiyajin üblich war.  
  
Sie kannten sich erst seit einem Jahr und doch waren sie zu seinen engsten Vertrauten geworden. Sie waren die einzigen die mit ihm fast täglich trainieren konnten und ihm Halt gaben. Doch beide waren mehr oder weniger ziemlich erstaunt, als er zu einem Bündel ging, das er beim Hereinkommen in eine Ecke geworfen hatte. Doch nun hob er es auf und öffnete es. Darin verbarg sich eine schwarze Hose, zerrissen und Silber glitzerte an den äußeren Nähten. Sie bestand zweifellos aus Leder genauso wie der knöchellange Mantel.  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigte ein seltsames Gefühl von Freiheit als er die Sachen anzog. "Steht dir, aber wo hast du das her?" Vegeta grinste hinterhältig. "Ich hab da nen klasse Lieferanten bei den Kriegern." "Wie heißt er?" "Bardock." "Jetzt weiß ich, warum man dich fast mit einem der anderen verwechselt hat. Du siehst eher aus wie ein Verbrecher als wie ein König." Ethan wusste genau, dass er außer Xander der einzige war, der solch einen Satz ungestraft äußern konnte. Deshalb bekam er auch eine Antwort. "War aber echt mal was Neues. Amber lebt völlig frei. Sie wird nur vom Wind geleitet." die beiden sahen ihn aufmerksam an. Er hatte noch nie mit ihnen über seine Erlebnisse auf diesem Planeten gesprochen. Doch wenn sie auf mehr warteten, hatten sie sich geschnitten. Vegeta ging schweigend und vor Allem ungeduldig auf und ab. "Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Wenn ich nicht gleich hier rauskomme, platze ich." Ethan stand auf und ging zum Monitor um die verbliebene Reisedauer abzulesen. "Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, Vegeta. Höchstens noch einen Tag." Der König seufzte gequält auf. die beiden verkniffen sich ein Grinsen.  
  
Doch auch diese Zeit verging. Endlich kam ihr Zielort immer näher und auch die Erwartung der drei Passagiere stieg. Das Raumschiff wackelte kaum, als es in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eindrang und sanft auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Von Vegeta war nur ein erleichtertes "Endlich!" zu hören als Ethan die Rampe herunter ließ und Vegeta ihnen voran nach draußen ging. Doch als er mitten auf der Rampe stand hielt er inne und blickte um sich. Nirgends war auch nur ein einziger Krieger der Königin zu sehen, der ihn empfangen sollte. Draußen standen immer noch die mächtigen Bäume, die ihre Zweige der Sonne entgegenreckten und die Vögel plärrten immer noch ihre ungezügelten Lieder, doch von dem Empfangskomitee war nichts zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, der Platz war wie leergefegt. Er hörte seine Freunde hinter sich die Rampe hinunterkommen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Was soll das? Kann der doch nicht total egal sein, das ich komme." Xander zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht hat sie die Nachricht doch nicht erreicht." "Glaub ich nicht. So respektlos brauchen sie mich wirklich nicht behandeln." Er fühlte sich in seinem Stolz verletzt und wollte zumindest einen triftigen Grund hören, warum ihn hier niemand empfangen hatte. "Wir gehen einfach und klopfen mal an."  
  
Ethan sah Xander grinsend von der Seite an. Unter anklopfen verstand Xander eigentlich das, dass er die Tür einschlug. "Ich hab euch nicht mitgenommen, damit ihr mir Schwierigkeiten macht." "Hey, beruhige dich." "Ich bin gerade erst zum König gekrönt worden und man bringt mir nicht einmal den angemessenen Respekt entgegen." "Sie haben sicherlich einen guten Grund, dass sie nicht hier sind." "Das werden wir ja sehen." In den Augen des Königs blitzte es gefährlich. Er ging den beiden voran die Rampe hinunter und Ethan schloss das Raumschiff wieder. Dann schlugen sie den Weg in Richtung Stadt ein.  
  
Während des ganzen Weges sogen die beiden Begleiter die fremden Gerüche des Planeten ein und betrachteten erstaunt die Vielfalt der Pflanzen und die Häufigkeit der Wälder. Für sie war diese üppige Vegetation vollkommen fremd und sie hatten noch nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, einen solchen Planeten ohne einen auszuführenden Raubzug zu betreten. Wie kleine Kinder spähten sie nach den Verursachern der verschiedensten Geräusche, starrten Rehen nach und versuchten ein paar der mutigen Jäger zu erspähen, die so gut mit dem Wald verschmelzen konnten. Die Sonne brannte herab und sah am blauen Himmel aus wie ein nie erlöschendes Licht der Hoffnung. Doch auch am Mond hing ihr Blick. Mit ihm war das Leben der Norena unlösbar verknüpft und Vegeta hegte sogar den Glauben, dass mit dessen erlischen auch das Leben dieses Volkes erlöschen würde. Der König hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihre Affenschwänze abschneiden müssten, denn alle zehn Tage wäre einer der beiden Monde voll. Die Straße glänzte immer noch in diesem blendendem Weiß, das die Strahlen der Sonne reflektierte und sogar die Unterseite der Blätter der Bäume erhellte, die am Rande der Straße standen. Doch diesmal hatte der neue König wirklich keine Augen für die wunderliche Schönheit des hellen Tages, der schwarze Mantel wehte hinter ihm und ließ ihn wie einen legendären Krieger aussehen. Er strahlte Würde und eine heimliche Kraft aus, die den Ausdruck der Wut in seinen Augen noch unterstrich.  
  
Endlich kam die Stadt in Sicht, doch wieder folgte eine seltsame Überraschung. Dort, wo der Eingang zur Hauptstadt der Norena gewesen war, versperrte nun ein abweisendes Tor den Weg. Wundernd blieben die Drei davor stehen. Doch sie warteten vergeblich darauf, dass ihnen geöffnet wurde. "Was soll dieser Scheiß? Jetzt drehen sie alle völlig durch." Er sagte dies jedoch so leise, dass nur seine Freunde es hören konnten. Doch die anderen sahen ihn nur staunend an. Allein die Größe des Stadttores verblüffte sie. Es war ebenso groß wie die Mauer, die die Stadt umgab und verband die beiden Mauern in einem riesigen Bogen miteinander. Der Eingang war mit eisenbeschlagenen Querstreben verankert. Das Tor bestand aus zwei Türflügeln, die von innen mit einem riesigen Holzbalken verbarrikadiert war. In Vegeta brodelte es. Da machte er sich doch tatsächlich auf so einen langen Weg um ein Bündnis zu erneuern und wer fehlte, war der Bündnispartner selbst. Und dann waren da plötzlich Wände, die eigentlich gar nicht dorthin gehörten und versperrten ihm, dem König, den Weg. Er klopfte einigermaßen ruhig gegen das Tor. Erst nach fünf Minuten zeigte sich ein unfreundliches Männergesicht auf der Stadtmauer.  
  
"Die Stadt ist geschlossen, verzieht euch. Du und dein Gesindel habt hier sowieso nichts mehr zu suchen." Auf dem Gesicht des neuen Königs zeigte sich kurzzeitiges Überraschen, denn so eine Respektlosigkeit war ihm sein ganzes Leben lang nicht begegnet. Aber er versuchte sich doch noch zu beherrschen. Mit schroffer Stimme antwortete er: "Ich bin König und ich befehle dir, dass du mich hereinlässt." Aber der Krieger oben auf der Stadtmauer lachte nur. "König? Wo sollst du schon König sein? Unser König ist in seinem Palast. Scher dich fort, sonst werde ich dir Beine machen lassen." Wieder durchströmte ihn dieses unangenehme Gefühl der Überraschung, gemischt mit einem Stich den er nicht erklären konnte.  
  
König? Ambers Mutter hatte keinen Mann gehabt und wie er mitbekommen hatte, war sie nicht gewillt gewesen, wieder einen zu nehmen. Also müsste Amber jetzt die Herrscherin sein. Welchen Mann sie wohl gefunden hatte? Er wollte ihn unbedingt sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es solch ein Draufgänger und Gesetzesbrecher, dass sie ihre Zeit damit verbrachte, ihn aus seinen Schwierigkeiten zu holen. Doch trotzdem war er richtig sauer. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die kurz mahnend zudrückte. "Frag ihn nach Amber. Sie wird dich sicherlich hereinlassen." "Ich würde diesen Affen lieber selbst von seiner Mauer runterschütteln." Ethan schüttelte den Kopf. Vegeta fuhr fort: "Du weißt ganz genau, dass das absolut respektlos ist. So ging es damals nicht zu. Und überhaupt, dieser Typ sieht gar nicht aus wie ein Norena." "Was macht ihr noch hier? Verschwindet endlich!" "Schickt mir Amber her." Der Krieger oben sah ihn lachend und doch auch überrascht an. "Amber? Du möchtest Amber sehen? Da musst du schon in den Wäldern nach ihr suchen, wenn sie überhaupt noch lebt. Oder hat sie dich geschickt, um in die Stadt einzudringen? Kein Jäger wird mehr diese Stadt betreten, bevor die Sonne im Westen aufgeht." "Hör sofort auf mit diesem Scheiß und lass sie herbringen." "Na gut... Sie wurde aus dem Schloss vertrieben und jetzt bewegt eure hässlichen Ärsche von der Stadt weg!" Die Überraschung hinderte ihn völlig daran, auf diesen Satz zu reagieren. Was konnte in den ganzen neun Jahren geschehen sein, seitdem er den Planet verlassen hatte? Er wandte sich um und nickte seinen beiden Gefährten zu. Nun, er wollte sehen das er Amber fand und sie fragen, was geschehen war.  
  
Hoch oben in den Strömungen des Windes ließ sich ein einsamer Vogel vom Wind treiben und spähte auf die Erde herab. Dort unten konnte er gerade noch drei Gestalten erkennen, die sich vom Stadttor abwandten und in Richtung Wälder gingen. Er war ein einsamer Wanderer, haltlos und frei. Alle Vögel im Wald wussten, was mit der Stadt geschehen war, seit Sie gekommen waren. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, der durch Mark und Bein fuhr und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Bald war er nur noch ein schwarzer Punkt in der Unendlichkeit des Himmels bis er endlich ganz den Blicken entschwand.  
  
Die drei Gefährten achteten nicht auf den Vogel, obwohl sie ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht hätten erkennen können. Sie waren mehr oder weniger ziemlich verwirrt, denn das sich niemand an Vegeta erinnern konnte, war wirklich seltsam. Endlich erreichten sie jenen Ort, um den sich auf dem Planet Felidae alles zu drehen schien. Der Wald erstreckte sich immer noch mit seiner üppigen Vegetation über einen großen Teil des Landes und immer noch schien er seinen Jägern Obdach zu bieten. Im Schatten eines großen Baumes blieben sie stehen. "Wir sollten uns trennen." Vegeta sah sich genau um, er konnte sich nicht mehr genau an den Weg zur Lichtung erinnern. "Wir sollten getrennt nach der Lichtung suchen und es könnte sein, dass man uns folgt." Er hatte Xander und Ethan unlängst darüber aufgeklärt, wo sich die Jäger versteckten. Sie nickten zustimmend und so trennten sich.  
  
Schon bald waren Vegeta und Ethan aus Xanders Blickfeld verschwunden und er war mit sich allein in den Tiefen des Waldes. Es herrschte drückende Stille, die Luft schien flüssig zu sein und er fühlte sich, als würde ihr Gewicht auf seinen Schultern lasten. Trotz seiner Stärke fühlte er sich hier überhaupt nicht wohl. Irgendetwas schien überhaupt nicht zu stimmen. Und das unregelmäßige Knacken von größeren Zweigen machte es auch nicht besser. Doch nach Außen hin war er immer noch der selbstsicherste Krieger und er stapfte durch die Wälder. Nirgends sah er auch nur ein Tier, obwohl es nicht an den Spuren der Waldbewohner mangelte. Ein Schrei zerschnitt die Luft und ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Gelähmt drehte er sich um und starrte in alle Richtungen, doch nirgends war der Auslöser des Schreis festzustellen. Erst lange nachdem der Schrei wieder verhallt war bewegte er sich wieder. Der Schreck verschwand ziemlich schnell wieder und er wünschte sich eigentlich nur, dass dieser blöde Wald endlich aufhören würde und er wieder auf freies Gelände kam. Doch der Wald wurde dichter und immer noch war kein Lebenszeichen von Tieren zu sehen. Ein Ast hinter ihm knackte doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich danach umzusehen.  
  
Ende Part 7 


	9. Das Lager der Verbannten

Jäger des Todes Das Lager der Verbannten  
  
Dies ist der nächste Teil meiner Geschichte und kläre über denjenigen auf, der die Attacke auf den Saiyajin gestartet hat. Wo wir grad dabei sind... gefällt euch denn meine Version von Vegeta? Klamotten und so weiter? Mich hat nämlich dieser blaue, hautenge Strampelanzug so dermaßen aufgeregt, dass ich seit Beginn meiner Geschichte nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht habe, ihm dieses Kleidungsstück wegzunehmen, auszuziehen (nennt es wie ihr wollt). Auf jeden Fall bin ich zu dem wohlüberlegten Schluss gekommen, dass der Prinz diese Art von Kleidung wohl bevorzugen würde, wenn er sich seinen "Strampelanzug" nicht anziehen kann. Außerdem finde ich den Prinz in diesem Kleidungsstil viel ansehnlicher. Er scheint sich ziemlich wohl in dem Ding zu fühlen und bestimmt gehe mehr darauf ein. Kann es zwar nicht versprechen, geb mir aber mühe. Und wo ich gerade dabei bin, möchte ich mich für die Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen, die bestimmt irgendwo lauern. Manchmal werdet ihr auf ziemlich abgehackte Sätze stoßen, aber dies ist eben meine Art, etwas auszudrücken, das ich schlecht mit Worten beschreiben kann. Hoffe zwar, dass es wenig an meiner Ausdrucksweise zu bemängeln gibt, aber dies liegt wohl in der Ansicht des Lesers.  
  
See ya, -veggie  
  
Part 8  
  
Es war nur ein leises Rascheln von Blättern zu hören, das kaum hörbare Knacken eines Zweiges und ein federndes Geräusch und schon spürte er die eiskalte Klinge eines Dolches an seiner Kehle. Ruckartig stockte er mitten in der Bewegung und versuchte mit wachsender Panik den Führer des Dolches zu identifizieren. „Na was haben wir denn da? Ein Spion der so unvorsichtig ist und sich in die verbotenen Wälder traut?" Es war eine melodische Stimme, die doch nur von Grausamkeit und Tod kündete. „Was bist du denn so schüchtern?" Die Stimme sprach voll Hähme. Er beschloss, lieber unerkannt zu bleiben und die Gestalt nicht zu reizen, doch bald merkte er, das dies die falsche Entscheidung gewesen war. Der Dolch wurde fester an seinen Hals gedrückt und schnitt leicht in sein Fleisch. Er zuckte zurück, doch er wurde brutal festgehalten. „Gib mir verdammt noch mal eine Antwort!!" „Ich... ich... bin kein Spion." In ihm drang der Impuls sich von seinem Gegner zu lösen aus und deshalb versuchte er, Energie in seiner Hand zu bündeln. Sein triumphierendes Grinsen erlosch, als die Person ihm den Dolch noch fester an die Kehle drückte und ihn anknurrte. „Lass das, sonst wird dein Tod alles andere als schnell sein. Ich werde dir die Pulsader aufschneiden und dir zusehen, wie du jämmerlich verblutest." Mit einem schon fast verbittertem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er die Energiekugel wieder verschwinden. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kätzchen, das der anschleichenden Bedrohung schutzlos ausgeliefert ist. Doch die Stimme unterbrach diesen Gedanken. „Hmmm... du hast ein schönes Gesicht, aber du wirst keine Zeit mehr haben, stolz darauf zu sein. Nicht, wenn ich es mit verziehrenden Schnitten ausstatte." Wieder knackten Zweige und jemand bahnte sich seinen Weg durchs Unterholz. Ethan und Vegeta hatten den Energieanstieg von Xander gespürt und hatten sich sofort zu ihm auf den Weg gemacht. Ethan erreichte den Schauplatz zuerst. Er kam von hinten auf die Beiden zu, doch sein Erscheinen schien dem Fremden nicht entgangen zu sein. Etwas zischte durch die Luft und plötzlich steckte neben ihm am Baum, nur wenige Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, ein weiterer Dolch.  
  
Die Präzision überraschte ihn und er dachte mit Grauen an die tiefe Wunde, die ihm dieser Dolch zugefügt hätte, denn er hatte ihn gar nicht kommen sehen. „Na na na, du wirst dich doch nicht in Dinge einmischen, die dich nichts angehen?" Ethan erkannte einen schmalen Rücken und schwarze Haare verdeckten den Nacken. „Ey, komm schon, ganz ruhig." „Ich soll ruhig sein!? Wer hat euch geschickt? War es dieser Affe, der sich König nennt? Sind ihm seine Männer jetzt schon so wenig wert, dass er sie in die Höhle des Tigers schickt, nur um zu sehen, ob er den Köder frisst? Nun, dann werde ich ihn fressen!" Obwohl Ethan kein Wort verstand wusste er sehr wohl, dass die Frau - denn nur das konnte die Gestalt sein - es ernst meinte.  
  
Etwas flatterte durch die Luft und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Die schwarzhaarige Frau drehte kurz ihren Kopf zur Seite und spähte über die Schulter. In der Höhe der Baumwipfel kam ein großer Vogel herabgeflogen. Sein Weg führte ihn so dicht an Ethans Kopf vorbei, dass er einen Schlag des Flügels abbekam und einen Schritt zur Seite trat.  
  
Es war ein König der Lüfte und sein Name war Gwaihir. Noch vor neun Jahren war er im Dienste der Königsfamilie gewesen, bis sie vertrieben worden war. Dann hatte man ihm die Freiheit geschenkt.  
  
Xander begann langsam um sein Leben zu fürchten, denn die Klinge wurde mit größerem Druck an den Hals gepresst. „Nun... wenn du nicht würdiger sterben willst, werde ich es zu Ende bringen. Und du... Geh und sag deinem König, dass er nie wieder irgendwelche Spione hierher schicken soll. Denn die Jäger werden nicht aufgeben und ihn bald stürzen." Der Vogel flog wieder auf und stieß auf eine Stelle im nahegelegenen Wald herunter. Eine weitere Person war aufgetaucht und betrachtete die Szene. Er trat hervor und stellte sich zwei Meter hinter der Frau auf. Sie hatte ihn erst jetzt bemerkt und drehte sich um. „Da muss ja ein ga... Was machst du denn hier?" Keine Antwort, nur ein fragender Blick. „Was willst du hier?" fragte sie noch einmal. Vegeta starrte sie immer noch an. Sie war gewachsen und an ihrem Arm waren noch mehr Spuren von Kämpfen. Die Ringe an ihrem linken Ohr reichten bis ganz nach oben und auf ihrem linken Oberarm war das Abbild eines schwarzen Drachen eintattoowiert.  
  
Sie fing seinen Blick auf und hielt ihn. Lange starrten sie sich in die Augen, wobei sie völlig vergaß, dass sie Xander immer noch das Messer an die Kehle hielt. Ethan räusperte sich und sie wurde aus ihrer Erstarrung befreit. „Dann gehört der hier wohl zu dir, was? Schade, ich dachte schon, ich könnte seinen abgeschnittenen Kopf an den König zurückschicken." Vegeta nickte langsam. Abrupt ließ sie Xander los, der erleichtert einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich den Hals rieb. Aus seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick wurde erstaunen, als er die Frau sah, die ihn festgehalten hatte. Sie war jünger als er und doch übertraf sie seine Stärke bei weitem. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen blickten hingegen übermütig zurück und sie strich mit einem von Narben überzogenen Arm ihre Haare zurück, während sie den Dolch wegsteckte. „Also, jetzt sag schon." Ihre Kleidung gestattete viel Einblick auf ihren abgemagerten Körper und sie war nun vollkommen ausgewachsen. Nur mühselig konnte er seinen Blick von ihren Brüsten reißen. „Ich bin wegen des Bündnisses hier." „Was für ein Bündnis? Dein Vater hat es erneuert, oder bist jetzt vielleicht du..." „Ich bin hier um den Freundschaftspakt zu erneuern." Sie ließ bitteres Lachen hören. Es dauerte nicht lange bis es wieder verstummt war. „Der Pakt? Wo bitte ist deine Armee, die uns helfen soll?" „Was ist passiert?" „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich sitze hier umsonst auf Bäumen und lauere irgendwelchen Kriegern auf?! Sie haben uns aus dem Palast gelockt und ihn dann von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Die gesamte Kriegerschaft war aus der Stadt draußen und die Bevölkerung ist ihnen vollkommen ausgeliefert." „Wer hat euch rausgelockt?" „Die Sith. Sie leben weitab unseres Sonnensystems. Wir haben einen Pakt mit ihnen geschlossen und sind gekommen, als sie uns gerufen hatten. Als wir auf ihrem Planet ankamen, merkten wir, dass nur noch ein paar Kompanien da waren und sind zurückgeflogen." „Dann war es schon geschehen?" „Ja. Sie hatten ihren stärksten Krieger auf unseren Thron gesetzt und das Volk unterjocht." „Aber ihr könnt euch doch verwandeln.. Warum habt ihr nicht.." „Verwandeln? Sie haben einen Zauber, der uns verbietet, die andere Form anzunehmen. Und tun wir es doch, bleiben wir in dieser Form und werden tierisch." „Aber ihr müsstet doch so viel stärker sein." „Sie übertrumpfen unsere Stärke mit ihrer Masse. Sie sind mindestens dreimal so viel wie wir. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es Überläufer gibt." Vegeta sah sie betreten an. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie es war, wenn einem das eigene Land weggenommen wurde. „Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" „Mutter? Was wohl? Sie halten sie gefangen. Ich hab seit drei Jahren nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Nur durch ihn kann ich ihr Nachrichten schicken." Sie streckte den rechten Unterarm vor und der Vogel kam zu ihr und setzte sich darauf. Die spitzen Krallen schnitten in ihr Fleisch. Nun war zu erklären, woher die seltsamen Narben kamen, die sich über den gesamten Unterarm zogen. Fast liebevoll strich Amber dem Adler über den Kopf und das Gefieder. Der Adler war ihr Jagdgefährte. Er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass hierher drei Krieger unterwegs wären, doch er hatte nicht gesagt, wer es war. Doch nun empfand sie Erleichterung, obwohl sie sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären konnte. Absolut nichts war durch das Erscheinen des Königs besser geworden und doch spürte sie Hoffnung. Doch sie sagte nichts dergleichen. Endlich löste sie ihren Blick von seinen Augen und drehte sich um. „Kommt. Gehen wir zu den anderen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand sie wieder in den Tiefen des Waldes, wobei sie ihnren Dolch nicht vergaß. Wortlos folgten ihr die anderen drei, Vegeta führte sie an.  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie durch dichtes Buschwerk und über mit Dornsträuchern bewachsenen Boden. Einmal gerieten sie fast ins Stolpern als der Boden zu einem Bachbett hin steil abfiel, was sie durch die Pflanzen erst merkten, als sie ihren Fuß von kühlem Nass umspült fühlten. Den Weg zurück hätten sie nicht mehr erkennen können, denn er war so verworren und alles schien hier gleich auszusehen. Allein schon die Größe des Waldes hätte ausgereicht, dass sich ein ganzes Regiment hilflos verirrt hätte. Deshalb war dieses Gebiet die einzige Chance der Jäger, sich zu verstecken. Dies war ihre Welt und hier herrschten sie, die Jäger des Todes. Die Ebene fiel weiter ab, bis sie schließlich wieder gerade zu einer weiten Lichtung auslief. Doch davor standen noch ein paar Bäume, auf denen ihnen wilde Raubtieraugen entgegenblitzten. Die Wachen hatten ihre Posten schon seit acht Stunden nicht mehr verlassen, doch das brachte sie nicht dazu, in ihrer Wachsamkeit nachzulassen, denn dies könnte ihr aller Leben kosten. Aus den Schatten der Bäume kam ihnen ein einzelner Krieger entgegen. Er beäugte die Fremden misstrauisch, doch auch Amber sah er seltsam an. „Parole?" „Tod dem König." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Und, war die Jagd erfolgreich?" Dabei musterte er neugierig Vegeta, Ethan und Xander. „Wie man's nimmt. Ist eigentlich ein ganz guter Fang, nur ein wenig unvorsichtig. Ich hätte dem hier fast die Kehle durchgeschnitten." In ihrer Stimme war keine Spur von Bedauern. „Das sehe ich." An Xanders Hals lief eine Spur Blut hinunter. „Morgen müsste ein Trupp Mischlinge auf der Oststraße in Richtung Westen ziehen. Sie möchten in das Lager am Wald gehen, um die Wachmannschaften aufzustocken. Wenn sie schon nicht in den Wald eindringen können, möchten sie verhindern, dass wir den Wald verlassen." „Wir werden ihnen den Weg abschneiden und sie bis auf den Letzten umbringen." „Ich werde den anderen Bescheid sagen." Sie ging weiter, doch als die anderen ihr folgen wollten, wurden sie von einer großen Löwin aufgehalten. Sie war wie aus dem Nichts aus den Schatten aufgetaucht und knurrte sie an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Shine." Die Katze schloss das Maul und entspannte sich. „Gut. Aber denk daran, sie werden deine Obhut nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, sie jetzt wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie könnten dem Bastard etwas von unserem Versteck erzählen." „Sie werden nicht wieder zur Stadt zurückkönnen." „Du wirst dafür Sorge tragen!"  
  
Doch sie machte ihnen den Weg frei und gestattete ihnen, weiter zu gehen. Amber schritt den dreien immer noch voran, doch Vegeta schloss zu ihr auf und ging neben ihr weiter. „Sind eure Gegner Formwandler?" „Sie könnten theoretisch in jeder Gestalt hierher kommen. Doch sie würden ihrem eingenen König nicht den Tod wünschen, denn das würde sie selbst umbringen." „Ziemlich mächtige Gegner, was?" Xander hatte das Gespräch mitangehört. „Ihr wollt die.." „Das geht dich nichts an. Es gibt hier nur eine einzige Regel und die heißt, sich nirgends einzumischen, wenn man nichts davon versteht." Das vorher schon eher trübe Gespräch verstummte ganz und eisige Kälte ging von Amber aus. Sie ist härter geworden, unbarmherzig und grausam.  
  
Vor ihnen öffneten sich die Bäume und gaben den Blick auf die Lichtung frei. Sie war dicht besiedelt mit zweihundert Kriegern, im nahen Wald lagerten noch einmal fünfhundert. Sie waren die besten Männer der Armee, jene, die ausgeschickt worden waren um den Verbündeten zu helfen. Und nun waren sie nicht einmal in der Lage ihre eigene Stadt zurückzuerobern. Doch sie lagerten mit einigem Abstand zueinander, doch am Deutlichsten war zu erkennen, welche sich überhaupt nicht leiden konnten. Am einen Ende der Lichtung saßen die Anhänger der Killer auf der anderen Seite die Hunter. Amber steuerte ihre Freunde an, immer noch Vegeta im Schlepptau. „Tolle Beute hast du da mitgebracht. Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, sie uns lebend mitzubringen." Der Sprecher hatte Vegeta nie kennengelernt und deshalb waren seine Worte völlig ernst gemeint.  
  
Doch die anderen starrten Vegeta wie eine Erscheinung an. „Wie kommt der hierher?" „Er kam hierher um seinen Freundschaftspakt zu erneuern." Auch sie lachten bitter. „Pakt? Wo ist seine Armee? Die zwei?" „Kann ich riechen, dass man euch euren eigenen Planeten streitig gemacht hat? Was kann ich für eure Unfähigkeit?!" Alle am Feuer anwesenden standen auf, doch eine war schneller. Eine harte Faust traf den König erst mit voller Wucht in den Magen, dann schlug sie ihm die Nase platt, das Blut hervorsickerte. „Wage es nicht noch einmal, so mit uns zu reden. Sonst ändere ich noch meine Meinung und bringe dich doch um. Mir würde es nichts ausmachen und das weißt du." „Ey, lass das!" Xander und Ethan traten vor und steigerten ihre Kraft. Doch sie waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl, zehn starke Männer sahen sie böse an. „Was wollt ihr? Seid ihr hergekommen um uns auf unsere Fehler hinzuweisen? Dann verschwindet und lasst euch nie wieder hier blicken." „Ich dachte, wir dürften die Lichtung nicht wieder verlassen?! Was wollt ihr jetzt von uns?" Amber wandte ihren Blick Ethan zu und sah ihm in Gedanken zu, wie er langsam zu Grunde ging. Verachtung sprach aus ihrem Blick. „Los, geht und setzt euch dort hinten hin und verhaltet euch still, sonst werdet ihr die Nacht nicht überleben. So können wir unser Problem ganz schnell aus der Welt schaffen." „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde." „DANN ZWING MICH NICHT DAZU, Vegeta!" „Hört doch dann endlich auf, mir das mit dem Freundschaftspakt vorzuhalten!" „SCHWEIG!" Dies war der erste Tag, an dem er sich der Übermacht beugte. Er klappte den Mund zu und sah sie böse an. Ihre Haare standen steil ab und ihre grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Die Energie, die sie ausströmte, raubte ihm fast den Atem. Mürrisch drehte er sich um und ging zum nächsten Baum, wo er sich niederließ. Ethan und Xander folgten.  
  
„Komm schon, setz dich." Ein Mann mit dreifarbigem Haar drückte sie sanft hinunter. Er und Jim kannten sie nun schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang und hatten sie wachsen sehen.Beide waren mehr oder weniger erstaunt darüber, wie stark sie geworden war. Seit ein paar Jahren war sie so etwas von reizbar, dass man sich in ihrer Gegenwart unglaublich zusammen nehmen musste. Auch sie hatten sich kaum verändert. Grausamer waren alle geworden, denn die Umstände verlangten danach. Amber ließ sich herunterdrücken und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden ans Feuer. Es war düster im Wald, denn die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen. Die Jägerin war völlig übermüdet, denn sie hatte schon zwei Nächte lang keinen Schlaf gefunden. Gwaihir hatte sich auf einem Ast niedergelassen und schlief dort. Amber hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Mischlinge am nächsten Morgen losziehen würden; auf den Adler konnte man sich verlassen. Der Vogel war der beste Spion den es gab, denn wer würde schon einen Punkt am Horizont abschießen? Sie waren alle bereit zu diesem Raubzug und warteten voller Ungeduld auf den Morgen. Und doch dauerte es nicht lange, bis Ambers Kopf auf Jims Schulter sank und sie einschlief. Die Zeiten in denen sie auf dem Baum geschlafen hatte, waren nun endgültig vorbei.  
  
Die Nacht schritt weiter fort und die Gespräche verstummten langsam. Jim hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht hingelegt, denn er wusste das er Amber dann aufwecken würde und sie nicht mehr einschlafen könnte. Er hörte hinter sich leise Schritte, die sich näherten. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich um keinen von ihnen handeln konnte. Sie waren nicht so heimlich und auch nicht von Vorsicht belastet, sie waren selbstsicher und stolz. Eine tiefe Stimme sprach zu ihm. „Sie sieht richtig harmlos aus, wenn sie schläft." Jim sah auf und blickte in Vegetas Gesicht. Sein Zorn war zwar noch nicht verraucht, doch die Neugier hatte gesiegt. Er wollte am morgigen Raubzug beteiligt sein. „Setz dich doch. Die wacht so schnell nicht mehr auf." Er kam der Bitte nach. Jim redete weiter. „Sie ist wie eine Katze. Wenn man eine schlafende Großkatze betrachtet, wie sie ihre Augen zupresst und die Tatzen unter den Kopf legt, würde man nie daran denken, dass sie Tags über auf Jagd geht." Vegeta betrachtete Amber. Jim hatte recht. Sie sah so ruhig und sanft aus wie das Meer vor einem Sturm.Und doch lag ein Schatten über ihrem Gesicht, der auch nachts nicht davon ablassen wollte. Ihr ganzes Wesen war ein tiefes Geheimnis und er würde gerne wissen, was Amber im Dunkel verbarg. „Ist sie damals dabei gewesen?" „Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in eine Schlacht mitziehen durfte und dann geschah so etwas." Wieder schwang Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme mit. „Sie sagte, es gibt Überläufer?" „Ein großer Teil der Killer ist zur Gegenseite gewechselt. Sie waren noch nie Fans der Königin." Amber gab einen lauten Seufzer von sich. Als ihr Kopf von Jims Schulter weg auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu Vegeta kippte, erschrak der König ein wenig.Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel und das rief eine Reihe von Gefühlen hervor, die man ihm aber nicht ansehen konnte. Amber jedoch schien sich dort sehr wohl zu fühlen. Sie legte ihre Beine über Jims Oberschenkel und presste die Arme an Vegetas Bauch. Aber er regte sich nicht. Langsam begann er sich zu entspannen. Jim lächelte und es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass es nicht aus Schadenfreude war. „Du nimmst dir ziemlich viel raus, meinst du nicht? Schon vor etlichen Jahren bist du weiter gegangen, als sie irgendjemandem gestattet hat." „Hab ich ihr das angeschafft?" Der barsche Ton ließ Jim auf eine Antwort verzichten. Es vergingen Stunden und ihr Gespräch war schon längst zum Stillstand gekommen, blickte Vegeta um sich. Er war wohl ebenfalls gegen seinen Willen eingeschlafen und durch die ungewohnten nächtlichen Laute des Waldes aufgewacht. Immer noch schliefen die Jäger. Viele lagen dicht nebeneinander und spendeten sich gegenseitig Wärme, die einen als Katzen, die anderen in ihrer wahren Form. Nur eine Gruppe von fünfzehn Männern lag von den anderen weiter weg. Von manchen konnte er die Gesichter erkennen und alle kündeten von Erschöpfung, Niedergeschlagenheit und Rachdurst. Ihn wunderte diese Verbundenheit zueinander. Denn wie er die Jäger kennengelernt hatte, blieb doch jede Gruppe für sich allein. Aber diese Situation verlangte Einigkeit. Fast hätte er die Wachen nicht entdeckt. An den Säumen der Lichtung, hoch oben auf den größten Bäumen schimmerten wachsame Augen. Die Wächter hatten den Tag über geschlafen, um in der Nacht über ihre Mitkämpfer zu wachen. So lange noch die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, die Stadt und somit die Zentrale ihres Reiches zurückzuerobern, wollten sie auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden.  
  
Dann kam Bewegung in die Jäger. Weiter hinten, am Rand er Lichtung, war ein Kampf ausgebrochen. So viel Vegeta mitbekam, hatte der eine seine Tatze dem anderen in die Nase gerammt. Nun zerrissen wütende Schreie und bedrohliches Fauchen die Stille der Lichtung. Ein paar wenige hoben den Kopf und sahen in Richtung der Streithähne, die sich schon ordentlich in die Ohren bissen. Der Rest murrte nur und ein paar schliefen sogar noch. Diese Kampfart der Katzen bannte abermals seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Diese geschmeidigen Bewegungen und das Schlagen der Tatzen und das Zähneblecken. Eine unbedachte Bewegung und schon war ein empörter Schrei zu hören. Er hatte Amber geweckt und die sah ihn schlaftrunken an. „Was is'n los?" Erst schien sie gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, wer ihr als Kissen diente und so konnte man ihr ansehen, wie peinlich ihr das war. Eine ganze Weile lang war sie vollkommen sprachlos und starrte ihn an. Oh nein, hoffentlich hab ich nicht geschnarcht? Warum muss ausgerechnet mir das passieren? Was denkt der sich wohl über mich? Hilfe!!! Dann siegte doch ihre kühle Art und sie schlug ihm einige Sätze um die Ohren. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest bei deinen Freunden bleiben? Jetzt kommst du hierher und... und... Ach verdammt, ich mag das nicht!" „Hab ich dich darum gebeten, dass du mich als Kissen benutzt?!" Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern und wechselte blitzschnell das Thema. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt? Wir müssen uns so langsam auf den Weg machen! Wenn die Mischlinge das Lager erreicht haben, ist es zu spät!" „Beruhige dich doch endlich! Es geht alles klar! Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf." „Wem hast du es gesagt? Na, wer geht mit, meine ich."  
  
Der Kampf im Hintergrund der Lichtung tobte immer noch, als Pierre zur Antwort ansetzte. „Na du Schlafmütze, auch schon wach?" Ein großer Mann mit gewellten, braunen Haaren näherte sich der kleinen Gruppe am Feuer. Er trug noch immer eine Augenklappe, was darauf hinwies, dass seine alte Verletzung nicht wieder verheilt war. Damals hatte er während der Schlägerei in der Bar einen Bierkrug ans Auge geworfen bekommen. Er schien nicht sehr traurig darüber zu sein. Ambers verlegene Miene hellte sich auf und sie grinste ihm entgegen. „Morgen, Orion! Alter Streuner! Was machst du so früh schon auf?" „Na was wohl? Ich habe den Männern Bescheid gegeben, sich fertigzumachen. Wir warten nur noch auf euch drei." Amber sprang auf. Trotz ihrem Alters war sie immer noch stürmisch und liebte Schlägereien über alles. Seit drei Jahren waren die Schlägereien durch die Sith unterbunden worden und das Stadion war für Norena geschlossen. Das KBSGA hatte nun doppelt so viele Leute und sie jagten jeden, der auch nur ein einziges Mal mit den Jägern Kontakt gehabt hatte. Nur noch selten wagten sich die mutigsten Jäger in die Stadt, um ihre Familien zu sehen. Armut herrschte in der Hauptstadt wie auch im ganzen Land. Die Nahrungsmittel waren rationiert und die Beutetiere konnten sich nicht mehr ausreichend stark vermehren, da die Sith sie gnadenlos jagten, um ihren Essbedarf zu stillen. Dieses Volk hatte überhaupt nichts von der klugen Voraussicht, die die Norena so auszeichnete.  
  
Im Umkreis hatten zwanzig Jäger ihren Kopf gehoben und sahen erwartungsvoll zu Amber hinüber. Obwohl sie sich anfangs dagegen gewehrt hatte, war sie die Führerin der Jäger geworden. Ihr zu Ehren hatte man die versprengte Gruppe von Kriegern the Hunter of Death genannt. Nur ganz wenige ignorierten ihre Führung oder kritisierten sie, denn nur ihr traute man es zu, das Land zu befreien. Viele hofften auf den letzten Sproß des Königsgeschlechts und würden ihr bis in den Tod folgen. Doch genau das war es, was Amber nie gewollt hatte. Sie musste plötzlich auf andere Leben achten und konnte nicht mehr so unabhängig wie damals und so pflichtvergessen ihr Leben führen, sondern musste für andere Entscheidungen treffen und darauf achten, dass ihr Versteck sicher blieb. Die damaligen Mitglieder der ursprünglichen Gruppe der Hunter of Death gehörten zu ihren Ratgebern und engsten Vertrauten; mit ihnen hielt sie Kriegsrat und wog die Entscheidungen ab. Seit geraumer Zeit wusste jeder um die ungeheuerlichen Kräfte, die in ihr steckten und dies ließ ihre Gegner nicht selten vor ihrem Namen zittern.  
  
Zuerst starrte sie unsicher in die Runde, achtete doch darauf, dass ihr niemand diese Unentschlossenheit ansehen konnte. In Gedanken mahlte sie sich schon den Schlachtplan aus. Sie konnten auf keinen Fall die ganzen Krieger mitnehmen, sonst blieb ihr letztes Heim ohne Schutz zurück. Sie machte sich Sorgen um die wenigen Frauen und Kinder, die sie bei ihrem ersten Raubzug in die Stadt gerettet hatten. Unter den Jägern waren ungefähr ein Drittel Frauen, aber alle lehnten es ab, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Sie wollten kämpfen und nicht für die Erziehung kleiner Kinder zuständig sein. Sie waren sehr stark und jedem Mann ebenbürtig. Doch die anderen Frauen waren schwach und hilflos. Die Weisen des Volkes hatten schon vor langer Zeit darauf geachtet, dass ihr Volk nicht ausstarb. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der alle Bewohner des Landes um ihr Leben kämpfen mussten und die Geburtsrate so bedrohlich gesunken war, dass sie fast ausgestorben wären. Seitdem achten die Hüter des Volkes immer darauf, dass es genug Frauen gibt, die Kinder auf die Welt bringen. Das Volk durfte nicht aussterben. Sie waren die letzten Jäger, die frei durch die Wälder striffen und die Möglichkeit hatten, ihre Brüder und Schwestern zu befreien. Diese ganze, drückende Last hatte sie reizbar und fast schon verbittert gemacht. Wie konnte man es einem einzigen, schwachen Lebewesen nur zumuten, solch eine Last zu tragen? „Amber?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte Orion an. Der lächelte sie verstehend an und trat neben sie. „Was ist los mit dir? Du sollest nun eine Antwort geben." Ihr Gefährte legte eine Hand an ihre Schulter und rieb ihren Rücken. „Welche Jäger möchtest du mitnehmen?" Sie dachte nach. Ihre Gegner würden Mischlinge sein. Es waren unglaublich wandlungsfähige Kämpfer und sie nahmen überhaupt keine Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Leben. Ihre Unentschlossenheit wich dem befreienden Gefühl, eine gute Lösung gefunden zu haben. „Lex', Jims und Pierres, Shines und Ryans Leute." Die Anführer der jeweiligen Gruppen nickten und gingen zu ihren Männern, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Die genannten Jäger waren einige der Führer, denen die weniger starken Jäger unterstellt waren. Diese Maßnahme hatte Amber ergriffen, als in einer Schlacht heilloseses Durcheinander herrschte. Die Krieger hatten gegeneinander gearbeitet und so fast das Bestehen ihres Volkes auf's Spiel gesetzt.  
  
Die nächtliche Stille des Waldes wurde durchbrochen von hektischen Stimmen. Ungefähr hundert Mann schliffen ihre Waffen, sofern sie noch welche hatten. Hier war es unmöglich, Waffen zu schmieden und die wenigen, die noch übriggeblieben waren, waren brüchig und stumpf. Amber schmiegte sich an Orions Arm und sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Blick kündete von Zuneigung und Vertrauen. Der Mann erwiderte den Blick und drückte sie fester an sich. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie und doch kaum ein Jahr älter.  
  
Es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde und die Jäger waren bereit für ihren vernichtenden Schlag. Sie standen geordnet hinter ihren Führern und blickten zu Amber und erwarteten ihr Zeichen. Sie stand ganz allein vor den vielen starken Männern und musterte jeden einzelnen. Sie waren ihr alle zu guten Freunden geworden und einige waren ihr wie Brüder. Die Jägerin erblickte die Erwartung in ihren Gesichtern und die Hoffnung in ihren Augen, als sie sie ansahen. Sie nickte und ging erhobenen Hauptes an den versammelten Reihen voran in den Wald. Die Führer gaben ihren Jägern ein Zeichen und setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Schnell schlossen sie zu Amber auf, um den Schlachtplan zu besprechen. Sie waren keineswegs überrascht, als sie Vegeta neben ihr hergehen sahen.  
  
Ende Part 8 


	10. Wie Schatten in der Nacht

Jäger des Todes  
  
Wie Schatten in der Nacht  
  
Diesen Teil hier habe ich zum Großteil dazu genutzt, Einblick in das veränderte Leben der Norena zu geben. Hauptsächlich konzentriere ich mich natürlich auf meine Hauptperson, Amber. Ich möchte die Veränderungen ihres Wesens ausführlich beschreiben, um ihr späteres Handeln logisch erscheinen zu lassen. Zum Ende hin werdet ihr eine ziemlich verschüttete Seite von Vegeta kennenlernen und ich sage euch jetzt schon, dass ihr ihn nicht wiedererkennen werdet! Ich kann mich aber leider nicht mehr an das starre Vegeta-Muster halten, also muss ich sein Wesen ausweiten und ergänzen. Für den Verlauf meiner Geschichte ist der Saiyajin einfach unentbehrlich und so muss ich die Kompromisslösung eben so gut wie möglich ausschreiben und einen Mittelweg finden. Hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden damit. Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 9  
  
Sie waren lebhaft in ein Streitgespräch vertieft. „Verdammt noch mal, warum bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen? Durch dich verliere ich meinen Respekt."„Welchen Respekt? Sie folgen dir nur, weil sie einer törichten Hoffnung nachlaufen! Dass du dich einfach so in eine Schlacht wirfst, ohne die Anzahl der Gegner zu kennen ist ja schon schlimm genug!"„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert! Musst du dich eigentlich immer einmischen?!"„Wenn es sonst keiner tut, natürlich! Hat dir dein Geier nichts über die Gegner gesagt? Du kannst froh sein, wenn es keine Falle ist!"„Ach ja? Bist du vielleicht mitgekommen, um mich sterben zu sehen? Ich sterbe lieber im Kampf, als mein Volk sterben zu sehen!"„Dann schick einen Boten aus!"Sie warfen sich intensive Blicke zu. Doch sie waren gleich stark und keiner konnte den anderen zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden. Es schien schon fast so, als würden Blitze zwischen ihren Augen hin und her zucken. Keiner wagte, sie zu unterbrechen. Plötzlich lächelte Amber. Der König blinzelte sie verblüfft an und spürte, wie die Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Es war also immer noch wie damals. Es machte ihn immer noch verlegen, wenn er an den Tag im Wald dachte. „Wenn du deinen Willen unbedingt haben willst..."Sie wandte sich einem der Führer zu. Er nickte und verwandelte sich in eine sehr kleine Katze, einen Otzelot. Diese Tiere hatten sehr große und besonders scharfe Augen, da sie nachtaktiv waren und meist auf Bäumen lebten. Die Katze schlich still und heimlich davon, ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Vegeta war zufrieden und schwieg. Die Führer wagten es endlich, sie anzusprechen. „Wie lautet dein Plan?"Amber lächelte sie hinterlistig an, als sie ihnen schilderte, wie sie anzugreifen gedachte.  
  
Dann zogen sie sich wieder zu ihren Männern zurück. Amber war wieder allein mit Vegeta. Orion war irgendwo unter den Männern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Er überließ ihr die Führung, denn er hatte kein Recht, in ihre Entscheidungen einzugreifen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht dieselben Gefühle mit ihm teilte, denn für sie war er nur ein großer Bruder. Sie spürte Vegetas Blick auf sich ruhen und blickte vom Boden auf. „Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst. Ich werde keine Zeit haben, dich aus den Fängen dieser Monster zu befreien."„Pass auf dich selbst auf."Wieder breitete sich zwischen ihnen ein kühles Schweigen aus. Amber hatte sich wirklich verändert. Sie schien noch unnahbarer zu sein als damals. Sie dagegen hielt ihn für übertrieben stolz, aber irgendwie achtete sie ihn auch. Er strahlte eine geheime Kraft aus, die sie bis jetzt bei niemandem sonst hatte spüren können. Er trug einen Mantel, der ihn unglaublich anziehend auf sie wirken ließ und doch provozierte er sie. Der König hatte schon immer ihre Grenzen ausgetestet.  
  
Aber sie schob diese Gedanken energisch beiseite. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht schon wieder ablenken lassen. Diesmal ging es um mehr als nur um ein Turnier, in dem sie ihre kindischen Streitigkeiten austrugen. Endlich kam der Bote zurück. Er trug den Namen Bowen. „Das hätten wir uns sparen können."„Ich sage dir, was wir uns sparen können. Du tätest gut daran, meine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage zu stellen!"fuhr sie ihn an. „Was hast du gesehen?"Er sah sie mit seinen großen Augen ängstlich an. „Fünfzig Mischlinge marschieren schnell auf der Oststraße zur Wachstube."„Mich interessiert nicht, wie schnell sie marschieren! Wo sind sie gerade?"„Sie sind nun drei Kilometer von der Wachstube entfernt."„WAS? Wir müssen uns beeilen!! Wenn sie die Wachstube erreichen, ist es zu spät!!"Der Späher nickte und entfernte sich. Jedes Kommentar hätte ihm nur Ärger eingebracht und deshalb hielt er lieber gleich seinen Mund. „Warum starrst du mich so an?!"Vegeta wandte rasch seinen Blick von der weiblichen Gestalt neben sich und versuchte, sie nicht mehr erstaunt anzustarren. Wieder schwiegen sie sich an.  
  
Die Jäger schlichen langsam aber sicher in Richtung Oststraße. Sie waren nur noch fünfzig Meter von der Stelle entfernt, von der sie angreifen wollten. Der Waldboden erstickte ihre Schritte und verschluckte jeden Laut. Durch das dichte Blätterdach fiel nur Stellenweise das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes auf den bemoosten und mit abgestorbenen Blättern bedeckten Waldboden. Hundert unheilbringende Schatten versammelten sich am Waldrand, an dessen Seite sich die Oststraße bis hinunter zu den großen Wassern zog. Noch vor neun Jahren war sie die einzige Verbindung zwischen den Ostvölkern und den Norena gewesen, doch nun gab es keinen Handel mehr zwischen diesen Völkern. Die Straße war verkommen und zeigte schon die ersten Zeichen des Verfalls; tote Blätter und Äste mischten sich mit Erde und bedeckten diesen Weg.  
  
Dort marschierten fünfzig schattenhafte Gestalten schnell und wachsam. Viele hatten Angst vor dem Wald, obwohl sie dort schon seit Urzeiten lebten. Doch der Wald hatte sie verstoßen, eine andere Gruppe herrschte nun dort und mit ihnen waren sie schon lange verfeindet. Als die Sith gekommen waren, hatte sich vieles für sie gebessert, aber die Katzen machten unbarmherzig Jagd auf sie. Sie erwarteten hinter jedem Baum, hinter jedem Strauch ein schreckliches Augenpaar. Die Mischlinge passierten eine Stelle, an der der Wald besonders dicht und undurchsichtig war. Es musste schon drei Stunden vor dem Morgengrauen sein und doch bedeckte Nebel die Landschaft. Die Sichtweite betrug knapp zehn Meter.  
  
Die gesamte Kompanie stockte, als eine Stimme durch den Nebel hallte. „HALT!"Ein Schatten trat aus dem Wald hervor und stellte sich mitten auf die Straße. Der Anführer starrte die Gestalt vor sich an und grinste. „Ach du bist es nur. Ich dachte schon..."Amber musterte mit Abscheu und purem Hass dieses Geschöpf. Es hatte gelbe Augen mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen, seine struppigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und bedeckten den Nacken. Spitze Zähne funkelten, als die Kreatur sprach. Schwarze Streifen aus Fell zogen sich über das Gesicht, das sie in den vielen Jahren schon oft erblickt hatte. Der Körper hatte Statur und Form eines normalen Mannes. Die Streifen zogen sich über ihren gesamten Körper. Die Hände hatten die Form einer Pranke mit Fingern und spitzen Krallen. Sie waren Zehengänger und konnten ihre Füße in einem hohen Maß bewegen. Sie hatten irgendwann aufgehört, sich zu entwickeln. Die übrigen Mischlinge bleckten ihre Zähne und fauchten sie an. „Was willst du, Amber? Uns allein aufhalten? So stark kannst nicht einmal du sein."Der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Natürlich. Du wirst es nicht schaffen, dein Volk zu befreien."„Ich werde zuerst mich selbst von dir befreien."„Soll das die Rache für den Tod deiner Onkel und Tanten sein? Du bist armselig."„Nein, ich werde mich für euren Verrat rächen. Ihr hättet die Möglichkeit gehabt, uns zu helfen, aber ihr habt den Weg des Verrats gewählt."„Warum hätten wir euch helfen sollen? Ihr habt uns immer gejagt. Und nun werden wir uns für all die Todesopfer tausenfach an dir rächen!"Plötzlich flog ein Stein aus den Reihen der Mischlinge und kam direkt auf Amber zu. Sie machte keine Anstalten, dem Wurfgeschoss auszuweichen, sondern schloss nur die Augen. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht zerfiel der Stein zu Staub. „Nun? Ist das alles was ihr könnt? Mich wie alte Weiber mit Steinen bewerfen?"„Du solltest aufhören, blöde Sprüche zu klopfen. Du bist hoffnungslos unterlegen."„Ach ja?"  
  
Unter den Mischlingen erhob sich ein aufgeregtes Raunen. War die Jägerin nun endgültig verrückt geworden? Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein grausames Lächeln aus. Der Anführer bemerkte nur einen kleinen Wink von Ambers Finger und er schreckte zurück. Vom Wald her kam ein stetes kehliges Knurren und fünfzig Augenpaare blinzelten aus den Schatten hervor. „Ein Hinterhalt!!"Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgestoßen, brach die Hölle los.  
  
Die eine Hälfte der Jäger kam in ihrer Katzengestalt aus dem Waldrand hervorgebrochen und stürzte sich auf die völlig überraschten Mischlinge. Sie hatten leichtes Spiel. Amber rannte auf den Schlachtplatz zu. „Lasst mir auch noch was übrig!!!"Die Hundert Jäger schlugen alles kurz und klein, was auch nur entfernt nach einem Mischling aussah. Amber erreichte endlich den Schlachtplatz und verwickelte einen Mischling in einen Kampf. Sie schlug gnadenlos mit ihrer Faust auf ihn ein. Ihre Schläge prasselten so schnell auf ihn ein, dass ihm ausweichen völlig unmöglich war. Als er auf dem Boden lag, trat sie ihm mit dem Fuß in den Magen, bis er bewegungslos und zusammengekauert bewusstlos war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn mit dem Fuß traf, zuckte er zusammen und rollte ein paar Meter weiter. Doch sie hörte nicht auf. Ihr Schwert erschien mit einer energischen Geste in ihrer Hand. „Das ist für meine Mutter."Es war nur ein Aufblitzen zu sehen und der Kopf des Gegners rollte davon. Eine Blutspur blieb dort zurück, wo der Kopf den Boden berührt hatte. Der Nächste kam auf sie zu gerast und überraschte sie von hinten. Er grub ihr seine spitzen Zähne in die Schulter und klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen an ihr fest. Doch kein Klaglaut des Schmerzes kam über ihre Lippen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich von ihrem Plagegeist zu befreien. Erreichen konnte sie ihn aber nicht und er begann, ihren Rücken zu zerkratzen. Keiner der Jäger kümmerte sich um sie, denn sie waren viel zu sehr in ihren Kampf verwickelt. Ihr Schwert flog in hohem Bogen davon und blieb nach einem langen Flug am Waldrand stecken. Mit einem verärgertem Blick ließ sich die Jägerin nach hinten fallen. Unglaublicher Schmerz entbrannte an den Stellen, die der Mischling genutzt hatte, sich festzuhalten. Der Gegner lag unter ihr auf dem Boden und war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er strampelte wild mit den Beinen und versuchte sie mit seinen Zähnen zu schnappen. „Du ekelhaftes Mistvieh!!! Für diese Frechheit wirst du sterben!!!"Energisch stand sie auf und presste ihr rechtes Knie mit aller Gewalt gegen seinen Unterschenkel. Ein schreckliches Knacken war zu hören, als der empfindliche Knochen brach. „aahhhh... ich werde... für mein Volk sterben.... bring mich... doch.... endlich um..."„Du kannst sprechen? Schön für dich. Mal sehen, ob es dir vor dem großen Schutzgeist hilft!" Ihre Hand glitt in ihren Stiefelschaft und zog einen langen Dolch daraus hervor. „Nun... Ich hoffe, dass du deine wohlverdiente Strafe bekommst!" Blut spritzte ihr ins Gesicht, als sie ihm seine Kehle durchschnitt. Der Gegner ließ einen klagenden Laut hören und röchelte, bis er am Blutverlust starb. Sie sah ihm voller grausamer Genugtuung beim Sterben zu.  
  
Ein besonders starker Mischling, er war jener, der diese Kompanie angeführt hatte beobachtete Amber bei ihrem Kampf mit dem Plagegeist. Sein Name war Gan und er hatte jeden seiner Gegner bis jetzt getötet. Als letzter Sproß ihres Königshauses genoß er höchstes Vertrauen und sein Volk hielt große Stücke auf ihn. Seit jeher hasste er Amber und ihre Freunde, da sie glücklich waren und ihnen alle Wege offenstanden. Er erspähte die Jägerin und sah voller Schrecken, dass sie gerade dabei war, seinen ältesten Sohn zu töten. Er riss sich von seinem Gegner los und stürmte auf sie zu. Immer wieder musste er Gegner aus dem Weg stoßen oder ihnen seine Klauen in ihre Gliedmaßen rammen. Die Katze, die Schattenjägerin, holte mit ihrem starken Arm aus und durchschnitt seinem Sohn die Pulsader. Sie schien sein Nahen nicht zu bemerken und machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Einen Meter von ihr entfernt, zog sein Körper sich wie eine Sprungfeder zusammen und wollte schon losschnellen, als er von gewaltigen Zähnen zurückgerissen wurde.  
  
Amber hörte nur einen dumpfen Aufprall hinter sich und eine dichte Staubwolke, in der sich zwei mächtige Gestalten ineinander verbissen. Sie sah nur ein Stück schwarzes Fell und hörte wildes und kehliges Fauchen. Erst fragte sie sich, woher diese beiden kamen, doch dann entdeckte ihr geschultes Auge die tiefen Abdrücke eines Mischlings, der sich zum Sprung bereitmachte. Der Mischling wand sich auf dem Boden und versuchte den Kiefern der riesigen Katze auszuweichen, doch der Versuch misslang. Die Kiefer schlossen sich um seine Kehle und schüttelten noch den Körper, bevor die Seele ihr angestammtes Heim verließ.  
  
Erst jetzt erkannte Amber, wer sie gerettet hatte. Ein majestätischer, schwarzer Löwe starrte sie mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. „Jetzt sind wir quitt."Vegetas Stimme erklang in ihrem Kopf. „Hab ich dich darum gebeten, dich einzumischen?"Der Versuch, die Verachtung ernst klingen zu lassen, gelang ihr nur halb. „Ey Amber!! Was stehst du hier so rum?! Bald sind keine mehr übrig!!"Sie riss ihren Funken sprühenden Blick von Vegeta und starrte zu Jim hinüber. Er hielt einen noch relativ frisch aussehenden Mischling in Händen und bot ihn ihr mit einem ironisch-freundlichem Lächeln an. Sie griff blitzschnell an ihren rechten Oberschenkel und warf etwas nach dem Mischling. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den Körper des Feindes und dann wich alles Leben aus ihm. Erstaunt starrte Jim den Mischling in seinen Armen an. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum der Feind sich plötzlich nicht mehr wehrte, bis er etwas feuchtes auf seinem rechten Schuh spürte. Er sah herab. Auf seinem Weg striff sein Blick die Brust des Gegners. Genau an der Stelle, an der das Herz lag, steckte ein Dolch bis zum Heft im Fleisch. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf Jim, sondern erhob ihre Stimme, sodass alle sie hören konnten. „Hört auf euch zu spielen!!! Lasst keinen am Leben!! Wenn auch nur einer von euch Gnade walten lässt, werde ich ihn persönlich bestrafen!!!"  
  
Noch während der nächsten Minuten hauchten die letzten zehn Mischlinge ihr Leben aus und wurden rücksichtslos liegengelassen. Die Jäger sammelten sich um Amber und sahen sie fast schon ängstlich an. Jeder kannte die unermeßlichen Ausmaße ihrer Wut und waren nicht erpicht darauf, sie zu reizen. „Gut. Plündert sie aus! Jeder wird durchsucht und vergesst bloß nicht ihre Waffen! Nehmt von den Wagen nur die Lebensmittel und Klamotten mit und dann schiebt sie in den Wald!! Wir werden der restlichen Wachmannschaft keinen Hinweis auf unseren Überfall geben!!"  
  
Die Angreifer schwärmten aus. Bald war die ganze Straße erfüllt von dem eifrigen hin und her hunderter von Füßen. Der Nebel wurde immer dünner und am Ostrand des Horizonts zeigte sich ein erster goldener Schimmer, der den Beginn eines neuen und heißen Tages ankündigte. Einige blieben ehrfürchtig stehen und starrten gen Osten. Sie hatten die Sonne schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl sie im Wald in düsterem Licht lebten. Die Arbeit war fast getan und die Wägen im Wald versteckt, die Leichen am Waldrand abgelegt. Die alte Sitte, keinen toten Körper mehr zu verändern, hatten die Jäger aufgegeben und zerschnitten jeden Gegner hemmungslos. Ihre Gegner hatten es ihnen immer schon gleichgetan. Ein paar Männer hatten eine brennbare Flüssigkeit gefunden und begossen sie damit. Ein winziger Energiestrahl setzte ihre Körper in Flammen. Sie brannten so schnell und fast rauchlos nieder, dass nur der stolze Vogel hoch oben im Himmel erfuhr, was aus ihnen geworden war. Doch noch bevor das Feuer erloschen war, waren alle Jäger verschwunden. Die Straße sah so aus, als wäre niemals irgendetwas anderes als die Tiere des Waldes und vor langer, langer Zeit die Händler über sie hinweg geschritten. Die Straße hatte das Blut aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm, das war die Eigenschaft der Bauten der Norena.  
  
Erst Stunden später passierte eine Gruppe von zehn Mischlingen den Ort des Überfalls. Nirgends war auch nur ein Zeichen der Verstärkung. Ihr Ausbleiben war erst vor kurzem bemerkt worden und mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatte man sie ausgeschickt, um den anderen entgegenzugehen. Sie fanden sie nicht.  
  
Tief im Wald, auf der geheimen Lichtung der Jäger, waren die siegreichen Krieger gerade dabei, ihre frischen Lebensmittel und die neuen Waffen zu verstauen. Um sie herum hüpften und sprangen die letzten Kinder, die sie bei ihrem ersten Raubzug in die Stadt mitgenommen hatten. Wildes Lachen und Kreischen hallte durch den Wald und die bettelnden Stimmen der Alten schnatterten durcheinander. Doch keiner der Jäger wagte, ihnen auch nur das kleinste Bisschen der erbeuteten Lebensmittel zu geben. Amber hatte den Befehl gegeben und keiner dachte auch nur daran, diese Anweisung zu brechen. Das wenige Essen war strengstens rationiert und wenn nur ein kleines Stück davon zwischen den Essenszeiten verzehrt wurde, müsste derjenige fasten. Und dort oben, wo die Erde sich zum Talkessel hinab neigte, stand Amber und betrachtete die vielen Jäger unter ihr. Sie hatte ein unbeschreiblich losgelöstes Gefühl, das ihr absolut unerklärlich schien. Doch bevor sie in ihrem Inneren versunken war, wurde sie wieder zurück gerissen und sie erspähte zwei Katzenjunge. Sie waren kaum dem Kätzchenalter entwachsen und spielten immer noch wie blutjunge Katzen miteinander. Eine Löwin und ein Panther maßen ihre Kräfte mit spielerischer Hartnäckigkeit. Sie rollten über den feuchten Waldboden und wirbelten die Blätter des letzten Herbstes auf, als sie sich auf die Hinterbeine erhoben und sich gegenseitig an der Kehle zu fassen bekommen wollten. Sie hätte diesem Trubel noch länger zugesehen, doch sie riss ihren Blick von ihnen und starrte ziellos umher. Selbstzweifel erschütterten ihre tiefsten Überzeugungen, denn si e kämpfte mit einer Grausamkeit gegen ihre Feinde, die sie selbst überraschte. War ihre Mutter überhaupt noch am Leben? Und wenn wahrscheinlich unter so schrecklichen Bedingungen, dass sie sich selbst umbringen würde. Wind kam auf und der Luftstrom schien ihre Gedanken hinfort zu tragen in den unendlichen Himmel. Lange würden sie sich hier nicht mehr verstecken können. Warum musste sie nur unbedingt die Tochter der Königin sein? Diese schreckliche Verantwortung erdrückte sie förmlich. Und die Stimmung bei den Jägern war auch nicht die Beste. Sie würden bald ein Fest feiern müssen, sonst würde die Vorsicht nachlassen und sie alle verraten. Auch der eifrigste Krieger brauchte einmal seine ausgelassene Stimmung. Aber sie konnten dieses verschwenderische Verhalten nicht wagen. Sie musste sich mit ihren Freunden beratschlagen und dann würden sie sehen.  
  
Sie spürte die Schritte eher, als dass sie sie hörte. Ein unwiderstehliches Prickeln lief ihren Rücken hinunter und zwang sie, sich umzudrehen. Diese Vorahnungen und empfindsamen Gefühle waren im Lauf der Jahre immer stärker geworden und hatten sie oft aus tödlichen Situationen gerettet. Noch dazu kam, dass ihr die Geräusche der Schritte nicht bekannt vorkamen. Keine Person ging so seltsam. Natürlich waren es zwei Beine die durch den Wald stapften aber ihre Schritte fühlten sich so anders an. Die Schwingungen waren so selbstsicher und der Verursacher ließ die Beine viel zu lange an einer Stelle. Die Jäger gingen immer vorsichtig und verursachten so wenig Geräusche wie möglich, sie setzten ihre Füße bewusst und kontrolliert auf. Doch diese Person... ging wie ein Mischling, konnte aber unmöglich einer sein. Sie fuhr sofort herum und warf einen vernichtenden Blick zurück und zog einen Dolch aus der Hose. „Du musst ja ein ganz schön schlechtes Gewissen haben..."Sie seufzte gequält. Hatte sie doch wirklich den Saiyajin vergessen. Ein ungewolltes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn für einen Mischling gehalten hatte. „Du solltest das Schleichen auf diesem Planeten oder zumindest in diesem Wald unterlassen. Wenn du es nicht richtig kannst, könnte es tödlich für dich sein."„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein."„Was willst du?!"Sie sah ihn gereizt an. „Findest du das richtig?"Erst wusste sie nicht was er meinte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann begriff sie und schlug wie ein kleines Mädchen schuldbewusst die Augen nieder. „I... i.. ich denke schon..." „Sinnlose Gewalt?!"Plötzlich war ihre Niedergeschlagenheit verschwunden und sie fuhr zornig auf. „Warum sagst ausgerechnet du so etwas? Du bist ein Saiyajin!!!"  
  
Der Name dieses Volkes ließ Krieger im ganzen Universum erzittern und viele stellten sich einen übermächtigen Gegner mit schwarzen Haaren und unglaublicher Kraft und Mordlust vor. Kaum jemand wagte mit ihnen zu verkehren, da ihre Unberechenbarkeit für jeden eine Gefahr darstellte. Saiyajin waren auf vielen Planeten bekannt und ihr Name wurde immer mit Ehrfurcht und Angst ausgesprochen. Alle Saiyajin waren grausam und die andere Völker fürchteten sich vor ihnen. Vegeta erkannte diese Anspielung, reagierte aber nich auf die übliche Weise sondern wurde wirklich ernst und bedrückt. „Soll das eine Rechtfertigung für dein Handeln sein? Wir Saiyajin haben uns geändert, wir sind nicht mehr so grausam, dafür habe ich gesorgt."Sie kannte den König nun schon viel zu gut, als das sie ihm widersprochen hätte. „Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass das ein Ende findet." „Es gibt keinen Ausweg, wir müssen sie jagen."„Ich rede nur von dir, denn ich verstehe eure Lage. Aber du... du hast dich angepasst..."„Angepasst?" „Du bist nicht mehr du selbst. Ich kann mich in jeden hineinversetzen, der wirklich solche Ansichten vertritt. Grausamkeit, Qualen und Tod. Aber das bist nicht du."„Woher weißt du das?"sie erschrak, als sie merkte, dass er ihr Innerstes erkannt hatte, obwohl sie selbst es nicht entdeckt hatte. „Ich kann nicht sagen das ich dich kenne, denn du verbirgst dich hinter dichten Nebeln und hältst dein Innerstes vor der Außenwelt versteckt, aber das habe ich erkannt, als ich dich kämpfen sah."„Auch du bist von Veränderungen nicht verschont geblieben, mein Freund. Noch vor neun Jahren wäre eine solche Unterhaltung zwischen uns nicht möglich gewesen."„Da magst du Recht haben, aber die Zeit hinterlässt an jedem seine Spuren. Aber denke bitte über das nach was ich dir gesagt habe."„Schweig endlich." flüsterte sie und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er klappte den Mund zu und lächelte sie zum ersten Mal wirklich freundlich an. Mehr oder weniger war er schon verwundert, wie gut er sie kannte.  
  
Auf der Lichtung wurde der Trubel immer lauter, denn die gelungenen Raubzüge wurden noch immer ausgelassen gefeiert. Amber riss sich von ihrem Gesprächspartner los und sah hinunter auf die Lichtung. Heute würde sie wohl oder übel ihre Regeln lockern müssen, aber konnten sie sich das erlauben? Die Vorräte waren jetzt vielleicht nahezu ausreichend und ein Fest würde ihre Vorräte an Badjalla völlig aufbrauchen. Badjalla war eine alkoholische Flüssigkeit, das Lieblingsgetränk der Jäger, die allesamt doch schon ziemliche Säufer waren. Säufer nicht im negativen Sinne sondern darin, dass sie sehr wählerisch mit ihren Getränken waren und sehr viel Wert auf Qualität legten.  
  
Da Vegeta jetzt sowieso schon so etwas wie ein Ratgeber war, fragte sie ihn danach. Er wusste nicht was Badjalla war und würde nicht wie die anderen auf das Saufen bedacht begeistert zustimmen. „Ein Fest?"„Ja. Ich bin wirklich nicht so begeistert davon, aber sonst machen mir die Jäger wieder Ärger."Der König dachte kurz nach. „Würdest du die Kontrolle verlieren?" „Ich habe keine Kontrolle. Sie würden nur nicht mehr zusammen bleiben oder den Schutz des Waldes verlassen."„Und das würde eine Gefahr darstellen, ja?"„Warum fragst du so blöd? Das weißt du doch selbst."„Ich möchte dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Das hier ist dein Wald und du bestimmst hier, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich regiere auf meinem Planeten und du auf deinem. Und überhaupt, ich verschwinde hier bald wieder und dann geht mich das Ganze gar nix mehr an."„Du hast recht... Ich denke, ich werde sie die Feier machen lassen."„Gut. Wie wär's, wenn du eine Grenze des Verbrauchs deines Badja.. Dingsbums einführst?"„Wie war das mit keine Vorschläge?" gab sie lächelnd zurück. Warum grinse ich denn so blöd?,dachte sie.  
  
Amber winkte dem Saiyajin kurz zu und ging mit ihm hinunter zur Lichtung. Der stapfte hinter ihr mit seinem üblichem Gang, mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, hinterher.  
  
Als sie den Kreis der versammelten Jägerschar erreichten, wurden sie von erwartungsvollen Blicken empfangen. Die Gespräche verstummten und aller Augen richteten sich auf die Jägerin. Die Kleinen blickten mit leuchtenden Augen auf diese Frau, die schon von kleinauf genauso gelebt hatte, wie es jeder von den Heranwachsenden immer gewollt hatte und deshalb galt sie als Vorbild der heutigen Jugend. Amber erkannte schon die fragenden und bittenden Blicke der Männer und lächelte, während sie zustimmend nickte. Auf Anhieb sprangen die Jäger auf und machten sich daran, die erbeuteten Sachen nach dem Badjalla zu durchsuchen.  
  
Ende Part 9  
  
Zum Schluss möchte ich mich nochmals für die Reviews bedanken!!! Ist echt super lieb, dass du mir so viele schreibst, Kyra!!!!  
  
Noch mal ein gaaanz großes Dankeschön, yours, -veggie- 


	11. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Jäger des Todes  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Heute stelle ich euch die Gegenseite der Jäger vor, die todbringenden Feinde, die ich nach George Lukas' Sith in Star Wars benannt habe. Ich finde diesen Namen treffend, da er ausgesprochen beinahe wie ein Zischen klingt. So verheißt sein Vorkommen von vornherein nichts Gutes. Die Jäger werden wieder bedroht, obwohl sie sich derzeit nicht imstande sehen, sich zu schützen. Dazu tragen mehrere Faktoren bei, doch das Ergebnis bleibt leider dasselbe: Sie müssen sich trotzdem den Feinden stellen... Ob das wohl gut geht? Muss ich vielleicht aufhören zu schreiben, weil mir meine geliebten Hauptcharaktere einfach so wegsterben? Lasst uns das Beste hoffen... Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 10  
  
Im Tempel des Ursprungs, im Zentrum des heiligen Waldes von Delinos, berichtet eine Schrifttafel von einer Legende:  
  
"Und der heilige Mond der Schatten wird das Band zwischen dem Mond der Jäger und dem ewig brennendem Licht, das jedem Leben schenkt durchtrennen und den Feinden alle Hoffnung nehmen. Der Himmel wird erlöschen und nur noch der Tod tanzt auf den Ebenen. Nur noch die Dämonen werden ihre Opfer dort oben rund um den todbringenden Schatten begrüßen. Nur ein Licht wird durch diesen Schatten dringen und die Kreaturen endlich wegen all ihrer Taten bestrafen. Ein Wesen aus Schmerz und Energie, dessen Kraft mit den Monden verschmolzen ist."  
  
Um diese Legende wussten nur wenige und niemand wusste um deren Bedeutung. Nur zweimal in der Geschichte des Bestehens der Norena hatten sich beide Monde zwischen Felidae und die Sonne geschoben. Und jedes Mal war etwas Seltsames geschehen...  
  
Binnen dreißig Minuten war die gesamte Lichtung in Bewegung und die Männer deckten die Nahrungsvorräte, die unter einer Schicht aus dichten Zweigen verborgen waren auf. Feuer wurden geschürt und viele verschwanden im Wald, um genug Fleisch für die Feier zu jagen. Niemand wollte durch ein Fest die gesamten Nahrungsvorräte verbrauchen.  
  
Amber hielt sich neutral fernab von dem ganzen Trubel und saß bei Jim, Orion und Pierre am Feuer. Die Anführer mussten sich an den einfachen Diensten nicht mehr beteiligen, denn allein schon ihre Kraft räumte ihnen Privilegien ein. Dort saß auch Bantor. Er war gerade einmal 12 Jahre, aber er war ebenfalls einer der stärksten Krieger. Unter den Kriegern gab es keine Altersunterschiede, auch wenn die Minderjährigen keine Jäger anführen durften. Seine Augen funkelten, als er Amber anblickte, die er noch niemals aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte. Sie tat so als würde sie seinen Blick nicht bemerken und lauschte den Gesprächen der Jäger um sie herum. Wieder einmal schottete sie ihre Gedanken und ihre Sinne von den anderen ab und horchte in sich hinein. Es war wie damals, als sie noch jung war, als sie nach ihrer wahren Gestalt gesucht hatte. Damals war sie ebenso in ihren Gedanken versunken und hatte in sich hinein gehört; Warum tat sie das so oft? Sie hatte ihre Tiergestalt fast im Schlaf erschlossen und hatte sonst nie in ihrem Leben sosehr gegrübelt. Das entsprach nicht ihrem Wesen. Genauso wenig wie ihre Lebensgrundlage hier.  
  
„Ey Amber. Hör schon auf damit. Erst gestattest du ein Fest und dann sonderst du dich wieder ab."Shine kam mit einem anderen Jäger heran. Es war ein ihn unterstellter Krieger, der die Mahlzeit für die fünf ranghöchsten Krieger brachte. Auch wenn er noch die Katzengestalt hatte, konnte man ihm den Stolz darüber an seiner Gangart ansehen. Die Jägerprinzessin lächelte Shine an und erhob sich. Der rot-golden schimmernde Jaguar blickte ehrfürchtig zu Amber auf. Einer der anderen Anführer nahm ihm den riesigen Hirsch aus dem Maul.  
  
Ein paar andere Jäger sahen ihn achtungsvoll an. Der Hirsch war ein Zwölfender, er war der Kapitale Hirsch in der Herde gewesen und kein Jäger hatte sich je an ihn heran getraut. Shine sah Amber stolz an, doch die ignorierte den Jüngeren und wandte sich ihr zu. „Was meinst du, sollen wir die Grenze aufheben?"„Natürlich! Oder sollen wir im Dunkeln besoffen zu unseren Schlafplätzen stolpern?"„Wir sollten uns heute nicht besaufen." gab Amber nachdenklich zurück. Wie ungern sie doch all die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen fahren ließ. Die Lichtgrenze... Nachts durften normalerweise nur zwanzig Feuer brennen. Zwanzig Feuer für ungefähr siebenhundert Krieger. Gerade genug aber doch wenig genug, um der Entdeckung durch die Feinde zu entgehen. Shine sah Amber mit einem drohendem Blick an. Der Jaguar war ihr erstgeborener Sohn und ihr ganzer Stolz. Die Jägerin war eine jener wenigen, die ihre Stärke bewahrten und trotzdem Nachwuchs hatten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Amber ihren Blick. „Oohh. Nun..."Sie wandte sich dem jungen Mann zu, der sich gerade eben verwandelt hatte. Er sah sie auffordernd an. Wahrscheinlich hielt er sich für alt genug, um sich mit den wirklich Großen messen zu können. Irgendwie ärgerte das die Jägerin, aber dann dachte sie an sich selbst und sagte zu ihm mit einem Lächeln: „Du hast den kapitalen Hirsch ganz allein erlegt?"Der Junge nickte. „Du scheinst Talent in der Jagd zu haben."Er nickte stolz. Etwas zu schnell, wie Amber fand. Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Durch seinen Hochmut würde er bestimmt zu einem Opfer der Mischlinge werden. Seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Er sollte eigentlich noch zu Hause sitzen oder mit seinen Freunden seine Stärke austesten und nicht in einem Wald mit anderen Lebewesen um Leben und Tod kämpfen. „Du solltest dein Talent auf den Kampf ausweiten. Ich werde mich an dich wenden, wenn ich junge Jäger suche."Er sah sie enttäuscht an, hatte aber Respekt vor ihr und nickte nur, während er sich umwandte und zu einem der zahlreichen Feuer ging.  
  
Die Nacht schritt fort und der Geräuschpegel steigerte sich. Das Badjalla hatte die Stimmung gehoben und die Hemmungen gesenkt. Ausgelassen wurden die Jagderfahrungen ausgetauscht und Geschehnisse aus alten Zeiten zum hundertsten Mal durchgesprochen und debattiert.  
  
„Weißt du noch? Damals bei diesem Raubzug?"„Ja!!! Als Jim einen von uns angesprungen hatte? Dano hat ihm so eine reingehauen, ich glaub die Narbe spürt er heut noch!"Die Gruppe brach in johlendes Gelächter aus. Nur Jim saß mit säuerlichem Blick am Feuer und starrte zum nächsten Baum. „War doch mein erster Raubzug..."„Na und? Du hast deinen eigenen Vater die Zähne ins Fleisch gejagt!!"„Davon hab ich auch gehört!! Sein Vater muss vor Schmerz aufgeschrien haben!!! Dabei war Jim gerade erst mal neun und hatte so kleine Beißer..."„Aber sein Alter hat ihn so verprügelt, dass er tagelang nicht mehr richtig schleichen konnte!!"Sogar Amber lachte auf. „Du hast dich schon immer mit Leuten angelegt, die dir absolut überlegen waren." „Nur so kann man seine Grenzen austesten."„Darauf trinke ich!"Pierre hob das Gefäß mit dem Badjalla. In der Mitte über dem Feuer trafen sich Zwölf Krüge und wurden mit viel Schwung zusammengeschlagen, dass ein lautes Klirren zu hören war. Vegeta nahm ein paar tiefe Schlucke und atmete dann behaglich aus. „Teuflisches Zeug. Aber brutal gut!"Auch seine Hemmschwelle war gesunken und er sprach offener und in einem fast schon freundschaftlichem Ton mit den Jägern. Letztendlich hatten auch sie von seiner Heldentat erfahren und dankten ihm damit für die Rettung Ambers.  
  
„Von Pierre haben wir ja auch so eine Story zu erzählen!!"„Nein, das erzählst du nicht, Jim!!!"„Na fang schon an, Jim!!!"munterte Ethan auf. Alle drei Saiyajin saßen mit den Norena am Feuer, ganz selbstverständlich und toleriert. Jim nickte und setzte ein theatralisches Gesicht auf. „Es war ein Tag mitten in der heißen Jahreszeit und der Mond der Schatten stand nur blaß Himmel, als Pierre, der Ausreißer, über die Wiesen striff."„Jetzt spiel das Ganze doch nicht so auf!"warf Pierre ein. Jim bleckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus und fuhr fort. „Der Kleine war auf der Jagd, denn er hatte wieder einmal vergessen, Proviant mitzunehmen. Daran dachte er niemals, wenn er weglief. Und er lief oft weg."„Ja ja, ein kleiner Streuner... Schon damals... Tolles Vorbild..."bemerkte Amber neckisch. „Kleine sei still, sonst schick ich dich ins Bett."gab er zurück. Er hatte Amber von kleinauf beaufsichtigt, wenn man seine dummen Ideen so nennen konnte. „Wenn ihr mich noch einmal unterbrecht, hör ich auf!"„Nein nein, sprich weiter!!"„Nun gut. Er war also auf der Jagd. Der kleine Jaguar bewegte sich so ungeschickt, dass jedes kleinere Beutetier ihn schon von Weit kommen hörte und sich aus dem Staub machte.  
  
So führte ihn sein Weg über die Wiesen zu einem einzelnen Waldstück. Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass sein älterer Bruder ihm schon auf den Fersen war und ging wohlgemut und erfreut über das laue Lüftchen auf die Bäume zu. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte er die Bäume und blickte in die Schatten. Noch nie hatte er einen ihm unbekannten Wald allein betreten und so lockten ihn die Düfte der Pflanzen nach innen. Seine Pfoten rutschten auf der losen Erde aus und er schlitterte vom nahen Waldrand ins Waldinnere. Nach zehn Metern konnte er seinen Fall bremsen, kugelte aber noch einmal kopfüber gegen einen Baum. Verdutzt starrte er um sich. Hier sah es so seltsam aus..."„Lass mich weitererzählen!!! Du machst noch einen Roman draus." „Wenn dir die Sache nicht zu peinlich ist..."„Es ist nicht peinlich!! Also... Wie war das noch einmal... Ach ja!! Da ich nun einmal nichts erjagen konnte war ich auf der Suche nach Wasser. Das konnte mir ja nicht weglaufen..."„Wahrscheinlich hat es das doch getan."warf Xander ein. Pierre sah ihn vielsagend an. „Ruhe! Ich witterte Wasser im Waldinnerem und machte mich auf den Weg. Nach ein paar Minuten traf ich auf die Wasserstelle. Ich trank davon gierig, denn ich hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gefunden."„Komm endlich zum Punkt."„Da wärst du scharf drauf, was?" Amber sah Vegeta giftig an. „Perversling."murmelte sie. „Dazu geht ihr bitte in den Wald. Wir möchten euch ja nicht zusehen."„Halt's Maul!"kam es von Beiden zurück.  
  
„Gut, ich werd den Schluss erzählen. Ich blickte also wieder auf und sah einen weiblichen Jaguar mit grau-schwarzem Fell. Ich hatte bisher noch niemals eine Frau gesehen und blickte sie erstaunt an. Als sie sich mir näherte, erschrak ich dermaßen über ihre Annäherungen, dass ich vor ihr Reißaus nahm."„Du bist vor einer Frau davongelaufen?!"„Deshalb hast du nie 'ne Freundin!!! Du hast Angst vor Frauen!!"„Nein!!!"„Natürlich!!! Du bleibst lieber bei deinen harten Kämpfen."„Er ist sozusagen mit dem Tod verheiratet."bemerkte Orion. „Wer ist das nicht?"fragte Amber mit einer Spur von Trauer. „Oh nein. Du hättest nicht so viel trinken sollen." „Wieso, die hört sich doch noch völlig nüchtern an."warf Vegeta ein. „Du dich auch. Bist du aber nicht. Oder würdest du dich mit nüchternem Zustand hier zu uns hinsetzen und mit uns plaudern?"sagte Ryan. „Nun ja. Aber ich..."„Nein, du bist nicht nüchtern. Badjalla ist ein Getränk, das seine Wirkung nicht an der Stimme zeigt."„Quatsch! Ich bin völlig nüchtern!!" Kurz nach diesem Satz hob Amber ihre Arme empor und streckte sich. „Uahh. Bin ich müde..."Sie erhob sich und gähnte noch einmal. „Nacht Jungs!"Die Männer am Feuer wandten sich wieder einem Gespräch zu. Rund um das Feuer waren die Überreste des Hirsches verstreut und nicht weit neben einem Baum lehnte das Fass mit dem Badjalla.  
  
Amber wollte nicht bei den Jägern schlafen, da sie deshalb unabsichtlich das Gespräch beenden würde. Die anderen würden Rücksicht auf sie nehmen und ebenfalls schlafen gehen. Die Jägerin machte ein paar Schritte und bemerkte, dass Ryan recht gehabt hatte. Warum dachte sie nicht daran? Es war nicht das erste Mal für sie gewesen, dass sie trank. Ihre Beine waren wackelig und so fühlten sie sich so an, als würden sie gleich unter ihrem Gewicht nachgeben. Unsicher schwankte sie hin und her, bis sie gegen den nächsten Baum taumelte und sich an einem Ast festhielt. „Verdammt noch mal. Ich hätte einfach bei ihnen pennen sollen."„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?"„Sag ich nur ungern, aber ich glaub schon."Der König grinste auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. „Na dann komm mal her."Vegeta hielt Amber mit dem einen Arm um die Hüfte fest, wobei sie einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. So gingen sie geradewegs aus dem Blickfeld der Jäger zu einem der zahlreichen versteckten Schlafplätze Ambers.  
  
Dort ließ sie sich gegen einen Baumstamm plumpsen und sah zu Vegeta auf. Der stand etwas ratlos neben ihr. Sollte er sich wirklich neben sie setzen? Sie wäre im Stande und würde ihm an die Wäsche gehen, wenn er sie darum bitten würde. Die Jägerin war so etwas von zugesoffen... „Was stehst du hier so rum? Setz dich."Er war zu stolz um sich seine Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen und setzte sich hektisch neben sie. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht. Äste wiegten im Wind und knarrten bei jeder Bewegung und die Geräusche der weidenden Rehe die auf der Suche nach frischem Grün das Unterholz durchsuchten störten die Stille der Nacht. Die Jägerin streckte sich, wobei abermals Vegetas Blick auf ihre Brüste fiel. Diesmal bemerkte sie sein leicht rot anlaufendes Gesicht. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass das sinnlos ist, würde ich zu dir schäm dich sagen. Aber zu so etwas scheinst du nicht fähig zu sein."„Hab ich dich angefasst?"bemerkte er schlicht. „Noch nicht..."„Hör schon auf. Du weißt nicht was du sagst. Schlaf deinen Rausch aus und dann reden wir weiter."Er war erstaunt über seinen eigenen Edelmut. Er hätte die Chance die begehrenswerteste Frau zu nehmen, die ihm jemals in seinem Leben begegnet war. Amber dagegen murrte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Sie würde sich doch niemals in nüchternem Zustand zu diesem Saiyajin setzen und sich so würdelos an ihn ranschmeißen?! Und trotzdem genoss Vegeta ihre Anwesenheit und legte seinen Arm um sie. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er wie sie leise und regelmäßig atmete. Lange nachdem sie eingeschlafen war fielen auch endlich ihm die Augen zu und so schliefen sie nebeneinander, sich gegenseitig Wärme spendend. Amber registrierte seine Anwesenheit sogar im Schlaf, spürte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und fühlte sich in ihren mit Kämpfen belasteten Träumen doch geborgen.  
  
Die Jäger verstummten und die Feuer gingen aus. Langsam erloschen die Sterne und am Himmel erblühte die Sonne in einem blutrotem Schein. Im Osten zeigten sich die Farben des Sonnenaufgangs in heller Pracht und die ersten Vögel erhoben ihre Stimmen, um den neuen Tag zu begrüßen. Erst jetzt wurden die Folgen des Festes auf der gesamten Lichtung sichtbar. Die Jäger lagen todmüde nebeneinander und rührten sich nicht mehr. Schnarchgeräusche ließen die Luft erzittern und hunderte von Tierskeletten lagen irgendwo verstreut neben den Feuern oder einfach mitten unter den Männern und Frauen. Dies würde wieder einer jener Tage werden, an denen die Jäger einfach nicht in die Gänge kamen und den ganzen Tag über auf der faulen Haut lagen. Was gab es denn sonst auch anderes zu tun? Die Rehe spürten die nicht vorhandene Aktivität der Jäger und bewegten sich sorgloser in ihren Weidegründen. Und doch durchzogen noch Luftströme angereichert mit dem Rauch der erlischenden Feuer den heiligen Wald und wiesen die feinsten Nasen auf das Fest der Jäger hin. Sogar die Luft schien träge und verbraucht zu sein. Einige wenige brachten die Energie auf sich zu erheben und zu strecken. Viele gaben Laute des Protestes von sich, als sie sich aus der Mitte der dicht nebeneinander liegenden Leiber begaben und in den Wald gingen um sich zu waschen.  
  
„Uahhh. Hau ab du Vieh."murmelte Amber. Sie schlug mit der Hand nach einem großen Insekt und preßte ihre Wange an Vegetas Brust. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen antwortete ihr. „Na, Alter? Gut geschlafen?"„Nein, du schnarchst."„Also ich hab nichts gehört."Die Jägerin streckte sich und stand auf. „Gerade bequem bist du ja nicht."sagte sie während sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite legte. Ein Knacken ertönte, das sich so anhörte als wären sämtliche Wirbel gebrochen. Er seufzte. „Du bist wieder nüchtern."„Ich war nicht betrunken!"„Natürlich nicht..."gab er vielsagend zurück. „Was soll das heißen?"„Ein Kavalier schweigt und genießt."„Wie meinst du das?"Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste sie gemein an. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass er Hand angelegt hatte. „Mach dein Maul auf, sonst passiert was." „Hör auf mir zu drohen!"Der König stellte sich vor sie hin und blickte in ihre wütend blitzenden Augen. Abermals messten sie ihre Kräfte auf für sie so untypische Art und Weise. In Gedanken rangen ihre inneren Kräfte miteinander und jeder versuchte den anderen zum Abwenden des Blickes zu zwingen. Amber spürte seine ungeheure Willenskraft und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, um nicht nachzugeben. Die Muskeln der Beiden spannten sich bis zum Zerreißen und sie schwitzten, als ob sie einen realen Kampf austrugen.  
  
„Amber!!! Wo ist Amber?"Die Anführer schreckten hoch und sahen verärgert auf den jungen Jäger, der auf sie zugerast kam. Sein schneeweißes Fell war gesträubt und seine Augen vor Panik weit aufgerissen. „Amber..."flehte er. „Was ist?"„Ich hab sie gesehen..."Orion zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen und schielte dabei verstohlen nach Vegeta. Der Kleine hatte sie gesehen? War Amber vielleicht gerade mit dem Saiyajin beschäftigt? Warum sollten sich die beiden sonst vom Feuer verzogen haben? Eifersüchtig mahlte er sich die skurrilsten Gedanken aus. Aber warum sollte dies den jungen Jäger so erschrecken? „Was hast du gesehen?"Ryan trat behutsam auf den kleinen Gepard zu. Der wich vor ihm zurück und zeigte seine Zähne. Er schien fast besinnungslos vor Angst zu sein. „Moment. Was ist los?"„Wo ist sie? Ich muss ihr etwas sagen."Er schien nicht mehr logisch denken zu können und so wandte Ryan seinen Blick zu den anderen und sah sie fragend an. „Habt ihr gesehen, wohin sie mit Vegeta verschwunden ist?"„Ich glaube... ähhmmm..."Ethan suchte nach Vegetas Aura. „Dort drüben."Sofort zischte der Gepard in die angewiesene Richtung.  
  
„Amber!!! AMBER!!!"Die Jägerin erschrak und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Säuerlich blickte sie zu der jungen Großkatze hinab, die sie abgelenkt hatte. „Was ist denn?"„Amber, sie kommen!!!"„Ja wer denn?!"Sie war erstaunt über ihren Ärger. Aber sie hasste es, gegen einen Mann zu verlieren. „Die Feinde!!! Die Sith!!!"„Du willst mich doch verarschen, oder?"ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „WAS??!!!!!"schrie sie dann, als sie sein Gesicht betrachtete, das gar nicht danach aussah, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. „WARUM HABEN MIR DIE WÄCHTER DAS NICHT GEMELDET!!!!!!!????????"Die umstehenden Jäger zuckten zusammen. Keiner gab eine Antwort und die Anführer senkten schuldbewusst ihre Köpfe. Sie waren dem Gepard gefolgt und waren genauso erschrocken wie Amber. „WARUM ANTWORTET MIR NIEMAND!!!!!!"Sie vermieden es sie anzusehen. „SAGT BLOß IHR HABT VERGESSEN, WÄCHTER EINZUTEILEN?!!!!!!!! SEID IHR ZU GAR NICHTS FÄHIG?!!!!!! ICH HÄTTE EUCH DAS FEST VERBIETEN SOLLEN!! WAS SOLL ICH MIT ANFÜHRERN, DIE NICHT IN DER LAGE SIND, UNSERE JÄGER OHNE MICH ZU FÜHREN?!!!!"„Amber, bitte... Wir sollten jetzt lieber..."„DU WILLST MIR SAGEN WAS ZU TUN IST? DU, RYAN?!!"Sie wusste ganz genau, das ein Wutausbruch das Letzte war, das sie jetzt brauchen konnten und schloss deshalb die Augen. Beherrscht atmete sie ein paar Mal ein und aus. „Okay... Falls wir da nicht mehr rauskommen, denkt daran, das ihr an dem Unheil Schuld seid."Abermals schöpfte sie tief Luft und unterdrückte das Gefühl von Panik, das in ihr hochstieg. „Geht zu den Jägern und teilt ihnen unsere Situation mit. Sie sollen alles Nötige auf schnellstem Wege zusammenpacken und zum Tempel des Ursprungs aufbrechen. Die Alten und Kinder brechen sofort auf. Alles soll schnell, sauber und vor allem geräuschlos vonstatten gehen."Ryan, Jim, Pierre, Shine, Tira, Falk und die anderen Anführer nickten. Sofort drehten sie sich um und teilten den übrigen Jägern die schlechte Nachricht mit.  
  
Binnen kurzem steigerte sich der Geräuschpegel. Überall wurden Waffen hektisch zusammengepackt, Nahrungsvorräte den jüngeren Jägern aufgepackt und diese mit ihnen zum Tempel vorausgeschickt, während die Feuerstellen nun endgültig unter Erde begraben wurden. Amber rannte währenddessen hierhin und dorthin, wobei sie jedem ermutigende Worte zusprach und befahl, was noch zu tun war. Jetzt zeigte sich, wie gut die Jäger daran getan hatten, Amber zu ihrem Anführer zu machen, denn sie hatte gute Führungsqualitäten. „Warum geht das denn so langsam? Hey, warum sind die Waffen dort hinten noch nicht am Tempel? Wollt ihr euch vielleicht mit Holzspießen schlagen?"Eine Gruppe Jäger hetzte zu einer abgelegenen Baumgruppe und sammelte Waffen ein, die bei all dem Getümmel bestimmt vergessen worden wären. „Was macht ihr denn da?! Lasst das Badjalla stehen, ihr Säufer!!! Nehmt lieber die Nahrungsvorräte!!"Die Lichtung glich einem Ameisenhaufen, obwohl die Jäger nichts von der Ordnung in solch einem Ameisenstaat hielten, sondern einfach nur wild durcheinanderliefen. „Warum dauert das denn so lange?! Beeilung!!"Immer noch waren über dreihundert Männer und Frauen auf der Lichtung, obwohl sie schon längst weg sein sollten.  
  
„SIE KOMMEN!!!!!!"Diese beiden Worte hatten eine geradezu bombastische Wirkung auf die Jäger. Die noch begrenzt vorhandene Ordnung brach nun völlig zusammen und die Jäger stürmten in Richtung des Tempels davon. „LAUFT SCHON!!!"Ein schier nie abreißender Strom aus flüchtenden Norena zog an Amber vorbei ohne sie auch nur zu berühren. Sie schien entschlossen zu sein, all die Feinde allein aufzuhalten. Das würde nicht leicht werden. Falls sich der Kleine nicht geirrt hatte, denn die Sith waren sehr starke Gegner. „Verschwindet! Ich werde ihr helfen!"Sie blickte auf. Vegeta gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und versuchte seine beiden Freunde zum Aufbruch zu bewegen. Doch sie schüttelten nur den Kopf und wehrten sich gegen seine unbändige Kraft. Endlich brach der Strom aus Jägern ab und der letzte Zufluchtsort der Jäger lag verlassen und verwaist da. Ein bestets Stampfen vom anderen Ende der Lichtung kündete von den nahenden Feinden. Langsam ging Amber zu den drei Saiyajin hinüber, wobei ihr Blick gebannt gen Osten gerichtet war. „Du wirst diese Entscheidung bereuen. Vielleicht wird dieser Kampf unser letzter sein."„Wir haben die Ehre in einem Kampf zu sterben."entgegnete der König.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein einziger Feind in das trübe Licht der Lichtung ein. Seine Gestalt war riesig und er hatte langes und glattes Haar, das bis hinab zu den Schultern fiel. Sein Körperbau wirkte merkwürdig fein und gebrechlich, obwohl sich doch seine Muskeln scharf abhoben. Die Haut war glatt und fahl, hier und dort jedoch mit einem blutrotem Fleck unterbrochen. Als Kleidung diente ihm ein unwirkliches Gewebe, das durch absolut nichts am Körper gehalten zu werden schien aber doch der Schwerkraft trotzte. „Dies... Ist ein Sith. Der Todesbote für unser Volk." Vegeta spürte, was sie damit meinte. Von diesem Fremden ging ein seltsamer Energiestrom aus. Seine Aura war zeitweise nicht vorhanden und dann strömte sie doch wieder pure Kraft aus. Er blickte sich suchend auf der Lichtung um. Als der Sith nirgends einen der Norena erblickte, grinste er unheilverkündend und erhob seine Stimme. „Die Feiglinge sind geflohen! Kommt schon, wir müssen sie endlich niedermachen. Die Leute in der Stadt nehmen sich schon wieder viel zu viel raus! Wenn wir ihnen die Hoffnung auf Freiheit nehmen, werden sie leichter kontrollierbar sein."Seine Aufforderung klang verschwommen und unklar.  
  
Hinter ihm traten gerade einmal fünfzig weitere Krieger in den Kreis der Lichtung. Vegeta verstand einfach nicht, warum siebenhundert vor einer so geringen Anzahl von Feinden flohen. Seine Angst verflog und er bekam einen klaren Kopf. Keiner der Gegner sah so aus, als könnte er es mit einem der verbliebenen Jäger aufnehmen. Der Sith hatte die vier Gestalten im Schatten durchaus nicht übersehen, denn er hatte gewusst, dass sie dort standen. Als sich die anderen hinter ihm versammelten, wandte er sich Amber zu. „Du möchtest wohl schon wieder erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt gegen mich zu verlieren?"„Diesmal wirst du mich nicht schlagen."„Sollen dir diese jämmerlichen Saiyajin helfen?"Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. Woher konnte er wissen, das Vegeta, Xander und Ethan Saiyajin waren? Man konnte es ihnen wirklich nicht ansehen... Nein, nicht ansehen. Aber dieses Volk war so stolz, das sie ununterbrochen an ihren Ursprung dachten. Kein Wunder, dass der Sith dies bemerkt hatte. Er hieß Djar. Als besonders starker unter den Sith hatte er die Gabe besonders gut die Gedanken der anderen Lebewesen lesen zu können. Er war jener, der auf den Thron der Norena gesetzt wurde, um für den Herrscher seines Volkes den Planet zu verwalten. Seit die Sith nach Felidae gekommen waren, erzählten sich die freien Jäger Geschichten über ihre Eigenschaften. Vieles schien unerklärlich zu sein. Aber eines wusste jeder. Sie konnten Gedanken lesen und zwar auf große Entfernungen hinweg, wenn sie die Person kannten. Aber bis jetzt hatte sich der Wald auf seltsame Art und Weise immer ihrem Einfluss entzogen, als führe er ein Eigenleben und wollte seine Kinder, die Jäger, schützen.  
  
„Nun? Willst du mich nicht angemessen begrüßen? Knie nieder und ich werde dein Leben verschonen."„Ich werde mein Knie niemals vor einem dir, niemals vor irgendjemandem beugen. Aber wenn du vor mir dein Knie beugst, werde ich dein wertloses Leben verschonen."Die Gegner brachen in zischendes Gelächter aus. Ethan lief ein Prickeln den Nacken hinunter und er spürte, wie sich die dünnen Haare auf seinem Arm senkrecht aufstellten. „Du bluffst."„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht wartet im nahen Wald schon der lauernde Tod auf dich?"„Die goldenen Zeiten deines Volkes sind vorüber. Nirgends werden mehr die glänzenden Augen der Jäger freiheitsliebend aufleuchten, denn nun herrschen wir über euch."„Niemand herrscht über uns."entgegnete sie ruhig. Nichts an ihrem Äußeren kündete von ihrer Angst und Abneigung die sie fast schon bewegungsunfähig machten. „Nach deinem Tod wird keiner mehr daran zweifeln. Aber eines möchte ich zuvor noch wissen. Warum stehen hier neben dir drei Saiyajin? Wobei einer davon ihr König ist?"„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."Vegeta sah den Gegner abschätzend an, aber er wartete vergeblich auf eine wütende Regung. Der Sith dagegen musterte ihn nur einen kurzen Moment. „Eine Ironie des Schicksals... Wir sind hier, um das Königshaus dieses Planeten auszulöschen und dann treffen wir den König der Saiyajin an. Du hättest deine Leibgarde mitnehmen sollen, um den Pakt zu erneuern. Aber ihr dummen Saiyajin denkt nie nach. Nun werdet ihr dafür sterben."„Du wirst unseren König nicht anrühren."„Was könntet ihr Würmer mir schon entgegensetzen? Wollt ihr euch in übergroße Affe verwandeln und uns totstampfen?"„Komm her und ich werde dir zeigen wie stark ein Saiyajin ist."„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß wie schwach ihr seid."„Schluss jetzt. Kommt her und kämpft mit uns!"„Wie du wünscht."Ein schriller Schrei erklang und Ambers Adler kam herangeflogen. Einmal zog er einen weiten Kreis und verschwand.  
  
„Kommt."Die Jägerin wandte sich um und sprintete von den Sith weg in den dichten Wald. Die Saiyajin brauchten ein wenig, bis sie schalteten und ebenfalls anfingen zu rennen. Amber hatte tatsächlich von Anfang an nicht die Absicht gehabt, mit den Gegnern zu kämpfen. Seltsam, jeder hatte ihr ihre Sprüche abgekauft.  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie durch dichtes Buschwerk und an Bäume vorbei, die so dicht bei einander standen, das Ausweichen schwer wurde. Oft mussten sie sich durch enge Lücken zwängen oder sogar mehrere Meter zurück laufen, um einen Durchgang zu finden. Wurzeln lagen wie Stolperdrähte auf dem Boden und ihre Füße verhakten sich immer wieder und brachten die Flüchtenden fast zu Fall. Hinter ihnen wurden die trampelnden Schritte der Feinde immer leiser und der Abstand schien sich zu vergrößern.  
  
Endlich lichtete sich der Wald und er gab einen 100 Meter im Durchmesser messenden Talkessel frei. Dort stand ein uraltes Gebäude. Das Sonnenlicht fiel hier in voller Stärke auf die mattgrauen Steine und wurde wieder reflektiert. Ein paar Bäume standen an den Mauern des Tempels wie Wellen in einer Brandung. Flechten rankten sich von den Felsvorsprüngen im Mauerwerk und sämtliche Lücken waren mit Vogelnestern ausgestopft. Der Tempel des Ursprungs war ein riesiges, komplexes Gebäude und zeigte trotz seines Alters nur wenige Spuren des Verfalls. Uralte Steinmauern wurden von riesigen, mit Zeichen beschrifteten Säulen getragen. Im Innersten des Tempels lagen die Geheimnisse des Ursprungs des bemerkenswertestem Volkes, das diesen Planeten bewohnte. Dort lagen die geheimen Zauberformeln und Beschwörungsriten der Erbauer dieses Tempels. Diese heilige Stätte war den heiligen Monden, dem Mond der Jäger und dem Mond der Schatten geweiht, die in Ewigkeit zusammen mit dem Planet Felidae um das lebensspendende Licht ihre Runden drehen würden.  
  
Und nun suchten die Kinder der Erbauer Zuflucht an ihrem Ursprung. Hier schien der Wald noch etwas von seinem alten Geist zu haben. Er schien wirklich noch zu leben und die Beutetiere in der Umgebung des Tempels schienen sich freiwillig den Jägern als Nahrung hinzugeben, ohne sich gegen ihr Schicksal zu wehren. Der Wald änderte immer wieder seine Form, die Bäume verdeckten die geheimen Wege der Jäger und baten ihnen auch in aussichtslosen Situationen Schutz. In geringem Abstand zu den Treppen, die zum Eingang des Tempels führten, lagerten die Jäger. Sie standen oder saßen mit gehetzten Mienen da und starrten zum Waldrand, in die Richtung, aus der die Feinde kommen mussten. Als Amber und die Saiyajin aus dem Wald brachen, sprangen sie erschrocken auf und gingen in Kampfstellung. Als sie erkannten, das es nur Amber war, atmeten sie erleichtert auf.  
  
„Amber!"rief Jim, als sie in Hörweite kam. „Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!" „Habt mich wohl schon wieder abgeschrieben, was?"entgegnete sie hochmütig. „Wo ist der andere?"„Wer? Steht doch hinter mir, oder?"fragte sie überrumpelt. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Kaum merklich atmete sie auf, als sie einen wehenden schwarzen Mantel erblickte. Zumindest war der König nicht gestorben. Das hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, wenn sie von den Saiyajin für seinen Tod verantwortlich gemacht wurde.  
  
Dann fixierte sie Xander und musterte ihn prüfend. Er atmete schwer und sah verschwitzt und ängstlich aus. Wie solch ein Krieger in den Tiefen des Waldes seine Nerven verlieren konnte, war für sie immer noch unfassbar. „Wo ist Ethan?!"Auch Vegeta hatte erschrocken nach seinen beiden Gefährten gesehen, aber nur einen entdeckt. „Der war doch gerade noch hinter uns?" „Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?"fuhr Vegeta ihn an. Xander sah sich hilfesuchend um, denn er wollte sich nicht jetzt mit seinem König streiten. „Er ist verloren. Lasst uns über andere Dinge sprechen."Vegeta sah Amber wütend an. „Er war ein sehr guter Krieger und Freund. Ich werde ihn da rausholen oder ihn rächen!"„Gut, König, aber das tut allein."erwiderte Ryan. „Ja, wir müssen uns neu ordnen und die Schlachtpläne bestimmen. Es wird Zeit für unseren letzten, entscheidenden Schlag."„Ihr habt Recht. Ich sage das nur ungern, Vegeta, aber die beiden haben Recht. Dein Krieger ist verloren."Er nickte widerstrebend. Langsam bewegte sich die Gruppe aus zehn Männern und Frauen zum Tempel. Sofort wurde sie von hunderten von Jägern mit Fragen bestürmt.  
  
„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"„Wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen?"„Wir sind hier bestimmt nicht sicher!"„Ruhe!!! RUHE!!"Die Stimmen verstummten und Amber wurde erschrocken angesehen. Doch sie sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Die Anführer zu mir! Und zwar schleunigst!!"Ein wenig abseits der restlichen Jäger versammelten sich die Anführer, um über ihr Schicksal zu beratschlagen. „Die Frage ist, ob wir hier bleiben können. Werden die Sith nicht mit diesem Schachzug rechnen?"„Woher sollten sie wissen, wo sich der Tempel befindet? Der Wald hätte die Entdeckung nicht zugelassen."„Das wäre in alten Zeiten so gewesen. Heute ist er schwach."entgegnete Orion. „Leider. Wenn sie näher kommen, werde ich sie weglocken."„Super Idee, Amber. Willst wieder einmal eine Einfrau-Armee bilden?"„Möchtest du sie weglocken, Vegeta?"„Hört endlich auf damit! Streitet euch wann anders, aber nicht jetzt!"„Also werden wir hierbleiben?"„Wo willst du sonst hin?"„Auf Dauer kann uns dieser Platz aber keinen Schutz bieten."„Wir müssen auf die Geister vertrauen. Die Schutzzauber unserer Vorfahren sollten uns auch heute noch beistehen."meinte Shine. „Mir gefällt das nicht..."entgegnete Tira. „Schluss jetzt. Geht zu euren Jägern und teilt ihnen unsere Pläne mit. Sorgt für Ruhe und das sie sich beruhigen."Die Anführer drehten sich um und verschwanden zu den ihnen unterstellten Norena.  
  
Stunden verstrichen und es geschah gar nichts. Der Wald war von einer unheimlichen Stille erfüllt und nichts kündete von dem Nahen der Feinde. Vegeta saß abermals neben Amber und versuchte den Verlust seines Freundes zu verdauen. „Woher willst du wissen, das er tot ist?"„Es ist sicher. Er wird bestimmt gefangengenommen worden sein. Nein, nicht gefangengenommen. Die Sith töten ihre Feinde immer sofort."„Und das ist sicher?"„Ja, leider. Du kannst froh sein, wenn dein Freund nicht zu sehr leiden musste."  
  
Der stolze Adler kam aus den Wolken herab und setzte sich auf Ambers Schulter. Die sah erschrocken auf, als hätte sie den Zeitpunkt ihres Todes gesehen. Gelähmt stand sie auf. „Was... was hat er dir gesagt?"„Ich muss gehen. Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennengelernt zu haben. Jetzt muss ich für alle in die Bresche springen. Ich werde mich für mein Volk opfern. Tu mir den Gefallen und sag das meinen Freunden. Aber erst nachdem ich verschwunden bin."Er erhob sich ebenfalls und sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen. Kein blöder Spruch hielt ihn davon ab oder meldete Widerspruch. Sie ließ ihm Zeit. So nickte sie ihm noch einmal kühl zu und wandte sich ab, bevor sie ihn nicht doch noch küsste. Fast schon traurig beobachtete er still, wie sie im Wald verschwand. Minuten später hörte er, wie im nahen Wald ein Tumult losbrach.  
  
Ende Part 10 


	12. Die Macht des Ursprungs

Jäger des Todes  
Die Macht des Ursprungs  
  
In diesem Teil hier habe ich mich mal versucht, wie ich Kampfszenen schreiben kann. Richtig blutige, natürlich. Könnte jetzt sagen, dass ich es übertrieben habe, tu ich aber nicht. Sollt ihr selbst beurteilen und könnt dann im übertragenen Sinne auf mich einschlagen. Von was ich überhaupt spreche? Ja denkt ihr denn, ich würd Amber einfach so abkratzen lassen? Doch nicht sooo früh!!! Wenn überhaupt, verabschiedet sich die Prinzessin mit einem Feuerwerk! Außerdem habe ich euch doch noch ein paar Legenden versprochen!!! Lasst euch überraschen!! Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 11  
  
Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Hinter sich hörte sie die Schritte ihrer Feinde, die rasend schnell durchs Unterholz brachen. Gehetzt stolperte sie über abgestorbene Wurzeln und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp, das den Boden überwucherte. Ängstlich blickte sie immer wieder zurück, doch ihre Verfolger waren nicht zu sehen und darum konnte sie dankbar sein. Ihr Atem ging schwer und die Luft schien in ihren Lungen zu brennen. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte nur ein Gedanke. Ich muss sie weg locken... muss sie weg locken... davor dürfen sie mich nicht erwischen. Doch die Schatten kamen immer näher. Der Klang von Stimmen hinter ihr trieb sie weiter zur Eile an. Nach den nächsten zwanzig Schritten brach sie aus dem Wald hervor und rannte weiter über eine weite, grüne Wiese. Warum hatte sie nur den Schutz des Waldes verlassen? Schimpfte sie noch über sich selbst. Hier draußen würden sie sie ganz sicher fassen. „Stellt sie! Sie darf euch nicht entkommen!!"schallte es hinter ihr. Ambers rechter Fuß geriet in einen Kaninchenbau und sie fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Als sie wieder aufsah erblickte sie fünfzig Gestalten, die vom Waldrand her auf sie zu rannten. Blitzschnell sprang sie auf und wollte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter laufen, doch dann erkannte sie noch einmal mehr als ein Dutzend Feinde, die ebenfalls auf sie zu rannten. Erstarrt blieb sie stehen und sah ihnen entgegen. Dort stand sie wie ein Standbild mit hoffnungslosem Blick. Gegen so viele Feinde konnte sie auf keinen Fall bestehen. Warum musste sie nur unbedingt so dumm sein und die Feinde auf ihre Spur locken?  
  
Hin und her gerissen von dem Drang einfach nur in irgendeine Richtung davonzulaufen, stand sie da. Nein, so wollte sie nicht sterben. Sollte das ihr Ende sein? Das sie versuchte wie ein kleines Kind vor seinen Feinden davonzulaufen und zu sterben, ohne dem Tod auch nur ins Gesicht zu blicken? Sie würde so sterben wie sie gelebt hatte. Stolz und unbeugsam. Dieser Entschluss gab ihr einen inneren Frieden und sie schloss gedanklich mit ihrem Leben ab.  
  
Die Feinde, es waren alle Sith, kamen nun langsam auf sie zu, während sie einen Kreis bildeten. Sie hasste diese Hilflosigkeit. Immer noch rang der Überlebensinstinkt mit ihrer Beherrschung. Entzweigerissen blieb sie unschlüssig stehen. Sie könnte sich selbst ihr Schwert in den Leib stoßen und ihr Leben aus eigenem Willen beenden. Nichts wäre ehrenvoller als der Tod, der einen Krieger aus eigenem Willen vor dem Angesicht des Feindes errettet.  
  
„Nun."Djar blickte sie überlegen grinsend an. „Nun..."sagte er abermals. „Haben wir dich doch gekriegt."„Warum redet ihr mit diesem Wesen? Tötet sie!"Sein Kopf fuhr zu der Gestalt, die nicht weit entfernt von ihm im Kreis stand, herum. „Wir wollen sie doch noch etwas leiden lassen, oder nicht?"„Wie ihr wünscht, König."Er nickte und wandte sich abermals der Jägerin zu. „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Schon lange habe ich davon geträumt dein Leben zu beenden. Amber... Prinzessin der Norena, Anführerin der Jäger, die jemals in diesem Universum umgegangen sind, Jägerin der Schatten, Gründerin der Jäger des Todes und letzte Hoffnung ihres Volkes. Mit dem Austreten deines Herzblutes wird das Schicksal deines gesamten Volkes für immer besiegelt sein."„Diese Genugtuung werde ich dir nicht schenken." fauchte sie und spuckte auf den Boden. „Ach nein?"Bedrohlichkeit schwang in seiner Stimme. „NEIN!!!"Ihr Schrei war nicht von Hysterie oder gar Angst belastet, sondern nur von einer mörderischen Entschlossenheit.  
  
Sie reckte ihre Arme empor und betrachtete wie hypnotisiert das Schwert, das dort erschien. Djar trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Das wirst du nicht tun. Oder nimmt deine Feigheit kein Ende? Stell dich und stirb wie ein Jäger!"„Ich werde wegen einer Wunde sterben, die ich mir selbst zugefügt habe. Das wird dir deine Ehre nehmen!"  
  
Das Geschenk ihres Vaters blitzte in der Sonne, als sie es empor hielt. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sie durfte jetzt nicht aus Angst aufhören. Vor ihrem inneren Auge zog ihr Leben vorbei. Sie sah sich selbst im Wald des Lebens hinter ihrem Geist herjagen. Hin und wieder fing sie ein paar Augenblicke ihres Lebens. Einmal sah sie sich lachend im Schlossgarten sitzen und mit einem Schwert spielen, das größer war als sie selbst. Jedes Mal wenn sie es schwingen wollte, kippte sie in die Richtung, nach der sie ausgeholt hatte. Dann lief sie über eine taunasse Wiese. Später sah sie sich auf einem Hügel in der Dunkelheit tanzen. Damals war sie glücklich gewesen und bald würde sie es wieder sein...  
  
Sie schrie auf und fiel plötzlich zu Boden. Dicht neben ihr schlug das Schwert auf, das ihren Leib nicht einmal berührt hatte. Djar und die anderen starrten erschrocken auf die Jägerin, die sich im sterbendem Sonnenschein unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. „Schwindendes Licht?" fragte sich Djar selbst. Wie konnte das Sonnenlicht jetzt schon verblassen? Es war kurz nach Mittag... Die Sonne müsste in ihrem hellsten Glanz erstrahlen? Warum verdichteten sich die Schatten? Er richtete seinen Blick zum Himmel empor.  
  
Was er sah schien ihm ein Rätsel zu sein. Eine Scheibe schob sich vor die Sonne und verdunkelte schon die Hälfte der lebensspendenden Kugel aus Energie. Amber schrie vor Schmerz auf und schien das Erlischen des Lichts unter Qualen zu spüren. Die Sith wichen zurück. Das Licht erlosch und nur noch ein runder Kranz aus Sonnenlicht schimmerte hinter dem Mond der Schatten hervor.  
  
Im Wald sahen die Anführer auf. „Siehst du das? Die beiden Monde stehen zwischen der Sonne und unserem Planeten!"„Na und?! Wir sollten uns eher Sorgen um Amber machen! Vielleicht stirbt sie gerade!"„Wir können nichts tun, Vegeta. Nur eins kann uns Trost spenden: Sie wird den Zeitpunkt wählen, an dem sie stirbt. Nicht lange und dann werden wir folgen."gab Orion bedauernd zurück.  
  
„So geht es also mit dir zu Ende. Ohne das ich dich auch nur angerührt habe."Er lachte spöttisch. Sie erschlaffte und lag nur zuckend auf dem Boden. Minutenlang standen die Feinde nur da und sahen auf die Jägerin hinab, die quer über ihrem Schwert lag und von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. „Gehen wir."Dunkelheit herrschte im Land der Katzen und die Tiere streckten ihre Nasen ängstlich in den eiskalten Wind, der durch das Land fegte. Etwas erschütterte den Kreislauf des Lebens.  
  
Ein erneuter Aufschrei ließ Djar herumfahren. Die Jägerin hatte sich erhoben und schrie als würde etwas sie zerreißen. Der Schrei war so alles umfassend, dass er sich der Quelle einfach zuwenden musste, um nicht vor ihr davonzulaufen. Plötzlich glühten Ambers Augen rot auf und Blitze zuckten über die Hügel. Ein besonders heller beleuchtete Ambers Gestalt. Sie schien zu wachsen und furchterregender zu werden. An ihren Fingern sprossen Krallen, so lang wie Dolche. Ein Energiestrom entfachte, der ihre Kleider pulverisierte. Nackt stand sie vor all den Feinden, die bei ihrem Anblick zitterten. Ihre spitzen Eckzähne blitzten, als sie sie zu einem mörderischem Grinsen entblößte. Über ihren Körper zogen sich schwarze Streifen und hier und da war ein Schriftzeichen aus einer uralten Sprache mit den Streifen vermischt. Er zitterte, als sein Blick über die schlitzförmigen Pupillen glitt und die spitz zulaufenden Ohren erblickte. Unter seiner dunklen Haut erbleichte er und musste sich bemühen nicht zu zittern.  
  
„Ihr jämmerlichen Kreaturen..."Ihre Stimme war so eiskalt, dass einige zu zittern anfingen. Der Blick von etwas, das einmal wie ein normaler Norena ausgesehen hatte, striff über die Feinde. Sie erzitterten und traten zurück. „Ihr nichtswürdiges Ungeziefer. Ich werde euch den Garaus machen. Bald werdet ihr bereuen diesen Planet betreten zu haben. STERBT!!!"Wie ein Dämon fuhr sie durch die Reihen der Feinde. Einige konnten noch rechtzeitig fliehen, doch viele fielen ihr zu Opfer. Diese Urgewalt konnte einfach keiner Einhalt gebieten. Einmal entfesselt musste sie so lange wüten, bis der Grund des Ärgers eliminiert wurde. „Ihr verdammten Mistviecher!!!" schrie sie. Die Wiese war mit Blut getränkt. Unzählige Leichen lagen zerrissen auf der Hügelkuppe. Nur einer stand noch: Djar. Amber hatte sich den Anführer aufgehoben um seinen Tod genießen zu können.  
  
„Nun... Sind wir allein. Du hast keinen Vorteil mehr. Zeig mir, was du drauf hast. Dann werde ich dir vielleicht dein Leben schenken."„Gut, Dämon."„Nein, diesen Namen verdiene ich nicht. Noch nicht. Aber nach deinem Tod bestimmt."Sie schoss auf ihn zu und bohrte ihm die dolchlangen Krallen bis zur Hälfte in den Magen und verharrte dort. „Aaahhhh..."„Ups.. Ich glaube ich hab deinen Dickdarm durchtrennt... Tut mir aber Leid..."Sie bewegte ihre Finger und wühlte im Körper des Feindes. „Tut das weh? Ja, ich denke das tut es. Genieße den Schmerz..."„Was... bist du?"seine Stimme war nur noch ein ersterbendes Flüstern. Dagegen war die Stimme der Jägerin erdrückend und alles durchdringend. „Was ich bin?! Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich bin!"schrie sie. „Aber eins bin ich ganz sicher!!! Und zwar dein Tod!!!"Mit einem Stoß traten ihre Klauen auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. „Ja, das ist Schmerz. Glaubst du, dass du verbluten wirst, wenn ich meine Krallen wieder zurückziehe? Was meinst du?"Sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt und jetzt schon leichenblass. Er stand nur noch durch die Krallen, die seinen Körper durchstachen. Er röchelte und aus seinem Mund quoll Blut. So würde er also enden. Der stärkste Krieger unter den Sith getötet von einem lächerlichen Mädchen... „Du weißt es auch nicht? Dann werden wir es einfach versuchen müssen..."Ein übelkeiterregendes Geräusch erklang, als sie die Klauen langsam aus dem Körper des Feindes zog. Djar, der König der Sith, fiel auf die Erde und fühlte noch minutenlang, wie das Leben aus ihm heraussickerte. „Nun wirst du zahlen. Mit jedem Tropfen bezahlst du für eine der Qualen, die du uns zugefügt hast."Als habe sie alle Zeit der Welt begab sie sich zu ihrem Schwert und hob es auf. „Und das... Ist für den Saiyajin!"Ihr Schwert durchschnitt mit wenig Kraftaufwand sein Fleisch und seine Wirbelsäule.  
  
Als sich die beiden heiligen Monde wieder voneinander entfernten fiel Amber wie von ihrem ganzen Leben verlassen auf die Erde.  
  
Über die Hügel kamen Dutzende von Norena. Durch das Gespürt der Saiyajin, wussten sie, das niemand der Feinde mehr am Leben war. Ihnen kam diese Tatsache unbegreiflich vor. Waren sie einfach so gestorben? Als sie von Weitem den blutgetränkten Schlachtplatz entdeckten, gingen sie langsamer und die Kinder wurden in den Wald zurückgeschickt. Was war aufgetaucht? Was konnte so starke Krieger so vernichtend schlagen? Amber musste dem auch zum Opfer gefallen sein. Ein Zeichen der Anführer und die restlichen Jäger blieben in großem Abstand zum Schauplatz stehen. Widerstrebend näherten sich die leitenden Kriegern und mit ihnen auch der Saiyajinkönig. Allen graute davor, was sie sehen würden. Doch es half nichts, wenn sie wissen wollten, ob Amber noch am Leben war, mussten sie weitergehen. Rasch atmend und von Abscheu erfüllt stiegen die Ersten über die zerfetzten Körper der Feinde und achteten darauf, nicht die verstreut liegenden Gliedmaßen zu berühren. Der Platz sah irgendwie aus wie der Spielplatz eines Kindes; überall lagen verschiedene Bauteile, die zu mehrern Körpern zusammengefügt werden können. Die Verletzungen waren vielfältig, doch eines hatten die Leichen alle gemein: Die Gesichter der Sith waren vor Angst und Panik verzerrt, als hätten sie dem Tod persönlich ins Auge geblickt. Sogar der König, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, war von Grauen erfüllt, und ein Gefühl, das ihn ganz deutlich darauf hinwies, dass er sich besser sofort entfernen sollte, pochte in seiner Magengrube. Er schluckte mehrmals und riss sich zusammen. Jetzt schon, kaum eine viertel Stunde nach dem Geschehen lag der Geruch des Todes in der Luft und die Wiese war merkwürdig feucht, als wäre vor Kurzem nur an dieser Stelle Regen gefallen. Eine schreckliche Tatsache... Wer konnte nur so grausam sein?  
  
Er ging mechanisch, seine Gefühle waren diesmal ohne strenge Selbstbeherrschung betäubt in die hinteren Gefilde seiner Wahrnehmung verschwunden und machten einer pochenden Vorahnung Platz.  
  
Er registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln einen Körper, der nicht zerfetzt war und anders aussah, als jene Leichen die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Der König wollte etwas sagen, die Jäger darauf aufmerksam machen, doch hatte er das Recht, ihnen diese schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen? Außerdem hatte ihn Amber selbst von jeglicher Verantwortung frei gesprochen, warum also sollte er jetzt nun...  
  
Lebte sie noch?  
  
„Oh bitte, Vorfahren. Schenkt uns eure Gnade und lasst sie leben."Hörte er einen Jäger neben sich murmeln. Jim und die anderen traten ein paar Schritte auf Amber zu, doch dann hörte er eine wütende Stimme und er stellte verwundert fest, dass sie aus seinem Munde kam. „Rührt sie nicht an!!!"Sie drehten sich nach ihm um. Vorwürfe lagen in ihren Gesichtern. Willst du uns verbieten, sie zu begraben? Was willst du überhaupt noch hier? Sie ist tot... Geh nach Hause, solange du noch kannst! Doch niemand sprach aus, was ihnen in den Gesichtszügen eingebrannt war. Vegeta zögerte eine Sekunde. Wenn jetzt noch jemand Einwände hatte, würde er sich zurückziehen. Pierre nickte ihm zu. Er trat zaghaft auf Amber zu. Zaghaft... Ein seltsames Gefühl...  
  
Der Saiyajin näherte sich. Die ganze Zeit über musterte er sie, wartete auf eine Bewegung, ein entrüstetes Aufschreien, weil er sich ihr näherte, während sie nackt auf einer Wiese inmitten von Leichen lag. Er hätte sich darüber gefreut... Zum ersten Mal, dass er über ihre flapsigen Bemerkungen erfreut gewesen wäre. Nichts... Stattdessen wies ihr Körper auf den Tod hin.  
  
Sie war so unheimlich blass...  
  
Er wusste es nicht, aber sie lag noch immer so, wie sie gefallen war: Halb auf der Seite mit hervortretenden Schulterblättern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Tattoo auf ihrem Oberarm richtig auf und versuchte sich vorzustellen, welches Gesicht sie wohl gezogen hatte, als einer ihre Freunde jeden Millimeter mit einer hauchdünnen Nadel gestochen hatte. Ambers wehendes Haar war glanzlos und schwach, ganz der ungestümen Flamme beraubt, die in ihrem Innerstem brannte. Unsicher streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus. Zögernd legte er einen Finger auf die Haut über ihre Schulter, nach wenigen Sekunden folgte die ganze Hand.  
  
„Eiskalt."murmelte er mehr für sich selbst. Fast zeitgleich mit dieser Erkenntnis fuhr ein gewaltiger Energieschock durch seinen Körper. Er lächelte kaum merklich, wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion. Er spürte ein Gefühl, das ihn schon lange nicht mehr durchströmt hatte, aufsteigen. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Sie wachte nicht auf, lag nur weiter auf der Erde, genauso kalt und blass wie vor dem Energieausstoß. Vorsichtig legte er ein Ohr an ihre Schulter und lauschte. Vegeta wagte kaum zu atmen. Wenn er jetzt etwas hörte, dann... Doch nur der Wind drang an sein Ohr und berichtete ihm von Ambers Tod, doch er ignorierte seine Botschaft.  
  
„Sie ist tot..."flüsterte einer der Jäger. „Was sollen wir jetzt nur machen?"antwortete ein anderer. Die anfängliche Trauer erlosch und er spürte nur noch Wut. Wie konnten sie Amber nur jetzt schon abschreiben!? Was sollten die Jäger nur ohne sie machen? Amber durfte nicht einfach so sterben... nicht jetzt... Ihr Volk brauchte sie doch... Und er...?  
  
DA!!!!  
  
Er glaubte ein kaum merkliches Seufzen gehört zu haben. Gebannt lauschte er. Nein... Der Wind gaukelte ihm nur unbegründete Hoffnungen vor. Traurig stand Vegeta wieder auf. Die Jäger sahen ihn bittend an. „Ist... ist sie tot?"Habt ihr nicht gerade von Tod gesprochen? Was erwartet ihr von mir? Soll ich euch sagen, dass ihr Geist weiter lebt? Was bringt uns das? Hört auf mit eurer Feigheit und erobert eure Heimat zurück, oder wollt ihr, dass sie umsonst gestorben ist?! Statt all das zu sagen, schlug er nur die Augen nieder und starrte den Boden an. Für die Jäger brach eine Welt zusammen. Eine Welt, die sie sich ohne Amber einfach nicht vorstellen konnten. So oft schon hatten sie sich in Gefahr gebracht, viele ihrer Freunde waren gestorben... Alle waren große Verluste gewesen. Aber nun auch noch die Prinzessin? Die stolze Anführerin, die sie alle geführt hatte, das Hoffnungslicht, das dem ganzen Volk Halt gegeben hatte? Wer würde nun für sie kämpfen? Wer würde sie führen? Mit ihr war der letzte Funke erloschen, der vom heißen Feuer des Stolzes und der inneren Freiheit in den Jägern übrig geblieben war. Die letzte Hoffnung auf Freiheit... „Geht, ich werde sie tragen. Wir sollten ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen und sie standesgemäß beerdigen."  
  
Plötzlich erklang ein lautes und gequältes Seufzen. Die Jäger blickten sich gehetzt um, fassten jeden der Sith ins Auge und hofften... Wenn der Tod sogar gekommen war und Amber mit sich genommen hatte, durfte er niemanden sonst verschont haben... Es wäre eine zu große Verletzung der Seele Ambers in den ewigen Jagdgründen.  
  
Erst Sekunden später bemerkten sie, dass der König wieder neben Amber kniete und ihr die Haare aus der Stirn strich.  
  
„Sie LEBT?"fragte Jim mit bittender Stimme.  
  
Vegeta lächelte, von hunderten von Sorgen befreit, wie es schien, und nickte. Er entledigte sich seines Mantels und legte ihn über den nackten Körper Ambers. Dann hielt er sie knapp unter dem Nacken und an den Beinen. So hob er sie schier mühelos hoch. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie dürr sie war. Langsam, um sie vor jeder Erschütterung zu schützen, trug er sie zum Tempel zurück. Eine lange Prozession aus Jägern folgte ihm.  
  
„Noch ist nichts überstanden..."flüsterte Jim seinem besten Freund zu.  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel als sie endlich die Augen öffnete. Hoch am Himmel war kein Mond zu erkennen und der Tempel lag unwirklich und verlassen da. Unheimliche Stille herrschte, als wäre alles Leben erloschen und nur sie existierte in diesem gequältem Land. Schmerz durchströmte sie, der sie beinahe wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu reißen schien. Seufzend setzte Amber sich auf und blickte umher. Wo war sie? Als Ambers Blick den Tempel striff, schien ein Ungetüm von dort aus ihr zuzuwinken. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die riesige Gestalt mit den dolchlangen Krallen an den Fingern. Energisch schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Das bildete sie sich nur ein. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! So verharrte sie und atmete tief durch, während sie versuchte die aufkommende Panik zurückzudrängen. War sie ganz allein? Wo waren ihre Freunde... Die Wächter? Was war überhaupt geschehen? Angestrengt suchte sie nach den Stunden vor ihrer Ohnmacht. Ein Bild blitzte auf. Sie rannte rasendschnell durch den Wald. Hinter sich hörte sie trampelnde Schritte... Plötzlich war die Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatte in dieser Gestalt alle Macht gehabt. Die Macht, dieses Land, diesen Planet mit einem Schlag zu vernichten. Eine uralte Macht hatte sie durchströmt, die mit einer unbändigen Wut verbunden war. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich schwach, hilflos. Langsam stand sie auf. Jede Bewegung fiel ihr so unendlich schwer... Der Tempel vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sie blinzelte, um wieder klar sehen zu können. Ein schweres Stück Stoff rutschte von ihren Schultern und fiel zu Boden. Verwirrt blickte sie hinab. Woher kam dieses... dieses Ding? Kälte drang durch ihren Körper und Amber fröstelte. Wo waren ihre Kleider? Wieder kam ein Erinnerungsfetzen in ihr auf. Schmerz... Alles einnehmender Schmerz... Die Monde schoben sich vor die Sonne... Ja, sie hatte ihre Kleider verloren. So bückte sie sich nach dem Stück Stoff, das augenscheinlich ein schwarzer Mantel aus einem ledernem Material war. Innerlich dankte sie demjenigen, der ihr dieses Wärme spendende Kleidungsstück gegeben hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl schien sie zum Tempel zu zerren. Zögernd ging sie ein paar Schritte, dann blieb sie abermals stehen.  
  
Jim blickte auf, als er Amber dort stehen sah. Erleichtert wandte er seinen Blick den anderen zu. Alle waren froh darüber, dass die Jägerin noch lebte. Ihre Hoffnung war nicht gestorben.. noch nicht. Pierre rammte ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Darauf folgte nur ein fragender Blick. „Wo geht die hin?"Der König sah vom einen zum anderen und spähte zu Amber hinüber. Sie schritt wie in Trance durch die Reihen der Jäger auf den Tempel zu. „Amber?! Was willst du da?"rief er ihr nach. Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Besorgt stand er auf und wollte ihr nachgehen, doch Orion hielt sein Bein fest. „Was soll das? Nimm deine Drecksgriffel von meinem Fuß!"„Du wirst sie nicht anfassen."sagte der Jäger bestimmt. Vegeta grinste ihn unheilverkündend an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."„In diesem Zustand wird sie dich töten."Der Saiyajin sah ungläubig auf Ryan hinab. „Warum sollte sie?"„Weil sie in den Feldern der Träume ist."„Ja und? Sie ist doch wach?"„Eben nicht."erwiderte Ryan. „Aber..."Er deutete auf Amber, die den Tempel gerade erreicht hatte und die Treppe hinaufschritt. „Lass es dir erklären. In den Feldern der Träume können alle spirituellen Wesen mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen. In besonders intensiven Erscheinungen kann es geschehen, dass der Jäger in einer Welt zwischen Traum und Wachsein wandelt. Wahrscheinlich sieht sie uns nicht..."„Dann wecken wir sie doch einfach."„Das werden die Geister nicht zulassen."Er fixierte Jim. „Wenn du am Leben bleiben willst, hältst du dich besser von ihr fern."Er nickte verstehend und doch ging er Amber sofort hinterher, als Orion den Griff um sein Bein löste. Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehen wir ihm lieber nach, sonst haben wir einen Toten mehr."Die Anführer am Feuer nickten und folgten der einzelnen Person, die sich ihren Weg durch die Reihen der Jäger suchte. „Wir werden das bereuen."flüsterte Shine. „Man zeigt ihr ihren Weg, ob in die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft. Wir haben kein Recht dazu." „Komm schon. Wir müssen auf diesen Hitzkopf aufpassen."Sie nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Amber wandelte wie im Traum über die Wiese. Sie fühlte sich so einsam. Wieder lief ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken, als sie den Treppenabsatz erreichte. Das fordernde Gefühl in ihr war gewachsen und duldete nun keinen Abbruch mehr. Der kalte Stein der Treppe schien ihr etwas zuzuflüstern: „Komm und sieh."Schon erreichte sie den Eingang zwischen den beiden riesigen Säulen. Ihr Blick wanderte empor und tastete die alten Zeichen ab. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass der Himmel auf den Säulen lag. Wie konnte das sein? Müssten sie nicht unter all dem Gewicht bersten? Aber die Steinsäulen standen aufrecht und trugen das Gewicht, das ihnen auferlegt war. Amber verstand und trat ein. Dort kam ihr ein Schwall von Nebel entgegen. Das Innere des Tempels war erfüllt mit einem unwirklichem Dämmerlicht und doch war sie für kurze Zeit nahezu blind. Irgendetwas schien mit ihren Sinnen nicht zu stimmen. Von diesem Raum aus führten mehrere Gänge in andere Räumlichkeiten. In jedem schien ein Geheimnis verborgen zu liegen. Ambers Blick wanderte über die von Schriftzeichen übersäten Wände. Was suchte sie? Ihr Ohr schien an der Spitze wie von einem Faden nach hinten gezogen zu werden. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch ihre Haare. Ihr war als würde etwas ihren Geruch einsaugen, ihr Leben... Geisterhafte Stimmen schwebten durch den Raum. Ängstlich blickte sie zu jenem Gang, der zu ihrer Linken in die Tiefen des Tempels führte. Die Stimmen schienen deutlicher und durchdringender zu werden. „Amber..."Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Tochter der Schatten..."  
  
Ende Part 11 


	13. Artemis, Wächterin der Zeit

Jäger des Todes  
  
Artemis, Wächterin der Zeit  
  
Boah, nun kriegt ihr schon den 12. Teil meiner Geschichte und ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden damit. Dieser Teil beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit der Bekanntmachung der beiden Schutzgötter, die später noch einmal vorkommen werden. Nun ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hoff ich das euch die Ausführungen gefallen. So im Nachhinein sieht alles doch ein wenig verwirrend aus. Aber keine Angst, ich wird euch nicht bis zum Schluss im Dunkeln lassen. Für eventuelle Unklarheiten steh ich natürlich zur Verfügung, also wenn ihr Fragen habt, nur raus damit!!! Würd mich sehr darüber freuen!! Zum Schluss dieses Teils kommen die Romantiker ganz auf ihre Kosten. Hab mich mal im Schreiben von angedeuteten (angedeutet deshalb, weil ich Kitsch normalerweise hasse wie die Pest) Liebesszenen versucht und bin mit dem Resultat ziemlich zufrieden. Zwischen wem? Und warum? Tja, lest bis zum Schluss!!! Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 12  
  
Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen. Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass sie diesen Stimmen folgen sollte, aber ein Teil in ihrem Innerem wehrte sich mit allen Kräften gegen jeden Schritt, den sie in die Richtung des Ganges machte. Konnte dies nicht auch eine Falle sein? Warum nannten sie die Stimmen immerzu Tochter der Schatten? Was bedeutete das? "Komm und sieh..." wisperten die Wände. Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf den Gang zu. Etwas in ihr schien aufzuschreien. "Bleib stehen! Sie werden dich töten!" Sie? "Aber warum sollten wir dich töten?" antwortete eine uralte Stimme. "Wer ist da?" rief Amber in den Gang hinein. Ihre Stimme hallte von den Mauern wider und schien ihr hundertfach mit ihren eigenen Worten zu antworten. "Du selbst!" Immer noch zögerte sie. Aber plötzlich sprach eine andere Stimme beruhigend auf sie ein. "Wer sollte dir in diesem Tempel etwas zu Leide tun können? Das werden wir nicht zulassen... Tochter..." Mit dem Ende der Sätze waren ihre Zweifel beiseite gewischt und sie trat in den Gang hinein.  
  
Es war als würde sie in eine andere Welt eindringen. Das Licht schien jung und unverbraucht zu sein und von den Wänden selbst zu kommen. Es schien das Reinste auf der ganzen Welt zu sein, reiner als Wasser und selbst reiner als die Seele eines neugeborenen Jägers. Unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte sie, das der Untergrund weicher und ebenmäßiger geworden war; keine Risse unterbrachen das Weiß der Bodenplatten. Ehrfürchtig blickte sie um sich, als sie durch den Gang wandelte. Die Steinzeichnungen schienen lebendig zu sein... Und sie konnte sie auf geheime Art und Weise verstehen... "Oh ihr Monde... Bitte errettet mich vor dem Angesicht meiner Feinde und schenkt mir eure grausame Kraft." Ruckartig blieb sie stehen. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Woher kannte sie diese... Beschwörung? "Schenkt mir eure grausame Kraft... Nein, bitte nie wieder..." Konzentriert blickte sie zu Boden.  
  
Wieder entdeckte sie eine Überraschung, die ihr doch völlig unmöglich erschien. Die Bodenplatten zeigten Anzeichen von regen Kommen und Gehen, aber das konnte nicht sein. Diesen Tempel hatte seit mehr als tausend Jahren nur noch wenige betreten und noch weniger wussten wirklich die geheimen Beschwörungen auszuführen. Aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Zehn Schritte von ihr entfernt lag eine zerbrochene Schale. Als Amber diese erreicht hatte, beugte sie sich nieder und untersuchte mit den Fingern die unbekannte Flüssigkeit, die immer noch den Boden befleckte. Sie musste erst vor Kurzem hier augeschüttet worden sein... Irgendwie fühlte sich die Flüssigkeit an wie Blut, als sie sie zwischen ihren Fingern rieb. Verdacht wurde zu Gewissheit, als ihr der Geruch der Flüssigkeit in die Nase stieg. Blut... Entsetzt zog sie die Hand zurück. Stechender Schmerz entflammte an ihrer Handfläche. Fast schon vorwurfsvoll starrte sie den großen Splitter an, der dort im Fleisch steckte. Warum musste ihr dies ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Einen Moment sah sie auf den Splitter, an dessen Rändern ihr Blut in Massen aus der Wunde rann und auf den Boden tropfte, auf welchem es sich mit dem anderen Blut mischte.  
  
"Habt ihr euch verletzt?" Panisch drehte sie sich herum. Hinter ihr stand eine Frau, ganz in weiß gekleidet. Sie schien das vollkommene Gegenteil von Amber zu sein. Sie wirkte wehrlos und schwach. Auch sie trug einen Mantel, der ihr nur lose über den Schultern hing und den Rest ihres Körpers ungenügend verdeckte. Ihre Augen strahlten eine Güte und Freude aus, die sie unirdisch wirken ließ. Wie konnte eine Frau in diesen Zeiten nur so unbekümmert aussehen? Sie schien regelmäßig ihre Mahlzeiten einzunehmen und sogar einen Kamm zu besitzen, denn ihre mattsilbernen Haare fielen fließend wie Seide über ihre Schultern. "Lasst mich einmal sehen." Die Frau trat an sie heran und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Überrascht stellte Amber fest, dass sie ihre eigene bereitwillig der Frau reichte. Diese lächelte. "Sie ist nicht tief. Gleich wird dein Schmerz ein Ende finden." Ihre Stimme klang so beruhigend und einfühlsam... Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zog die Fremde den Splitter aus der Wunde und ließ ihn in ihre Manteltasche gleiten. Amber gab einen Laut des Protest von sich, denn der Schmerz flammte abermals auf. "Er soll nun den Monden geweiht werden, denn er hat etwas Heiliges vergossen." "Was meint ihr damit?" "Hab noch einen Moment Geduld."  
  
Amber schwieg, obwohl alles nach einer Antwort verlangte. Die Fremde schien eine Priesterin des Tempels zu sein, denn sie begann mystische Worte zu murmeln während sie Ambers Hand mit ihren beiden umkreiste. In einem winzigem Moment zitterte sie leicht. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben." Amber beruhigte sich. Endlich nahm die Frau ihre Hände beiseite und gab ihre Hand frei. "Es ist keine Narbe geblieben." Erstaunt starrte die Jägerin auf ihre rechte Handfläche. Die Wunde war verschwunden und tatsächlich war nirgends ein Zeichen der Verletzung zu sehen. "D.. d... danke..." Misstrauisch beäugte sie die Frau. War es eine Zauberin? Sogar in ihrem Volk hatten diese Frauen keinen guten Ruf. Aber nein, sonst würde sie nicht im Tempel des Ursprungs dienen. "Wer seid ihr?" "Wisst ihr das nicht, Mondschatten?" Wieder trat Entsetzen in ihre Augen. "Woher kennt ihr...?" "Den Namen deines Schicksals? Ich kenne den Namen jeden Jägers. Ich wache über die Jäger und überreiche ihnen ihre Namen. Aber du trägst insgeheim deinen eigenen. Deshalb beobachte ich dich schon dein gesamtes Leben." "Aber der Hohepriester hat mir meinen Namen..." "Ich habe durch ihn zu dir gesprochen." "Aber wer seid ihr, dass ihr diese Macht besitzt?" "Du weißt es. Darauf bedarf es keiner Antwort." Amber schwieg und sah der Frau gebannt ins Gesicht. Jetzt verstand sie endlich was mit Schicksalsname gemeint war. Es war nicht Schicksal den Namen zu bekommen, sondern der Name beschrieb das Schicksal. Aber warum hieß sie Mondschatten? Warum nannten sie die Stimmen Tochter der Schatten? Warum immer nur Schatten? Schatten... Monde... Wieder drang die Beschwörung in ihr Bewusstsein. "Oh ihr Monde... Bitte errettet mich vor dem Angesicht meiner Feinde und schenkt mir eure grausame Kraft." "Ja, diese Beschwörung gehört zu den größten in der Halle der Schatten." Schatten...  
  
"Artemis... Hat sie ihren Weg hierher gefunden?" Die beiden Frauen blickten auf und sahen zu einem Mann, der etwas weiter hinten im Gang stand. Artemis lächelte ihn offen an und ihr Blick schien plötzlich nur noch Liebe auszustrahlen. Amber dagegen betrachtete ihn kühl. Der Mann war groß und trug ein weißes, mit silber besticktes Gewand und einen bis zum Boden reichenden, ebenfalls weißen Umhang. Sein Haar war ebenso fließend silbern wie das der Frau und seine Augen schimmerten im reinstem Grün. Seine ganze Gestalt wirkte zeitlos, als würde er schon seit Ewigkeiten in diesem Tempel leben. Als schwebe er bewegte er sich auf die Frauen zu. Vor Amber blieb er stehen und sah ihr lange in die Augen. "Mondschatten... Nun endlich hat dich dein Weg hierher geführt..." "Wer seid ihr?" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein wenig von Ungeduld und Ärger, aber doch kamen die beiden nicht aus der Ruhe. "Du möchtest mit dieser Antwort nicht warten... Nun gut... Wir sind Artemis und Horus, wir sind die letzten, die über diesen Tempel wachen." Sie neigte respektvoll den Kopf. Dabei wunderte sie sich über sich selbst. Nicht einmal vor diesen beiden wollte sie ihr Knie beugen. "Nun komm, Tochter. Wir müssen dir etwas zeigen bevor du zurückkehrst." Amber nickte kaum merklich und ging in der Mitte der beiden den Gang entlang. Zwischen ihnen fühlte sie sich so seltsam... Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, sich zwischen jene beiden Wesen zu stellen, die sich seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit liebten...  
  
Schlagartig weitete sich der Gang zu einer riesigen Halle. In ihr herrschte ein silbernes Licht, als würden beide Monde in ihrer vollkommenen Helligkeit erstrahlen. Die Decke der Halle wurde von Säulen getragen und schien das Himmelsgewölbe selbst zu sein. Hier und dort leuchteten helle Punkte, die zusammen Formen und Gestalten zu bilden schienen. Die ganze Pracht der riesigen Halle strömte auf Amber ein und schien ihre Sinne mit all ihrer Schönheit zu erdrücken. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie die Säulen die mit Schriftzeichen übersät waren, hier und dort mit Bildern unterbrochen. Schritte hallten durch die Halle und ließen Ambers Kopf herumfahren. Aus den Schatten kam ein großer Mann auf sie zu. Er war ebenso gewandet wie die beiden anderen Norena, aber doch schien er kein so hohes Amt zu bekleiden, denn er kniete sich vor dem Paar nieder. Amber trat verlegen einen Schritt zurück. Horus legte seine Rechte sanft auf das schwarze Haar des Priesters. "Bajar." Dann murmelte er etwas in einer fremden Sprache, wobei Bajar die Augen schloss. Nach einer Weile nahm er seine Hand vom Haupt des Priesters. Dieser richtete sich auf. Amber blickte verwundert auf den Mann mit den strahlend blauen Augen. Er war riesig und musterte Amber ehrfürchtig wie eine Legende. Wie konnte er es wagen sie anzusehen wie eine Göttin? Beschämt über ihre Gedanken wandte sie den Blick ab und sah einen Altar, der mitten im Raum aufgebaut war. Darauf standen Schüsseln mit duftenden, verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung geleitete das Paar Amber zu jenem Altar und forderten sie auf, sich dort zu setzen. Zu diesem Zweck schob Bajar ein paar Schüsseln auf die Seite damit Amber Platz hatte. Einen Moment starrte sie unsicher auf den weißen Stein des Altars, doch dann kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Verwirrt blickte die Jägerin in die Gesichter der drei älteren Norena. Warum sahen sie sie so erwartungsvoll an? Was sollte sie tun? Oder sagen? "Du kannst nicht wissen, was unser Brauch für diese Situation vorsieht. Denn ihr lebt nicht mehr nach den alten Regeln. Also lasst uns dies nun vergessen." Die beiden wechselten sich beim Sprechen immer wieder ab, als wüssten sie, was der andere sagen wollte. "Wir möchten dir nur etwas mitteilen." "Du bist jene, deren Schicksal mit dem der Monde verbunden ist. Du hast das Abnehmen ihres Lichtes gespürt. Durch deinen Schmerz hast du ihre Kraft in dir geweckt. Du warst gewillt, dich für dein Volk zu opfern..." "Und dafür möchten wir dir ein Zeichen geben. Dir den Weg in eine bessere Zukunft zeigen." "Aber jeder hätte doch..." Er überging ihren Einwurf und sprach unbeirrt weiter. "Doch du bist die Tochter... die Tochter der Schatten..." Amber wurde aus ihrer Benommenheit gerissen, die sie während des Gespräches umfangen hatte. Sie fuhr auf. "Warum immer nur Schatten?! Bin ich denn nur ein Schatten von etwas?! Hört auf damit!" Artemis lächelte Amber warm an. "Du verstehst nicht, was dir gelungen ist... was du bist..." "Ich bin eine Jägerin, nichts weiter! Ich will nichts Besonderes sein! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich die Tochter der Königin bin!!! Ich will dieses Volk nicht weiter führen! Ich kann diese Last nicht mehr tragen!!" Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Für diesen einen Moment war ihr egal wer vor ihr stand, sie weinte über all die verlorenen Freunde. "Befreie dich von deinen Zwängen. Hier kannst du dir diese Blöße erlauben. Wir verstehen..." Amber sah die drei Gestalten vor sich dankbar an. "Dein Weg ist dir seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit vorbestimmt. Schon die Umstände deiner Geburt prophezeiten dir schlechte Zeiten..." Amber dachte an die Erzählung ihrer Mutter.  
  
Es war eine schwere Geburt gewesen und sie selbst war wohl mehr tot als lebendig auf die Welt gekommen. Man hatte das Baby für tot erklärt und der Priester war schon dabei gewesen, Ambers Seele in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu begleiten, als sie plötzlich anfing zu schreien. Die Jägerin schauderte. "Aber niemand hat dir befohlen, diese Last alleine zu tragen. Du möchtest es nur. Lass Hilfe zu."  
  
"AMBER?!" Eine Stimme hallte durch den Saal. Zusammen mit dem Hören der Stimme blitzte ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht in ihrem Kopf auf. Die Jägerin sah überrascht auf. Wie konnte sie ihn nur sogar in den Feldern der Träume hören? Horus lächelte. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, er sucht schon nach dir. Und er wird dich hier ganz sicher nicht finden können." Also war sie doch in eine andere Welt eingetreten. Hier herrschte die Vergangenheit. Also konnten diese beiden sogar die Ersten sein... "Horus, wir sollten uns beeilen." er nickte und fing damit an, Ambers innere Fragen zu beantworten. "Du wurdest zur Zeit des Mondes der Schatten im Zeichen des Dämons geboren." "Schatten..." murmelte sie. Artemis lächelte. "Dir scheint dieses einfache Wort Schmerz zuzufügen, Tochter. Lasse dir eines gesagt sein: Alles Leben kommt aus den Schatten und wird auch wieder dorthin zurückkehren, wenn seine Zeit verronnen ist. Die Dunkelheit ist das einzige, das ewig währen wird. Schatten sind unsere Verbündeten, denn sie gewähren uns eine sichere Jagd. Und..."  
  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um diese Sätze. Ohne Schatten kein Leben? War sie das Leben? Niemals... Sie konnte sich einfach nicht anmaßen, solche Gedanken auch nur Form fassen zu lassen. Dann wandten sich ihre Gedanken einem anderem Aspekt zu. Sie verwandelte sich im Schatten der Monde... Mondschatten... Langsam, als redete sie mit sich selbst, führte sie den Satz zu Ende.  
  
"Und in den Schatten habe ich eine andere Gestalt..." "Eine Gestalt aus purer Energie." stimmte Horus zu. Fragend blickte sie in die grünen Augen des Mannes. Bei seinem Anblick lief ihr ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste eine so starke Kraft besitzen. Irgendetwas an ihm erinnerte sie an einen König, einen gütigen Herrscher. Aber gleichzeitig dachte sie auch an Vegeta und wurde sich des schwarzem Mantels bewusst. Hatte er sie gefunden? Und abermals glitten ihre Gedanken zu ihrer anderen Gestalt, der Gestalt aus purem Hass und dem schrecklichem Schmerz... "Habt ihr die Monde in diese Konstellation gebracht?" Ihre Gedankensprünge verwirrten sie. Wahrscheinlich konnten normale Jäger in dieser Welt nicht leben. Bajar musterte sie interessiert, als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. Artemis lenkte mit ihrer kristallklaren Stimme Ambers Aufmerksamkeit abermals auf sich. "Wir haben nicht die Macht dazu. Es war Vorsehung, dass du an jenem Tag allein mit den Feinden auf dem Hügel standest." "Ganz allein..." flüsterte sie und zitterte. "Ja. Du hättest dein Volk ermordet." Sie hatten Recht. Auf dem Hügel hatte ihre Wut sie übermannt und nur noch Blutopfer gefordert. Es schien keine Rolle mehr gespielt zu haben, wessen Blut sie vergoss.  
  
"AMBER?! WO BIST DU?" Sie blickte zum Ausgang der Halle. Aus dem Gang hallte die Stimme des Königs herein. Plötzlich schien die Anwesenheit der drei Priester unwichtig zu sein und sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf diese Stimme und die Person, der sie gehörte. Die Jägerin streckte sich und versuchte in den Gang hineinblicken zu können, doch die Schatten verwehrten ihr den Blick. Er durfte diesen Saal nicht betreten. Vielleicht wurde er sonst für immer in einer Welt zwischen der Wirklichkeit und den Feldern der Träume gefangen. Sie rutschte vom Altar und landete geschickt auf ihren Füßen. Niemand hielt sie zurück. Welch eine Respektlosigkeit, dachte sie, wie kann ich es nur wagen mich ohne das ich aufgefordert werde, zu erheben? Weil ich mich noch nie um irgendwelche Autoritäten geschert habe, antwortete sie sich selbst. "Ich muss gehen." "Natürlich."  
  
Sie wandte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte. Die Stimme eines Mannes hallte hinter ihr, als sie den Gang betrat und plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, als würde die Welt zu Grunde gehen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie all die Schmerzen, die den Planet quälten, spürte die dunklen Gedanken der Feinde und hörte sogar die Drachen in ihren verborgenen Nistplätzen aufschreien. "Die Abbilder der Monde sind auf die Erde gefallen. Licht und Schatten sind in Ewigkeit miteinander verschmolzen." "Erinnere dich zu gegebener Zeit an diese Worte." "Mögen dir die Monde deinen Weg erleuchten, wo immer du auch hingehen magst und mögen dich die großen Geister schützen und dir Kraft schenken." Seltsam, dachte Amber, dies ist genau der Abschiedsgruß, den ich damals Vegeta gesagt habe... "Es war uns eine Ehre, Mondschatten."  
  
Während sie durch den Gang schritt, war sie beschäftigt mit einer Frage. Was hatte ihr dieser Besuch gebracht? Sie war noch verwirrter als vorhin und mit seltsamen Zweifeln belastet. Und überhaupt schien Bajars Ratschlag vollkommen sinnlos zu sein. Wie konnten Abbilder der Monde auf die Erde fallen? Es war unmöglich.  
  
"AMBER???!!!" Diesmal schien seine Stimme nicht zu ihr zu dringen. Wieder striff dieser eiskalte Windstoß über ihren Körper doch sie achtete nicht darauf. War sie nun das Schicksal ihres Volkes? War sie das Ende ihrer Feinde? Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ihr Mund bildete ein tödliches Lächeln. Sie würde ihr Ende sein... Nun würde sie das Gerücht bestätigen, das die Mischlinge über die Norena auf dem ganzen Planet verbreitet hatten. "Katzen sind die Wächter der Unterwelt." Abrupt wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen. Sie stieß gegen etwas und sah überrascht auf. "Da bist du ja..." Starke Arme umfassten ihre Schultern und sie blickte matt lächelnd in die besorgten Augen des Königs. Sie spürte mit einem Mal wieder die Folgen ihrer Verwandlung. Einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie schwankte abermals. Doch der Griff hielt sie auf den Beinen und sie starrte nur weiter in das Gesicht ihres Gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie empfand Dankbarkeit für seine Anwesenheit. Ja, sie dankte den Monden für diesen Krieger, den sie ihr geschickt hatten. Nun umarmte sie den Mann vor sich und presste ihren Kopf an seinen Hals.  
  
Vegeta sah überrascht auf sie hinab. Ambers Umarmung war schwach und sie wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Zögernd legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, wartete aber doch auf Widerspruch. Doch die Berührung schien ihr angenehm und so fuhr er mit der anderen Hand durch ihre Haare. Er spürte ihre Tränen an seinem Hals hinunterfließen und dachte an die unnahbare Frau, die ihm vor Wochen in der Gestalt von Amber begegnet war. Dies war die Amber von damals, das Mädchen das Gefühle zuließ. "Ist schon gut..." Sie presste sich noch enger an ihn. In diesem Moment war alles egal, was er von ihr denken würde und ob er sie für würdelos hielt. "Ich hatte so große Angst." "Es ist vorbei. Du... du.. bist hier sicher..." War das wirklich Vegeta? Der Junge, der sie vor neun Jahren so unverschämt behandelt hatte? Dieser Krieger, den sie jetzt umarmte? Endlich löste sie sich von ihm und betrachtete seinen nun ungewohnten, freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Deshalb duldete sie seine Hand, die über ihre Wange striff und ihre Tränen wegwischte. Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen einander während sie ihren Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwandte.  
  
"Amber!!! Bin ich froh dich zu... Oh..." Jim machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in die andere Richtung. Die Jägerin dagegen sah nur ärgerlich an Vegeta vorbei zur nächsten Wand. Irgendwie sollte es wohl nicht sein. "Jim? Was hast du denn?" Eine andere Stimme ertönte im Gang. Ein paar geflüsterte Sätze und ein lautes "WAS?!" war zu hören. Dann näherten sich Schritte den beiden und stoppten zwei Meter hinter ihnen. Was Vegeta trotzdem nicht dazu verleitete, Amber los zu lassen. Amber begann langsam zu grinsen. Sie fühlte das Orion hinter ihnen stand und sich seine Stimmung sehr schnell verschlechterte. "Lass mich schon los, sonst müssen wir ihn festbinden." flüsterte die Jägerin in Vegetas Ohr. Auch sein Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsiertem Grinsen, denn Orion hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah aus, als hätte er einen SEHR wichtigen Kampf verloren. Widerstrebend gab Vegeta die Jägerin frei. Sie blickte mit einem schuldbewusstem Grinsen in das verärgerte Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Doch das Auftauchen der Anführer rettete sie aus dieser peinlichen Situation. Der Saiyajin beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr hinunter. "Mach lieber den Mantel zu, dich muss doch nicht jeder nackt sehen, oder?" "Hauptsache du hast es, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie zurück, zog aber trotzdem den Mantel enger um ihren Körper.  
  
Was hast du gesehen?" Shine war herangetreten und sah Amber besorgt an. Die jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie ergab das Ganze keinen Sinn." "Vielleicht können wir das zusammen entschlüsseln." "Wir haben keine Zeit zum Rätselraten. Es wird Zeit das wir die Stadt zurückerobern." Die Anführer sahen sie erstaunt an. Warum war sie plötzlich so entschlossen? Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie es vermieden von einem Angriff auf die Stadt zu sprechen. Irgendetwas musste in den Feldern der Träume geschehen sein. Doch Shine lächelte. "Sie haben dir deinen Weg gezeigt. Ich freue mich für dich." "Sie nannten es den Weg in eine bessere Zukunft. Und ich werde euch führen." Die anwesenden Jäger machten große Augen. "Lasst uns nun gehen."  
  
Wie bei einer Prozession schritten sie die Tempeltreppe hinab. Amber blieb am Absatz stehen und starrte zum Himmel empor. Am Ostrand zeigte sich schon die rote Scheibe der Sonne und somit schienen die Schatten länger zu werden. Die Sterne erloschen langsam, doch Amber suchte nach einem Mond. Eine silberne Sichel stand tief im Westen und schien wie ein Katzenauge auf die Erde hinab zu blicken. Die Jägerin lächelte und wandte sich abermals ihren Freunden zu, die sie besorgt ansahen. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie sie für verrückt oder total übermüdet, aber sie wollte wirklich die Stadt zurückerobern und den Kriegern im ganzen Land damit wieder Hoffnung geben. Denn ihre eigene Hoffnung war durch die vergangenen Ereignisse wieder aufgeflammt. Genauso wie das Wiederkehren des Frühlings nach einem harten Winter.  
  
Langsam zerstreuten sich die Jäger wieder, denn sie wussten, dass Amber ihnen nicht mehr über ihre Erfahrung mitteilen würde. Egal wer ihr ihren Weg gezeigt hatte, er war nur für Amber bestimmt und nur sie selbst durfte ihn beschreiten. Dort stand sie also noch ein paar Minuten, als sie sich dann endlich in Bewegung setzte und sich nah am Waldrand niederließ. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust auf die nervigen Fragen der Jäger oder den vorwurfsvollen Blick Orions. Was dachte er sich überhaupt? Dass sie sein Besitz war? Dazu hatte er kein Recht. Sie vernahm kaum merkliche Schritte und blickte auf. Shine kam mit wehendem Haar auf sie zu, in Händen hielt sie, wie es den Anschein hatte, ein paar frische Klamotten. "Hier. Das sind die Letzten in deinem Stil. Sei vorsichtig, denn beim nächsten Mal bekommst du nur noch Mischlingskluft." Sie lächelte wohlwollend auf die Jüngere hinab. "Dann trag ich lieber gar nichts." "Das würde deinem Vegeta bestimmt nicht gefallen." "MEIN Vegeta??!!! Sagtest du gerade er wäre MEINER??!!! Er ist NICHT meiner!!!!" entrüstet blickte sie Shine an. "Natürlich nicht..." "Ist er NICHT!!!!" "Hab ich doch gesagt. Wahrscheinlich bist du nur ihm um den Hals gefallen, weil du ihn für Orion gehalten hast." Amber gab jeden entrüsteten Widerspruch auf. "Du solltest endlich reinen Tisch machen. Orion ist ziemlich sauer auf unseren kleinen König." "Nenn ihn nicht kleinen König." "Oh sie verteidigt ihn schon." "Ach verzieh dich." "Wenn man einmal die Wahrheit sagt..." Shine wandte sich um und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub, denn Ambers Miene kündete von einem schmerzhaftem Schlag in die Magengegend.  
  
Wieder allein zog sie den Mantel aus und machte sich daran die Kleider anzulegen. "Was für ein verrückter Tag." gähnte sie und streckte sich. So müde war sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen und sie fühlte sich so unglaublich schwer wie ein Stein. Sie gab einen Laut der Behaglichkeit von sich, als sie sich mit dem Mantel des Saiyajin zudeckte. Sie brauchte nur eine Nacht um sich zu erholen, eine Nacht vor dem großen Sturm auf die Stadt. Ein paar Stunden mehr Einsamkeit, um sich über ihre Gefühle bewusst zu werden und die Gedanken die wirr in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrten zu ordnen.  
  
Ende Part 12  
  
Kyra: Danke, dass du mir so viele Reviews schreibst!!! Ist mir echt wichtig!!! Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt. Hatte am Anfang ziemlich große Bedenken, ob ich sie überhaupt ins Internet stellen soll. Tschau, -veggie- 


	14. Freundschaft bis in den Tod

Jäger des Todes  
  
Freundschaft bis in den Tod  
  
Sooo, hier ist also der nächste Tei. Weiß nicht genau, ob ich lachen oder weinen soll, wenn ich mir das alles noch mal durchlese. Na, ein wenig gesunde Selbstkritik kann ja nicht schaden. Bevor ich also anfange euch auf meine Schwachstellen aufmerksam zu machen, gibt's wieder ne kleine Zusammenfassung: Während sich die Lage der Jäger immer weiter zuspitzt, zweifelt Amber weiterhin an sich selbst. Das Ereignis im Tempel des Ursprungs hat die Jägerin noch weiter aus der Bahn geworfen. Doch der auf ihr lastende Druck lässt ihr nicht viel Zeit, sich mit diesen Problemen zu befassen, denn die Zeit drängt. So verbirgt sie ihre innerlichen Konflikte erfolgreich hinter der Maske die sie zu tragen pflegt und zieht abermals aus um einen riskanten Kampf zu bestreiten. Das war's also. Ich hoffe doch, dass ich wieder nix vorweggenommen habe. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Wenn du denkst, das du unwichtig bist, man dir aber so viel Bedeutung zumisst, wie wenn du die Welt erschaffen hast. Kannst niemandem beweisen, das du es wirklich nicht bist. Kannst nur all den Anforderungen trotzen. Und wenn du es getan hast, glaubst du dann an dich selbst?  
  
Part 13  
  
Dunkle Wolken lagen über dem Wald. Sie schienen von ihrer schweren Last hinunter bis an die Baumspitzen gedrückt zu werden. Eine nie gekannte Dunkelheit breitete sich während des Tages im gesamten Land aus und der Wind schien einen schicksalsträchtigen Geruch mit sich zu tragen. Er drang bis in die kleinste Ecke und wisperte von fremden Gestalten und erzählte vom Schicksal, dessen Stimme er war. Die Lebewesen zitterten unter seinen kalten, tastenden Händen die eine Nachricht des Todes brachten. Der Kreislauf des Lebens erbebte und die Bewohner versteckten sich verstört in ihren Häusern oder sahen ängstlich während ihrer Arbeit zum Himmel auf. Dort oben waren die beiden heiligsten Himmelskörper die sie kannten, ihre Hoffnunsspender, ihr Ursprung. Bei dem Anblick des verdunkelten Himmels wich ihnen alle Hoffnung. Wie sollten sie überleben wenn sogar der Himmel ihnen den Blick auf die Monde verwehrte? War ihr eigener Planet nun gegen sie?  
  
Doch es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Nur der Wind war da und schien jedes Lebewesen daran zu erinnern, das für jeden einmal die Zeit zum Sterben gekommen war. Aber er flüsterte noch von Widerstand, von Tapferkeit und erinnerte an die alte Zeit. Die Bewohner spürten den Wind, sie antworteten ihm und gaben ihm ihre Wünsche für die Zukunft mit auf die Reise. Er trug sie hoch in den Himmel, hoch zu den Sternen.  
  
Dort oben ließ sich ein riesiger Adler von den Luftströmungen treiben und blickte auf die gepeinigte Erde hinab. Er erspähte viel Leid, Tod und Armut, aber er flog weiter immer einem Ziel folgend. Teilnahmslos wie der Tod schwebte er über Sterbende hinweg ohne die Aasvögel zu beachten, die mit gefüllten Bäuchen auf verkrüppelten, sterbenden Bäumen saßen und auf den Tod anderer Tiere warteten. So sank er immer tiefer und folgte eine Zeitlang einer Kriegerschar die nach Westen zog. Er wusste das es die Feinde waren und so lauschte er auf ihre Gespräche und sammelte Wissen für seine Herrin. Dann schwang er sich mit einem kräftigem Flügelschlag zurück in die Höhe und verschwand in der unendlichen Weite des Himmels. Wie ein Geist flog er über den Wolken hinweg. Rasch erreichte er sein Ziel und er begab sich in einen so steilen Sinkflug, das er einmal von einer kräftigen Windbö ergriffen wurde und ein paar Meter unkontrolliert trudelte. Schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und verringerte den Sinkflug während die Baumkronen unter ihm immer näher kamen. Geschickt schlängelte er sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und fand schier blind den Weg zum Tempel des Ursprungs. Er segelte über die Köpfe Hunderter von Jägern hinweg während er seinen schrillen Schrei ausstieß, um seine Herrin zu begrüßen.  
  
Amber blickte schlaftrunken auf und sah ihrem Adler entgegen. Lächelnd streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Der Vogel kam bereitwillig angeflogen und setzte sich darauf. Binnen weniger Sekunden übermittelte er ihr seine Entdeckungen. Dankbar strich sie über sein Gefieder und sprach ganz selbstverständlich mit ihm. "Du bringst mir schlechte Nachrichten, Gwaihir." "Ich hoffe, das sie nicht noch schlechter werden. Die Sith ziehen nach Westen. Geradewegs zu den Drachen..." Amber zögerte. "Sie denken wie Saiyajin..." Die Jägerin erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch mit Vegeta, als er ungebetenerweise auf die Lichtung gekommen war und sie um Obdach gebeten hatte. "Leider sind die Saiyajin nicht hier." Erwiderte der Adler. "Nur zwei... Aber sag mal, leben die Drachen weit weg von hier? Ich sah vor neun Jahren einen in diesem Wald jagen."  
  
"Weit weg. Sie haben sich vor den Kriegen zurückgezogen. Dieser Stamm hasst Krieg obwohl seine Mitglieder über eine so verheerende Stärke verfügen. Nur noch selten kommen sie hierher denn ihre Jagd führt sie manchmal weit weg von ihren Nistplätzen." "Hoffentlich wehren sie sich gegen die Sith. Wir können ihnen nicht helfen." "Können wir uns selbst helfen?" Sie erkannte die verborgene Frage. Ambers Gedanken waren während der Übertragung auf den Adler übergegangen, denn sie musste sich für ihn öffnen um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. So wusste er um die Geschehnisse im Tempel des Ursprungs und um ihren Entschluss. So antwortete sie ihm bereitwillig. "Ich werde es versuchen. Diese Qual für mein Volk kann ich nicht länger dulden." "Dein Volk? Du hast endlich deinen Weg gewählt." "Einen Weg in den Tod oder das Leben. Egal wohin er führt, ich werde ihn beschreiten." "Du wirst ihn nicht allein gehen." Sie sah überrascht auf und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Vegeta, Jim, Orion, Pierre und Shine standen in geringem Abstand zu ihr und sie wunderte sich, das sie sie nicht kommen gehört hatte.  
  
So lächelte sie auf eine heimliche Weise und fixierte mit ihrem Blick Orion. In seinen Augen war eine kleine Spur von Bitterkeit, als er ihren Blick erwiderte aber doch entdeckte sie Einverständnis. "Ich habe gehofft, das ihr das sagt. Allein werde ich es nicht schaffen." Die Stimmung unter den Jägern war ernst, denn Amber sprach mit einem Klang von schlechter Voraussage zu ihnen. Es war so, als wüsste sie, dass sie einen grausamen Tod sterben würde. Und sie machte keinen Hehl daraus. Sie wirkte kurze Zeit niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos. Innerlich war sie abermals von Widersprüchen zerrissen. Sie, ein Wesen aus der alten Zeit, dem alle Macht der Monde geschenkt war, hatte Angst vor dem Leben. Vor lebenden Geschöpfen, die ihr nur Leid und Zerstörung brachten. Sie konnte unmöglich diese Kraft besitzen. Oder fürchteten sich Dämonen vor dem Leben um den Tod bringen zu können? Verschlangen die Schatten am Schluss die Lebewesen?  
  
"Amber?" Eine besorgte Stimme riss sie zurück. Irritiert lächelnd blickte sie Pierre an. "Es ist nichts. Mir bereitet nur ein Gedanke ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen." "Was denn?" fragte Jim sanft. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Gefährtin, die irgendwie doch seine kleine Schwester war, die plötzlich für ihn ein fremder Mensch geworden war. Sie wollte ihre Schwäche nicht eingestehen. Nicht ihm und auch sonst niemandem auf diesem Planet. Sie wollte nicht das kleine, schwache Mädchen sein, das von allen geschützt und bedauert wurde. Vegeta spürte ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle und sagte etwas, das die anderen von dieser Frage ablenkte. "Wie sollen wir die Stadt befreien?" Sie sah ihm sekundenlang in die Augen und setzte dazu an, die Frage zu beantworten. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ungefähr dreihundert Jäger mit uns nehmen." "Aber wie sollen sich so viele Jäger in die Stadt schleichen?"  
  
Ryan wies mit dieser Frage auf die Beschaffenheit der Stadtmauer hin. Diese Mauer konnte man nur schwer überwinden ohne gesehen zu werden und dreihundert Jäger schon gar nicht. "Wir machen es wie die Mischlinge damals." "Wie?" Xander blickte ratlos in die Runde aber Jim lächelte. "Du willst sie für damals bezahlen lassen, nicht wahr?" "Der Schattendämon wird sie mit in die Tiefe reißen." Sie sagte dies mit solch einem finsterem Ton, das es den übrigen Jägern kalt über den Rücken lief. "Was meinst du damit? Warum Schattendämon?" "Es ist mein Schicksalsname. Diesen Namen verwende ich von nun an." "Also willst du ein Ablenkungsmanöver am anderem Ende der Stadt starten lassen um uns hinein schleichen zu können?" "Genau. Uns stehen doch sicherlich fünfhundert Krieger für dieses Manöver zur Verfügung." "Du willst mehr Krieger von der Lichtung abziehen, als wir wagen können. Wir können unmöglich die Kinder unbeschützt lassen." "Verdammt noch mal, wenn euch nichts einfällt, haltet gefälligst den Mund! So werden wir es machen und nicht anders!!" Pierre trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Ambers Energie stieg schier unkontrolliert an und ihre Augen hatten plötzlich einen roten Schimmer. Um sie herum schienen sich die Schatten zu verdichten und mit unglaublicher Kälte nach den Männern zu tasten. "Wir werden sie aus der Stadt vertreiben!" Es wurde immer dunkler und der Wind begann heftiger zu wehen bis nur noch ein unbeständiges Heulen über die Lichtung zog. Amber schien zu wachsen und tat es doch nicht während ihre Wut schier Gestalt annahm und sich dazu bereitmachte, die Männer zu verschlingen. "Hör auf damit! Du weißt nicht was du sagst!" Mit ihren rötlichen Augen sah sie Vegeta irritiert blinzelnd an. Die Schatten verschwanden und es herrschte wieder dieses unheilvolle Dämmerlicht über dem Tempel des Ursprungs.  
  
"Was sage ich?" Die anderen rissen die Augen auf und sahen sie ungläubig an. "Woher hast du diese Kraft?" fragte Shine entrüstet. "Kraft? Du spinnst doch." "Aber du hast doch..." "Seid still. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern. Diese Kraft bringt wohl Kontrolllosigkeit mit sich." "Vegeta, woher weißt du das?" Ryan verharrte immer noch ein paar Schritte von Amber entfernt und blickte ihn fragend an. "Ich kenne diesen Zustand. Wahrscheinlich wird er durch Wut ausgelöst. Aber du hast Kontrolle über die Dunkelheit... Wie kommt das?" "Ich will nicht darüber reden. Dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit. Wir sollten die Stadt schleunigst zurückerobern." "Aber warum hast du es so eilig? Wir leben seit Jahren in diesem Wald und es hat dich nicht gestört." Ihre Augen glühten für einen kurzen Moment abermals auf. "Es ist nun an der Zeit aus den Wäldern zu kommen und den Sith die Hölle zu zeigen. Aber zunächst werden wir uns damit begnügen im Geheimen die Stadt zu befreien. Ich möchte meine Mutter aus den Kerkern holen." "Du hast kein Recht die Kraft der Jäger nur für eine Person zu benutzen." Amber sah böse den Adler an ihrer Schulter an. Ihre Wutanfälle schienen ihn völlig kalt gelassen zu haben und er putzte sich gerade geschäftig das braun, schwarz und weiß gefleckte Gefieder. "Das weiß ich selbst. Also, was sagt ihr? Werden wir in die Stadt eindringen?" Orion zögerte einen Moment, bis er auf einen weiteren bedenklichen Gedanken hinwies. "Aber wir dürfen uns doch nicht verwandeln um uns hinein zu schleichen." "Ja, wenn wir uns verwandeln, bleiben wir in dieser Gestalt." stimmte Shine zu. "Dann bleiben nur noch fünf Stunden, bis man völlig tierisch ist." Vollendete Pierre. "Heißt das also, das man innerhalb dieser fünf Stunden den Weg zur Rückverwandlung gefunden haben muss?" Vegeta verstand langsam das Prinzip der Verwandlungssperre. "Genau so funktioniert das Ganze." Amber beendete das Gespräch mit einer knappen Geste. "Sucht eure Männer aus und dann lasst uns gehen. Ich will endlich meine Mutter wieder sehen." "Eins noch." Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Shine. "An welcher Stelle willst du in die Stadt eindringen?" "An der Nordseite der Stadtmauer. Dort steht noch immer ein großer Baum. Einer seiner Äste reicht über die Mauer und..." "Darüber willst du rein klettern?" "Nein, ich will drüber fliegen. Wir werden durch das Ablenkungsmanöver unbehelligt rüber kommen." Ihre Stimme klang nun deutlich genervt und ihre Miene warnte vor weiteren Fragen. "Geht schon." Die Anführer nickten stumm und gingen leise zu den einzelnen Feuern an denen die Männer und Frauen saßen.  
  
"Du pokerst unglaublich hoch. Nur ein falscher Schritt und wir werden alle sterben." Sie wandte sich dem Mann neben sich zu und blickte ihm ohne jeden Anflug von Wut in die Augen. "Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen das tun." "Dagegen habe ich nichts gesagt. Aber du hast dich vollkommen verändert seit..." "Die Ereignisse haben mir einen holprigen Weg gezeigt. Es ist schwer ihn zu beschreiten, aber ich werde ihn gehen. Er ist der einzige, der vielleicht in eine gute Zukunft führt. Auch wenn ich sie wahrscheinlich nicht erleben werde." "Warum glaubst du, dass du sterben wirst?" "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass mir diese Kraft einfach nur so geschenkt wurde. Artemis sprach zwar von Vorsehung aber ich kann das nicht akzeptieren. Niemand bekommt die Kontrolle über die Schattenwelt einfach so." "Dir wurde diese Gabe in die Wiege gelegt." "Woher willst du das wissen, Gwaihir?" "Du kennst doch den Zeitpunkt deiner Geburt und die Konstellation der Monde? Horus hat dir doch bestimmt davon erzählt?" "Du weißt...?" "Die Gedankenübertragung..." Sie nickte verstehend und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich wieder. Für einen kleinen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass der Adler ebenso wie sie ein Wesen aus der alten Zeit war. Wiedergeboren um das Volk immer wieder zu befreien. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte sie, dass sie damals schon einmal gelebt hatte. Verblasste Bilder blitzten während ihres Schlafes immer wieder auf, seit sie aus den Feldern der Träume zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Vegeta stand mit verschränkten Armen da und blickte ein wenig ärgerlich Amber und den Adler an. Es knabberte ein wenig an seinem Stolz, dass Amber dem Adler mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als ihm. So bückte er sich unvermittelt nach dem schwarzen Mantel am Boden, den Amber über Nacht als Decke verwendet hatte. Ihr Blick blitzte für einen Moment in seine Richtung. Vegeta hatte das ärmellose T-Shirt in der letzten Nacht ausgezogen, denn er schwitzte durch die schwüle Luft und die heißen Sonnenstrahlen mehr als normalerweise. Er zog es eher vor, den Mantel über seinem nackten Oberkörper zu tragen, als das Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. Über den Mund der Jägerin huschte ein kaum merkliches Grinsen als sie ihn ansah. In einem kurzen Anflug von Belustigung gab er ein unmissverständliches "Was?" von sich. Nun war sie an der Reihe rot anzulaufen und erwiderte ein wenig zu hastig. "Nichts, nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass du eine Waffe brauchst. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Verwandlungssperre auch für die Kette gilt." "Ein Schwert, was? So ein stumpfes Teil mit dem man nicht mal ein Haar spalten kann?" skeptisch blickte er sie an. "Für dich machen wir eine Ausnahme. Du kriegst eine aus meiner privaten Mordwerkzeugsammlung." Er grinste über das letzte Wort. Mordwerkzeugsammlung. So verändert hatte sich Amber auch wieder nicht. Ihr schräger Humor war ihr erhalten geblieben.  
  
"Ich stör euch nur ungern, aber würdet ihr endlich aufhören euch mit heimlichen Reizen zu bombardieren und euch in Bewegung setzen? Du selbst wolltest doch während der Dunkelheit aufbrechen." "Wir bombardieren uns nicht mit Reizen!" "Ja, ja." "Ein Jäger der eine Frau verloren hat ist wohl immer so unausstehlich. Der zickt ja rum wie ein kleines Mädchen bei mir zu Hause." Orion sah Vegeta mit funkelnden Augen an. Seine Finger zuckten kurz aber er hütete sich mit dem Saiyajin einen Kampf anzufangen. Amber löste die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern mit einem Kompromiss. "Ich gebe ihm eine Waffe und dann kommen wir sofort zu euch. Die Jäger sollen sich am Rand der Lichtung sammeln und auf mich warten. Sag ihnen noch einmal, dass sie leise sein sollen und..." Er fiel ihr ungeduldig ins Wort. "Die Waffen schleifen und ich sage ihnen noch einmal, wo wir uns rein schleichen und das sie sich nicht verwandeln sollen." "Du hast noch nie so eine Gabe zum Gedankenlesen gehabt. Sag bloß, du kannst das plötzlich." "Natürlich nicht!" gab er entrüstet zurück. Er wusste genau, dass Amber damit angedeutet hatte, das er ein Sith war. "Aber du gehst jedes Mal so vor. Bei jedem Raubzug." "Ich werde berechenbar!!" sagte sie mit gespielt entrüsteter Stimme. Orion drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und verschwand im dichten Gedränge der Jäger.  
  
"Komm schon, sonst reißen die mich in Stücke." Er lächelte abermals und folgte ihr. Die Jägerin führte ihn um die versammelten Krieger herum zu einem Waffenlager das in der Nähe einer größeren Feuerstelle lag. Ein paar größere Tücher lagen über den Waffen, was die spitz zulaufenden Klingen dennoch nicht verbarg. Sie griff nach einem Tuch und riss es mit viel Schwung von den Waffen hinunter. Der Saiyajin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er die Ansammlung von Mordwerkzeugen betrachtete. Äxte, Morgensterne, Dolche, Speere und vor allem Schwerter lagen in schier heillosem Durcheinander übereinander. Das Silber sah im trübem Licht glanzlos und stumpf aus, nur eine Waffe funkelte. Es war so als würde sie den König als Träger für sich haben wollen und glänzte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Diese Waffe muss eine Frau geschmiedet haben." Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus fragendem Zweifel an. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und setzte zur Erklärung an. "Waffen die mit Zauberformeln besprochen und mit einer Legende verbunden sind nehmen etwas vom Charakter ihres Schöpfers an. Dieser Schmied muss eine Frau gewesen sein." "Ein weibliches Schwert, was?" Er kam sich richtig verarscht vor, als er diesen Satz aussprach. Amber nickte amüsiert. "Nimm es. Ich schenke es dir." Er griff zögernd nach der Waffe. Sie kam ihm seltsam leicht vor und sie schien sich seiner Hand anzupassen. Irgendwie wirkte sie wie eine Verlängerung seines Armes. Sie kramte ein paar Sekunden im Waffenberg herum bis sie einen Gürtel und ein Lederband fand. "Hiermit kannst du es festmachen. Wir haben keine Halfter mehr, also musst du es so verstauen."  
  
Er griff nach dem schwarzen Gürtel und tat sich schwer ihn in die schier winzigen Laschen an seiner Hose einzufädeln. Er stellte sich dermaßen ungeschickt an, das Amber an ihn herantrat. "Stell dich doch nicht so an." Sie zog ihm den Gürtel aus der Hand und bückte sich ein wenig um das Lederband durch die erste Lasche zu ziehen. Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Rücken. "Keinen Deut tiefer, sonst bring ich dich um. Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in Stimmung." Er zog mürrisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und kam der Warnung nach. Amber würde ihren Worten Folge leisten. Endlich hatte sie den Gürtel um seine Hüfte gelegt und führte das eine Ende durch die metallene Lasche. Das Lederband befestigte sie an der rechten Seite und steckte das Schwert durch die laschen örmige Öffnung. Als sie den Mantel wieder losließ, verschwand die Waffe vollends unter dem schwarzen Leder. Sie selbst nahm nicht ihre eigene Waffe auf, die neben dem Lager im Boden steckte. Wenn Amber sie brauchte, würde sie das Schwert einfach zu sich rufen. Sie verharrte keine Sekunde mehr sondern setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Die fünfhundert Jäger, die nicht mit auf den Raubzug kamen, sahen Amber noch einmal lächelnd an während sie vorüberging.  
  
Pierre sah ihr ungeduldig entgegen. Er warf immer wieder einen Blick in den Himmel, als könnte er dort oben die tastenden Seelen der Sith erkennen, die mit ihren Gedanken nach den Jägern suchten. Im gesamten Heer herrschte die Angst, dass die Sith bereits von ihren Plänen wussten und sie somit eine Niederlage davontragen würden. Eigentlich sollte das alles für das Ablenkungsmanöver völlig ungefährlich sein aber viele rechneten mit dem Tod. Wenn nur ein paar zu viele Sith unter den verteidigenden Mischlingen waren, würde sie verlieren. Ja, sie pokerten hoch, aber das mussten sie riskieren.  
  
Auch Amber war mit solchen Zweifeln belastet, aber sie drangen nicht bis in ihre Seele vor. Ein inneres Feuer brannte in ihr und schien die Hoffnung eines ganzen Volkes zu symbolisieren. Ihr Blick tastete über die Gesichter der unzähligen Männer und Frauen. Sie alle waren bereit mit ihr in den Tod zu gehen. Einige Gespräche verstummten und abermals richteten sich alle Blicke auf Amber. Einen Moment spürte sie die Ängste und Wünsche der Jäger. Es war schrecklich. Sie fühlte sich so einsam, als würde das Gewicht der ganzen Welt auf ihr lasten. Aber sie trug es mit Stolz. Betont langsam schritt sie an die Spitze der Jäger und stellte sich vor ihnen auf. Diese Situation verlangte nach einer Ansprache. So hob die Jägerin den rechten Arm und die Gespräche verstummten vollends. Eine friedliche Stille breitete sich über dem Tempel des Ursprungs aus und all die Jäger schienen nur eine Person zu sein die auf die Worte ihrer Führerin lauschte. Amber blickte für einen Moment zum Tempel hin und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
"Ihr Kinder des Mondlichts!" begann sie mit einer für sie fremden Stimme. "Heute, an diesem heiligem Ort ist die Zeit gekommen! Wir werden genauso wie einst unsere Vorfahren den Krieg beenden und wieder den Frieden in unserem Land einkehren lassen! Aber ich weiß nicht wann und auch nicht wie wir jemals wieder frei sein können. Ich weiß nur eines und das ist, dass wir es versuchen müssen! Die mächtigen Jäger wurden aus ihrer Heimat vertrieben und haben sich an jenen Ort zurückgezogen, der seit mehr als tausend Jahren nur noch von wenigen betreten wurde. Sie haben uns an unsere Wurzeln zurückgetrieben, obwohl wir uns entschlossen hatten, sie zu verlassen. Ich sage euch, wir können uns das nicht bieten lassen! Die Jäger des Todes werden aus den Wäldern hervorkommen und die Feinde in den Tod reißen." Die versammelten Norena nickten und viele schrien bei jedem ihrer Sätze zustimmend auf. Aber einige sahen noch zweifelnd und ängstlich aus. So sprach sie weiter.  
  
"Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Dann denkt an die alte Zeit! Denkt an die Zeit, in der Norena und Mischlinge nebeneinander durch die Wälder striffen und keiner an Streit und Zwietracht dachte. Auch damals kam es zu Krieg, nur weil ein einziges Lebewesen mit seiner Stellung in der Gesellschaft nicht zufrieden war. Es war ein Jäger, einer der besten, und er verbündete sich mit anderen unzufriedenen Mischlingen und Norena. Durch den Krieg herrschte Armut, genau wie heute. Und genau wie heute haben sich die Jäger zusammengefunden. Denkt an Horus und Artemis, die nach diesem Krieg aus den zerstörten Wäldern kamen und unser Königshaus gründeten. Erinnert euch an ihre Tapferkeit. Um sie zu ehren wurden ihre Schicksalsnamen ebenso heilig wie die Monde. Silberkralle und Schimmerauge! Ich weiß, dass sie über uns wachen werden. Dennoch kann ich euch nichts versprechen. Vielleicht werden wir heute alle sterben und somit wird ein ganzes Volk untergehen aber wir können mit dem Gedanken zu unseren Vorfahren gehen, das wir es versucht haben. Sagt, werdet ihr es mit mir versuchen?!" "Wir werden ihnen die Hölle zeigen!" schallte es aus hundert Kehlen zurück. "Dann lasst uns nun einig in den Tod gehen!"  
  
Sie drehte sich ruckartig herum denn in ihre Augen traten Tränen. Blitzschnell wischte sie diese mit ihrem Handrücken weg. Es vergingen nur ein paar Sekunden und ihre besten Freunde schlossen zu ihr auf. "Du hast uns sehr erstaunt. Woher weißt du, das Silberkralle und Schimmerauge in Wirklichkeit Artemis und Horus heißen? Kaum jemand weiß darum." Amber blinzelte noch einmal die Tränen aus den Augen und antwortete. "Mir ist das letzte Nacht erst klar geworden. Diese beiden sind mir im Tempel erschienen." Vegeta verstand rein gar nichts aber die anderen Jäger nickten verstehend. Eine Weile schritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her bis Amber ihre glasklare Stimme erhob. "Geht bitte und macht den Jägern Mut. Lasst sie in diesem Moment nicht allein. Ich hätte damals viel für Unterstützung gegeben aber doch ließ ich sie nicht zu." Die Anführer zerstreuten sich und Amber hörte während des ganzen langen Marsches zur Stadtmauer, wie sie den ihnen unterstellten Kriegern Mut zusprachen.  
  
Ende Part 13 


	15. Ein Schicksalsname für den Saiyajin

Jäger des Todes  
  
Ein Schicksalsname für den Saiyajin  
  
Endlich der nächste Teil! Sorry, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen!! Komm eben nicht so oft ins Internet. Bin nämlich eine von denen, die noch in der Steinzeit leben: Hab keinen PC sondern einen Mac und Internetanschluss hab ich eben auch nicht. Kann deshalb vorkommen, dass ihr hin und wieder länger auf eine Fortsetzung warten müsst. Aber jetzt, ihr wisst es bestimmt schon, winkt eine winzige Inhaltsangabe dieses Teils: Amber und ihre Leute sind nun also am Rande der Stadt angelangt. Besorgnis spiegelt sich in ihren schwarzen Augen, dennoch will sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Wenige Sekunden lang schweift ihr Gedankenstrom zu Vegeta und ihr kommt eine Idee, die sie nicht mehr loslässt. So zieht sie den König tiefer in den Wald hinein um ungestört zu sein. Was... hat sie vor?  
  
Part 14  
  
Die Jäger bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den dichten Wald. Eine breite Bresche kündete vom Weg der Kriegerschaft. Die Tiere rasten gehetzt vor den trampelnden Füßen davon. Am Waldrand trennte sich die Kriegerschar. Die besten Jäger der Anführer sollten mit in die Stadt eindringen und die weniger starken das Ablenkungsmanöver bilden. Ein direkter Kampf war für das Manöver nicht vorgesehen. Sie sollten nur genug Zeit gewinnen um die anderen in die Stadt eindringen zu lassen. Der Adler würde dann in Windeseile zu den Jägern fliegen und ihnen ein Zeichen geben. Wenn alles gut ging, war es wirklich für sie ungefährlich.  
  
Amber ging der nun stark geschrumpften Kriegerschaft noch immer alleine voran. Niemand ging in nächster Nähe hinter ihr, denn sie wussten, das die Jägerin sich sammeln wollte. Die letzten Minuten nutzte sie, um die Zweifel zu zerschlagen und Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich stark. Vielleicht war endlich ihre Zeit gekommen. Sie näherten sich der Stadtmauer und fast rechneten sie damit, das die Mischlinge auf sie losstürmten. Die Mauer lag abweisend und verlassen da, als wäre vor Jahren das letzte Mal ein Wächter über sie hinweg geschritten. Ein paar Regentropfen fielen auf die staubtrockene Erde und hinterließen winzige Krater. Die Jäger spürten das Nass als unangenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut.  
  
Abrupt verhielt Amber mitten in der Bewegung und drehte sich um. Die Jäger in den ersten Reihen blieben ebenfalls stehen und die Nachfolgenden prallten gegen ihre Vordermänner. Überrascht starrten die Krieger sie an. Doch sie selbst wies nur mit einer verheißungsvollen Geste auf einen alten Baum, dessen Äste über die Stadtmauer ragten.  
  
"Dies" sagte sie "Ist der Weg. Es liegt in unserer Hand, wohin er uns führt. Ich möchte euch noch einmal ermahnen, dass diese Stadt nun unser Feind ist. Sie ist nicht mehr die Heimat die wir damals hatten, sondern die Herberge unserer Feinde. Aber durch sie führt der erste Schritt in die Freiheit. Geht wohl und wählt eure Schritte mit Bedacht, denn ihr geht nicht nur für euch selbst. Ihr handelt für eure Kinder und für die anderen Jäger, die unter den Fesseln der Gefangenschaft zittern. Mehr möchte ich euch nicht mitteilen."  
  
Wider erwarten befahl Amber den Jägern abermals in den Schutz des Waldrandes zurückzukehren. Mit plötzlich leisen und ängstlichen Schritten folgten sie der Anweisung. Unter den Blättern der Bäume sahen sie dem strömendem Regen zu, der die trockene Erde überschwemmte.  
  
Amber fand sich allein kaum hundert Meter von dem schicksalhaftem Baum entfernt. Sie blickte bedrückt zum Himmel empor und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu ihren Vorfahren. "Bitte gebt mir die Kraft aufrecht in den Tod zu gehen. Gebt mir nur noch ein einziges Mal eure Gnade. Nur so lange bis die Jäger die Kinder befreit haben. Natürlich weiß ich, das wir die Stadt nicht vollkommen befreien können aber wir müssen es doch versuchen..." Dann ruckte ihr Kopf plötzlich zu Vegeta hinüber. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen. Er durfte in keinem Fall ohne einen Schicksalsnamen mit ihr in die Hölle hinabsteigen. Sie war sich sicher, das er das tun würde. Ein stummes Versprechen band ihn.  
  
So ging sie zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. "Komm, ich möchte dir etwas geben." Er sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fragend an. Der König hätte nicht erwartet, das Amber ihn vor dem Raubzug noch einmal ansprechen würde. Sie wollte nicht reden und mit ihm jetzt am wenigsten. Aber sie tat es. "Was denn?" seine Stimme klang gedrückt, als wollte er nicht, das andere sie belauschten. Viele Jäger starrten zu ihrer Anführerin hinüber und beobachteten neugierig jeden ihrer Schritte. Sie bemerkte ihre Blicke und so umfasste sie Vegetas rechten Oberarm und zog ihn tiefer in den Wald. Bevor er auch nur nach dem Grund fragen konnte, setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. "Vielleicht ist das heute unser letzter gemeinsamer Kampf." "Das sagtest du schon das letzte Mal und wir stehen immer noch hier." Sie schnaubte verärgert. "Widersprich mir jetzt nicht. Lass mich aussprechen." "Tu's doch, ich halt dich nicht ab." "Dann halt die Klappe! Ich möchte dir einen Schicksalsnamen geben." "Einen WAS?" "Einen Schicksalsnamen. Den Namen, den wir während unserer Zeit als Geschöpfe des Waldes benutzen." "Und was soll ich damit? Kann ich doch nicht verwenden." "Mir ist das wichtig. Du sollst solch einen Namen tragen wenn wir in die Schlacht ziehen." "Und welchen siehst du hierfür vor?" Er musterte sie neugierig denn er wusste, das sie ihm einen Namen geben würde, der aus ihrem Herzen kam.  
  
Einen Augenblick grübelte sie, doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Der Name richtet sich nach deinem Aussehen, auch wenn er eigentlich dein Schicksal beschreibt. Dein Schicksal wird sich heute entscheiden aber du wirst als Todesbote für sie auftreten." "Todesbote?" "Nein... Oder..." Sie suchte in ihren Erinnerungen nach dem schwarzen Löwen, der ihr an dem Tag des Turniers beigestanden hatte. Die andere Gestalt Vegetas war stark und mächtig gewesen, mächtiger als manch ein erfahrener Norena. Amber dachte an die Schatten, die sich damals hinter ihm verdichtet hatten und er wie ein Wirbelsturm durch die Reihen der Feinde gefegt war. Todesbote... Das Wort hallte in ihrem Kopf wider und ließ Bilder aufblitzen. "Doch. Dein Name soll nun Todesbote sein." er erwiderte nichts sondern starrte sie nur weiter an. Etwas sagte ihm, das jedes Wort den Bann der Namensgebung brechen würde.  
  
Der Wind erhob seine magische Stimme. Amber hob ihren Kopf in die Luftströmung und fühlte wie die Luft ihre Wangen streichelte. Einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl völligen losgelöst sein hin. "Artemis..." hauchte sie in den Wind. Wie zur Antwort zerzauste ein besonders starker Windstoß ihr schwarzes Haar. "Ich bitte dich um Erlaubnis, diesem Krieger, der keiner von uns ist, einen Schicksalsnamen zu überreichen." Minuten verstrichen, in denen der Wind weiterhin durch den Wald striff und kein Anzeichen einer Antwort zu hören war. Doch plötzlich erklang eine Stimme, lautlos ausgesprochen und nur in den Gedanken zu hören, wenn man sie wirklich hören wollte. Die Stimme der Vergangenheit, uralt und weise. "Ich weiß, das dir dies sehr viel bedeutet und deshalb will ich dir meine Zustimmung geben." Amber verharrte noch immer in dieser Position, als hätte sie diese fremde und doch irgendwie vertraute Stimme in Bann geschlagen. Vegeta empfand die Zeremonie der Namensgebung als fremd und merkwürdig, denn so etwas hatte es während der ganzen langen Geschichte seines Heimatplaneten nie gegeben. Noch immer stand sein Gegenüber bewegungslos wie eine Statue und sprach wie eine Wahnsinnige mit dem Wind. Verwundert stellte er fest, das auch er die Antwort gehört hatte und sie hundertfach in seinem Kopf widerhallte. Langsam und wie hypnotisiert griff sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu ihrem linken Unterschenkel und zog einen Dolch hervor. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete trat Vegeta einen Schritt zurück. Die Iris hatte sich abermals rot verfärbt und dieser gefährliche Ausdruck stand in ihren Augen. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. "Gib mir deinen rechten Arm." Zögernd streckte er seinen Arm aus und spürte ihn sofort von einer starken Hand umfasst. Unbewusst spannte der König seine Armmuskulatur, als Amber die Spitze des Dolches an die Innenseite seines Unterarmes setzte. Misstrauisch beäugte er ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Hoffentlich brachte sie ihn mit dem Ding nicht um.  
  
Plötzlich übte sie Druck auf den Dolch aus und das Stahl der Klinge schnitt tief in seine Haut. Ein Schwall Blut trat an den Rändern der Wunde hervor und tropfte auf den Boden. Ein tobender Schmerz entbrannte, als sie den Dolch weiterzog. Der Saiyajin ballte seine Faust und verkrampfte die Finger. Dies war ein Fehler, wie er schnell merkte. Der Dolch durchtrennte seine Pulsader. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Vegeta seinem Lebenssaft nach, der aus ihm heraus sickerte. Die Hand Ambers war binnen Sekunden von seinem Blut rot gefärbt. Mühsam riss er seinen Blick von der Wunde los und starrte Amber in ihre nun wieder nachtschwarzen Augen. Schon jetzt spürte er den Blutverlust. Doch etwas an Ambers Gesichtsausdruck beruhigte ihn. Sie würde ihn nicht sterben lassen... Nicht so... Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, setzte Amber den Dolch an ihren eigenen linken Unterarm und fügte sich eine tiefe Wunde zu. Der Schnitt blutete fast noch heftiger als der Vegetas, aber sie beachtete nicht den Schmerz und die Todesgefahr, die dadurch entstand. Wie durch ein Wunder löste sich der Dolch in Luft auf, als sie ihn losließ und er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dann legte Amber ihre Zeigefinger an Vegetas Wunde und wartete, bis sie von seinem Blut feucht schimmerten. "Diese Wunde würde deinen Tod bedeuten. Doch durch ein höheres Gesetz kannst du dadurch zu einem von uns werden." Mit seinem Blut zog sie über jede seiner Wangen einen gebogenen Strich und zeichnete ein uraltes Zeichen auf seine Stirn. Er starrte überrascht in ihre Augen, als Amber ihre Wunde an seine drückte und sich ihr beider Blut mischte.  
  
"Saiyajin, der du als Freund auf unseren Planet gekommen bist und mit uns blutest und leidest. Ich mache dich mit dem Recht meiner Abstammung zu einem der unseren. Ich gebe dir die Macht, dich in deine wahre Gestalt zu verwandeln und ich offenbare dir deinen richtigen Namen. Todesbote... Von heute an sind wir durch das Gesetz des Blutes verbunden. Und doch sieht das Recht der Jäger nicht vor, das der eine das Leben des anderen mit seinem eigenem beschützt."  
  
Vollkommen überrumpelt betrachtete er die Wunden, von denen kein einziger Tropfen Blut mehr den Boden erreichte. Es schien aus seinen Venen in ihre und umgekehrt in seine zu fließen. Auch breitete sich ein merkwürdig prickelndes Gefühl von seiner Wunde ausgehend im ganzen Arm aus. Sein Erschrecken wandelte sich allmählich in Panik, denn sein Arm brannte unerträglich. Das Gefühl breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und es fiel ihm einen Moment schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, als wäre er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht und sein Herz schlug rasend. Jeder Herzschlag hallte unzählige Male in seinen Ohren nach und jede Vene erzitterte unter einem seltsamen Druck. Er konnte sich dies nur dadurch erklären, dass sich sein Körper gegen das fremde Blut wehrte, das so unnatürlich durch seine Venen floß. Amber beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit über mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck. Sie bemerkte wie er die Zähne zusammenbiß und sich seine Pupillen weiteten, als würde er große Schmerzen erleiden. Die Jägerin selbst empfand ähnliche Gefühle aber bei ihr würden wohl die Folgen der Blutsteilung verschwindend gering bleiben. Sie selbst war halb Saiyajin, wobei der Krieger vor ihr das reinste Saiyajinblut hatte, das es auf seinem Planet gab. Langsam löste sie ihren Arm von seiner Wunde.  
  
"Von nun an wird sich dein Leben völlig verändern. Deine Verwandlung in einen Affen wird dir nicht mehr möglich sein. Von heute ab herrscht das Blut des Löwens in dir. Sogar an deine zukünftigen Kinder könnte sich die Gabe weitervererben."  
  
Dann griff sie abermals nach seinem Handgelenk. Ihr Blick fixierte die Wunde und das Blut hörte augenblicklich auf, daraus hervor zu sickern. "Schließe dich." sprach sie mit der Stimme Artemis'. Seine Haut schloss sich und sah aus, als wäre niemals etwas so tief wie der Dolch Ambers in sein Fleisch eingedrungen. Nur eine schwarze, dünne Linie zog sich über die einstige Wunde. Es war das noreanische Zeichen des Todesboten. Dies war der Preis für seine Verwandlung. Jeder würde erkennen, das er derjenige war, der die Gestalt des Todesboten hatte. "Jäger, komm nun und ziehe mit deinen Brüdern und Schwestern in den Tod." Amber sprach noch immer mit einer völlig fremden Stimme und ihre Worte klangen für ihn ungewohnt, denn er konnte sich die Jägerin nicht mit solch einem Ernst und Unheil vorstellen. Die Stimme passte nicht zu ihrem Wesen und schon gar nicht zu ihrer Gestalt. Die Klangart musste, er wusste einfach nicht warum, eine Mischung aus Unbezähmbarkeit, Freiheitswille und Lebenslust miteinander vereinen. Nun klang ihre Stimme belastet, der Welt entschwunden und den Gesetzen des Seins entrissen, als würde ein uralter Geist durch die Gestalt Ambers in die Geschehnisse eingreifen. Doch er wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würde und so zog er den rechten Mantelärmel wieder hinunter bis zum Handgelenk. Das Blut an seinen Wangen und der Stirn war verschwunden und nichts an seinem Aussehen kündete von der Zeremonie. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, das er das Zeichen an seinem Unterarm nicht verbergen konnte, aber es sollte wenigstens während des Raubzuges unentdeckt bleiben. Dies würde einige Probleme vermeiden, die das Unternehmen bestimmt in Gefahr brächten.  
  
Die Jägerprinzessin wartete geduldig, wandte sich aber sofort zum gehen, als er neben sie trat. Ihr fiel auf, das sein Gang etwas wacklig und unsicher war, Symptome eines Blutverlustes, die sie jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen konnten. Beide sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Doch diesmal ging das Schweigen von Vegeta aus, der seine gesamte geistige Energie für das Kontrollieren seines Körpers aufwand. Noch immer schlug sein Herz rasend und pumpte das Blut mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dieses Gefühl zu genießen, denn nebenbei wurde Adrenalin ausgeschüttet, das ihn fast wahnsinnig machte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich in Folge eines Kampfrausches, als hätte er gegen einen solch starken Gegner wie seinen Vater gekämpft. Fühlten sich Norena ständig so unbeherrscht und mit der Natur verbunden als wären sie eins mit ihr?  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten, die beiden wie Stunden vorkamen, erreichten sie die wartenden Jäger. Keiner von ihnen traute sich, die Fragen auszusprechen, die allen in den Augen geschrieben standen. Machte der letzte Sproß der Königsfamilie nun doch einen Rückzieher? Hatten sie die mächtigen Geister verlassen und was würde geschehen, wenn sie erst die Stadt betraten? Am meisten allerdings beschäftigte sie der Nachmittag auf dem Hügel, als Amber wie durch ein Wunder lebend unter all den toten Feinden gefunden worden war. Keiner konnte sich diese Tatsache erklären und teilweise hatten sie sogar Angst vor einem neuerlichem Feind, der Unheil im Land stiftete. Niemand traute sich auch nur ein Wort darüber in Ambers Anwesenheit zu verlieren, denn jedes Mal wurde ihr Blick verschlossen und ihre Stimme gereizt, wenn nicht sogar drohend. Die Jägerin wusste darum, aber ließ die anderen bei diesen Gedanken. So rief sie die Anführer ein letztes Mal vor dem Raubzug zusammen, um sie über ihre Pläne aufzuklären. Langsam und mit bedächtigen Schritten gingen die 25 Anführer zum Waldrand und blieben dort auf den Wunsch Ambers stehen. Sie sah zum Himmel empor und fixierte danach die Männer und Frauen vor sich. "Ihr werdet euch bestimmt Gedanken über meine Pläne machen, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, das mein Vorgehen nicht professionell ist und alles viel mehr Planung bedarf, aber dazu haben wir keine Zeit. Zu unserem "Aufenthalt" in der Stadt:  
  
Nachdem wir über die Mauer gestiegen sind, befinden wir uns endgültig auf Feindesgebiet und die Wachen werden bei jedem Anzeichen eines Einbruchs Alarm schlagen. Vielleicht würden sie uns töten wenn sie uns erwischen, aber das werden sie nicht. Am besten wäre natürlich, wenn wir das Gerät deaktivieren könnten, mit dem sie die Verwandlungssperre aufrecht erhalten. Da wir aber nicht wissen wo es ist und wie es überhaupt aussieht, können wir dieses neuerliche Risiko nicht eingehen. Drin werden wir zuerst einmal die Rebellen suchen. Sie werden uns Unterschlupf gewähren. 3. Wir können zwar nicht als Raubkatzen herum schleichen, aber die Jäger sind nicht abhängig von dieser Gestalt. Wir werden es wohl fertig bringen einfach so unentdeckt zu bleiben. 4. Während des ganzen Vorganges werden immer wieder Kinder, Frauen und Männer von den Jägern aus der Stadt geschleust. 5. Es werden keine Wächter überflüssig umgebracht, auch wenn ich am Liebsten alle zu ihren Göttern schicken würde. Wenn plötzlich ein paar Wachen fehlen wäre das so auffällig, als würden wir eine Nachricht hinterlassen die heißt: "Die Jäger sind in die Stadt eingedrungen und versuchen die Sith zu vertreiben." Nein, wir werden zuerst die Maschine finden müssen, wenn wir sie vernichten wollen. Das fällt für's erste aus..  
  
Ich denke, das dies alle nötigen Informationen sind. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, werde ich es euch mitteilen. Jetzt werde ich Gwaihir los schicken, damit das Ablenkungsmanöver startet. Macht keine Fehler. Jetzt geht es um Leben und Tod, vielleicht um mehr als das." Dann wandte sie sich zu den restlichen Jägern um und veranlasste sie mit dem üblichem Zeichen sich zu sammeln. Die Krieger brauchten nur wenige Minuten und schon standen sie schweigend in Reih und Glied. Jeder wusste was jetzt kommen musste und dementsprechend sahen ihre Mienen aus.  
  
So hob sie ihren Unterarm empor und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus, der den ganzen Wald durchdrang. Die Rehe spitzten aufmerksam ihre Ohren und blickten hektisch in alle Richtungen, als erwarteten sie einen Angriff. Sekunden später stieß der Bote vom Himmel herab und setzte sich auf den dargebotenen Arm seiner Herrin. Es war ein furchterregendes Bild, wie die an eine Wildkatze erinnernde Frau mit dem Herrscher der Lüfte dastand und ihm über den Kopf strich. Ihre Augen funkelten in einer Art von Vorfreude, als könne sie die Todesgefahr kaum erwarten und ihr es Freude bereiten würde, den Tod abermals an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie wisperte ein paar Worte und warf den Vogel mit einer kräftigen Aufwärtsbewegung in die Luft. Der Adler entschwand den Blicken und nur noch sein Schrei hallte in der Luft.  
  
Nach einer viertel Stunde begann es an der Stadtmauer laut zu werden. Das Fußgetrappel der Wächter drang bis in den Wald zu den Jägern vor. Die Wachen wurden abgezogen und rannten in Richtung einer Unruhe, die augenscheinlich von den dortigen Kriegern nicht erstickt werden konnte. Nach wenigen weiteren Minuten drang der Schlachtlärm vom Westen her an ihre Ohren und mit diesem gab Amber das Zeichen zum Angriff. Sie schritt den Norena voran zum Baum und setzte den rechten Fuß an die Rinde. Ein kräftiger Sprung und schon erreichte sie den ersten Ast. Von dort aus schwang sie sich auf den nächsten und kletterte so bis in die Nähe der Baumkrone. Dort erstreckte sich ein dicker Ast über die Mauer hinüber. Die Mauer wirkte wie ein Bauwerk das von Ungeheuren erschaffen worden war und von Dämonen bewacht wurde. Aus der Nähe schien es noch abweisender und bedrohlicher zu sein, aber das war es nicht, was Amber erschütterte. Hinter der Stadtmauer schien die Welt nur noch aus Verfall und Armut zu bestehen. Von ihrem Hochsitz aus hatte sie einen Ausblick über die gesamte Stadt. Die heruntergekommenen Gebäude, die zerstörten Straßen und die Schatten der patrouillierenden Feinde strömten auf ihre Wahrnehmung ein und zeigte ihr die Macht des Feindes auf. Welch ungeheuerliche Macht musste der Feind besitzen, wenn er die Grundfesten der noreanischen Zivilisation dermaßen erbeben lassen konnte? Dann endlich machte sie sich daran, den Ast zu betreten und auf allen Vieren zu seinem Ende zu klettern. Von dort aus schwang sie sich mit einer elegant wirkenden Bewegung von ihm hinunter und landete zielsicher auf dem Boden. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die übrigen Jägern auf leisen Sohlen ebenfalls über den Baum kletterten und sich im Schatten der nahen Gebäude abermals sammelten.  
  
Ende Part 14 


	16. Pläne

Jäger des Todes  
  
Pläne  
  
Hallo erstmal!!!  
  
I proudly presence Part 15!! Sooo lang ist meine Geschichte nun also schon und ich hoffe, ihr werdet nicht langsam des Lesens müde!! Na, wartet noch ein bisschen, und ich wecke euch auf!!! Nein, das ist keine Drohung, sondern eine erfreute Ankündigung!! Dafür werde ich schon sorgen, keine Angst!! Im Moment überlege ich, wie die Geschichte wohl ausgehen soll, obwohl ich noch immer ziemlich weit vom Ende entfernt bin. Irgendwie würde ich euch gern ein bisschen Mitentscheidung einräumen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so richtig zu meinem Stil passen würde.  
  
Ich bitte darum, dass ihr euch per E-mail an mich wendet. Na hoffentlich habt ihr ein bisschen Begeisterung für diesen Vorschlag übrig.  
  
Ich hoffe möglichst bald auf Reviews. Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 15  
  
Keiner der Jäger sagte irgendetwas. Nur ihre Augen blitzten so wachsam wie immer aber in ihren Zügen hatte sich die Angst eingegraben. Plötzlich waren die Schatten nicht mehr ihre Verbündeten, sondern die Herberge ihrer Feinde. Und von irgendwoher schallten die Geräusche des Kampfes aus der Dunkelheit herüber. Die Schatten waren drückend und fast materiell, als könnte man sie mit einem Messer durchschneiden. Doch Amber ließ ihnen keine Zeit mehr, sich ihrer Angst hinzugeben. Diese Empfindung würde nur ihre Reaktion trügen und ihnen Schreckgestalten in ihre Köpfe rufen. Sie begab sich abermals in den Kreis der Anführer.  
  
"Wir werden uns nun aufteilen." sie sprach mit leiser Stimme, die kaum bis zu den Jägern vordrang, die in nächster Nähe standen. Drückendes Schweigen antwortete ihr.  
  
"Falk, du gehst mit deinen Leuten und plünderst das Waffenlager. Ich gebe dir hierfür 80 der schnellsten Jäger. Sei vorsichtig und führe sie weise durch das Labyrinth. Meide die lichteren Schatten und lass dich nicht einmal von unseren eigenen Leuten sehen. Das gilt für euch alle. Keiner unserer Leute darf etwas von unserer Aktion wissen." Falk nickte. Minuten später machte er sich mit 80 Jägern auf den Weg zu den Waffenlagern.  
  
"Tars" der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. Er wusste, das Amber ihn nun mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen würde, aber das war es nicht, das ihn erschreckte. Er würde nicht in der operierenden Hauptgruppe sein, sondern getrennt von Amber. Sie würde versuchen mit all ihren Kräften etwas zu erreichen, das für alle hier nahezu unmöglich schien. Sie würde ihr Leben riskieren und nur jene, denen sie höchstes Vertrauen schenkte, würden an ihrer Seite sein. Er wusste nicht, was sie wirklich mit diesem Einbruch bezweckte, aber er war ganz sicher von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Ja, die Befreiung ihrer Mutter, aber bestimmt auch noch hundert andere Dinge. Der Frau, die er als stark und druchsetzungsfähig kennengelernt hatte. Eine Person, für die viele Jäger sterben würden. Sie hatte sich als Hüterin des Volkes erwiesen, als weise Mutter, die auf ihre Untertanen Acht gab. Als eine Person, die sich in ihre Mitjäger hereinversetzte und sie verstand, ihre Gefühle nicht verschloß, Dinge, die Amber nie tat. Er verstand nicht, wie zwei Familienmitglieder so verschieden sein konnten.  
  
"Tars? Mach jetzt bloß nicht schlapp, ich brauch dich jetzt." Er blinzelte sie kurz verwirrt an. "Nein nein, keine Angst. Ich war nur in Gedanken." "Du kannst wann du willst in Gedanken sein, aber nicht jetzt. Heute brauchen wir dich hier und nur hier. Bitte. Ich muss mich auf jeden von euch verlassen." "Tut mir Leid. Natürlich kannst du auf mich zählen. Also was soll ich machen?" "Gut. Du wirst zusammen mit Tira als Verstärkung zum Ablenkungsmanöver stoßen." "Ich dachte, das Manöver sollte sich sofort zurückziehen?" erwiderte Tira. "Kleine Planänderung. Sie würden die Jäger bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen. Vielleicht können wir die Wachen vernichten, wenn wir sie aus der Stadt rauslocken. In den Wäldern wären sie uns ausgeliefert." "Aber es könnte sein, das wir mehr als hundert Jäger verlieren." erwiderte Shine. "Ja. Sie werden merken, das die Verstärkung aus dem Inneren der Stadt kommt. Sie werden Verdacht schöpfen!" führte Ryan aus. "Vertraut doch auf die Kraft unserer Krieger. Wir müssen auf uns vertrauen." "Aber..." "Nein." sagte sie sanft. So sanft wie eine gutmütige Mutter, die ihre Kinder über eine so selbstverständliche Frage aufgeklärt hatte. "Habt Vertrauen. Geht jetzt und kämpft." Auch diese beiden nickten und folgten ihren Anweisungen. Wieder vergingen einige Minuten und die Anzahl der Jäger hatte sich mehr als halbiert.  
  
"Nun zu uns Restlichen." ernst musterte sie jedes Gesicht der verbliebenen Anführer. Nur Shine, Spike, Ryan, Jim, Pierre und einige andere standen noch da und sahen sie ohne den geringsten Anflug von Angst oder Erschrecken an. "Wir werden jetzt sofort Kontakt zu den Rebellen aufnehmen." "Aber du wolltest doch niemandem etwas von uns mitteilen." erinnerte Spike. "Du hast recht. Aber sie können uns die beste Möglichkeit zeigen, uns in der Stadt frei zu bewegen. Sie operieren schon seit Jahren gegen die Sith und sind noch immer aktiv." "Du meinst es wirklich ernst." meinte Shine nicht ohne eine Spur eines Lächelns. "Auf solche Dinge würde keiner von uns kommen." Pierre schenkte ihr einen achtungsvollen Blick. "Ich weiß." sagte sie ohne jede Spur von Hochmut. "Wir werden uns von ihnen führen lassen. Wir brauchen unbedingt Waffen. Ohne Waffen können wir den Feind nicht vernichten." Die anderen nickten. "Wir werden das schaffen. Niemand kann uns aufhalten." Amber lächelte. Und sie wunderte sich darüber. Wie konnte sie es nur schaffen, ihren Mund zu solch etwas zu bewegen? "Gehen wir. Nun haben wir keine Zeit mehr, für irgendwelche Reden. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt und gebt auf euch Acht. Jeder eurer Jäger ist wie ein Teil von mir. Niemand darf mehr sterben."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich um und war plötzlich wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten in der Nacht. Als sie die rechte Hand hob und das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab, gesellte sich eine zweite Person zu ihr. Die beiden sahen aus wie ein Schattenpaar das nur Unheil und Zerstörung brachte. Der Mantel des einen wehte im Wind und sein Schwert blitzte gelegentlich im Mondlicht auf. Wie todbringende Schatten schlichen sie den Schutz der Häuser nutzend in Richtung Innenstadt. Wie sie erwartet hatten kam ihnen kein Wächter entgegen. Die Feindlichkeit der Stadt war abgezogen, als wäre sie genauso wie ihre Erzeuger zu der Unruhe geeilt. In allen Eindringlingen herrschte tiefe Traurigkeit über den Verlust ihrer Heimat, ihrer Wohnstätten und den Qualen ihrer Mitjäger. Destotrotz waren ihre Reflexe aufs äußerste geschärft und ihre Körper standen unter höchster Spannung. Die Angst zwang sie zu Vorsicht und zitternd blickten sie jedes Mal zur Hauptstraße, denn von dort aus würde der Feind sie angreifen. Niemand kam ihnen entgegen...  
  
Einer der Jäger, sein Name war Jake, dachte immerzu an die Reflexionen der Morgensonne über der Hauptstadt. Er sehnte sich nach seinen Kindern, die als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, gerade erst den Weg zu ihrer wahren Gestalt gefunden hatten. Durch die Sith konnte ihnen kein Schicksalsname überreicht werden und so würden die beiden Kinder vielleicht niemals die Möglichkeit haben, in die Ewigkeit der Sagen einzugehen. Allein schon wegen diesen beiden wollte er sein Leben riskieren, denn vielen anderen jungen Jägern im Lande ging es ebenso. Plötzlich prallte er gegen seinen Vordermann und auf rätselhafte Weise erbost, fragte er ihn, was nun schon wieder los sei.  
  
Der andere sah ihn erschrocken an und presste seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. "Schhhh. Die Boten haben einen Feind gemeldet." "Wie ist das möglich? Die sollten doch alle bei unserem Ablenkungsmanöver sein?!" "Glaubst du denn, das sie alles stehen und liegen lassen? Die Bewohner könnten diesen Zeitpunkt für eine Revolte nutzen." "Aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Alles wieder zurück? Aber das können wir doch nicht machen!" Eine Frau in der vorderen Reihe wandte sich um. "Amber wird zusammen mit dem König losziehen und ihn töten." Diese Neuigkeit brachte sie so aus dem Häuschen, das sie sich nicht fragten, woher die Frau dies wusste. "Aber warum mit dem König?" platzte es aus Jake heraus. Das Gespräch wandte sich einem der Situation völlig unpassendem Thema zu. Aber in Beziehung auf die Geschwätzigkeit der Jäger war dies doch nicht verwunderlich. Nichts konnte sie davon abhalten, hin und wieder ein paar Geschehnisse zu debattieren. "Ihr könnt doch sagen was ihr wollt, aber die haben was miteinander." warf Jake ein. "Ach, nie im Leben. Unser Eisberg? Das glaubt ihr doch selbst nicht!" "Was wetten wir? Bestimmt erwischen wir sie nach dem ganzen Manöver irgendwo im Wald bei... ihr wisst schon was..." meinte Seamus. "Das sagst du doch bloß, weil sie dich abgewiesen hat." "Was ich verstehen kann." mischte sich eine Frau ein. Die anderen Männer mühten sich, nicht in brüllendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
"Aber irgendwie hast du schon recht. Sie scheint sich wirklich um ihn Sorgen zu machen." gestand Jake ein. "Besonders nachdem Vegeta sie auf dem Hügel gefunden hat. Sein Gesicht! Er sah aus, als... als... als wäre die wichtigste Person gestorben, die er kannte." "Könntet ihr diese Diskussion endlich unterlassen? Ich hasse es, wenn man sich in die Beziehungen anderer mischt." Die Jäger fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Vor ihnen stand plötzlich der Mittelpunkt ihres Gespräches und sah sie säuerlich an. "Da ihr offensichtlich schon mitbekommen habt, was jetzt passiert, brauche ich euch das ganze ja nicht mehr erläutern. Außerdem könnt ihr froh sein, das ich über diese Frechheit hinwegsehen werde. Ich verbitte es mir, das ihr über meine Männergeschichten fachsimpelt." "Tut uns leid." "Verrate uns nur eins.. Woher wusstest du, das wir uns über dich unterhalten?" Amber sah sie mit gespielt tadelndem Blick an. "Gar nicht. Aber wenn ihr euch so rege unterhaltet, während ich unsere weiteren Schritte bekannt gebe, seid ihr doch selbst schuld. Und überhaupt, ihr könnt froh sein, das Vegeta euch nicht gehört hat. Der würde so ein Verhalten auch nicht begrüßen. Und ER würde euch ganz sicher eine schmerzhafte Lektion erteilen." "Wieso? Du bist doch schon allein mit ihm im Wald gelegen?" "Jetzt reicht's!" Obwohl sie wusste, das es auf jeden Mann ankam, holte sie mit der Faust aus und verpasste Seamus ihren Stempel ins Gesicht. Er fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen nach hinten. Die Jägerin hinter ihm konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite machen, sonst hätte er sie unter sich begraben. Fassungslos starrten die Umstehenden auf Seamus, der wie tot am Boden lag. "Und ihr hebt ihn jetzt auf und tragt ihn von hier aus bis zu den Rebellen." Ohne ein Murren bückten sich die Angesprochenen und hoben den Unverschämten vom Boden auf. Amber dagegen ging wieder an die Spitze der Jäger und suchte Vegeta. Sie dachte noch immer an die Mutmaßungen der Jäger und zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Saiyajin-König sie ansprach. "Was hast du jetzt für ein Problem? Werd bloß nicht nervös. Ich möchte diese Meute nämlich nicht unbedingt führen müssen." "Keine Angst, das werde ich ihnen nicht antun." Ein paar Umstehende grinsten. "Wenn ihr weiter so blöd glotzt, werd ich euch euer Grinsen rausprügeln." Sofort wandten sie ihre Blicke ab. "Hör schon auf damit."  
  
Ungeduldig packte sie seinen Arm und zog ihn um die nächste Ecke. Er stemmte sich gegen jeden Schritt und so ließ sie ihn dort ruckartig los. "Reiß dich zusammen. Wir werden jetzt diesen Obertrottel umbringen und dann gehen wir weiter." "Du redest davon, als würden wir nur irgendwo aufräumen." "Tun wir auch." sagte sie herzlos. Er nickte und folgte ihr. Am Ende der Gasse striff eine Gestalt die Hauptstraße entlang. Der Feind musste sehr stark sein, denn er verbarg seine Kraft und die Aura, die seinen Ursprung verriet. Wenn er ein Sith war, mussten sie ihn erledigen, bevor er per Gedankenübertragung einen Hilferuf aussandte. Doch durch irgendetwas seltsames in seinem Körper konnte er keine ernsten Zweifel empfinden, als wäre seit der Blutsteilung etwas in ihm gestorben. Aber statt dem Zweifel setzte ein nagendes Gefühl der Zukunftsangst in ihm ein. Was wäre wenn...  
  
...der Sith einen Hilferuf ausstoßen konnte? Die Jäger würden bestimmt alle sterben. ...er selbst bei diesem ganzen Manöver ums Leben kam? Wäre sein Volk wirklich so dumm und würde mit den Norena einen Krieg beginnen?  
  
...Amber dabei draufging? Er würde dastehen wie ein König der unfähig war, eine Frau zu beschützen. Aber darum wie er dastehen würde ging es nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Doch wie immer verschloss er seine Gefühle mit meisterhafter Perfektion. Wie immer ging er neben Amber als eiskalter Killer her, als ein Mann, der jedes Risiko einging. Selbstbewusst fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die Klinge des zweischneidigen Schwertes. Die Jägerin neben ihm verlangsamte plötzlich ihre Schritte. Fließend, als hätte er dies schon jahrelang getan, machte er es ihr nach und ging nun vollkommen lautlos und doch mit einer Schnelligkeit auf den Feind zu, das er sich nach dem Ursprung dieser Gabe fragte. Wieder die Blutsteilung? Waren all die Eigenschaften eines Jägers auf ihn übergegangen? War er, der König der Saiyajin, ein Halbblut geworden? Eine große Ehre oder eine undenkbare Schande? "Eine große Ehre und nun konzentrier dich." flüsterte Ambers Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er versuchte, auf dem gleichen Wege zu antworten, aber irgendwie schien die Botschaft nur unvollständig oder ungeordnet zu ihr zu dringen. "Pass auf dich auf. Lass dich von deiner Wut nicht kontrollieren. Wenn du ausrastest, wirst du uns alle verraten." Er spürte kurze Zeit ihren Blick auf sich ruhen und es schien, als würde sie ihm durch seine Augen geradewegs in die tiefsten Geheimnisse seiner Seele blicken. Noch ein paar wenige Schritte, die sich zu Tagesmärschen hinzogen, und sie erreichten das Ende der Gasse.  
  
Vor ihnen lag die Hauptstraße in ihrem matt-weißem Glanz. Sie erstreckte sich wie schon vor Urzeiten durch das Heiligtum der Norena, das Herzstück ihrer Kraft. Der weiße Stein war noch immer unbefleckt, obwohl solch unreine Wesen über sie hinweggeschritten waren. Der Stein wehrte sich nicht, auch wenn ihm die sanften Pfoten der Jäger angenehmer waren als die trampelnden Schritte der Sith und Mischlinge, die die Norena wie Sklaven hielten. Bei dem Anblick des Sith, der über die Hauptstraße hinwegschritt, spürte sie einen unbezähmbaren Hass in sich auflodern. Vegeta hatte es gewusst. War er mit solch einer Kraft vertraut? Mit Kraft, die sich durch den Hass nicht kontrollieren ließ? Die Anwesenheit des Mannes beruhigte und verunsicherte sie zugleich. Sie hätte alleine gehen sollen. Immerzu stand außer ihrem eigenen Leben noch ein anderes mit auf dem Spiel. Warum durfte sie nicht ein einziges Mal alleine dem Tod gegenüberstehen? Aber doch würde es nicht mehr dasselbe sein. Der Hass würde ihr Gewissen vollständig ausschalten. Und in ihr loderte dieses innere Feuer, das zeitweise über ihre Kontrolle hinauswuchs. Was wäre, wenn er vollkommen über sie hinauswuchs und sie dazu brachte, ihre eigenen Leute zu töten? Seit die beiden Monde sich gegenseitig verdeckt hatten war irgendetwas in ihr verändert. Als hätte dieses Ereignis einen Teil in ihr erweckt, der bis jetzt im Dunkel gelegen war.  
  
All diese Gedanken blitzten innerhalb von Sekunden in ihr auf. Zweifel löste Hoffnung ab und diese wurde wieder ausgelöscht. Eine Hand berührte sie an ihrem Oberarm und plötzlich war ihr Kopf vollkommen klar. Ihre Augen hatten sich vollkommen an die Dunkelheit angepasst und so war es ihr möglich, jeden Schritt des Feindes genau zu beobachten. All ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, denn es war ein Sith. Ein einziger zwar, aber er konnte durchaus ein Problem werden.  
  
Durch unerklärliche Weise fühlte der König ihre Ängste. Deshalb war er aufs Äußerste überrascht, als sie auf die Straße hinaustrat. Er machte einen Schritt, um ihr nachzugehen, aber sie forderte ihn mit einem Handzeichen zum Warten auf. Er folgte dieser Anweisung und blickte Amber nach. Kaum hatte sie drei Schritte auf der Straße getan, drehte sich der Sith um und starrte die Jägerin an. Sogar bei diesem schlechtem Licht glaubte Vegeta den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Wächters zu sehen, der binnen Sekunden in Entsetzen und dann in vorsichtige Belustigung umschlug. "Was machst du hier draußen?!" fuhr er sie an. "Warum bist du nicht in einem der Quartiere?!" Amber setzte einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Ich... ich... es tut mir Leid." "Sei still, du dummes Kind. Du weißt ganz genau, das du um diese Zeit nicht mehr hier sein darfst!" "Ja. Aber ich hatte so große Angst..." Der König der Saiyajin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie konnte ein Sith Amber mit einem kleinen Mädchen verwechseln? Er selbst würde Amber bei noch so geringem Licht als Giftspritze betiteln. Aber anscheinend konnten sogar Sith solche Tatsachen verdrängen. "Du hattest Angst? Du hättest besser dort bleiben sollen, wo du hergekommen bist! Ich werde dich bestrafen und glaube mir, es wird mir Freude bereiten." Die Jägerin schien immer kleiner zu werden. "A.. a... aber ich..." "Halt deine Fresse, ich kann deine Stimme nicht mehr hören. Dein ganzes Aussehen widert mich an." Amber neigte ihren Kopf schuldbewusst. Wie perfekt sie sich doch in diese Rolle einfügte... Er schlug einmal kräftig in ihre Magengrube. Als hätte sie der Schlag tatsächlich verletzt, ging sie in die Knie. "Das reicht dir schon? Ihr Norena seid noch jämmerlicher als ich dachte!" Die Jägerin keuchte. Der Sith wandte sich um als wollte er einfach davongehen aber plötzlich stand er wieder über ihr und trat sie abermals in den Bauchbereich. Amber krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Sie war verärgert über diese Schmerzen, denn eigentlich hätte der Sith keine Gelegenheit zu einem zweiten Schlag gehabt. Der Gegner über ihr lachte und jedes Mal wenn er abermals zutrat und sie vor Schmerz aufschrie, wurde sein Gelächter lauter. Mittlerweile begann ihr Körper wirklich damit in Mitleidenschaft gezogen zu werden und so war das Blut, das ihr aus dem Mund rann, eine Mahnung, dem Gegner sofort Einhalt zu gebieten. Aber sie durfte nicht zu früh handeln... Nach weiteren fünf Tritten ließ er von ihr ab. Wie sie die Sith doch hasste. Wenn dieser hier sie wirklich für ein Kind hielt, warum schlug er sie so fest? Hatte er überhaupt keinen Respekt vor dem Leben? Erleichterung machte sich breit, denn die Tritte hämmerten nun nicht mehr wie Paukenschläge auf sie ein. Der Sith wandte sich nun endgültig um und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Blitzschnell rappelte Amber sich auf und lief auf ihn zu. Er bemerkte seinen Irrtum erst, als ihr Schwert sein Herz durchbohrte und er seinen letzten Atemzug tat. Sofort zog sie ihre Waffe wieder aus dem Körper des Feindes heraus. Der Sith fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah sie stoßweise atmend auf ihn herab und kämpfte mit dem Schmerz. Zum Schluss hin hatte der Feind immer heftiger zugeschlagen und sich an ihren Schreien ergötzt.  
  
Der Klang von Schritten drang an ihr Ohr. Sie wandte sich langsam dem Saiyajin zu. Er sah sie staunend an, denn der Angriff war vollkommen überraschend gekommen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, das eine Frau so präzise und gefühllos sein konnte. Obwohl viele Saiyajin-Frauen in der Armee waren, symbolisierten sie für die Männer doch so etwas wie Fairness und Güte. Was ihn noch verwirrte war, das Lebewesen entweder gut oder schlecht waren, aber Amber dagegen schien beides zur gleichen Zeit zu sein. Im einen Augenblick war sie eine heitere und sogar liebenswerte Person, im anderen eine gefühlskalte und berechnende Mörderin. Mit ihrem rechten Handrücken wischte die Jägerin das Blut weg. In seinen Gedanken hegte er heimliche Bewunderung für dieses Geschöpf. Für diese Frau, diese wunderschöne Kriegerin, die sich selbst in den härtesten Zeiten weigerte, klein bei zu geben. Ihr dominantes und nicht selten stures Verhalten hatte wohl schon viele Männer verunsichert aber ihn reizte dieses Gehabe. Amber unterbrach seine Gedanken, als wollte sie ihn vor etwas peinlichem bewahren, wobei sie natürlich nicht genau wusste, was er gerade dachte. Doch durch die Blutsteilung hatte er die Kontrolle über sein Mienenspiel zu einem geringem Teil verloren und so war es ein leichtes für sie, seine Gedanken zu entschlüsseln. "Trag ihn zu den anderen. Wir dürfen ihn nicht hier liegen lassen. Eigentlich würde ich sein Blut am liebsten auf den Gebäudemauern verstreichen, aber das würde uns verraten. Ich hasse diese Sith und würde jeden von ihnen auf der Stelle töten. Aber leider haben sie mir hier meine Möglichkeiten geraubt." "Spar dir doch endlich deine Volksreden. Und halte mich nicht für vollkommen unfähig. Ich selbst führe ein ganzes Volk." Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang fragend an, als wisse sie nicht, wovon er sprach. "Ich behandle dich nicht so als wärst du unfähig. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich halte dich für äußerst stark. Warum sonst soll ich dich mitgenommen haben?" "Damit du mir zeigen kannst, wie gut du einen Sith töten kannst. Aber warte mal ab, ich werde mir das nicht mehr lange bieten lassen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich. "Willst du mir drohen? Gut, dann werden wir unsere Differenzen austragen und zwar nach der alten Art. Wir werden schon sehen, wer von uns recht hat." "Und was soll uns das bringen? Wir töten uns gegenseitig und ein ganzes Volk steht ohne Führung da. Ich selbst" sagte er in einem würdigem Tonfall. "würde dich mit einem Schlag vernichten, aber für den Tod bist du zu schade." Sie sah ihn fragend an. Ein Hauch Röte trat auf ihr Gesicht. War das so etwas wie ein Kompliment gewesen? Nun, Komplimente waren nichts besonderes, solche bekam sie jeden Tag zu hören. Aber von ihm? Und wenn schon! Ihr ganzer Umgang wandelte sich langsam aber sicher zu irgendwelchem Beziehungsquatsch. Kleine Probleme wurden zu großen und sie kam zeitweise nicht umhin, dem Saiyajin eine besondere Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. Das sie ausgerechnet ihm um den Hals gefallen war...  
  
Ihre Wut stieg weiter an und irgendwie flaute sie nicht mehr ab, als würde sich ihr ganzer Hass anstauen um dann endlich, wenn der Druck zu groß war, durch ein Ventil zu entweichen. Vegeta bückte sich nach dem leblosen Bündel und legte es quer über seine Schulter. Das Blut des Feindes rann seinen Mantel hinab aber er registrierte es mit einer grausamen Teilnahmslosigkeit. Er ging mit noch immer lautlosen Schritten in die Gasse zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu der wartenden Kriegerschar. Amber dagegen blieb noch einige Augenblicke reglos stehen und spähte in jede Richtung die Hauptstraße hinab. Durch das Auftauchen des Feindes war ihr Misstrauen wieder vollständig erwacht. Sogar sie hatte sich dem Glauben hingegeben, das alle Wächter zu dem Manöver geeilt waren, aber so dumm schienen nicht einmal Sith zu sein. Als sich trotz des Wartens kein weiterer Gegner zeigte, drehte sie sich langsam um und folgte dem König der Saiyajin. Die Straße lag verlassen da, ebenso wie die Oststraße, die sich noch immer am Rand des Waldes entlangzog. Auch sie hatte das Blut des Feindes aufgesogen, doch an jener Stelle hing ein weißer Nebel. Noch Jahre später würde genau an dieser Stelle, da das Blut des sterbenden Sith auf den Boden gesickert war, ein Nebel aufziehen, sobald die Nacht gekommen war.  
  
Sie erreichte die wartenden Jäger erst nach Vegeta und deshalb wurde sie mit stürmischen Fragen begrüßt. "Nein, keine weiteren Feinde. Niemand mehr da. Aber wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu den Rebellen kommen." Der Saiyajin tauchte abermals neben ihr auf, würdigte sie aber keines Blickes. Xander stand neben ihm, schweigsam und nervlich angespannt, wie schon die ganze Zeit über, denn der Verlust seines ältesten Freundes machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er geglaubt hatte. Auch er trug dunkle Kleider und ebenfalls hatte man ihm ein Schwert überreicht. Aber es war eine stumpfe Waffe, mit der er sich im Ernstfall wohl kaum verteidigen könnte, aber darauf kam es nicht an. Das geschliffene Stahl verlieh ihm eine trügerische Sicherheit und er fühlte sich in der Mitte der Jäger so sicher wie in seiner heimischen Armee. Ihn verwunderte die Entwicklung der Dinge nicht, denn trotz seinem jungen Alters hatte er schon viel gesehen. Wie jeder Saiyajin war er in Kriegsführung aufs höchste bewandert und er war wirklich so etwas wie ein Weiberheld. So verstand er sogar seinen König, aber er fand seine Vorgehensweise im Bezug auf Amber doch einigermaßen seltsam. Vegeta war so launisch wie ein heranwachsender Knabe wenn es um sie ging, wenn er überhaupt mit ihm über sie sprach.  
  
Als wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt war, trieb Amber noch mehr zu Eile an. Die Jäger schlichen noch leiser durch die Nebenstraßen und jeder blickte die abzweigenden Gassen entlang. Jene, die den Körper des verstorbenen Sith trugen, waren äußerst darauf bedacht, sein Blut nicht auf sich sickern zu lassen. Noch immer tropfte sein Lebenssaft aus der Wunde am Herzen und auch an seinem Körper war die Totenstarre eingetreten. Das erleichterte die Träger. Es war eine Bestätigung, das der Feind sich nicht plötzlich losreißen und auf sie losgehen würde. Auch verloren die Sith dadurch etwas von ihrem angsteinflößenden Ruf, denn augenscheinlich wurden nicht einmal solch starke Geschöpfe vom Tod verschont. „Warum müssen diese Scheißkerle nur so verdammt schwer sein?"„Halt die Klappe, sonst beschwert er sich noch."„Hast recht, der reist nicht besonders komfortabel."„Hey, der wird auf Händen getragen."„Glaubst du, der ist schwul?"„Warum nicht? Sith ist doch alles zuzutrauen."„Ach komm schon. Du kannst die Arschlöcher doch nicht so durch den Dreck ziehen."„Sei doch still, Jake. Du hast doch angefangen."„Wenn's doch wahr ist. Oder würdest du diesen Kerl hier abknutschen?"„Wenn der ganze Krieg dann aufhören würde... Ich weiß nicht." „Hör doch auf, Mino! Dadurch würde der Krieg erst anfangen! Oder glaubst du, das sich ein Kerl über einen Kuss von dir freuen würde?"„Nein, aber wenn Amber den Anführer der Sith küssen würde..."mischte sich ein anderer ein. Das Gespräch wurde immer überschwenglicher und die Kämpfer debattierten, ob Amber sich nun auf so etwas einlassen würde oder nicht.  
  
„Wir müssten bald da sein."sagte Amber mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Saiyajin neben ihr. Sie hatten bis jetzt nichts mehr miteinander gesprochen und wie es schien, würde die Funkstille zwischen ihnen länger anhalten. Nach einer halben Stunde, der Himmel schien am Ostrand langsam wieder heller zu werden, wurde der gesamte Trupp abermals aufgehalten.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hier?! Seid ihr Spione?"Amber sah den Jäger vor sich erleichtert an. Sein ganzes Auftreten legte ihr den Verdacht nahe, das er ein Bote der Rebellen war, der gerade die Gegend ausgekundschaftet hatte. „Spion? Nein. Ich bin die Anführerin der Jäger des Todes und wir alle hier sind gekommen, um euch beizustehen."„Anführerin?"Er starrte Amber wie einen langvergessenen und todgeglaubten Freund an. „Amber!! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!! Wir haben alle geglaubt, das die Jäger ausserhalb der Stadtmauern endgültig ausgelöscht wurden!! Aber was macht ihr nur hier?" „Bitte, beruhige dich doch. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von der Straße runter. Vor kurzem sind wir einem Sith in die Arme gelaufen und wenn er bisher regelmäßig den Stand der Dinge gemeldet hat, wird sein Verschwinden bald auffallen."„Ihr seid einem Sith begegnet und habt ihn umgebracht? Aber ihr habt doch..."Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Wir haben seine Leiche mitgenommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bevor sie etwas merken, sind wir schon wieder weg."Er hielt das Auftauchen der Jägerin für ein Wunder und deshalb widersprach er nicht. Im Gegenteil, er hielt jedes Wort Ambers für die reine Wahrheit. Sie würde wissen was sie tat, denn sonst wäre sie nicht hier. So nickte er abermals. „Bitte, folgt mir. Ich werde euch den Weg zu unserem Versteck zeigen."„Versteck?"meinte Vegeta zweifelnd. „Wer ist das?"fragte der Abgesandte und sah den Saiyajin misstrauisch an. „Ein Gefangener von euch? Aber warum rennt er hier so frei rum?"„Nein nein, er ist der König der Saiyajin. Du weißt schon, dieser freche Bengel von damals."„Freche Bengel?! Wer von uns ist hier die Giftspritze?!"„Hey ihr beiden. Lasst das jetzt. Müsst ihr euch immer streiten wie pubertierende Teenager?"„Wieso spielst du eigentlich immer den Streitschlichter, Pierre? Vor ein paar Jahren hättet ihr alle viel für einen Kampf zwischen uns gegeben."„Aber nicht jetzt."sagte Pierre bestimmt. Er wartete auf heftigen Protest und vor allem auf die aufbrausende Art Ambers, die immer wieder durchbrach, wenn jemand etwas sagte, was ihr nicht passte. Doch die Reaktion blieb aus und sie sagte auch sonst nichts mehr. Völlig in sich gekehrt starrte sie vor sich hin, wie eine zum Leben erwachte Statue. Jim musterte seine Gefährtin mit zunehmender Besorgnis, denn ihr zurückgezogenes Verhalten im Bezug auf den Umgang mit den Kriegern war vollkommen neu. Immer wieder wurde er und auch andere mit Seiten der Jägerin konfrontiert, die niemand von ihnen kannte. „Bitte, geh schneller. Ich will vor Tageseinbruch im Versteck sein, sonst könnten wir entdeckt werden. Oder glaubst du, das den Sith nicht auffallen würde, das plötzlich mehr Jäger in der Stadt sind als vorher?"„Wenn wir viel schneller gehen, werden wir noch früher entdeckt. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, wir sind gleich da."  
  
Endlose Minuten vergingen. Minuten, in denen Amber immer wieder ängstlich gen Osten blickte. Der Beginn des neuen Tages würde ihnen den Tod bringen. Verstümmelt zwischen den einst heimischen Gebäuden zu liegen und vor ihrer bestimmten Zeit zu den Ahnen zu gehen, war der häufigste Gedanke, der den Jägern durch den Kopf ging. Plötzlich wies der Bote auf ein Gebäude, das sich wie jedes andere nahtlos in die Stadt einschmiegte. Es hatte dieselbe matt-weiße Farbe und es sah wie jedes Gebäude heruntergekommen und vernachlässigt aus. Doch nirgends war etwas von dem Treiben der Rebellen zu erkennen. Keine Spuren von Blut an den Wänden, keine auffälligen Gestalten, die an den Fenstern Wache schoben. Absolut keine Spur von außer Kontrolle geratenen Sklaven, die im Untergrund gegen ihre Unterdrückter arbeiteten. Der Führer blickte sich kein einziges Mal um, als er leise zu einer der Eingangstüren schlich und sie aufstieß. Ein kaum hörbares Quietschen ertönte. Gespannt blickten die Jäger in den vorderen Reihen den Gang hinter der Tür hinab, aber nirgends war auch nur eine Seele zu erspähen. Zögernd blickte Amber in das Dunkel des Ganges, irgendetwas konnte hier nicht stimmen. Sie fühlte die Gefahr mehr, als das sie diese sah, teilte aber niemandem etwas davon mit. Bestimmt schlugen ihre überreizten und misstrauischen Sinne schon wieder blinden Alarm. So trat sie in das Haus ein. Nach außen hin wirkte ihr Gang sicher und mutig, aber ihre innere Gefühlslage war weit davon entfernt. Schon wieder hatte sie einem Wesen nahezu blind vertraut, obwohl es sie auch täuschen könnte. Was, wenn er die Jägerschaft verraten hatte, nur um ein besseres Leben führen zu können? Fast schon erwartete sie, das die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und eine eiskalte Klinge an ihren Hals gedrückt wurde. Nichts dergleichen geschah. In einem unkontrollierten Moment kam ihr ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen über die Lippen. Sie spürte beinahe den fragenden Blick des Boten hinter ihr.  
  
„Beruhige dich, das ist kein Hinterhalt."wisperte ihr jemand ins Ohr. „Woher willst du das wissen? Bist jetzt auch noch ein Lügendetektor?"„Wenn du nur einen Funken Verstand hättest wüsstest du, das nur die Auren von Norena in diesem Haus sind."„Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, das Saiyajin allwissend sind?"„Halt's Maul, du wirst schon sehen."„Hört jetzt endlich auf mit dem Scheiß! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Bräuchten wir euch nicht, hätte ich euch schon längst in ein Zimmer gesperrt und geschaut, wer länger überlebt!! Ihr geht mir so auf den Senkel, mit eurer ständigen Streiterei!!"„Pierre?"Sie war über die Maßen überrascht und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte niemals mit einem Ausbruch seinerseits gerechnet, aber anscheinend ging ihm die ganze Sache über seine Schmerzgrenze  
  
Er hatte viel erlebt, aber sein größter Kampf war die Schlacht zu Recano gewesen, einer Stadt weit entfernt vom heiligen Wald. Es war einer jener großen Kriege gewesen, die die Norena jedes Jahrtausend heimsuchten. Viele glaubten, das dies ein höheres Gesetz war, damit sich die Bevölkerung nicht zu stark vermehrte und somit seinen Lebensraum zerstörte. Durch eine glückliche Fügung hatten die Jäger jedes Mal den Krieg gewonnen und sich immer wieder zu einem neuen Höchststand ihrer Kultur aufgeschwungen. In dieser Schlacht hatte er seinen jüngeren Bruder sterben sehen. Lange Zeit war er unfähig gewesen, ein Wort darüber zu sprechen. Zusehen zu müssen, wie ein Familienmitglied, das beinahe ein Teil von ihm gewesen war, zerstückelt wurde, war mehr als manch einer verkraften würde. Und doch musste er bei den Aufbauarbeiten mithelfen und die Körper der verstorbenen Jäger zu den Friedhöfen bringen. Und nun, da offenbar zum zweiten Mal in einem Jahrhundert ein großer Krieg ausgebrochen war, erinnerte er sich stärker denn je an seinen Bruder. Da Amber ihm wie eine Schwester war, sorgte er sich besonders um sie und die ganze Streiterei mit Vegeta bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Seine Anwesenheit bedeutete zwar einen starken Mitkämpfer, aber auch bedrohliche Ablenkung. Das bedeutete er zumindest für Amber, denn es war doch offensichtlich, das sie etwas für ihn empfand; auch wenn es so etwas wie Hassliebe war. Wie immer hütete sie sich davor, es zuzugeben und offiziell zu machen.  
  
„Die Treppe rauf, dann die dritte Tür links."Sie nickte und wandte sich nach rechts. Dort wand sich eine Wendeltreppe in Spiralen ins nächste Stockwerk. Die Stufen waren staubig, als hätte sie seit Jahren niemand mehr benutzt und ihre Schritte hallten mehrfach im leeren Treppenhaus wider. Die Wände waren Weiß gestrichen, aber fleckenweise waren sie im Laufe der Jahre schmutzig Gelb geworden. Schon brach sich das Echo der unzähligen Schritte an den Wänden und hallte die Treppe hinauf. Als Amber oben angelangt war, hörte sie das zuschlagen einer schweren Eisentür. Der Klang hatte etwas Endgültiges, als hätte das Schließen der Tür eine viel wichtigere Bedeutung. Es war, als hätte sich der Rückweg aus der Stadt für immer geschlossen. Zielstrebig ging sie weiter auf die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite zu und stieß sie auf.  
  
Ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Männer und fünfzehn Frauen sahen sie entgeistert an. Sie dagegen musterte sie argwöhnisch, denn die Rebellen hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. Dieser Haufen hier sah heruntergekommen und vollkommen wehrlos aus. „Das also ist die gepriesene Befreiungsarmee?"Hörte sie eine wohl vertraute Stimme hinter sich sagen. „Ein echt toller Sauhaufen. Nur schade, das wir nicht an einer Tierschau teilnehmen."Obwohl er die Bemerkung für alle hörbar ausgesprochen hatte, folgte keine körperliche Reaktion. Nur eine Frau stand erbost auf und blickte ihm fast schon angewidert in die Augen. „Schweig, du Nichtswürdiger. Du müsstest als Außenseiter von uns allen am stillsten sein. Ich hasse Krieger, die nicht wissen wann sie die Klappe halten sollen."„Wen nennst du hier einen Außenseiter, Weib? Halt dein freches Maul, sonst werde ich es dir stopfen."Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber eine andere Frau berührte sie mahnend am Arm. So strich die Jägerin mit einer energischen Geste ihre schwarz-blauen Haare zurück. Vegeta dagegen ignorierte ihren bösen Blick und trat in den Raum ein. Verwirrt verfolgten die übrigen Krieger mit den Augen jede seiner Bewegungen und starrten dann Amber an, die noch immer schier sprachlos im Türrahmen stand. Dann bemerkten die Rebellen die Verstärkung, die sich hinter der Jägerprinzessin staute und über ihre Schultern hinweg die anderen ebenso interessiert musterten. Nach einer Weile schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf, als hätte sie jetzt erst einen verborgenen Scherz oder den Anflug von Ironie erkannt. Vielleicht war es aber nur das Verhalten des Königs, mit dem er immer noch durchkam. Er würde niemals lernen, andere Krieger zu akzeptieren und ihre Hoffnungen nicht in Frage zu stellen. Für ihn selbst gab es so etwas wie trügerische Hoffnung nicht, es war einfach nicht seine Art, sich an die kleinste Hoffnung zu klammern und auch dann noch nicht loszulassen, wenn sie zerschlagen war. Er lebte für den aussichtslosen Kampf und machte sich niemals Illusionen. Um so etwas zu erkennen, musste man nicht übermäßig sensibel sein und schon gar nicht einen besonderen Draht zu ihm haben. Er tat stets sein bestes, um anderen seine Meinung klar zu machen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.  
  
Mit prüfendem Blick tastete er jeden der Krieger ab und seine Miene wurde von Mal zu Mal skeptischer. Als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen alten Krieger mit schütterem Haar fiel, musste er sich einen spitzen Kommentar verkneifen. Der Mann bot wirklich einen mitleiderregenden Anblick mit seinem Kopfverband und dem leidendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr habt eure Krieger wohl nach Lust und Laune ausgesucht, was? Und ihr wollt mir sagen, das dieser Trupp schon was erreicht hat?"Keiner antwortete ihm. Anscheinend fanden sie, das ihm sein imposanter und vor allem noch immer kräftiger Körper dieses Urteil erlaubte. Und alle wussten, das er recht hatte. „Vegeta, bitte..."Er schloss den Mund und blickte Xander an. „Beherrsche dich, das ist nicht deine Armee."Der Angesprochene nickte kaum merklich und schwieg ebenfalls.  
  
Eine längere Pause folgte, in der die Rebellen noch immer den König musterten. Woher kam dieser fremde Krieger? Seine Gestalt wirkte groß, obwohl seine wahre Körpergröße dem nicht entsprach. Seine Kleidung sah jener der Jäger des Todes zum verwechseln ähnlich und er strahlte sogar die Würde der Jäger aus. Aber trotzdem haftete ihm etwas fremdes, fast schon ehrfurchterbietendes an und veranlasste sie zu schweigen. Ein Sith? Hatte die Frau dort in der Tür, die doch wie Amber aussah, sie an die Feinde verraten? Die Versammelten zuckten zusammen, als einer von ihnen diese Gedanken laut aussprach. „Was wollt ihr von uns? Bist du wirklich Amber, die Tochter der Königin, und wer ist dieser Mann?"Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Boden ab, den sie schon eine geraume Weile lang angestarrte hatte, und heftete ihre Augen auf die Frau, die auch schon Vegeta angefahren hatte. Doch sie antwortete nicht, sondern stellte eine Gegenfrage. „Bist du die Führerin hier?"Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und antwortete, obwohl es ihr sichtlich widerstrebte. „Bei uns gibt es keinen Anführer. Wer seid ihr?"Amber sah sie abschätzend an. Es war offensichtlich, das sie diese Jägerin nicht leiden konnte. Denn sonst wäre das alles viel einfacher abgelaufen, sie hätte sich sofort zu erkennen gegeben und alles wäre in Butter. So setzten beide eher auf Distanz. Giftige Blicke zuckten zwischen beiden und es wäre wohl noch zu mehr gekommen, wenn der Bote nicht eingegriffen hätte.  
  
„Tenka, das ist Amber. Hör endlich auf, sie so respektlos zu behandeln. Oder willst du, das sich unsere letzte Hoffnung gegen uns kehrt?"„Ach, sie taucht hier auf und alle sind froh? Was hat sie für uns, die wir innerhalb der Stadt gefangen sind, getan? Gar nichts!! Sie streifen draußen in den Wäldern herum und haben ein schönes Leben! Außerdem haben doch die letzten Meldungen, die uns zugetragen wurden, gesagt, das die Jäger draußen alle vernichtet wurden."„Wir vernichtet? ICH habe die Sith vernichtet und zwar bis auf den Letzten!"„Ach ja? Und wie bitte?"Amber schwieg und blickte wieder zu Boden. „Das... das... kann ich euch nicht sagen. Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas geschah mit mir als... sich... die Monde voreinander schoben."„Was?"fragte Tenka hämisch. „Bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen?" „Wenn du nicht gleich dein Lästermaul hältst, wirst du Bekanntschaft mit meinem Schwert machen! Und ich schwöre dir, du wirst deinen Mund dann nicht mehr so weit aufreißen können."Ihre innere Regung übertrug sich auch auf ihr Gesicht. Tenkas Mienenspiel zeigte Verachtung, aber auch ungläubiges Erstaunen. „Wie kannst du es wagen...?!"„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir solche Respektlosigkeit entgegenzubringen?! Hast du nie gehört, das man einem König mit Respekt begegnet?"„König? Du? Wenn ich nicht lache."„Er ist der größte König, den ich bis jetzt kennengelernt habe und du solltest ihn achten, sonst wirst du uns beide zum Feind haben."Nun richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Xander. Sein Gesicht hatte sich vor Wut verzerrt und wie es schien, war er kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren. „Bist du seine Marionette? Mehr von euch hat er nicht mitgebracht? Dann schert euch da hin, wo ihr herkommt!"„SCHWEIG!! Glaubst du denn, das du hier für uns alle sprichst? Du führst uns durch deinen Hochmut in den sicheren Tod!!" Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Verzeiht ihr bitte für ihre Dummheit. Sie ist noch jung und hat vor kurzem ihre Eltern und Geschwister verloren. Gebt uns die Ehre und kommt doch herein. Erzählt uns, was ihr hier wollt."  
  
Amber zeigte sich überraschend gnädig und beschloss, die Auseinandersetzung vorübergehend zu vergessen. Langsam schritt sie in den Raum hinein und setzte sich auf einen der zahlreichen, dreibeinigen Stühle. Ihre Begleiter strömten in den Raum hinein. Viele der Rebellen standen ruckartig auf und gingen einigen entgegen. Auf Jim kam eine große und hagere Jägerin zu, die ihm um den Hals fiel. Er war so erleichtert über ihre Anwesenheit, das er den fragenden Blick Pierres gar nicht bemerkte. Sekunden später hatten sie sich eng umschlungen und küssten sich. Ähnliche Szenen spielten sich nun im ganzen Raum ab und irgendwie nahm das Treffen die Verhaltensweisen von einer Willkommensparty an. Doch der Mann, der den Streit beendet hatte, begann sofort Fragen an sie zu richten. Zwar einfühlsam und diskret, aber er wusste, was er wissen wollte. „Du bist also Amber. Du sprachst von einem Ereignis, das dich während der Sonnenfinsternis heimsuchte. Was ist geschehen?"Sie sah sich prüfend um. Niemand außer Vegeta und dem älteren Jäger achtete auf sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht darüber sprechen. Aber vielleicht weißt du, was es bedeutete."„Es ist ein wichtiges Geheimnis für dich, nicht wahr? Und du weißt nicht wirklich, was es bedeutet. Das kann ich an deinem Gesicht sehen."Sie erzählte ihm von dem überwältigendem Gefühl auf dem Hügel, als ihr alle Macht gegeben war und wie sie den Anführer der Sith getötet hatte. „Du sprichst von diesem Ereignis, als wärst du daneben gestanden oder hättest keine Kontrolle über sie gehabt." „Ich hasste sie... hasste alles Sein. Als ich es Artemis und Horus erzählte, sagten sie, das es nötig gewesen war, alleine dort zu sein."„Du hast es „den Ersten"erzählt? Wie? Warst du bewusstlos, oder dem Tod wirklich so nah?"„Nein. Sie riefen mich in den Feldern der Träume zu sich."„Wirklich."Dieses Wort sprach er nur höflichkeitshalber aus, denn er wollte Amber zum weitersprechen auffordern. Jedes Wort klang wie eine Offenbarung und er brannte darauf, mehr über „die Ersten"zu erfahren. Vielleicht hatte die Jägerprinzessin Botschaften erhalten, die die restlichen Jäger in die Freiheit leiten würden. Oder vielleicht war sie in die tiefsten Geheimnisse eingeweiht worden, die einen Weg in ein friedvolles Leben wiesen. Für Vegeta hatte die Erzählung keine so tiefgründige Bedeutung, sondern nur eine Auflistung der Dinge, die auf dem Hügel vorgefallen waren. Eine Erklärung dafür, warum sie ihm so aufgelöst um den Hals gefallen war.  
  
Amber fuhr fort. „Im Tempel selbst begegnete ich ihnen. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, sie haben mir nichts gesagt."„Nichts?"„Nein. Nichts, das uns weitergeholfen hätte. Sie erzählten mir von dem Umstand, warum ich mich verwandeln konnte und versuchten mir den Zusammenhang mit den Schatten zu erklären."„Das war alles?"fragte der Alte nach. „Sie haben dich dadurch noch mehr verwirrt und deshalb warst du so aufgelöst."„Ja, Vegeta. Aber sie haben mir noch andere Dinge gesagt, Dinge, von denen ich nichts wusste, Gedanken, die mir gar nicht bewusst waren."„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten jetzt über unsere weiteren Schritte beratschlagen." „Was wollt ihr überhaupt hier?"sagte ein Mann, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Die Drei wandten sich ihm zu. „Wir werden ein paar Waffen stehlen und einige Jäger befreien."„Zu welchem Zweck? Die Sith werden euch doch wieder aufspüren."„Der Tempel wird uns noch einige Zeit schützen."„Wie lange noch?"„So lange, bis wir die Stadt zurückerobert haben."„Dann ist nach langem Warten der schicksalhafte Tag gekommen. Du bist endlich da und wirst den offenen Krieg ausrufen."Sie nickte. Ein wenig Unwohlsein sprach aus ihrem Blick und sie wirkte etwas blass. Da war es schon wieder. Sie musste Verantwortung für Tausende von Krieger tragen und sie würden ihr alle folgen. Niemand würde ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellen aber ihr auch nicht dabei helfen, welche zu treffen. Diese äußerste Macht brachte Einsamkeit, denn niemand traute sich an sie heran. Keiner wollte die Verantwortung mit ihr zusammen tragen und so müsste sie unter all der Last zerbrechen. Bestimmt würde sie verbittert werden, wenn sie alt war und auf ein Leben voller Zerstörung und Hass zurückblicken.  
  
„Wir werden in ein paar Stunden damit beginnen in den Palast einzubrechen. Dazu brauchen wir euch, denn das ganze Unternehmen soll nicht schon während des Hinweges entdeckt werden."Amber blickte überrascht zu Vegeta hinüber. Er hatte die in eine Anweisung gekleidete Bitte wie selbstverständlich gestellt, ohne sich auch nur beirren zu lassen. Erst sahen die beiden Rebellen Amber fragend an, als wollten sie wissen, ob sie einverstanden mit diesen Anweisungen war. Aber sie nickte nur zustimmend und blickte weiter zu Boden. „In ein paar Stunden... Dann werden wir unsere besten Schleicher ins Bett schicken. Wir geben euch hierfür vier Jäger, drei Frauen und einen Mann."„Denkt ihr nicht, das es ziemlich dreist ist zu glauben, das ihr in den Palast eindringen könnt? Überall lauern Sith."warf der Jüngere ein. „Es werden weniger Wachen sein."sagte Vegeta. „Warum kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"„Wir haben ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu der Stadtmauer geschickt. Die meisten Wächter werden dort sein."führte Amber aus. „Deshalb herrscht hier so ein Trubel. Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo die ganzen Mischlinge abgeblieben sind."sagte der Jüngere. „Ja und diese Unachtsamkeit müssen wir ausnutzen."Der junge Jäger nickte und machte sich daran, die Anweisungen zu befolgen.  
  
Dann herrschte Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Alte dachte voller Angst an die Zukunft und an seine Familie, die unter der Knechtschaft litten. Warum mussten sich Lebewesen nur so quälen und sich gegenseitig töten? War ihnen Frieden nicht genug? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bestimmt lebten die Sith in ewigem Krieg und rühmten sich, wie viele Völker sie schon ausgelöscht hatten.  
  
Der Saiyajin dagegen verschwendete keinen Gedanken an die Zukunft. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, für den Augenblick zu leben, denn er wurde oft in gefährliche Situationen verwickelt. In einem harten Kampf wäre die Angst vor dem Tod hinderlich und würde ihn nur durch überflüssige Emotionen schwächen. Nein, er dachte an das Hier und Jetzt. An den kurz bevorstehenden Raubzug und an die Frage, ob er wohl mitziehen dürfte. Immer wieder ärgerte er sich über seinen Starrsinn. Hätte er damals nur zugestimmt, das seine gesamte Leibgarde mitkam, würde die ganze Situation ganz anders aussehen. Aber das ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Die daheimgebliebenen Saiyajin würden bestenfalls in einem Monat einen Suchtrupp schicken und bis dahin war es vielleicht schon zu spät. Nun gut, falls er sterben müsste, würde er es mit einem riesigen Knall tun.  
  
Amber dachte an ihre scheinbar übersinnliche Abstammung. Tochter der Schatten. Aber warum beherbergten auch die Schatten ihre Feinde? Warum nur ausgerechnet sie? Warum musste sie diese erdrückende Aufgabe erfüllen? Aber letztendlich blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Sie musste es einfach versuchen und falls sie scheiterte, gingen alle unter. Starb sie in dieser Nacht, würde ein ganzes Volk sein Dasein in Sklaverei fristen. An den Gedanken, wie viele Leben mit ihrem eigenen verbunden waren, wurde ihr ganz anders. Tausende... Zehntausende? Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Schon damals, als sie die Stufe zum SSJ geschafft hatte. Aber sie war nur stolz darauf gewesen, auf diese Kraft und diese Macht. Heute würde sie sie hergeben, nur um sich dieser Verantwortung entziehen zu können. Aber nun war es nun einmal so weit gekommen und dazu stand sie. Außerdem wäre ihr viel in ihrem Leben entgangen. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, das sie Spaß gehabt hatte, Freude am Kampf und Freude an verschiedenen Männern, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens kennengelernt, herausgefordert und letztendlich besiegt hatte.  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen und eine unerklärbare Unruhe befiel sie. Tatendrang. Ausgerechnet jetzt? Hektik. Tödlich? „Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig, Mädchen, beruhige dich. Ganz ruhig..."Ihre Stimme war brüchig und sogar Amber selbst konnte sich kaum noch hören. Doch die Unruhe wuchs und veranlasste sie dazu, ihre Fußspitzen schier ruhelos auf und ab zu bewegen. Der tappende Laut ging im Raunen der versammelten Jägerschar unter. Das Warten war unerträglich. Warum nur konnten sie nicht sofort aufbrechen? Wieso nicht sofort losziehen? Wenn es noch vollkommen dunkel war, würde das Risiko sinken. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Der Himmel erstrahlte bereits in den feinsten Farben der Morgenröte. Über den Horizont trieben einzelne Wolkenfetzen und verdeckten die letzten, erlischenden Sterne. Es erschien ihr wie ein Wunder aber sie hörte sogar den Gesang von ein paar Vögeln. Sie bildete sich schon ein den allmorgendlichen Windhauch auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Doch noch etwas anderes drang zu ihr vor: Die Aura von etwas, das ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Feinde? Mischlinge, Sith? Ziemlich sicher. Oder würde sie sich sonst so... ja, so fürchten? Angst vor dem Gegner... Solch ein Gefühl hatte sie niemals gehabt. Angst vor Konsequenzen... ja. Aber so etwas? Sie erkannte sich nicht mehr. Keine Furchtlosigkeit, kein unbedachtes Verhalten. Nur noch fast schon zwanghafte Vorsicht, distanziertes Verhalten, Unberechenbarkeit und Grausamkeit.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss ihre Augen. Das Fenster musste aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden. Sie durfte es nicht mehr ansehen. Sonst könnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und würde aus dem Haus stürmen, in den sicheren Tod. Ein anderes Gefühl befiel sie, als sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Müdigkeit. Alles ertränkende Müdigkeit. Alles andere wurde unwichtig neben diesem Gefühl. Mühsam unterdrückte die Jägerin den Impuls den Mund aufzureißen und herzlich zu gähnen. Doch ihr Mund entzog sich ihrer Kontrolle und vollführte jenes überdeutliche Zeichen, das Müdigkeit nun einmal hervorbringt. Ihr fiel es überraschend schwer die Augen zu öffnen. Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass sie so geschafft war, denn wenn sie einmal zurück dachte hatte sie seit nicht weniger als vier Tagen kein Auge zugetan. Ein neuer Rekord, dachte sie zynisch. Zu auffällig schüttelte sie den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Leg dich hin. Wenn du später vor Müdigkeit umfällst, kann ich dich auch noch rumtragen."Nach einem neuerlichem Gähnen fixierte sie den König. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Keine Angst, so schlimm ist es nicht. Ein paar Tage halte ich es schon noch aus."„Wahrscheinlich noch Wochen, aber du wirst heute Abend so wachsam wie ein Zombie sein. Also sieh zu, das du schlafen gehst."Sie hörte den freundschaftlichen Ton in seiner Stimme und zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte recht. So stand sie auf, schob den Stuhl zurück und steuerte eine dunkle Ecke an. Viele sahen ihr nach, doch ihr war es gleich. Jetzt, da sie sich nun einmal zum Schlafen entschlossen hatte, war die Müdigkeit schier unerträglich. Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, so lange ohne Schlaf auszukommen? Wie ein Sack ließ sich die Jägerin zu Boden fallen.  
  
Schritte näherten sich. Sie blickte nicht auf, denn sie wusste wer sich ihr näherte. Kein Streit, nicht jetzt. Wortlos ließ sich der Mann neben ihr nieder. Ein lederner Mantel streifte ihre Wange. Sie hob den Kopf und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu ihm auf. Er wollte ihr nahe sein. Vielleicht das letzte Mal. Er wollte nur ein einziges Mal neben ihr sitzen, wenn sie schlief. Wenn sie es duldete. Seltsame Gefühle für einen Krieger. Seltsame Gefühle für ihn, einen König, einen Saiyajin. Doch sie registrierte nicht die Tatsache, das sie ihn annahm. Es war nun gleichgültig, so lange, bis sie einigermaßen ausgeschlafen war.  
  
Ende Part 15 


	17. Omen des Untergangs

Jäger des Todes Omen des Untergangs  
  
Hoffentlich war euch die Zeit nicht zu lang, als ihr auf den nächsten Teil gewartet habt. Schöne Ostern wünsch ich erst mal, auch wenn ich ziemlich spät dran bin. Na, hier also ist die kleine Inhaltsangabe:  
  
Die Rebellen, hilfreich in der Stadt, doch nahezu schutzlos im Vergleich zu der Übermacht, die sie bekämpfen. Jahrelang haben sie sich verdeckt gehalten, doch auf den Ruf Ambers hin zeigen sie sich endlich. Die Prinzessin indessen erfährt wieder etwas über all die Visionen, die sie plagen. So mancher könnte ihre Situation verstehen. Eine Auseinandersetzung bringt Amber nahe an den Abgrund ihrer Beherrschung. Ein vorangeganges Gespräch drückt sie dennoch weiter weg von ihrer Trauer.  
  
Das war's, tschau, veggie  
  
Part 16  
  
Am nächsten Tag, die Sonne hatte schon vor sieben Stunden ihre Wanderung über den Horizont begonnen, schlug Amber, die Jägerprinzessin, die Augen auf. Kalter Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Angstschweiß. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie zitterte. Nachwehen eines Traumes, der ihr allzu deutlich die mögliche Entwicklung der Dinge offenbart hatte. Sie war machtlos gewesen, wie es in solchen Träumen oft vorkam und sie hatte das Ende der gesamten Zivilisation miterlebt. Die Leichen ihrer besten Freunde waren verwesend und zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt oder zerstückelt auf der verdorrten Erde gelegen. Über ihren Körpern schwebten undurchsichtige Schatten. Es war, als wollten die Schatten Amber verspotten, sie für das Los der Jägerschaft verantwortlich machen. Eine Drohung lag in der Luft, doch sie schien kaum noch Konstanz zu haben, als wäre es nur noch ein kleines Überbleibsel jener tödlichen Bedrohung, die sie letztendlich verschlungen hatte. In der Luft lag jener unverkennbare Geruch, der jedem Ort anlastet, auf dem etwas Schreckliches geschehen war. Es war eine Mischung aus verwesenden Leichen, getrocknetem Blut und von etwas, das nach Qualen, Leid und Tod roch. Unheimliche Stille hatte sich wie ein Leichentuch auf das Land herabgesenkt und erstickte jedes Geräusch bevor es sich entfalten konnte. Alles kam Amber wie ein riesiges, unermeßlich großes Grab vor, das nur für die Jägerprinzessin bestimmt war und jene irgendwie ihrer Bestimmung entkommen war. Ambers Nase nahm in der Luft noch etwas anderes neben dem Geruch des Todes wahr; Angst. Der Geruch von Angst trieb weiterhin in den Luftströmungen umher. Es musste furchtbar gewesen sein... Unzählige übermächtige Feinde... Wie hatten sie die Zerstörung nur fertig gebracht? Ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung sie hoffentlich nie erhalten würde... Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Sternen. Dort oben würde sie kein Zeichen der Vernichtung erblicken... Ambers Augen weiteten sich, quollen beinahe aus den Höhlen und sie stieß einen Schrei aus, der sich durch das Leichentuch fraß wie ein Regenwurm durch die Erde. Der Mond der Schatten, ihr Lebenslicht, stand trübe am westlichen Himmel, allein und verloren. Der Jägermond... er war verschwunden.  
  
Verzweifelt dachte sie immer wieder: Warum haben sie nicht nur mich umgebracht? Ich allein war doch die Hoffnung des Volkes. Der Widerstand wäre mit meinem Tod gebrochen gewesen... Warum habe ich mich nicht geopfert?  
  
Eine Bestrafung, schoss es ihr dann durch den Kopf, Die Götter wollten mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich die Norena nicht gerettet habe... Aber... Woher wussten sie das mit den Monden...? In ihrem Innersten glühte Asche wieder auf und wurde bald zu einer alles verzehrenden Flamme: Hass. Die Sith hatten den Tempel entweiht, der Norena heiligste Stätte dem Boden gleich gemacht und dem Tempel des Ursprungs gewaltsam die Geheimnisse entrissen.  
  
Etwas Feuchtes lief über ihre Wange. Langsam wischte sie die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und betrachtete traurig ihren nassen Zeigefinger. Sie hatte geweint... Die Angst traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und die Jägerin blickte hektisch im Zimmer umher. Sie wollte nicht allein sein. Wenn es das Schicksal ihres Volkes war zu sterben, nun, dann wollte sie es ebenfalls, auch wenn ihr Leben mit dem des Mondes der Schatten verbunden war. Am Ende würde sie ihr Lebenslicht vernichten, um nicht allein zurück zu bleiben. Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Zufriedenheit fand den Weg auf ihr tränenbeflecktes Gesicht und verdrängte den Ausdruck des Entsetzens. Endgültig wieder die Kontrolle zurückgewonnen betrachtete sie zehn Männer, die an einem riesigen Tisch saßen und augenscheinlich schliefen. Alle zehn sahen aus wie die reine Unschuld und das war die reinste Ironie. Nicht, das Jäger nicht unschuldig sein konnten, es kam nur äußerst selten vor, dass sie es wirklich waren. Dort saßen ihre Brüder, jene, die sie auf freundschaftliche Weise liebte und schätzte. Amber dachte daran, wie sie sich wohl gefühlt haben mussten, als sie mehr tot als lebendig im Gras des Hügels gelegen war. Die Jägerin wäre gestorben, ohne ihren besten Freunden ihre Gefühle offenbart zu haben; ohne ihnen für ihre Unterstützung und Treue zu danken, ohne sich für vieles zu revanchieren und vor allem ohne ihnen die Freiheit zurückgebracht zu haben.  
  
Ein nagendes Gefühl der Schuld raubte ihr seit Jahren beinahe den Verstand. Sie fühlte sich schuldig an der derzeitigen Situation, es war ihr unerklärlich warum, aber es war nun einmal so. Schon damals war sie die geheime Königin gewesen, unter den Jäger der Armee, nicht für alle natürlich, aber den Großteil. Den Jägern nahe zu sein und sie wie Gleichwertige zu behandeln hatte ihre Mutter niemals so richtig fertig gebracht, auch wenn sie sich immer um ihr Volk gekümmert hatte. Doch eine Herrscherin, die im sicheren Schloss sitzt und auf Nachrichten des Krieges wartet ohne hinauszugehen und selbst nachzusehen, verlor irgendwann ihre Präsenz im Volk. Diese Lücke hatte ihre Tochter geschlossen und so hatte sie einen Platz im Herzen der Jäger gefunden. Die Gemeinschaft der Jäger des Todes war ein symbolisches Zeichen zur Ehrung der Jägerprinzessin gewesen und auch wenn Amber zu Anfang nicht die Anführerin ihrer besten Freunde hatte werden wollen, dankte sie ihnen doch von ganzem Herzen. Und nun standen sie alle vor einem schicksalhaften Wendepunkt. Und es lag ganz allein an ihr, den Zeitpunkt zum Angriff zu bestimmen. Lange hatte sie die Möglichkeiten abgewogen. Entweder wie Geächtete in den Wäldern weiterleben oder sich aufzulehnen und möglicherweise sterben. Beide Aspekte hatte sie genauestens in Betracht gezogen ohne auf ihren unbeugsamen Stolz zu hören. Die Begegnung mit Artemis hatte ihr letztendlich den richtigen Weg gezeigt.  
  
Einer der Männer schlug seine Augen auf und musterte sie. Erst bemkerte Amber nicht seine blitzenden, schwarzen Augen und hing weiterhin ihren Gedanken nach. Ja, Artemis und Horus hatten den Ausschlag gegeben, indem sie ihr von ihrer Abstammung und ihren Fähigkeiten erzählt hatten. Doch mit einem irrten die beiden: Amber würde nie wieder die Macht der Monde in Anspruch nehmen, bewusst oder unbewusst. Die Verwandlung war zu schmerzhaft gewesen und außerdem war sie ja halb Saiyajin. Das musste genügen. Ein waschechter Saiyajin kam leise auf sie zu und setzte sich vor sie. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, das er sie schon eine geraume Weile beobachtet haben musste und er in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte. Nein, nicht gelesen, er hatte auf ihre Gefühle geachtet und so auf ihr Inneres geschlossen.  
  
Sie schwieg und blickte an ihm vorbei. Vielleicht ging er wieder, wenn sie ihn ignorierte. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und sich abermals seine Meinung anzuhören. Er ging nicht, sondern blieb weiterhin dort sitzen. Genervt fragte sie sich nach dem Zweck seines Verhaltens. „Was willst du? Dich vielleicht darüber lustig machen, das ich geweint habe? Nun, falls es das ist, möchte ich dich sehen, wenn du dein ganzes Volk sterben siehst und nichts dagegen tun kannst!"Sie schwieg plötzlich und sah ihn böse an. Er war nur gekommen, um sich über sie lustig zu machen, da war sie sich sicher. Er sah sie mit aufrichtiger Überraschung an. „Von was zum Teufel redest du da? Mir ist verdammt noch mal egal, wann du flennst und deine Versagensängste gehen mich einen Scheißdreck an!"Da war er wieder, der unausstehliche Junge von 19 Jahren mit seinem aufbrausendem und wichtigtuerischem Verhalten. Und diesmal war sie selbst schuld daran, dass er durchgebrochen war. „Du willst dich nicht über mich lustig machen? Aber was willst du dann?"Er änderte seine Sitzposition und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Reden."Sie war verblüfft und das zeigte sie ihm auch. „Reden?! Du? Über was?"Er machte ein genervtes Gesicht. „Du willst doch deine Mutter da rausholen, ja? Wenn wir schon mal drin sind, können wir auch nach Ethan suchen."Keine Frage, eher ein Befehl. „Nach Ethan?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch, das er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben ist."„Wir haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden und so lange ich sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, weigere ich mich, zu glauben das er tot ist."Vegeta, der sich weigerte an den Tod eines Freundes zu glauben. Unglaublich. Der König legte Wert auf ein Individuum das in der Gesellschaft weit unter ihm stand. Sie dachte darüber nach und starrte an ihm vorbei zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er hatte recht. Wenn sie es schafften sich hineinzuschleichen war der Rest ein Kinderspiel. „Gut. Wir werden nach ihm suchen. Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen."Sie sagte dies tatsächlich zu Vegeta, dem gefühllosen Krieger vom gleichnamigem Planet, zum König der Saiyajin. „Jetzt übertreib nicht."unterbrach er ihre Gedanken. „So sentimental bin ich nun wirklich nicht."Er konnte wirklich ihre Gedanken lesen... Sie lief leicht rot an. „Du kannst Gedanken lesen?" „Nein. Man muss wirklich nicht diese Gabe haben um zu wissen, was du denkst. Ist es so schlimm, wenn ich dafür sorge, das alle, die ich mitgenommen habe, wieder nach Hause kommen?"„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Nur für dich."Er lächelte spöttisch. „Du glaubst, das du mich kennst? Du irrst. Du kennst nicht einmal die Hälfte von mir und mehr wirst du nie erfahren. Es geht niemanden etwas an, was ich worüber denke und schon gar nicht was ich fühle. Für dich werde ich diese Gepflogenheit nicht aufgeben, da kannst du dir sicher sein."„Das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir. Ich will nur, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Deine Geheimnisse sind eben deine Sache und Schluss. Aber eins rate ich dir: Setz deine Geheimnisse nicht über unser aller Leben."„Keine Angst."  
  
Eine Person betrat den Raum und musterte die beiden Gestalten in der Ecke. Vegeta und Amber blickten Jake entgegen und hielten sofort in ihrem Gespräch inne. Er schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und ging auf sie zu. „So langsam wirst du mir unheimlich, Amber."Die Angesprochene wusste, das er glaubte, er hätte sie bei gewissen Tätigkeiten gestört und sah zu ihm auf. Ihr war seine Meinung im Moment völlig egal. Das erste das ihr an ihm auffiel war, dass sein Gesicht bereits mit Farbe bemalt war, eine Gewohnheit, die schon viele Jäger angenommen hatten. Er sah gut damit aus, auch wenn sein Gesicht gewohnheitsbedürftig wirkte. „Siehst du dich jetzt in deiner Gerüchteküche bestätigt?"Sie legte mit Absicht eine besondere Betonung in ihre Worte. Er ging ihr prompt in die Falle. Jake warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf Vegeta und in seinen Augen war ein flehender Ausdruck. „Gerüchteküche? Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."Er versuchte unauffällig zu zwinkern. Vegeta blieb es nicht verborgen. „Gerüchteküche?" fragte er. Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es."„Wieso sind Männer nur so feige?"meinte Amber gespielt enttäuscht. Eigentlich konnte sie sich vorstellen, warum Jake im Augenblick so feige war. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade daran, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn Vegeta ihn erst einmal richtig vermöbelt hatte. „Na ja... Sagt deine Gerüchteküche auch was über Jims Freundin? Ich wusste gar nicht, das er eine hat."„Du kennst ihn besser als ich. Warum fragst du ihn nicht selbst?"Sie räusperte sich. „Weil er die Frage dann als Gelegenheit ansehen würde, mich auszupressen." „Gibt's denn was auszupressen?"mischte sich Vegeta ein. „Natürlich nicht!" erwiderte sie abgehackt und ihr Gesichtsaudruck warnte vor weiteren Nachfragen. Der König musterte Jakes Gesicht. Tatsächlich war nicht einmal mehr seine Hautfarbe zu erkennen und gerade freundlicher ließ ihn sein eigenwilliges „Make up"nicht gerade aussehen. „Was soll die Maskerade? Willst du die Sith mit deinem schlechten Geschmack vertreiben? Dann solltest du besser nackt gehen."„Maskerade?! Also wirklich, du hast doch überhaupt keinen Geschmack! Das ist meine ganz private Kriegsbemalung!" „Privat?"meinte der andere zweifelnd. „Natürlich, kein anderer rennt freiwillig so rum."„Denk dir nichts, Jake, der ist doch bloß neidisch." „Neidisch? Ich? Auf so einen Kotzbrocken?"fragte Vegeta entrüstet. Im nächsten Moment schien Jake seine Angst vergessen zu haben. „Na na na, nicht beleidigend werden. Sonst..."Jakes Tonfall barg eine Drohung. „Was sonst? Willst du mir nachts auflauern und mich erschrecken?"Jake sah ihn böse an und legte ein recht beeindruckendes Muskelspiel zu Tage. Vegeta saß noch immer gelassen am Boden und sah zu ihm auf. Doch es bestand kein Zweifel, das er im nächsten Augenblick kampfbereit sein würde, erforderte es die Situation.  
  
Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Zumindest nicht solange Amber anwesend war. „Also Kinderchen, jetzt beruhigt euch mal und gebt euch hübsch brav die Hand. Wir wollen uns doch nicht streiten."Die Verblüffung in den Augen der beiden ausgewachsenen Männer war unübersehbar. „Kinderchen? Hast du'n Knall?"Die Wut, die Vegetas verletzten Stolz nur allzu deutlich zeigte, beunruhigte sie nicht. „Warum nicht? Wie ich durch ausgedehnte Recherche leider feststellten musste, benehmen sich die schwächeren Wesen, auch genannt Männer, wegen kleinster Kleinigkeiten wie kleine Kinder. Oder glaubst du vielleicht, das Männer, die zufällig ein ganzes Volk regieren, davon ausgeschlossen sind?"Die Erläuterung klang so als hätte sie ein Fachbuch gefressen. Im gleichen Ton antwortete der König. „Oh ja, das glaube ich. ICH kann es MIR nämlich NICHT erlauben, kindisch zu sein."„Das warst du doch dein ganzes Leben lang. Nur eine kurze Zeitlang hast du es geschafft, dich wie ein Erwachsener aufzuführen."„Wie führen sich Erwachsene deiner Meinung nach auf? Sitzen sie ruhig rum und gehen ihren Pflichten nach?"„Ja, so ungefähr."„Glaube mir, das alles hat nicht im geringsten etwas mit erwachsensein zu tun. Erwachsen ist doch nur der Name den eine Person noch Beedigung einer bestimmten Entwicklung erhält. Viele beenden diesen Lebensabschnitt niemals, oder zumidest nicht ganz. Doch bleiben wir bei deiner Ansicht. Sitzt DU zu Hause herum und gehst deinen Pflichten nach? Lass mich raten, du glaubst du tust es? Dann denk mal nach. Du hast hier zwar Pflichten, aber in Wahrheit sind sie das Streben nach Überleben. Du nennst dies also jene Pflichten, bei deren Ausführung man erwachsen ist, ja?"Sie nickte. Er fuhr fort. „Da ich nun auch hier bin und ebenfalls noch lebe, gehe ich also meinen Pflichten nach. Du also bezeichnest mich als kindisch, nur weil ich darauf bestehe meine Persönlichkeit voll zu entfalten und mich nicht zurückzuhalten?"Sie war sprachlos. Jake nutzte diesen Augenblick um den Rückzug anzutreten. „Also, ihr Täubchen, ich werd dann mal fragen, ob andere auch bei meiner Maskerade mitmachen wollen."  
  
Er warf Vegeta einen giftigen Blick zu. Der hatte aber im Moment nur Augen für Amber und wartete wohl, nun einmal auf den Geschmack dieser Diskussion gekommen, auf ein Gegenargument. Es kam keines, im Gegenteil. „Hast recht. Wir alle hier sind erwachsen. Sogar die Kleinsten. Schade, das sie es schon sein müssen. Sogar ich hatte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit ohne Krieg, Hunger und grenzenlosem Leid."Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Aber anscheinend können wir alle froh um die Bedingungen hier sein. Erst dadurch haben wir letztendlich gemerkt, was wir an unserem altem Leben hatten. Ich habe mir damals immer gewünscht, das irgendwas passiert, aber nun gäbe ich viel für die unerträgliche Langeweile von damals."Vegeta, der Saiyajinkönig, wirkte besänftigt, fast betroffen. Unerklärlicherweise hatte er das Bedürfnis, sie zu trösten, natürlich auf seine Art und Weise. „Es gibt kein grenzenloses Leid. Es wird enden wenn alles zu viel wird. Der Tod gibt Erlösung und zwar bereitwillig an jeden, der sie begehrt. Aber niemand will sie freiwillig. All die Bürger dieses Landes klammern sich an eine Hoffnung, mit all ihrer Kraft und der Verbissenheit der Jäger. Sie warten auf dich, auf ihren dritten Mond."Verträumt blickte sie in das Schwarz seiner Augen. „Dritter Mond... Ja, so macht die Prophezeihung einen Sinn..."Er blinzelte nicht, starrte zurück. Er suchte dort im Spiegelbild ihrer Seele die Erklärung für diese Worte und überraschenderweise bekam er sie freiwillig, ohne auch nur eine Frage gestellt zu haben. „Im Tempel des Ursprungs, kurz bevor du mich gefunden hast, hat mir jemand etwas hinterhergerufen. Er sagte: „Die Abbilder der Monde sind auf die Erde gefallen. Licht und Schatten sind in Ewigkeit miteinander verschmolzen."Du bezeichnetest mich als dritten Mond. Das muss die Lösung sein. Es gibt Jäger, die die Kraft der Monde besitzen."  
  
Er wirkte nicht im Mindesten überzeugt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist. Das du den Schatten symbolisierst, ist klar. Nicht allein dein Aussehen spricht dafür."Er machte eine kurze Pause in der er Amber musterte. Amber, mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und gleichfarbigen Augen. Ihre Augen, mit dem unergründlichem Glanz und dem Geheimnis, das nur auf jenen wartet, der die Lösung weiß ohne die Frage zu kennen. Wie sie sich gab, ihre Verbundenheit zu jenen Jägern, die stets im Schatten von Delinos gewandelt waren um die Grenzen zu schützen und ihre Seele, zu der ein langer und dunkler Gang führt, bis man sie erreicht. Der Hass prägte sie, der Überlebenswille und sogar die Angst vor dem Untergang. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln als er erkannte, das sie, die Frau die glaubte ein unlösbares Geheimnis zu sein, für ihn ein offenes Buch war. Doch dieses Buch weigerte sich, das er länger als ein paar Sekunden in ihm las, es verschloss sich, wenn es merkte, das man in ihm las, man versuchte ihm Geheimnisse zu entlocken. In Gedanken schloss er vorerst mit den Geheimnissen ihres Wesens ab, die konnte er noch entziffern, wenn die Umstände günstiger waren. „Und deiner Erzählung nach sagten sie dir, das aus dem Schatten alles Leben kommt. Glaubst du nicht, dass dein Gegenstück der Tod ist?"sie hob und senkte die Schultern. Sie weiß es nicht, dachte er. Ich versuche hier ihr zu helfen, stelle ihr eine Frage über ihre eigene Mythologie und sie weiß es nicht... „Aber niemand aus deinem Volk bringt ohne Not den Tod. Du müsstest nach dem oder der Zweiten suchen und dazu ist keine Zeit."Sie sah bekümmert drein. „Und wieder einmal siegt deine starre Logik. Warum lasse ich mich nur immer von den alten Sagen mitreißen?"  
  
In sein Gesicht trat gutmütiger Spott. „Weil eure ganze Hoffnung auf alten Sagen basiert. Und wie wir gemerkt haben, steckt in jeder ein kleiner oder ganz großer Kern Wahrheit."Eine Anspielung auf ihre Verwandlung und auf eine Legende, die teilweise sogar auf seinem Planet bekannt war. Er hatte sie immer für schwachsinnig gehalten, wo gab es schon zwei Monde die sich auch noch gegenseitig verdeckten? Jetzt wusste er, warum es diese Legende sogar in seiner Heimat gab: Er selbst spielte eine Rolle darin und ihm wäre es lieb, wenn er auch wieder heil hinauskommen würde. Wie schon so oft unterbrach sie seine Gedanken. Er dachte zur Zeit ungewöhnlich oft an die Geheimnisse des Seins und an die Möglichkeit, das Sagen nicht nur zu einem kleinen Teil, sondern vollständig der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Aber wer sagt uns, das sich in dieser Sage die Wahrheit verbirgt? Vielleicht meint er damit etwas anderes, an das wir gar nicht denken?"Nun war er an der Reihe, zuzugeben, dass er keine Antwort wusste. „Ich habe niemals behauptet, das ich allwissend bin. Auch ich bin nur ein einfaches Wesen, kein Mitglied eurer lebendigen Götter. Außerdem gehöre ich nicht deinem Volk an."Kein Mitglied eurer lebendigen Götter... Die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach. Hoffentlich bist du es nicht, Junge. Sonst kannst du nämlich die Welt mal aus einer anderen Perspektive betrachten... Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, wenn du nicht scharf darauf bist, mit 28 den Radieschen von unten beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, es verschwand sofort wieder. „Oh doch, das tust du. Durch das Recht des Blutes."„Nun ja..."er war für einen Augenblick irritiert. „Aber wenn du nicht weißt was Wirklichkeit ist, woher soll ich es dann wissen?"„Weil du eine Rolle spielst. Vielleicht bist du eines jener Elemente, das unser Fortbestehen entscheidet."Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Hör doch auf damit. Was ich sagen wollte ist, das wir alle raten müssen. Hör mir jetzt zu, denn ich gewähre dir die einmalige Gelegenheit, meine Ansicht der Dinge kennenzulernen.  
  
Betrachte das Leben als ein Hütchenspiel, unter jedem Hütchen verbirgt sich ein Weg. Du gehst diesen Weg entlang, es kann eine gut ausgebaute Straße sein, ein winziger Pfad oder auch nur ein Wald weg und am Ende deines Weges sind abermals drei Hütchen. Unter jedem dieser Hütchen ist ein weiterer Weg, der wieder zu drei Hütchen führt und so geht es weiter. Es wäre reiner Zufall, welches du als erstes wählst. Nehmen wir an, es wäre der Weg ins Unglück und zwei Hütchen unter dem ersten führen weiter ins Unglück, aber eines bringt dich ins Glück, in Frieden und Wohlstand. Wenn es momentan nicht schlechter werden kann, wäre es nicht einen Versuch wert, ein weiteres Hütchen aufzudecken? Durch deine Angst willst du es nicht wagen, ein weiteres Hütchen aufzudecken und einen neuen Weg zu beschreiten, aber was ist, wenn der Weg darunter wieder in den Frieden führt? Deiner Meinung nach sind doch die Zustände hier unerträglich und es kann nicht schlimmer werden? Wenn du nicht das nächste Hütchen aufdeckst, wird es niemand tun. Dein Volk steht hinter dir und es wird dir weiter folgen, egal wohin dich dein Pfad bringen mag, also wage es."  
  
Lange dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Dann antwortete sie langsam und mit belegter Stimme „In deinen Worten verbirgt sich eine tiefgründige Weisheit. Ich wusste nicht, das ein gnadenloser Krieger wie du eine solch tiefe Wahrheit verkörpern kann. Und ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn ich dieser Weisheit nicht folgen kann, weil es deine ist? Vielleicht sterben wir alle, nur weil ich meine Weisheit nicht finde?"Er gab sich Mühe, sie nicht ständig anzustarren. Plötzlich hatte er Angst, das sie in SEINEN Gefühlen lesen könnte... Sie hegte nicht einmal die Absicht seine Gefühle zu lesen, denn Amber las in seinen Worten, zwischen den Zeilen, wie Pierre immer sagte. Wie schafft er es nur, sein ganzes Wesen so zu verbergen? Er war ihr immer wie Dunkelheit vorgekommen, wie ein nachtschwarzer Schatten, der wie ein Untier blitzschnell vorstößt und seine Feinde ins Verderben hinunterreißt. Er hatte niemals etwas für dieses Bild über ihn getan, nicht so extrem wie sie über ihn dachte. Aber sein Bild bröckelte, offenbarte einen verständisvollen Mann der im Licht lebte. Vegeta wartete nun mit einem Satz auf, der sie vollends überzeugte, das er in den vergangenen Monaten eine Veränderung durchgemacht hatte. Er lernte zu verstehen, zu hoffen und zu vertrauen. Zumindest für etwas waren die schlechten Umstände gut gewesen. Er kam endlich aus sich heraus. „Es ist unsere Weisheit. Denn wir sind uns ähnlicher als wir glauben. Sogar das Blut haben wir geteilt. Glaube doch einmal an deine eigenen Worte. Hab Vertrauen in die Jäger, in deine eigenen Fähigkeiten."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit vielen schmerzhaften Jahren schöpfte sie Mut aus Worten. Aus Worten eines guten Freundes. „Danke."fing sie an, doch er unterbrach Amber sofort.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken."Sie öffnete den Mund. „Nein, sag jetzt nichts, Amber!! Ich will nicht, das du plötzlich weich wirst. Du weißt ganz genau, das ich dann das Gefühl nicht loswerde, das du mich verarscht."Sie lächelte. „Dann lass es mich anders sagen. Als du aus den Büschen aufgetaucht bist und mich leider daran gehindert hast, deinen Freund zu skalpieren, empfand ich ein Gefühl, das ich im Bezug auf dich wirklich nicht verstehen kann: Ich empfand Hoffnung, nur weil ich dein arrogantes Gesicht gesehen habe!"Sie grinste gemein. „War das jetzt richtig ausgedrückt?"Er schob ironisch die Unterlippe vor. „Was kann ich denn dafür, das deine Hormone verrückt spielen, wenn du mich siehst?"Sie lachte auf. „Wahrscheinlich war es die Hoffnung auf eine ganze Armee von Saiyajin, aber du Dödel hast nur deine zwei engsten Freunde mitgebracht." „Wie gesagt, ich konnte nicht riechen, das ihr hier Probleme habt." „Stimmt. Ich sagte nur, das diese Hoffnung wahrscheinlich der Auslöser war."„So lange es nichts anderes ist..."„Was soll das schon wieder heissen?! Unterstell mir nichts!"Vegeta lächelte mieß. „Unterstellen? Ich frage mich wirklich, wann du's endlich zugibst."Amber schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du scheinst heut Nacht einen Wunschtraum gehabt zu haben... Du solltest besser aufwachen, sonst wirst du bald dein blaues Wunder erleben." „Ich warte drauf."Sie seufzte. „Du bist unerträglich. Einmal biste ein Killer, dann einer, der sich überall einmischt und jetzt kommt auch noch der Macho. Was kommt als nächstes? Die Tunte?"„Jetzt reicht's aber wirklich. An dem Tag, an dem ich auf Männer stehe werde ich mich ernsthaft fragen, ob ich vielleicht seit Jahren an dem falschen Geschlecht interessiert war. Außerdem kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, das ich jemals schwul werde. Ich brauch mich doch bloß mal in deinem Land umsehen." „Ach ja? Sind die Jägerinnen besser als deine Saiyajinfrauen?"„Manche..." er grinste wohlwissend, das seine Anspielung ein wenig zu direkt war und wahrscheinlich es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er sie nicht so direkt angesehen hätte. „Falls wir das alles hier überleben werden wir für dich ne Frau finden, die freiwillig mit dir was anfängt."Der Satz klang ganz so, als hätte sie schon eine Frau gefunden, die es aber nicht richtig zugeben wollte. Natürlich merkte er es. „Ich glaub nicht, das wir sehr lange suchen müssen. Ich denke nämlich, das sie genau vor meiner Nase ist."Schweigen. Abrupt stand Amber auf, drehte sich um und murmelte etwas das so klang wie: „Muss zu den anderen, die sollen endlich aufstehen."Er schüttelte den Kopf und hatte ganz den Verdacht, das er mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
Ein Glück für ihn, wie er dachte.  
  
Während er das Gespräch in Gedanken noch einmal abspulte, schallte Ambers Stimme zu ihm hinüber. Er sah nicht auf.  
  
„Hey, Jungs, aufstehen!"Die Jäger am Tisch fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Völlig entgeistert starrten sie die Jägerprinzessin an und fragten sich gleichzeitig warum sie so gute Laune hatte. Sekunden später erwiderte einer der Männer mit heiserer Stimme: „Ja, wir sind schon wach. Was hast du heut für ein Problem? Freust du dich so über den Schicksalstag? Der heutige Sonnenuntergang könnte unser letzter sein. Also was ist los mit dir? Todessehnsucht? Ohne uns."Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich freue mich auf den Schicksalstag, weil es der Tag der Freiheit ist. Deshalb leide ich ganz sicher nicht an Todessehnsucht. Im Gegenteil."Der Mann rollte mit den Augen und zuckte die Schultern. Sie fuhr fort. „Also tut mir den Gefallen und macht euch so langsam fertig. Ich glaube, dass die Rebellen hier sogar Schleifsteine haben, also schärft eure Waffen. Ich werd jetzt den anderen Bescheid sagen. Beeilt euch bitte."Die Jäger nickten, machten aber keine Anstalten, der Bitte auf der Stelle nachzugehen.  
  
Amber ging mit beflügelten Schritten zur Tür hinaus und sogar noch in diesem Raum konnte man ihre Stimme hören. Sie weckte die Männer mit derselben Begrüßung und erntete ähnliche Fragen und die gleiche „Begeisterung". Ein gequältes Seufzen drang von der Ecke kommend an die Ohren der Zehn. Schritte bewegten sich auf sie zu und Ryan betrachtete Vegeta, der sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich daraufsetzte. „Was is'n mit dir los?"„Die macht mich fertig."antwortete der König und seufzte abermals. „Ich versteh sie einfach nicht."„Wer tut das schon?"erwiderte Ryan. „Du weißt gar nicht, von was ich spreche. Gibt's für diese Frau keine Gebrauchsanweisung? Ich halt diese Gemütsveränderungen nicht mehr aus." „Seit wann jammerst du so? Sie muss dich wirklich fertig machen."„Jetzt spielst du auch noch Psychiater. Lass das besser sein, ich kann diese Leute nicht ausstehen."Ryan antwortete mit einem herzhaftem Gähnen. „Was heißt „auch noch"?"„Amber muss Jim damals als Psychiater gehabt haben. Der hat mir Sachen über sie erzählt... Ich musste mir wirklich das Lachen verkneifen."„Beispiel?"„Frag sie doch selbst."Vegetas Stimme klang nun deutlich genervt. Ryan erkannte dieses Warnsignal und stand auf um sein Schwert zu schärfen.  
  
Ryan bewegte sich auf das improvisierte Waffenlager zu, das die Jäger an einer Wand errichtet hatten. Er ergriff ein Breitschwert, das viel zu groß für ihn aussah und begann die Klinge zu schleifen. Das klirrend- quietschende Geräusch ließ Vegeta einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Reflexhalber griff er an seine rechte Seite, tastete nach dem Schwert. Die Klinge war noch immer scharf und tödlich; Schleifen wäre vollkommen unnötig. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte das Kinn auf die Hände. Zum ersten Mal nach seiner Ankunft auf Felidae gönnte er sich solch eine Blöße, die deutlich zeigte, wie zuwider ihm das Rumsitzen war. Dennoch blieb er sitzen, sah den Männern zu, von denen einer nach dem anderen aufstand und seine Waffe ergriff, um den Zustand der Klinge zu prüfen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment gähnte er unverhohlen.  
  
Im Nebenraum unterhielt sich Amber rege mit Tenka. Viele fragten sich, wann zwischen den beiden die Fetzen fliegen würden. Die schwarzen Augen der Jägerin sprühten bereits Funken aber noch schien sie sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Pierre trat vorsichtig an sie heran und suchte nach einer geeigneten Pause um das Gespräch zu unterbrechen. Es ging um, wie sollte es anders sein, den Saiyajin-König. Tenka schien sehr interessiert an ihm sein, auch wenn sie sich über sein Auftauchen erst so gar nicht gefreut hatte. Amber wusste nicht warum, aber sie fand gar keinen Gefallen an dem Interesse der auch noch jüngeren Jägerin. Diese war nicht so mager, hatte blond-braunes Haar und deutlich weniger Narben als sie selbst. Und wahrscheinlich leichter zu handhaben.  
  
„Na, gut geschlafen?"fragte Pierre mit einem Ton in der Stimme, als wisse er es besser. Die Thronerbin überhörte seinen Unterton und antwortete. „Den Umständen entsprechend. Als ich aufgewacht bin, fühlte ich mich wie ein Stein, der von der Wasseroberfläche aus zum Grund sinkt."Eine sehr umständliche Beschreibung für einen ausgestandenen Albtraum mit möglicher Todesfolge, zugegeben, aber Pierre konnte sich vorstellen, was sie meinte. „Du hast schlecht geträumt."stellte er fest. Sie nickte und versuchte dabei den hämischen Blick Tenkas zu ignorieren. „Ich habe den Untergang gesehen. Alles war verbrannt und sie haben den Mond zerstört... Den Mond der Jäger. Alle waren tot."Der Mann schien bedrückt, als brächte ihm der Gedanke an einen Tod durch die Zerstörung des Jägermondes reichlich Unbehagen. Die Jäger lebten nach dem Mond, ja. Aber war ihr aller Leben wirklich so eng mit einem Himmelskörper außerhalb des Planeten verbunden? Andererseits besagten die Legenden genau dies. Dann besann er sich, hatte Mitleid mit Amber, die sich wohl in ihrem Traum ganz allein gefunden hatte. Was für ein Gefühl muss es wohl gewesen sein... Alles Leben ausgelöscht... Verbrannte Erde überall... Ob sie wohl auch Knochen gesehen hatte? „Also steht unsere Befreiungsaktion unter keinem guten Stern. Hoffentlich war es keine Vorahnung."„Nein, ich habe mit Vegeta gesprochen und..."Sie sah Pierre nicht an und bemerkte deshalb nicht seinen erstaunten Blick. „... er meinte das es vielleicht nur ein Weg ist."„Wie meinst du das? Ein Weg? Es gibt doch nur einen, oder?"„Wir haben nicht direkt über meinen Traum gesprochen..."sie lief ein wenig rot an. „Eher über einige meiner Ängste." „Ängste?"Pierre fühlte sich überrumpelt. „Du hast mit IHM über DEINE Ängste gesprochen? Wieso sprichst du nicht mit Jim oder mir? Hast du doch immer getan."Sie lief nun schon dunkelrot an, was Pierre noch mehr erstaunte. „Nun ja... Lassen wir das jetzt. Er sagte jedenfalls, das es mehrere mögliche Wege gibt. Es wird wahrscheinlich einer jener Wege gewesen sein. Vielleicht steht uns so eine Zukunft bevor..."„Is ganz schön poetisch, dein Vegeta."Amber sah hektisch in alle Richtungen, so als hätte sie Angst, das die anderen ihre Worte gehört hatten. Dann fuhr sie Tenka mit gereizter aber noch immer fast flüsternder Stimme an. „Er ist nicht meiner! Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch immer irgendwas einbilden müsst! Darf ich mich nicht einmal mit ihm unterhalten?"„Aber über solche Sachen? Deine Ängste? Kitschiger könnte das wirklich nicht sein. Ich habe dich immer für eine unbeugsame Kriegerin gehalten die keine Gnade kennt und sich vor allem nicht mit irgendwelchen Herrschern einlässt, die sowieso nur ihr eigenes Volk im Sinn haben."  
  
Der berüchtigte Wutpegel war nun deutlich überschritten und entlud sich. Diese Entladung vollzog sich durch das Ausbleichen ihrer Haare, führte über die Entfaltung der gesamten verfügbaren Kraft in den Muskeln und endetete mit der Farbänderung von Schwarz in Grün der Augen. Tenka war mehr oder weniger überrascht, wenn nicht sogar fasziniert, aber leider stellte die Anwesenheit dieses Phänomens eine sehr große Gefahr für sie selbst dar. Amber war aufgestanden und versuchte verzweifelt sich zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht ihre eigenen Regeln brechen: Keine Toten während des Tages. Ein Blick zum Fenster hinaus und sie dachte sogar an die Möglichkeit sich vorübergehend mit ein paar Schlägen in die Rippen der anderen zu begnügen. Mit vier oder fünf müssten ein paar ordentliche Knochenbrüche möglich sein. Ihre Aura loderte weiterhin wie eine unendliche Flamme und wies auf ihren derzeitigen Gemütszustand hin. Stille herrschte, die nur das allgemeine Erstaunen ausdrückte. Keiner der Norena im Raum bewegte sich um nicht auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit von Amber auf sich zu ziehen. Die Jägerprinzessin beugte sich nieder, rieb Tenka die Faust unter die Nase. Noch hatte sie nicht zum Schlag ausgeholt. Es schien so, als genieße sie den Anblick der hilflos erscheinenden Frau am Boden. „D... d... das... habe... i... i... ich.... nicht..."stotterte Tenka und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu Amber hinauf. „Fällt dir nichts besseres ein? Wie wär's, wenn du um dein Leben bettelst? Hat dir denn niemals jemand gesagt, dass ich sehr jähzornig bin? Muss wohl an dem Saiyajinblut liegen..."Sie bekam keine Antwort. Nach einer längeren Pause zuckte Amber die Schultern und brachte eine gefährlich aussehende Energiekugel an der rechten Handfläche hervor. Die Kugel wuchs an, bis sie über die Hand hinauswuchs und ihre Größe weiterhin anstieg. Die gesammelte Energie hätte ohne weiteres gereicht um das ganze Haus in die Luft zu jagen, wenn nicht auch noch ein Stück der Straße dazu, aber Amber hielt dieses Ausmaß an gesammelter Kraft wohl für angemessen. Bei dem Gedanken an den Mord an Tenka bahnte sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Schon bei der ersten Begegnung war Amber diese Frau absolut zuwider gewesen und hatte nur auf einen geeigneten Grund für eine Handgreiflichkeit gewartet. Nun, jetzt war es so weit und das würde sie auskosten.  
  
„Hältst du das Ganze nicht für Energieverschwendung?"Die Halbsaiyajin sah wütend zur Tür. Dort stand das einzige Geschöpf auf diesem Planet, das ihre Gefühlslage in diesem Moment wohl verstand. Doch trotzdem benahm sich jener Mann nicht gerade dementsprechend. Er hielt es eher für angebracht, ihren Zorn auf sich zu richten. Ein tödliches Experiment, falls sie sich darauf einließ. Mit wehendem Mantel trat er an sie heran, stellte sich neben sie und sah prüfend auf Tenka herab.  
  
„Findest du wirklich, das sie den Aufwand wert ist? Na ich weiß nicht... Sie sieht eher so aus, als könnte sie jeder Idiot umbringen. Irgendwie wäre doch die ganze Kraft viel zu schade für sie, meinst du nicht?"Ambers Blick wanderte von Tenka zurück zu Vegeta und von ihm wieder zu Tenka. Sie saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und wartete jede Sekunde auf ihr Ende. War sie wirklich der alles vernichtenden Kraft eines Halbsayiajin wert? Dieses Geschöpf dort bot einen geradezu mikrigen Eindruck und die Angst im Blick des zukünftigen Opfers bot überhaupt keinen Reiz. Wenn sie sich schon die Mühe machte ihre Kraft zu steigern und einen Gegner vernichten wollte, durfte das Opfer keine Angst haben und musste zumindest einigermaßen Widerstand aufbieten. Allerdings... Niemand haute ihr solche Sätze um die Ohren ohne mit Konsequenzen rechnen zu müssen. Wo käme sie denn da hin, wenn sich irgendwelche dummen Tussen eine Meinung über mögliche Männergeschichten bildeten? Aber die Männergeschichte empfand den Aufwand wohl als zu groß und wies per Gedankenübertragung noch auf die Sauerei an den Wänden und dem Teppich hin. Amber kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Durch diese Reaktion ging ihre ganze Konzentration flöten. Ihre Energie sank herab wie ein Fluß nach einer großen Flut und war bald wieder am Normalstand angelangt. Die Kugel verschwand und sogar die Miene der Jägerin entspannte sich wieder und sah nicht mehr so aus, als würde sie gleich Amok laufen. Sie schnaufte noch mal, glättete sich die Klamotten und nahm wieder Haltung an. Die geschockten Blicke der übrigen Jägerschaft nahm sie zufrieden zur Kenntnis und warf abermals einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Die Sonne stand weit im Westen und würde innerhalb der nächsten Stunde untergegangen sein. Der Jägermond stand hoch oben und das Leben außerhalb des Hauses zog sich in seine Verstecke zurück. In der Dunkelheit wartete der Tod. Mondschatten dachte mit grimmiger Genugtuung daran, das sie nun ihren Platz in der Dunkelheit einnehmen würde und den Feinden wirklich den Tod brachte. Sie trat zum Fenster und beobachtete die Sonne. Der letzte Sonnenuntergang... Der Schicksalstag war endlich gekommen. Beim morgigen Sonnenaufgang würde sich zeigen, ob es den Jägern vergönnt war weiter zu existieren. Ein leichtes Gefühl der Angst schlich sich in ihre Zuversicht. Niemand bemerkte etwas davon.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und jene die in nächster Nähe zu ihr standen glaubten das das Licht der Sterne in ihren Augen gefangen war. Die Jägerprinzessin machte das übliche Zeichen und die mitgekommene Verstärkung ging zu den Waffen und nahm sie auf. Die restlichen Rebellen begriffen und machten es den anderen nach. Nicht wenige empfanden Furcht aber niemand würde es ihnen übel nehmen, denn es war durchaus verständlich.  
  
Die Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen und Amber winkte die verbliebenen Anführer zu sich. Aber nicht um ihre Vorgehensweise zu besprechen, sondern einfach nur jemanden um sich zu haben. Xander ging in nächster Nähe zu ihr, beobachtete sie mit achtungsvollem Blick. Leise schlichen die Jäger die Treppe hinunter und öffneten die Eingangstür. Draußen schlug ihnen ein Schwall von erkaltender Luft entgegen. Was wohl der heutige Abend bringen würde?  
  
Ende Part 16 


	18. Trennung

Jäger des Todes Trennung  
  
HALLO!!! Boah, ich möchte mich zu allererst mal für all die vielen Reviews bedanken!!! DANKE, DANKE!!! *bis zur Decke spring* Mit solch einem Feedback hatte ich gar nicht mehr gerechnet!!! Da es offensichtlich ein paar Unklarheiten gibt, werd ich euch wohl etwas länger aufhalten müssen, damit ich es nicht vergesse. Also, hab durch ein Review einen extremen Fehler gesehen, der mir unterlaufen ist. Amber hat selbstverständlich KEIN Kind. Shine ist die Mutter. Find ich toll, dass euch mein Schreibstil gefällt!!! Ist mir extrem wichtig. Und eines muss ich in jedem Fall zugeben: Der König ist voll OOC!!! Tja, ich hatte euch gewarnt!! Er ist eben jetzt mein Charakter mit einem „geklautem"Namen. Tut mir ehrlich leid!!! Ging nicht anders. Aber dafür wird euch der Verlauf der Story wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut gefallen. Ich werde schon noch für einige Überraschungen sorgen!!!  
  
JETZT ERST RECHT!!!  
  
Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil!!  
  
Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 17  
  
Wispernde Schatten schlichen durch die dunkle Hauptstadt. Sie fügten sich so nahtlos in die Dunkelheit ein, dass sie unsichtbar für die Augen der Bewohner und Belagerer waren. Die Jäger gingen in einer lang gezogenen Reihe durch die Straßen und blickten immer wieder die abgabelnden Straßen entlang. Das Leben schien mit dem Untergang der Sonne erloschen zu sein und erwachte erst wieder aus einem widernatürlichem Schlaf, wenn das Lebenslicht wieder am Ostrand auftauchte. Doch im tiefstem Inneren spürten jene Jäger, die sich an die Gesetze der Sith halten mussten, das sie sich widernatürlich verhielten. Die Nacht war seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit jenes Stadium des Tages gewesen, in dem die Kinder der Monde aktiv waren. Aber wie jedes unterdrückte Wesen das überleben will und deshalb nicht den offenen Widerstand riskieren kann, schwiegen die Jäger mit der zur Verzweiflung treibenden Notwendigkeit.  
  
Amber hoffte inständig, das das Ablenkungsmanöver und die nachgeschickte Verstärkung die Feinde hat vernichten können oder zumindest aufgehalten hatte. Noch waren die Jäger keinem Wächter begegnet, nicht einmal den schleichenden Schritten von Mischlingen. Dennoch warnte sie ihre innere Stimme, die aus den tiefsten Abgründen des Misstrauens und der Verzweiflung zu ihr hinauf drang. Noch wandelte sie auf einer schmalen Brücke über dem Abgrund, doch sie schwankte bereits und drohte sie hinunter zu schleudern in ewige Dunkelheit.  
  
Ewige Dunkelheit war auch ihre einst blühende Lebensfreude und die Fähigkeit Gefühle jeglicher Art zu empfinden. Sie selbst sah diese Tatsache als Schutz vor ihrer eigenen Schwäche an, sogar Schmerz registrierte sie zwar, aber nahm ihn mit einer Teilnahmslosigkeit zur Kenntnis, als stünde sie neben sich. Dies gab ihr die Fähigkeit ständig über sich hinaus zu wachsen und mehr zu verkraften als jeder andere. Aber ihre Grenze rückte näher.  
  
Die Schatten huschten weiter über die Hauptstraße und vereinten sich mit den Schatten der Gebäude. Ein lautes Rascheln erklang und die Letzten in der Schlange sprangen erschrocken einen Schritt vor. Dort hinten ging Pete, absichtlich mit großem Abstand zur Spitze, denn er war schon immer bei solchen Aktionen in der Nachhut gewesen. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Folgte ihnen vielleicht jemand? Die Gruppe entfernte sich langsam aber er bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Aus irgend einem Grund fühlte er sich beobachtet und wollte sich deshalb nicht von der vermeintlichen Gefahr abwenden. Unendliche Sekunden verstrichen und er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd um. Nun fing er auch noch an Gespenster zu sehen. Pete beschleunigte seine Schritte und versuchte zu der Jägerschar aufzuschließen. Er überhörte das Geräusch von über den Boden schleifenden Krallen. Er rannte nun schon fast, denn er wusste, das er hier in einer Umgebung war, die von Mischlingen besonders stark überwacht wurde.  
  
Ein Blick zum Mond sagte ihm, das unter normalen Umständen in genau drei Minuten ein Wächter diese Gasse durchqueren würde um dann die Hauptstraße abzuschreiten. Etwas blitzte neben ihm auf und er blieb abermals ruckartig stehen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Umgebung. Nun war er in der Lage mit den geschulten Ohren eines Jägers jedes noch so kleine Geräusch wahrzunehmen. Er hörte den Wind, der durch die verlassenen Gassen striff und glaubte die unheimliche Stille nun schon körperlich zu fühlen. Sonst drang nichts zu ihm und er ging langsam weiter. Endlich erreichte er den Ausgang der Gasse und atmete erleichtert auf. Er erreichte nun ein Stück Weg, der durch einen Park führte und ihm Deckung versprach. Er fühlte sich sicherer als in der drückenden Enge der Stadt und atmete hörbar aus. Wo waren nur die anderen? Er konnte es nicht wissen, aber Amber hatte die Jäger dazu veranlasst zu rennen um so schneller zum Schloss zu gelangen. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, das die Sith es nicht wagen würden, Wächter so nah am Wald aufzustellen, denn die Bäume dieses Parks waren von derselben Sorte wie die, die in nächster Umgebung vom Tempel des Ursprungs wuchsen. Sie waren uralt und boten jedem Jäger uneingeschränktem Schutz. Deshalb waren die Pflanzen geächtet aber noch immer wagte kein Feind, die Bäume anzutasten. Die Furcht vor der uralten Magie war alles einnehmend und gebot sogar feindlich Gesinnten das ausreichende Maß an Respekt. Nun, Pete war tatsächlich in den Schutz des Waldes eingetreten und kein Lebewesen konnte ihm jetzt noch etwas antun. Fast keines...  
  
Aus den Büschen sprang ein großes, pelziges Etwas hervor und er spürte einen Schmerz am rechten Unterschenkel aufkeimen. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte jemand einen Stein in einen ruhigen Teich geworfen und die Oberfläche bildete immer größere Kreise. Mit einem dumpfem Aufprall schlug er auf dem Boden auf und brach sich einige Wirbel. Er spürte, wie etwas seine Kleidung zerfetzte und tiefe Wunden in seine Haut schlug. Sein Fleisch wurde mühelos zerteilt und das Blut ergoß sich in Strömen auf den Boden. Pete schrie nicht, denn das Wesen, das er als eine große Katze erkannt hatte, durchbiss ihm mit großer Sicherheit die Stimmbänder. Ein Gurgeln entwand sich seiner Kehle und mit zunehmendem Entsetzen stellte er fest, das ihm jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht genommen war. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, denn viele Wunden hinderten ihn daran. Jene Laute entwanden sich der Kehle der Katze, die er unzählige Male ausgestoßen hatte als er tötete. Sie drückten äußerste Raserei aus und manifestierten sich in einem an- und abschwellendem Knurren und Jaulen. Blut quoll aus seinem Mund. Er hoffte auf sein Überleben um die anderen zu warnen. Es gab Verrat in den eigenen Reihen. Zähne, die spitzen Zähne eines Jägers, gruben sich in seinen Hals und erst jetzt verstand er, warum die Jäger auf diesem Planet so gefürchtet waren. Sein Vollstreckter hegte keine Spur von Mitleid sondern gierte nach dem Blut seines Opfers. Ein widerwärtiges Knacken durchbrach die stille Abenddämmerung als sich die Kiefer der Katze endgültig schlossen.  
  
Amber, die heimliche Herrscherin über die Jäger des Todes, schritt würdevoll jenen Pfad entlang, den sie in glücklicheren Tagen häufig genommen hatte, um sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Nun benutzte sie den Pfad um sich in das Schloss HINEINZUSCHLEICHEN. Welch eine Ironie... Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung und nahm jede Einzelheit in sich auf. Jeder einzelne Baum war ihr vertraut gewesen und oft hatte sie zu den Füßen der Bäume geschlafen und den kühlen Luftzug genossen. Während eines winzigen Augenblicks schloss sie die Augen und sog die Luft ein. Der Traum blitzte wieder auf. Sie stolperte und wankte zur Seite. Jim griff nach ihrer Schulter und hielt sie fest, während beide weiter gingen. Er sparte sich jede Frage nach dem Grund ihres Schwächeanfalls und ließ sie sofort wieder los, als er einen vernichtenden Blick erntete.  
  
Ihre Augen teilten eine für alle geltende Botschaft mit: Nicht anfassen, Lebensgefahr! Sie fühlte sich besser, seit sie ihre angestauten Aggressionen hatte lüften können. Irgendwie tat ihr die Sache mit Tenka im Nachhinein schon ziemlich leid, doch nach ihrem Wutausbruch hatte sich eine hilfreiche Spannung in ihrem Körper festgesetzt und sie glaubte, dass sie sich nun schneller und mit deutlich weniger Anstrengung verwandeln konnte. Sie fasste einen uralten Baum mit riesigen Blättern ins Auge, dessen Rinde große, aber alte Risse aufwies. Ein neuerliches Bild blitzte auf. An diesem Baum hatte sie immer gepflegt ihre Krallen zu wetzen. In ihrem Volk war sie eine der wenigen in der Gemeinschaft der Jäger gewesen, die aus Spaß die Krallen durch die Baumrinde zog um sie zu schärfen. Dieses Verhalten entsprach nicht der Notwendigkeit, denn es lag in der Natur der Jäger, dass die Krallen nach jeder Rückverwandlung wieder in den Urzustand zurückkehrten. Für Amber selbst war es zum Ritual geworden in dem sie sich jedes Mal vertiefte um sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, das an dem Fuß des Baumriesen Knochen verteilt lagen. Es waren vergilbte Knochen, an denen noch verwesende Fleischreste hingen. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung dachte sie an den Feind, der sich törichterweise in die Nähe der Bäume gewagt hatte. Die Pflanzen mussten ihn vernichtet haben, sobald die Nacht hereingebrochen war und er den Weg aus dem Waldlabyrinth nicht mehr finden konnte. Die Jäger hüteten das Mysterium der mordenden Pflanzen wie das uralte Geheimnis des Lebens und der Entstehung des Universums. Aber aus einem unerklärlichem Grund verloren die ältesten Zeugen der Evolution ihren Geist und die Fähigkeit in die Geschehnisse einzugreifen. Wahrscheinlich aus dem einfachem Grund, das die Verbundenheit der Jäger mit den Pflanzen schrumpfte bis sie bald nicht mehr vorhanden war. Der Geruch des Todes lag in der Luft aber als die Jäger vorüberschritten, schien sich ein erfreutes Wispern in den Zweigen fortzusetzen, als teilten sie den weiter hinten stehenden Bäumen die Geschehnisse mit. Die Luft war erfüllt mit Hoffnung und die Stimme des Schicksals wisperte von Mut und Dankbarkeit.  
  
Über den Baumwipfeln hob sich die Silhouette eines großen Gebäudes vom wunderschönen Sternenhimmel ab. Trotz der derzeitigen Lage explodierte ein riesiges Gefühl der Freude in Ambers Körper und ein wunderbares Glücksgefühl setzte sich in ihrer Magengegend fest. Es stieg in ihr auf und sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu Jauchzen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie das Schloss vermisst hatte. Den Ort ihrer Geburt...  
  
Die Jäger näherten sich dem Hauptsitz der regierenden Kraft über das Land und gingen noch immer am Saum des Waldes. Die Bäume würden sich bis zum Palast fortsetzen und sich dann zehn Kilometer vom Heiligen Wald von Delinos entfernt aufhören. Vegeta erblickte das altbekannte Gebäude mit den vielen Zinnen und Türmen und fragte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, wie es wohl gelungen war diese Festung einzunehmen. Nein, es muss ein Kinderspiel gewesen sein... Nur noch wenige Krieger waren zurückgeblieben, denn die Norena waren damals so schnell wie möglich zum System der Sith geeilt um ihnen beizustehen. Bei ihrer Rückkehr hatten sie ihr blaues Wunder erlebt...  
  
Der Garten war damals von einer niedrigen Mauer umrandet gewesen, doch nun fehlten ganze Teile des Schutzwalls und das einst von Ranken umschlungene Tor lag aus den Angeln gerissen einige Meter weit entfernt auf dem Hauptweg. Tiefe Fußstapfen hatten Krater in die weiße Straße geschlagen als hegten sie einen Haß auf den heiligen Stein. Doch der Pfad war unberührt. Eine Barriere aus gefällten Bäumen und von der Mauer genommenen Steinen verwehrte jedem den Eintritt auf die Straße am Rande des Parks. An den Rändern der Stämme war die Erde noch feucht vom gestrigen Regen und Schlamm besudelte den geheimen Weg. Doch die Schatten ließen sich von diesem Hindernis nicht aufhalten, sondern empfanden nur eine gewisse Entrüstung, dass der Feind sogar schon versuchte ihnen auf so eine gemeine Art und Weise das Leben schwer zu machen. Amber setzte sich mit einem geübten Sprung über die hüfthohe Barriere hinweg und blickte voller Verachtung auf das vermodernde Holz. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken, als sie einen der Stämme als eine uralte Akazie erkannte und sich beinahe im selben Augenblick an deren ehemaligen Standort erinnerte. „Das werden sie mir büßen."flüsterte sie mit durchdringender Stimme. Die Jäger bewegten sich mit solch einer geübten Lautlosigkeit, dass dieser Satz im Park widerhallte und nicht leiser sondern lauter zu werden schien. Sie spürte ihre nackten Füße vom Schlamm umspült, machte aber keine ruckartige Bewegung um sich daraus zu befreien. Amber warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück um sich zu vergewissern, dass die übrigen Jäger dicht hintereinander die Baumstämme überquerten. Jim kam heran, er sah aus als fiele es ihm schwer, Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie lächelte, denn seine Miene war das Spiegelbild jeden freien Jägers im gesamten Land.  
  
Nach wenigen Schritten erreichte sie die Hauptstraße. Sie spürte, wie der Weg ebener wurde und fühlte sich abermals von alten Empfindungen überrannt. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen. Die Jägerin dachte mit Grauen an jenen Tag, als sie vom Planet Tothra zurückgekehrt waren und ihnen der Weg in die Stadt verwehrt gewesen war. Letztendlich konnten sie alle froh sein, das man sie nur davongejagt hatte, denn die Sith wollten sehen, wie sich die Jäger in den Wäldern schlagen würden. Freilich konnten sie nicht wissen, dass Norena im heiligen Wald ebenso leben konnten wie in der Stadt, auch wenn einige Entbehrungen unvermeidbar waren. Die ersten Jahre lang hatten die Vertriebenen großen Widerstand geleistet und immer wieder versucht, die Stadt zurückzubekommen. Von Anfang an war klar gewesen, dass hier die entscheidende Schlacht ausgetragen werden würde und der Sieger das ganze Land als Preis erhalten würde. Doch es wurde immer schwerer die Mauer zu überwinden, denn die Mischlinge hatten sich im zweiten Jahr der Belagerung mit den Sith verbündet und die Funktion als Wächter übernommen. Als Gegenleistung versprach man ihnen die Möglichkeit in Freiheit zu leben und sie vor den Jägern zu schützen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt zogen sich die Jäger in die tieferen Regionen des Waldes zurück und fungierten nur noch im Verborgenen. In ihrer eigenen Heimat lebten sie wie Geächtete, Vogelfreie, deren Leben jeder Beliebige beenden konnte ohne eine Strafe fürchten zu müssen. Hunderte waren in den neun Jahren gestorben. Niedergemetzelt von Sith oder durch Verrat in den eigenen Reihen. Aber nun war es endgültig genug. Viele waren der Überzeugung ganz unten angelangt zu sein und der Tod besser war als das Leben. Krieger, die nichts mehr besaßen, band nichts mehr ans Leben und waren frei von Ängsten vor dem Tod. Eine sehr gefährliche Verfassung, denn diese Wesen kämpfen ohne Hemmungen.  
  
Jemand riss sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und Amber fand sich auf dem Boden liegend, ungefähr zehn Schritte vom Haupttor entfernt wieder. Pierre drückte sie fest auf den kalten Stein und ermahnte sie durch ein Nicken zur Mauer hin sich nicht zu bewegen. Die Jägerprinzessin erstarrte, als sie einen Schatten am Fuße des Bollwerks erblickte. Wie ein Untier schlich er dort entlang während seine blitzenden Augen die Umgebung beobachteten. Die Bewegung auf der Straße konnte nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein... Regungslos blieben die beiden liegen. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sich die Gestalt herum und schritt in die andere Richtung davon. Auf allen Vieren krochen sie zurück in den dichteren Schatten des Waldrandes und verharrten dort. Ambers Herz schlug ihr noch immer bis zum Hals. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen richtete sie sich auf. „Was jetzt?"sie blickte ratlos in die Runde. Viele schüttelten den Kopf zum Zeichen, das sie ebenfalls keine Antwort hatten. Doch Jake erhob seine Stimme. „Wir werden die Minuten zählen, bis der nächste Wächter vorbeikommt. Dann wissen wir, wie viele sich auf einmal hinüberstehlen können."Die Jäger nickten und kauerten sich in den Schatten zusammen. Sie zählten die Sekunden, lebenswichtige Momente und hofften inständig, das die Wache länger als vier Minuten brauchen würde. Die Sekunden verrannen, doch ehe die dritte Minute verstrichen war kam der Wächter zurück, drehte wieder um und begann seinen Marsch von neuem.  
  
Rückzug... dachte Amber niedergeschlagen. „Wir ziehen uns zurück."wisperte sie Pierre zu. Er nickte, gab die Absicht weiter. Der Trupp zog sich zurück, kletterte über die Holzblokade und versammelte sich auf dem dunklen Pfad.  
  
Schweigen. Als wäre die sonst so redselige Jägerschar plötzlich gänzlich verstummt standen sie da und starrten verzweifelt vor sich hin. Hinter die Holzbarrikade geduckt linste Amber zur Mauer hinüber, beobachtete eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien, den Gang des Wächters, zählte jede einzelne Sekunde.  
  
1... 2... 3... bitte, lass uns verzählt haben... 20... 21... 22... Artemis, ist das das Ende? Willst du, dass ich zu dir komme? Ich folge deinem Ruf, aber versteh doch... noch kann ich dir nicht folgen... zu viele würden mit mir gehen. Wollt ihr wirklich, dass all eure Kinder auf einmal zu euch kommen und ihr jedem einzelnen seine Wünsche für das Leben nach dem Tod sofort erfüllen müsst? Wenn ich alleine komme, werde ich meine Wünsche zurückstellen. Ich werde euch gehorchen, wenn es sein muss, werde ich meine Kraft an einen anderen Jäger vererben... auch wenn ich dadurch meine Existenz verlieren würde... sogar in den ewigen Jagdgründen... Oh, Horus, ich habe Angst. Urvater, verleihe mir deinen Schatten. Im Deckmantel der Unsichtbarkeit könnte ich sie überlisten. Im Schutze deiner Umarmung könnte mir niemand etwas zuleide tun... bis ich als Preis für deinen Schutz mein Leben verliere...  
  
Der Wächter kehrte zurück... Genau drei Minuten waren verronnen, so zuverlässig und genau wie die Sonne am Morgen über dem Rand des Horizonts blickte und ihre Strahlen über das Land sandte. Er drehte wieder um und mit sich nahm er Ambers Hoffnung. Noch war der Gedanke nicht in ihr bewusstes Denken vorgedrungen, doch innerlich wusste sie, dass jenes ungestüme Feuer in ihr nahezu verloschen war. Diese unerträgliche Verzweiflung...  
  
Ihr war, als sie sich umdrehte, dass sie statt den vertrauten Gesichtern nur noch grinsende Schädel und bis an die Knochen abgenagte Skelette erblickte. Ein Schrei stieg in ihr auf, doch im letzten Moment konnte sie ihn zurückhalten und nur ein kaum hörbares Krächzen entwand sich ihrer Kehle. Was ist? fragten die Augen des Königs. Was hast du gesehen? Den Tod? Gewöhn dich dran, du wirst ihm von heute ab häufiger begegnen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch er wusste, dass es ein Nicken war. Einige der Jäger saßen im hohen Gras, zu Füßen der Bäume und starrten gen Himmel empor. Andere blickten unverwandt sie an, fragten nach der Zukunft, nach ihren Plänen, was nun werden sollte. Sie stöberte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einem Ausweg, vielleicht auch nur nach einer Illusion, die einem Ausweg ähnlich schien. Doch es gab keine Antwort, nur Fragen. So viele Leben außer ihrem eigenen...  
  
Etwas huschte durch ihre Gedanken... Durch das dichte Gestrüpp im Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken und schlich leise an die Jägerin heran. Der schleichende Schatten des Wahnsinns kam heran, mit aus dem Maul tropfendem Geifer und verschlagenen Augen. Erst Sekunden später wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Schatten wirklich war, das er im Hier und Jetzt dort hinten am Waldrand herumschlich und er die Gestalt einer Katze hatte. Los, renn weg! Lass dich nicht erwischen! schrie die Stimme der Vernunft im Inneren ihres Kopfes. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen. Schon vor Ewigkeiten hatte Amber den Pfad der Vernunft verlassen und beschritt den steinigen Weg des Instinktes. Ein grimmiges Lächeln durchbrach die Maske der Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht. Vegeta drehte sich um, folgte ihrem Blick. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und sein Mund bildete eine Mischung aus Argwohn und Wut.  
  
Die Jägerprinzessin schob die Krieger beiseite und bahnte sich so ihren Weg zum Waldrand. Ihr schallte eine deutliche Drohung entgegen. Doch Amber schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Dies war kein Jäger mehr. Es war ein Lebewesen, das seine Seele verloren hatte und nur noch auf Erden wandelte, um zu Leben, nicht wissend, welchem Drang es folgte. Die Augen des Tieres waren milchig und stumpf, tote Augen, deren Glanz schon seit Jahren verschwunden war. Langsam ging sie zurück, wandte sich nicht ab, damit das Tier sie nicht plötzlich ansprang. Was für ein Jäger dieser Schatten dort im Gras wohl einmal gewesen war? Vielleicht hatte sie ihn gekannt, einmal mit ihm gesprochen. Eine weitere Frage flackerte auf. Warum war er nur so blöd gewesen und hatte trotz der Verwandlungssperre seine andere Gestalt angenommen? Eine Hetzjagd, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er musste ein Weichling gewesen sein... Alles war besser als ein Leben ohne Seele. Nein, ein Leben ohne Bewusstsein, mit den unkontrollierten Instinkten eines Etwas, das einmal ein strahlender Jäger gewesen war.  
  
Noch Minuten nachdem sie in den Kreis der Jäger zurückgekehrt war, schallte das Knurren zu ihr hinüber und es klang ganz so, als würde das Tier eine wertvolle Beute verteidigen. Eine wertvolle Beute... Und plötzlich wusste sie, das einer der Jäger gestorben war. Abermals, wie in Trance, schritt sie zur Barrikade, spähte hinüber, suchend, verzweifelt.  
  
Ein Entschluss, spontan wie es erst schien, durchbrach die Eisplatte aus Angst. Amber wandte sich um, schritt beschwingt, vollkommen unangemessen für die derzeitige Situation, auf die Anführer zu. Die Jägerprinzessin erhob ihre Stimme, durchschneidend und erschreckend fest. „Geht. Zieht euch ins Hauptquartier der Rebellen zurück, bleibt dort bis zum Einbruch der Nacht und dann verschwindet ihr alle in die Wälder. Nehmt jeden mit, der euch auf eurem Weg begegnet."Die Anführer nickten. Keiner fragte welchen Sinn die Anweisungen hatten, warum plötzlich ein Rückzug anstand. Durch ihre empfindliche Wahrnehmung wussten sie den Zweck, verabschiedeten sich ohne Worte von Amber, auch wenn sie nicht an ihren Tod glaubten. Die Anführer verschwanden hinter der nächsten Biegung, die anderen Jäger mit sich nehmend.  
  
Doch noch ehe sie jene Biegung passiert hatten, blickte sie schon wieder zur Mauer hinüber. Ihre Angst war verschwunden, denn Amber machte sich keine Sorgen mehr um andere. Die Krieger würden bald in Sicherheit sein, sie konnte nun ohne Rücksicht mit den Sith abrechnen. Nur ihr Leben... Der Wächter schritt ein weiteres Mal vorbei. Als er sich abermals umdrehte und zurückging, verschwendete sie keine Zeit mehr. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Mond der Schatten hinauf, fixierte ihn genau. In Ambers Augen spiegelte sich das Mondlicht wider, der Sternenhimmel schien in ihnen gefangen zu sein. Wie schon so oft verwandelte sie sich. Der Akt vollzog sich schnell und ohne große Kontrolle Ambers. Die Verwandlung war zu einem Bestandteil ihres Lebens geworden, auch wenn sie kurz nach ihrer Namensgebung ihre liebe Not gehabt hatte, den Weg zur anderen Gestalt zu finden.  
  
Schritte näherten sich. Unsichere, ängstliche Schritte. Eine Stimme hallte zu ihr hinüber, erreichte ihr Gehör, doch ihr war die Stimme zunächst nicht bewusst, ihr Gehirn schien keine Zelle für so etwas banales wie für die Wahrnehmung von Geräuschen seine Kapazität verschwenden zu wollen. Mondschatten starrte weiter vor sich hin. Die Stimme ertönte ein weiteres Mal, etwas lauter, eindringlicher. Der Kopf der Großkatze fuhr zu der Gestalt nicht weit entfernt von ihr herum. Amber fixierte den Mann, den König der Saiyajin, und entblößte ihre vier Eckzähne.  
  
„Was willst du noch hier? Verschwinde und verkriech dich mit den anderen im Wald! Ich gehe jetzt rein und suche meine Mutter."Sein Blick war besorgt. „...du hast dich verwandelt? Warum verdammt noch mal?!"Seine Stimme war unbeherrscht, drückte äußerste Entrüstung aus. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksamer an, denn sie empfand aufrichtige Überraschung. „Natürlich habe ich mich verwandelt. Wie soll ich mich denn sonst so lange bedeckt halten, bis ich im Schloss bin?"Sie ignorierte mit Absicht seinen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er innerlich bereit war, auf dieses Spiel einzugehen. „Und wie lange gedenkst du zu brauchen? Oder willst du nun endgültig von der Bildfläche verschwinden und als hirnloses Viech weiterleben? Ohne deine Verantwortung und deine Freunde?" Sie hätte gegrinst, wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich?"„Was? Ich? Um dich Sorgen? Also... nein." Er schluckte. Dann schüttelte er bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein. Aber... Du willst nun wohl endgültig verschwinden, um der Verantwortung zu entfliehen, was? Nein? Dann sieh zu, dass du rechtzeitig wieder zurück bist, sonst wirst du die Hölle erleiden. Denk an meine Worte und zwar auch in deinem Interesse.""„Ach so."Ihre Stimme klang abgehackt. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."  
  
Bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war sie hinter der Absperrung verschwunden. Der Mond der Schatten stand noch immer am heller werdenden Himmel, doch diesmal schien sein silbernes Licht bedrohlicher auszusehen. Eine Stimme, einem Flüstern gleich, hallte in der kühlen Nachtluft. Sie war an jene gerichtet, die sich entschlossen hatte, ihr eigenes Leben für alle anderen einzusetzen. Die Laute wurden vom Wind erfasst und davongetragen.  
  
„Du schaffst das, ich weiß es."  
  
Der Mann fühlte eine Person, die sich von hinten näherte und wandte sich um. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er die Holzbarrikade hinter sich gelassen. Zurück blieb das morsche Holz am Rande der Hauptstraße, der stumme Zeuge eines gescheiterten Aufstandes, der erstickt worden war, ehe er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Im Boden zeigten sich die Fußabdrücke der Jägerschar, die von diesem Tage an niemals wieder verschwinden würden.  
  
Unter ihnen waren auch die Abdrücke Ambers, der Jägerprinzessin, die letzten verbliebenen Zeichen einer verschlossenen Frau, die nur für sich allein kämpfte.  
  
Ende Part 17  
  
Jetzt noch etwas als Anhang: Meine nächste Geschichte, wenn ich mit dieser hier fertig bin, werde ich auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlichen. Ich habe jetzt schon ein paar Kleinigkeiten auf dieser Seite deponiert, die ich auf fanfiction.net nicht veröffentlichen kann. Also wenn ihr lust habt, mal was anderes zu lesen, dann stöbert mal in der Kategorie eigene Storys. Da findet ihr viele talentierte Autoren, die sich ihre eigene Geschichte zusammengebastelt haben. Meine nächste wird auch so was. Sucht dort einfach nach meinem Label (hunter of death) und ihr werdet einiges Interessantes finden.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal, -veggie- 


	19. Das heimische Schloss?

Jäger des Todes Das heimische Schloss?  
  
Part 18  
  
Ein Schatten huschte durch den schmalen Nebengang. Nahezu unhörbare Geräusche kündeten von den Tritten flinker Raubtierfüße, die sich zielstrebig fortbewegten. Sonst war es still im Gang, sogar im gesamten Schloss. Das ganze Gebäude war von einer unnatürlichen Stille erfüllt, die drückend in den dunklen Ecken lauerte.  
  
Wachsame Augen leuchteten auf, als sie verstohlen einen abzweigenden Gang entlangblickten. Die Jägerin erspähte nichts, nur einen breiten Streifen Mondlicht, der durch ein vergittertes Fenster hereinfiel. Keine Zeit, sich weiter aufzuhalten. Ohne zu zögern setzte Amber ihren Weg fort. Hin und wieder sog sie die abgestandene Luft gierig ein und hielt sich mit Gewalt davon ab, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Endlich wieder zu Hause... Dieser Gedanke pochte immer wieder in ihrem Herzen.  
  
Ein Knall.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, kauerte sich auf den eiskalten Steinboden. Ein plötzlicher Luftzug stob durch ihr Fell und bürstete es gegen den Strich. Es prickelte in ihren Schnurrhaaren. Amber schnupperte und lauschte. Ihre Ohren richteten sich nach allen möglichen Richtungen, versuchten schier ausser Kontrolle geraten, jedes Geräusch aufzufangen.  
  
Stille antwortet ihr. Es gab nichts anderes als diese unheimliche Lautlosigkeit, der sich Amber mühelos anschloss. Sie lag noch einige Sekunden so da und starrte vor sich hin, dann überwand sie sich nach einem erbittertem inneren Kampf wieder aufzustehen und weiterzugehen.  
  
Ein Blick zurück in die hinteren Schatten.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Mondschatten schlich weiter. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit schwand zusehends. Immer wieder kam sie an ihr bekannten Räumlichkeiten vorbei, in denen sie viele glückliche Stunden mit Freunden verbracht hatte.  
  
Eine alte Geschichte fiel ihr ein.  
  
Damals, es war schon eine ganze Dekade her, hatte sie ihr erstes großes Besäufnis gehabt. Das Fest, an dem sie sich so hatte zulaufen lassen, hatte in einer mittelgroßen Halle stattgefunden und der Anlass war der 17 Geburtstag Orions gewesen. Ambers erste Bekanntschaft mit dem alkoholischen Getränk Badjalla war Anfangs recht erfreulich gewesen, bis sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte und dann plötzlich von einem Augenblick zum anderen umgefallen war und bis zum nächsten Morgen durchgeschlafen hatte. Anschließend mussten sich wohl zwei der Jäger, natürlich Jim und Pierre, darum bemüht haben, dass niemand Amber anfasste. Selbstverständlich hatte nicht einmal das geringste Maß an Gefahr in diese Richtung bestanden, doch wie zwei fast Brüder sorgten sich die beiden älteren Jäger um die Heranwachsende.  
  
Sie zuckte mit dem rechten Ohr und riss sich zurück. Für Erinnerungen war später noch Zeit. Falls sie überlebte. Die Gegenwart... die Gegenwart und die nahe Zukunft waren nun jene Zeitepochen, denen sie sich widmen musste.  
  
Ihr Ziel waren die Kerker. Die Gefängnisse im tiefsten Punkt des Schlosses, die nur wenige, ausgewählte Personen jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Doch Amber wusste aus Erzählungen, wie es in der dunklen Vergangenheit der Jäger um Gefangene bestellt gewesen war.  
  
Die Kerker hatten damals Grauen bedeutet, Qualen und unerträgliche, zum Wahnsinn treibende Angst. Unzählige Legenden rankten sich um diesen Teil des Schlosses, da nur wenige jemals lebendig wieder daraus hervorgekommen waren. Es hieß, das dort unten seelenfressende Monster hausten, oder das die Henker keine Norena waren, sondern boshafte Geister, die irgendwie von der Ebene des Grauens entkommen waren. Noch weniger wussten, dass diese Legende bis zu einem kleinen Teil der Wahrheit entsprach...  
  
Mühsam lenkte sie ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Der Weg zu den Kerkern... Wo war nur die versteckte Treppe zu den unteren Räumlichkeiten? Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis sie ihrer Erinnerung den Weg entrissen hatte.  
  
Wieder zweigte ein Gang ab und sie bog geduckt in jenen ein. Hastige Blicke nach allen Seiten. Noch immer niemand zu sehen.  
  
Wo waren nur all die übermächtigen Feinde? Waren es doch nicht so viele, wie alle geglaubt hatten? Vielleicht hatte jeder vier oder fünf Abbilder von sich erzeugt, Klone, die nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder verschwanden? Gwaihir hatte doch davon berichtet, dass die Feinde ausgezogen waren, um die Drachen zu vernichten. Durch das Ablenkungsmanöver waren ebenfalls viele ausgerückt. Diese Nacht war perfekt für einen Einbruch ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
Der Gang wurde dunkler, das Licht kränklicher. Die Luft war erfüllt von einer schrecklichen Vorahnung und sogar die Bilder schienen ihr feindselig nachzublicken. Undurchsichtige Schatten lauerten in den Ecken, doch Amber schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung.  
  
Ihre Schritte schienen von der Luft im Gang erstickt zu werden, die Veränderung der Aura dieses Korridors vibrierte unangenehm in ihren Schnurrhaaren. Der Atem des Drachen fuhr durchdringend durch das Schloss und erkaltete, er war voll von der Kunde der Feinde, die das Schloss nun bewohnten. Plötzlich erstarben die Erinnerungen und räumten einem loderndem Hass das Feld. Wie konnte es ein anderes Volk nur wagen, die Königin der Jäger in einem Kerker einzusperren, in ihrem eigenen Kerker, in dem schreckliche Dinge hausten?! Die Anwesenheit der Sith lag wie ein widerlicher Gestank in der Luft, durchdrang den geistigen Schutzschild, mit dem Amber ihren Hass eindämmte und raubte ihr fast den Atem. Ein böser Geist hatte sich im Schloss einquartiert und dort, in den verwundenen Gängen die damals noch unzählige fantastische Geheimnisse verborgen hatten, nistete nur noch eine undefinierbare Drohung, deren Gestalt man erst zu Gesicht bekam, wenn es bereits zu spät war. Die Gefahr wurde ihr nun wirklich bewusst und die Befürchtung eines schnellen Todes nahm schärfere Konturen an.  
  
Der Wind trug ihr die Kunde eines neuerlichen Geruches zu und noch ehe ihr Gehirn die Nachricht wirklich verarbeitet hatte, hörte sie schon die Schritte eines näher kommenden Feindes. Das Gerüst des mühsam aufgebauten Mutes brach in sich zusammen und es blieb nur noch das Gefühl rasender Angst. Ihre strahlend-blauen Katzenaugen weiteten sich und ihr Fell sträubte sich zum Zeichen äußerster Panik.  
  
Was nun? Wohin gehen?  
  
Der Klang schleifender Schritte kam bedrohlich immer näher, sie konnte sogar schon den keuchenden Atem eines Wächters hören, der sich mühsam durch den Gang schob.  
  
All ihre Sinne schrien nach Flucht, doch Amber konnte einfach nicht ihrer inneren Stimme folgen. Was sollte sie nur machen?  
  
Warum bist du überhaupt hierher gekommen?, fragte sie sich selbst.  
  
Du wusstest doch, dass du früher oder später kämpfen musst. Oder denkst du wirklich, dass dir die beiden Schutzgötter Unbesiegbarkeit schenken? Entweder du bewegst dich jetzt weg von hier und versteckst dich oder schließt mit deinem Leben ab. Schon wieder... Und dann gehst du zurück zu den anderen.  
  
Leichte Verwunderung keimte auf.  
  
Zurück zu den anderen? Ohne meine Mutter? In keinem Fall!!!  
  
Die Bedrohung kam näher.  
  
Du willst dich nicht zurückziehen? Dann musst du dich trotzdem bewegen!  
  
Ich werde nicht...  
  
Ja, ja... Steh auf. Amber, steh auf und such dir ein Versteck!  
  
Sie führte ein Streitgespräch mit... Mit wem?  
  
Wer bist du?  
  
Ein Freund. Bitte, vergiss deine Angst, ich bin mit dir.  
  
Diese Stimme... Genau jene hatte doch...  
  
Der Tempel des Ursprungs... Jener Krieger, der ihr als Bajar vorgestellt worden war. Sie riss die Augen noch weiter auf und musterte nun mit mehr Genauigkeit den leeren Gang. Dunklere Umrisse hoben sich von den Schatten ab. Etwas schimmerte an der linken Seite des Flurs.  
  
Eine Tür?  
  
Es schien, als wäre dort der Weg in die Freiheit, ein Pfad in die Sicherheit und neue Hoffnung.  
  
Ja, geh dort hin und versteck dich.  
  
Sie roch ihren eigenen Angstschweiß, der aus sämtlichen Drüsen quoll. Endlich erhob sie sich auf zitternde Beine und bewegte sich auf den letzten Ausweg zu. Der Geruch des Feindes drang ihr schon fast beißend in die Nase und vergiftete ihre Gedanken.  
  
Geh schon! Tu es für deine Mutter!  
  
Ein Stich in ihrem Herzen. Als hätte sie jemand getreten schlich sie weiter, die trampelnden Schritte hämmerten auf ihr Trommelfell ein. Eine andere Stimme kam aus den Untiefen ihrer Seele herauf.  
  
Warum stellst du dich nicht dem Feind? Er kann es in keinem Fall mit der Tochter der Schatten aufnehmen! Du wirst ihn zerquetschen!  
  
Ich bin nicht die Tochter der Schatten. Ich bin Amber, eine Jägerin des Todes, die Tochter von Felicity, der Königin der Norena. Und ich werde mich zurückziehen, denn ich bin nicht allmächtig und kann kein großes Risiko eingehen. Viele meiner Freunde warten nämlich auf mich und ich will sie nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Bestürzt versuchte sie sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass sie plötzlich mit einem Teil ihrer Seele ein Streitgespräch führte, der bis vor wenigen Wochen noch in tiefster Dunkelheit gelegen hatte.  
  
Ich werde die Stimmen einfach ignorieren... Ich bin doch nicht verrückt.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich der unangenehmen Möglichkeit zu, gefangen zu werden und welche Folgen daraus entstehen würden. Bei einer Gefangennahme würden die Sith sie sicherlich in den Kerker sperren. Nun ja, dann war sie zumindest dort, wo sie hinwollte. Aber trotzdem, in spätestens drei Stunden würde sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlieren und samt ihrer Kraft ein Leben in den Wäldern beginnen oder als Schoßkatze für die Sith dienen und ihre Essensreste fressen. Sie schauderte. Sogar der Tod war besser als solch ein würdeloses Leben Endlich erreichte sie die Tür und erhob sich vorsichtig auf ihre Hinterbeine um mit den Vorderfüßen die Türklinke herunterzudrücken. Lautlos schwang die weiße Tür nach innen und gab den Blick in den dunklen Raum frei. Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel in das Zimmer und beleuchtete einen riesigen Tisch an dessen Seiten unzählige Stühle aufgereiht waren. Es war eines jener Zimmer, das für die Feste der Krieger diente und einst nahezu jeden Abend betrunkenen Kriegern so etwas wie einen Schlafplatz gestellt hatte. Leise trat sie in den Raum hinein und stieß mit einer unnatürlichen Bewegung ihres Kopfes die Tür zu. Ein Geräusch ertönte, das etwas endgültiges in sich hatte, und das Zimmer lag plötzlich vollkommen im dunkeln. Nur ein schwacher Schein von kränklichem Sternenlicht fiel in steilem Winkel durch eines der unzähligen, kleinen Fenster, die sich an der einen Seite des Zimmers aufreihten. Sie sog noch einmal die Luft ein und erkannte, das dieses Zimmer schon lange keiner mehr betreten hatte.  
  
Kein Sith... Kein Jäger... Und zwar schon seit Ewigkeiten... Sogar durch das massive Holz-Stahlgemisch der Tür konnte sie den fremden Krieger erspüren.  
  
Dreh um... Bitte...  
  
Er näherte sich. Die Jägerin sprang vor Schreck auf, als sie die Vibrationen des Bodens fühlte, die seine Schritte erzeugten. Amber glitt lautlos unter den Tisch und lugte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen darunter hervor.  
  
Er hat das Klicken der Tür gehört, als sie ins Schloss fiel, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Angst... Ein beschämendes und zugleich vernichtendes Gefühl. Der mentale Damm brach und die mühsam zurück gehaltenen Aggressionen überschwemmten ihre Vernunft. Das Gefühl der vernichtenden Kraft kehrte zurück, doch diesmal schien sie beschränkte Kontrolle darüber zu haben. Doch ein rasendes Verlangen nach Blut ergriff sie. Es war so fordernd und alles einnehmend, dass es ihr schwer fiel zu warten, bis der Wächter hereingekommen war.  
  
Ich darf ihn nicht töten...  
  
Der Feind besiegelte sein Schicksal, als er sich jenem Zimmer zuwandte, in dem Amber Obdach gesucht hatte. Langsam schwang die Tür nach innen auf, doch nicht so makellos und leise wie zuvor. Ein durchdringendes Knarren verriet jedem Wesen in nächster Umgebung, dass diese Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Umriss einer Gestalt hob sich vom Hintergrund strahlendem Mondlichts ab. Die Jägerprinzessin presste ihre Lider zusammen, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Augen rot aufglühten. Doch die Gestalt des Feindes hatte sich in ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt, sie sah ein ahnungsloses Opfer, das viele ihrer Freunde getötet hatte.  
  
Komm nur... Komm herein... Ich warte auf dich...  
  
Und er kam. Langsam und prüfend. Er schritt in das Zimmer hinein, hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und vernahm plötzlich ein Geräusch, das einem Donnergrollen gleich kam. Zwei dunkelrote Lichter glühten unter dem Tisch hervor und lähmten ihn. Eine Katze kam unter dem Möbelstück hervor, schleichend wie der Tod, der ihr Begleiter war.  
  
Der Sith riss seine dunkelgrauen Augen auf, vor sich sah er jenen Alptraum, der ihn seit geschlagenen vier Jahren Nacht für Nacht heimsuchte. Er verfolgte seine letzten Minuten mit der Verwunderung, das Gefühl zu haben, den Zeitpunkt seines Todes schon seit Jahren zu kennen und dieses Wissen tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben zu haben. Er war völlig ruhig, auch wenn sich der Tiger nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt wie eine Sprungfeder zusammenzog und sich zum Angriff vorbereitete. Ambers Augen leuchteten in solch einem beängstigendem Rot, als wäre das Feuer aus den Tiefen der Hölle heraus in ihre Pupillen geraten.  
  
Er wartete auf sein Ende, doch es geschah nichts. Amber stand wieder auf, schien es sich anders überlegt zu haben und verweilte reglos an der gleichen Stelle. Langsam wandte er sich der Tür zu, griff blitzschnell nach dem Türgriff, doch ehe er ihn erreicht hatte spürte er, wie sich spitze Zähne in sein Bein bohrten und ihn zurückrissen. Er schrie auf und verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Ein paar endlose Sekunden rang er mit der Schwerkraft, doch ein neuerlicher Zug am Bein ließ ihn endgültig seinen Schwerpunkt verlieren. Der Sith prallte mit dem Kinn gegen die Tür, brach sich den Unterkiefer und rutschte am noch immer geschlossenen Ausgang zu Boden.  
  
Etwas für ihn völlig fremdes machte sich in ihm breit, etwas, das ihm sein logisches und kühles Denken verwehrte, ihm sogar nur den einen Gedanken übrig ließ: Renn weg und rette dich! Die Katze rüttelte weiterhin an seinem Bein, als wollte sie es ihm ausreißen. Er trat mit seinem zweiten Fuß nach dem Kopf Mondschattens, ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass diese Aktion eine Reaktion hervorbringen würde. Doch tatsächlich, die Gesetze der Physik schienen endlich wieder ihren natürlichen Bahnen zu folgen, ließ die Großkatze von ihm ab und blickte ihn aus rot glühenden Augen an. Ambers Zähne waren rot, sogar ihr feines Fell war blutbefleckt. Sie nahm wieder ihre alte Position ein, kauerte sich auf den Boden und starrte ihn an. Der Sith nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Beine aus Ambers Reichweite zu bringen und presste sie eng an seinen Körper. Währenddessen ließ er die Großkatze nicht aus den Augen und tastete nach der Klinke, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er streckte sich, denn er wagte nicht, aufzustehen. Der Sith fühlte etwas kaltes an seiner Handfläche und blickte einen kurzen Moment lang erleichtert auf. Während dieser Sekunde hörte er ein letztes Geräusch und plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Die Jäger erreichten das Rebellenquartier erst lange nach Sonnenaufgang. Während ihres Rückwegs hatten sie viele Umwege in Kauf nehmen müssen, denn die Wächter waren zurückgekehrt. Die Heerschar war in jeder neuen Gasse angewachsen, da sie an alle Türen geklopft hatten, um die Bewohner der Häuser zum mitkommen aufzufordern. Nahezu jeder Jäger war dem Aufruf gefolgt und befand sich nun auf dem Weg in eine vielversprechende Zukunft oder zumindest hatte er die Gelegenheit, einen ehrenvollen Tod zu sterben. Als Letzte gingen Ambers beste Freunde als wollten sie ,so lange wie es möglich war, in greifbarer Nähe zu ihr sein. Doch sie wussten, dass es nur eine Illusion war, denn wenn der Jägerin nun etwas zustieß, konnte ihr niemand mehr helfen. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, als trauerten sie um einen verstorbenen Freund. Der König war unter ihnen, begleitet von seinem letzten verbliebenen Wächter und hing ebenfalls trüben Gedanken nach.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ihn der Beschluss Ambers überhaupt nicht verwundert, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie ihren Sturkopf durchsetzte und alleine Spaß hatte. Sie wollte wirklich nichts teilen, nicht einmal einen Haufen von Feinden, wo doch genug für jeden da war. Ein Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, doch er schaffte es, das hartnäckige belustigte Gefühl zu verdrängen. Wenn man ihn Lächeln sah, würden ihn die Jäger töten.  
  
Warum lächelte er überhaupt?  
  
Die Jägerprinzessin würde sterben, so sicher wie die Sonne im Westen unterging, und er... grinste vor sich hin?! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie stirbt... Sie würde es sich nicht gestatten. Nicht gestatten? Ich bin verrückt... Obwohl... Sie hat Kräfte, die einer anderen Sorte als die meinen es sind angehören... Vielleicht...  
  
Nein. Ich werde mich damit abfinden, wie ich es immer getan habe. Alle Lebewesen sterben nun einmal. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Soll ich aufhören zu leben, nur weil sie gestorben ist? Ich würde so etwas nicht wollen. Wenn ich tot bin, ist das Spiel für mich aus, aber warum sollten andere aufhören zu leben? Sie sollten mich vergessen und weitermachen, bis ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Ich bin sicher, sie denkt genauso.  
  
Durch diesen Gedanken hatte er es immer verkraftet, Freunde sterben zu sehen. Er war immun geworden gegen das nagende Trauergefühl und hatte gelernt einen Verlust ohne aufgearbeitet zu werden, zu den Akten zu legen. Etwas in ihm legte energischen Widerspruch ein. „Sie wird nicht sterben..."„Nein. Sie wird morgen zu uns zurückkehren und ihre Mutter mitbringen."Vegeta blickte fragend auf. Hatte er den letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? Es schien so. Er erwiderte nichts darauf und so schwieg Pierre ebenfalls vor sich hin. Die Jägerschar schlich die verstaubte Treppe hinauf und erreichte so die oberen Räumlichkeiten, die Hauptzentrale der Rebellenbewegung. Vegeta stieß sich seinen Weg bis ganz nach vorne frei und betrat den Raum als erster.  
  
„Los Leute, macht euch fertig!"fragende Blicke antworteten. „Wir werden in die Wälder fliehen!"erklärte Jim. „Fliehen? Niemals!"Die geballte Aufmerksamkeit von mehr als zweihundert Kriegern richtete sich auf Tenka. „Gut, dann bleibst du eben hier."erwiderte Vegeta schlicht. Er hatte beschlossen, sich nicht mehr wegen des pubertierenden Verhaltens der vorlauten Jägerin ärgern zu lassen. Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Deine bösen Blicke sind kaum zu übertreffen, aber Amber schlägst du nicht. Sie hat mich oft so angesehen und ich muss sagen, das Feuer in deinen Augen ist mickrig."Sein Tonfall troff vor Ironie. Tenka zog sich zurück und räumte so das Feld dem ältesten Jäger. „Entschuldige bitte ihr Verhalten."Der König schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Halte sie mir lieber vom Leib, sonst wirst du sie eines Tages halb tot in irgendeiner Ecke finden."Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Wo ist Amber?" Vegetas Miene veränderte sich. Der Alte zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah plötzlich recht furchterregend aus. „Du hast sie im Stich gelassen? Warum verdammt noch mal? Hattest du nicht den Mumm, ihr zu folgen? Egal wo sie jetzt ist, sie könnte dich brauchen! Und du bist hier, in Sicherheit, willst mit uns in die Wälder fliehen! Und du willst ein König sein?"Die Stimme des Saiyajin war nun wieder fest und stolz. „Sie wollte nicht, dass ich ihr folge. Eure Prinzessin braucht mich nicht, sie braucht nur ihren freien Willen und den Wind."Tenka erhob ihre einnehmende Stimme. „Und was könnte ihr der freie Wille oder der Wind helfen? Wind kann nicht sehen, Wind kann nicht schlagen. Wir werden..."„Kleine, du kennst Amber nicht. Du hast deine Zeit immer nur damit verschwendet, sie zu hassen und sie zu beneiden. Sie wollte niemanden bei sich haben, um ganz sicher zu sein, es wirklich zu schaffen. Und wenn nicht, nur ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr zu sehen. Ihr seht es als selbstverständlich an, aber Amber vergisst durch euch zu leben. Sie weiß, dass ihr nicht in der Lage wärt, zusammen zu bleiben und selbstständig zu agieren, wenn sie euch alleine ließe. Ihr fresst sie auf, mit jedem neuen Tag wächst das Verlangen nach Einsamkeit. Sie sah in der letzten Nacht eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht, ihr alleine seid schuld, dass sie diese ergriffen hat. Aber doch war ihre Sorge um uns alle noch so groß, dass sie daran erinnert hat, in die Wälder zurückzukehren. Und Jäger, ich sage euch, das sollten wir tun."Die Jäger schwiegen und starrten trübsinnig vor sich hin. Ausgerechnet ein Fremder musste so etwas sagen und sie alle konnten nicht einmal etwas erwidern. Er hatte recht, sosehr wie wenn ein Vogel etwas von der Beschaffenheit des Windes sagte.  
  
„Brüder und Schwestern, zur nächsten Abenddämmerung brechen wir auf."Der letzte ausgesprochene Satz hallte noch immer im Zimmer, während sich die Angesprochenen aufsetzten und den Anweisungen des Ältesten Folge leisteten. Sie verließ den Raum, stürmte nahezu in Panik unachtsam auf den Gang hinaus und rannte ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzusehen, in Richtung der Kerker. Hilflos dachte sie über das nach, was sie gerade getan hatte. Schon wieder hatte sie jemanden getötet, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Mit Ausreden hielt sie sich gar nicht erst auf, ihr fehlte einfach die Kontrolle über diese Macht. Irgendwie musste man sie doch versiegeln können... Was, wenn sie eines schönen Tages einen bitterbösen Streit mit ihrer Mutter hatte und sie sie dann umbrachte? Die Schwierigkeiten, die daraus entstehen würden, wären unermeßlich. Amber schritt weiter aus und erreichte ein Eichenportal  
  
Endstation...  
  
So eine riesige und vor allem schwere Tür konnte sie nicht in dieser Gestalt öffnen. Wie eine Raubkatze, die schon jahrelang in einem Käfig eingesperrt ist und noch immer nach einem Ausweg sucht, schlich sie an der Tür entlang und begutachtete jeden Zentimeter. Es half nichts. Sie erspähte nur dünne Risse, Kerben im Holz und ein paar verbogene Eisenbeschläge. Die Ritze zwischen Tür und Boden bäte nicht einmal einer Maus genug Platz, um sich darunter hindurchzuquetschen. So wandte sie der Tür den Rücken zu.  
  
Langsam, mit wachsender Angst in den Augen, schlich sie durch den Gang zurück und blickte hektisch in alle Richtungen. Nun atmete sie wieder unkontrolliert, stoßweise und fühlte eine Atemnot in sich aufkeimen. Es ging wie von selbst, aber sie merkte, wie sich ihr Unterkiefer herabsenkte und sich ihre Zunge zwischen den Zähnen nach vorne schob. Amber hechelte wie ein Tiger in den Tiefen des Dschungels an einem besonders schwülen Tag mitten in der Trockenzeit. Gewaltsam zog sie die Zunge wieder zurück und presste die Kiefer mit einem lauten Krachen aufeinander. Es ging schon los...  
  
Da hast du den Salat! Bildest dir doch tatsächlich ein, deine Mutter ganz alleine retten zu können! Und das in weniger als vier Stunden! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie viel Zeit du noch hast? Na? Ich sag's dir: Es ist weniger als eine Stunde! Entweder du findest dieses Gerät oder bringst dich aus dem Einflussbereich dieser Teufelsmaschine!  
  
Bajar. Hör auf, mich durch deine Belehrungen zu entmutigen. Ich finde einen Weg! Nicht umsonst ist mein Name Mondschatten! Tja, leider wirst nicht einmal du von der Macht der Sith verschont werden! Ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen! Aber ich merke doch, wie dich die Angst durchströmt. Sie... Amber würgte die fremde Stimme in ihrem Kopf ab und bog wieder in den Hauptgang ein. Dann würde sie es eben von der anderen Seite her versuchen! Die Schatten krochen näher an sie heran, schmiegten sich an ihren Körper und verwehrten jedem den Blick auf die schleichende Gestalt, die sich verbotenerweise im Schloss aufhielt. Tatsächlich... Horus schenkte ihr den Deckmantel der Unsichtbarkeit. Seltsam... Sie fühlte sich nicht anders als sonst. Eher ängstlicher, verletzlicher und fremden Blicken mehr ausgeliefert als üblich. Die Jägerin schluckte mehrmals, aber der Klos in ihrem Hals blieb bestehen. Kälte drang durch ihre Beine und machte die sonst so stählernen Muskeln weich und zaghaft. Die Luft wurde schneidender und brachte ihr die Botschaft, dass der Ausgang nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Der Flur wurde niedriger, er führte zu einem einzelnen Fenster an der Kopfseite hin und endete dort ohne jegliche Abzweigung nach links oder rechts. Den Sith musste dieser Korridor sinnlos vorgekommen sein, ein unbrauchbarer Gang mitten in einem bis oben hin bewohnten Schloss, in dem jeder noch so geringe Platz gebraucht wurde. Stumpfsinnig wie sie waren, hatten sie nicht bemerkt, dass man von diesem Fenster aus den Mond sehen konnte, wo immer sich der Himmelskörper auch befand. Bestimmt hatte niemand einen Blick durch das verzauberte Kristallglas geworfen, bevor man es zerstört und eine unschließbare Lücke in der Kultur der Norena zurückgelassen hatte. Doch die Wut, die Amber anfangs über jede noch so kleine Zerstörung in der Stadt empfunden hatte, war schwach geworden. In Bezug auf solche Ärgernisse spürte sie nur noch ein taubes Gefühl, das ihr bei näherer Überlegung als seltsam aufgefallen wäre. Doch die Jägerin hatte keine Zeit, sich über das Ausbleiben ihres Temperaments zu wundern. Gierig sog die Jägerprinzessin die warme Luft des Nachmittags ein, doch erlaubte sie sich keine Pause. Ein kräftiger Sprung und sie landete auf einem eher beängstigend dünnen Ast eines Baumes, der in nächster Nähe zum Hauptsitz der Königsfamilie wuchs. Sie hielt sich nicht mit mühsamen herunterklettern auf, sondern ließ sich einfach fallen. Sie drehte sich in der Luft, wie es nur Katzen können, und kam auf allen Vieren unten an. Trotzdem erklang ein dumpfer Ton und hätte sie bestimmt verraten, wäre sie nicht sofort losgelaufen um Schutz vor dem Feind zu suchen.  
  
Minuten später stand sie an jener Seite des Schlosses, an der die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunterführte. Hier musste eine große Anzahl von Fenstern sein, die dazu bestimmt waren, dem Sonnenlicht Einlass zu gewähren. Vor langer Zeit einmal, auf einem ihrer ersten Streifzüge auf dem Schlossgelände, hatte sie eines gesehen, das in tausend Splitter zerbrochen war. Die Lücke hatte eine gewisse Anziehung gehabt und schrecklich geheimnisvoll gewirkt. Da war Jim an sie herangetreten, hatte sie mit den Zähnen am Nackenfell gepackt und zurückgezogen. Auf ihre drängenden Fragen hatte er nur stets geantwortet, dass dort unten die Kerker waren und das Fenster wegen Amber wieder verschlossen werden würde. Doch sie wusste, dass dies niemals geschehen war und setzte somit ihre ganze Hoffnung auf die Unzuverlässigkeit der feindlichen Wächter. Hätte sie ihre andere Gestalt gehabt und somit die Möglichkeit, durch ihr Mienenspiel Einblick auf ihr Gefühlsleben zu geben, so hätte sie bestimmt elend wie der Tod ausgesehen.  
  
Vor dem zerbrochenen Fenster lehnte eine 20cm dicke Steinplatte und versiegelte den einzigen noch möglichen Weg zu den Kerkern. Traurig ließ sich Amber im Gras nieder, rieb ihren Kopf an den Vorderfüßen und schlug wild mit dem Tigerschwanz hin und her. Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und wanderte rastlos an den Fenstern auf und ab. Sie inspiezierte jeden Millimeter und stieß trotzdem auf massiven Stein. Nach vielen endlosen Minuten kauerte sie sich auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten flehend zu den Fenstern hinüber, doch sie wusste, dass ihr letzter Weg für immer verschlossen war. Ambers Zeitgefühl schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde und sie wartete auf ihr Schicksal. Niemals würde sie es schaffen, in fünfzehn Minuten die Stadt zu verlassen und in den Schutz der Wälder zurückzukehren.  
  
„Du willst nun wohl endgültig verschwinden, um der Verantwortung zu entfliehen, was? Nein? Dann sieh zu, dass du rechtzeitig wieder zurück bist, sonst wirst du die Hölle erleiden. Denk an meine Worte und zwar auch in deinem Interesse." Das Gesicht des Königs, schärfer als je zuvor, tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und zeigte plötzlich einen Ausdruck, den sie bisher vollkommen verdrängt hatte. Er hatte besorgt gewirkt, als er dies zu ihr sagte, ja, fast schon ängstlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gewusst, wie es mit ihr zu Ende gehen würde. Er zeigte jetzt schon eine hochempfindliche Wahrnehmung in Bezug auf zukünftige Ereignisse, welche nur wenige, alte und erfahrene Jäger zu Tage legten. Ambers Blut hatte ihre Wirkung getan. Nur, dass Vegeta die Eigenschaften eines Jägers so vollkommen übernommen hatte, zeigte sein Vertrauen zu einem Lebewesen, das er vor vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sicherlich verhielt er sich nun in Gegenwart der Jägerschar unüberlegt oder ihnen viel zu ähnlich. Viele wussten von seinem unverbesserlichem Stolz, seiner überheblichen Art und wenn es sein musste, seiner tödlichen Grausamkeit. Ja, er würde auffallen wie ein Löwe in einer Herde voller Gnus. Die Sonne brannte herunter, heizte ihr Fell unangenehm auf und machte sie schläfrig. Die Jägerprinzessin wollte sich in den Schlaf treiben lassen, um ein letztes Mal in die Felder der Träume zu gelangen und zu sehen, was geschehen würde. Bestimmt gestatteten Artemis und Horus ihr diesen letzten Wunsch, bevor sie für immer in trügerischen Empfindungen versinken würde. Vielleicht konnte sie einen letzten Blick auf ihre Freunde werfen um zumindest mit dem Wissen zu gehen, dass sie alle in Sicherheit waren.  
  
Sie gähnte, riss ihr Maul auf und entblößte höchst angsteinflößende, blitzende und dolchähnliche Zähne. Langsam entspannte sie sich, fühlte die ersten Wellen des Schlafes, die über sie hinweg wogten. Ihre Angst verging, irgendwie würden sie ihre Instinkte am Leben erhalten und vielleicht konnte Mondschatten in einem Augenblick, in dem sie die Kontrolle zurück erlangte erkennen, ob die Jäger wieder glücklich und frei waren. Es stand ihr kein schönes Leben bevor, zugegeben, aber trotzdem würde sich das Rad des Schicksals weiter drehen, andere talentierte Kämpfer hervorbringen und vielleicht würde einmal einer kommen, dem die Kraft der Monde geschenkt war. Irgendwann würden die Sith verschwinden, denn wenn die Jäger nicht schafften, die Feinde aus dem Land zu vertreiben, dann würden es die Geister selbst tun. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die alten Mächte erwachten und wieder Frieden einkehren ließen. Irgendwann... In ferner Zukunft, oder vielleicht niemals. Für sie selbst würde es keine Rolle mehr spielen...  
  
Jim und Pierre... Ich hoffe, dass ihr nicht durch die Hand eines Feindes den Tod finden werdet... Ich wünsche euch ein langes Leben oder einen kurzen Tod. Ihr sollt nicht leiden, nur weil ich versagt habe... Ihr Mächte des Ursprungs... Bitte vergebt mir...  
  
Das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch und ließ nur noch ein Glänzen zurück, das zeigte, dass dort einmal die wilde Flamme des Lebens gelodert hatte. Schwerfällig schlossen sich die Lider und im verbrannten Gras lag ein schlaffer Körper, dessen Seele sich für die letzte Wanderung bereit machte.  
  
Ende Part 18 


	20. Der Bote des Todes

Jäger des Todes  
Der Bote des Todes  
  
Autor: -veggie-  
  
E-Mail: badgirl77web.de  
  
Immer diese Zuschwatzerei: Hallo erst mal. Hoffe, ihr habt die Story bis jetzt ganz angenehm gefunden. Na, ich geb zumindest mein bestes. Reichts? g Hab beschlossen, ab jetzt die Story in zwei parallel laufende Handlungen zu unterteilen. Ermöglicht es mir einfach, euch die Umstände des Krieges und dem Katz und Maus Spiel besser zu beschreiben. Glaubt mir, langweilig wird's bestimmt nicht. Eine Inhaltsangabe kann ich euch leider nicht geben, da ich mir SICHER etwas wegnehmen würde, mit dem ich euch eigentlich überraschen wollte. Hier also beginnt die Zweiteilung und wir wenden uns zunächst Vegeta zu.  
  
Hoffe auf Reviews!!! BITTE!!! (T-T)

Tschau, -veggie-  
  
Part 19  
  
Die Jäger erreichten den Tempel des Ursprungs zur dritten Stunde eines wunderschönen Nachmittags. Der Strom der Krieger teilte sich und suchte getrennt Schutz auf der schier unendlichen Weite der Lichtung. In einigen hatte sich das Gefühl äußersten Wohlbefindens festgesetzt, denn sie hatten ihre Verwandten und Freunde endlich wieder in ihrer Nähe und waren nicht mehr durch eine meterhohe Mauer von ihnen getrennt. Doch Vegeta fuhr herum, zeigte einen nervösen Gesichtsausdruck und presste durch aufeinander gebissene Zähne hervor: „Etwas ist mit Amber..."Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, sachlich und neutral wie immer, doch trotzdem sahen ihn viele so an, als bebe sie. „Was meinst du damit? Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg zu uns!"„Das glaube ich nicht."entgegnete er. „Glaub was du willst, aber lass deine verdammten Vermutungen sein!"Orion trat an den König heran und seine Augen blitzten, als würde er es auf einen Kampf anlegen. „Was willst du? Hast du Lust auf einen Kampf? Würde ich dir nicht raten, an mich kommst du nämlich nicht rann!"„Ach nein? Das werden wir ja sehen!"  
  
Der Größere zog sein Schwert und hielt die Spitze dicht unter Vegetas Nase. Der andere spürte den kalten Stahl, griff nach seiner eigenen Waffe und tauchte an Orions vorgehaltenem Schwert vorbei, um ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend zu verpassen. Der Jäger fuhr vor Schmerz zusammen, musterte ungläubig seinen selbst erwählten Gegner und begann unbewusst seinen Entschluss zu bereuen. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, mit dessen Ausführung er sich noch Chancen auf einen Sieg ausrechnete. Er wusste selbst, dass sein Plan unfair war, aber wie sollte er sonst seine Ehre bewahren? Der Saiyajin war meistens einer der ersten, der einen Kampf mit Regeln ausstattete, die der Gegner gar nicht kannte. Sollte dieses Verhalten doch einmal auf ihn selbst zurückfallen.  
  
„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „wir werden uns nicht so messen. Wir sind im Land der Jäger und deshalb werden wir uns auch nach den Regeln der Norena duellieren."„Die Regeln der Norena? Wollen wir auf allen Vieren fechten?" Orion setzte ein verbissenes Grinsen auf. „Nein. Ich hoffe, du hast Ambers Kette noch, sonst bist du leicht im Nachteil."„Ambers... Kette?"Ihm dämmerte langsam, wie das Duell aussehen würde. Der richtige Zeitpunkt war wohl gekommen, den Jägern zu zeigen, dass er nun einer von ihnen war. „Die brauche ich nicht."Der Gegner wirkte erstaunt. „Ach nein? Du willst mir den Sieg wohl besonders leicht machen, was?"„Sieh zu und lerne."zischte Vegeta.  
  
Der König wandte seinen Kopf dem Himmel zu, suchte nach einem kleinen silbernen Fleck in den Untiefen des blauen Horizonts und fahndete fieberhaft nach jener berüchtigten Tür, die zur anderen Gestalt führte. Wenn er sie jetzt nicht fand, würde er es niemals tun. Die blass schimmernde Sichel spiegelte sich in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen und verbarg das unsichere irrlichtern eines gefährlichen Entschlusses.  
  
Er stand unbeweglich inmitten einer Schar von Männern und Frauen, irgendwie schaffte er es, sich selbst zu verlieren. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, ausgelöst durch das plötzliche Anspannen aller Muskeln zum gleichen Zeitpunkt und schien seine Seele hinauszuschleudern.  
  
Der Saiyajin fand sich in einer dunklen Halle wieder. Verwirrt fühlte er das Adrenalin, welches sein Körper, der weit entfernt zu ein schien, ausschüttete. Er saß auf einer Steinplatte, die sich nach näherem betrachten als Altar entpuppte und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, auf einem Altar zu sitzen und kam sich vor wie ein Mann, der als Opfergabe für die Götter bestimmt war. Zu welchem Zweck sollte er sonst hier sein? Das war doch nicht normal, dass er von einem Augenblick zum anderen in einer finsteren Halle saß, obwohl er noch vor Sekunden versucht hatte, sich in einen Löwen zu verwandeln? Ihm wurde noch unwohler als er feststellte, dass sein Schwert auf mysteriöse Art und Weise nicht wie vorhin in seiner Hand ruhte und sich bewusst wurde, dass die Luft abgestanden und... alt roch. Moment mal.. Er konnte riechen, dass sich einige Personen in der Nähe aufhielten und.. Plötzlich fühlte er eine Blockade in seinem Denken, die ihm den Zugriff auf die Abtastung der Stärken und Schwächen seiner vermeintlichen Gegner verwehrte. Er schluckte, richtete sich auf und rutschte von der hüfthohen Steinplatte hinunter.  
  
Er träumte nur und demzufolge konnte ihm nichts geschehen... Er würde sich auf einen Kampf einlassen, auch wenn er hoffnungslos unterlegen war...  
  
„Du solltest dich schämen, Saiyajin!"Er zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenschlag und sah plötzlich schuldbewusst drein. Aber warum tat er das? Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Mut zusammen hatte, seine Stimme zu erheben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verhielt sich doch normalerweise ganz anders... Oder?  
  
„Kommt hervor, damit ich sehe mit wem ich spreche! Denn wenn ihr Geister seid, möchte ich sofort wieder zurück!"Trübes Gelächter antwortete ihm. „Zeigt euch und sagt mir, warum ich hier bin!"„Wahrlich, er ist mutig. Nicht viele würden es wagen, in solch einem Ton mit uns zu sprechen."  
  
Eine helle Stimme, munter plätschernd wie eine reine Quelle, zugleich schwerelos, gütig aber durchsetzt von heimlicher Trauer. War das... Amber? Er blinzelte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Die Jägerin war tot... Er konnte ihre Anwesenheit nicht mehr spüren, die wohlbekannte Aura, die er mit der Kriegerin verband war erloschen.  
  
„Verwechsle seinen Tonfall nicht mit Mut. Vielleicht ist er auch nur unglaublich dumm."Jene Stimme war dunkler, unverkennbar die eines Mannes, schwang vor Lebensfreude und war doch untermalt von Enttäuschung. „Sei vorsichtig, wie du zu ihm sprichst... Er steht unter ihrem Schutz..." „Natürlich, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Nur sie hat..."„Sprich nicht weiter. Er darf nichts davon wissen... Diese Geheimnisse sind nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt, zumindest nicht in diesem Leben."  
  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich nun irgendwie im Tempel des Ursprungs befand, jenem Ort, an dem kein Jäger etwas zu befürchten hatte. Es blieb nur noch eine Frage übrig, deren Antwort, nach allem was er bisher gehört hatte, wohl mehrere Seiten eines Buches beanspruchen würde. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Rätsel, die ihm die Stimmen aufgaben, auch wenn jene Sachverhalte anscheinend nicht mehr für ihn bestimmt waren. Als... ginge ihn alles nichts mehr an... Aber... hatte er jemals mit den Mythen und Legenden der Norena etwas zu tun gehabt? Nicht in diesem Leben... Was bedeutete das?  
  
„Zerbrecht Euch nicht den Kopf darüber, Ihr werdet die Antwort nicht finden."Er empfand Genugtuung, sogar in diesen Gefilden galten die ererbten Titel. „Glaubt mir, König, hier sind Eure Euch so wichtigen Titel nicht einmal die Luft wert, die man zu deren Aussprache benötigt."  
  
Eine Gestalt erschien plötzlich wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, als wäre sie direkt aus dem Boden gewachsen. Seltsam, die Umrisse seines Gegenüber waren ihm vertraut, als hätte er den Mann vor sich sein ganzes Leben lang beobachtet. Woher...?  
  
„Ich sage es Euch noch einmal: Zerbrecht Euch nicht den Kopf. Die Antwort wird ewig greifbar nahe sein, doch ehe Ihr Euch nicht entschließt, die Lösung finden zu wollen, werdet Ihr Euch nicht erinnern. Verzeiht mir, Herr, doch Ihr selbst habt Euch diese Bürde auferlegt."Die Frau erschien neben der anderen Gestalt und legte eine Hand über den Mund ihres Gefährten. „Sprich nicht weiter... Du forderst den Zorn der Göttin heraus... Sie wird uns beide vernichten, wenn er sich durch unser unbedachtes Geschwätz erinnert."  
  
Etwas blitzte auf, als sich die Frau Vegeta zuwandte, der noch immer regungslos am Altar stand und hoffte, dass die beiden Gestalten ohne sein Zutun etwas von dem verrieten, welches sie eigentlich nicht preisgeben durften oder wollten. „Vergebt uns unser unbedachtes Gerede, König. Wir verwirren Euch nur damit, also lasst uns nun aufhören von Dingen zu sprechen, die in ferner Vergangenheit liegen."„M... Moment mal. Wenn ihr mir nichts von euren Sagen erzählen wollt, warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Ich möchte euch beiden nicht zu nahe treten, wer immer ihr auch sein mögt, aber ich wollte vor wenigen Minuten noch den Weg zu meiner anderen Gestalt finden, um einen Krieger zu besiegen, der schon seit langer Zeit eine Abreibung verdient."„Oh, Ihr wollt diese wunderbare Gabe dazu missbrauchen, schwächere Krieger zu Tode zu prügeln?"Die Stimme des Mannes klang weder spöttisch noch in irgendeiner anderen Richtung beleidigend. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte angespannte Stille. „Nun... Zu welchem Zweck Ihr die Gabe nutzt, ist Eure Angelegenheit. Doch der Weg zu Eurer anderen Gestalt, die Amber Todesbote nannte, führt durch diese Halle hier." Vegeta blickte sich fragend um. Was sollte an dieser Halle schon so besonders sein? Die Decke war höchst seltsam, zugegeben, aber trotzdem war es nur ein riesiger Raum inmitten von irgendwas.  
  
„Verzeiht mir, was soll ich hier? Ich sehe den Weg in die andere Gestalt nur dadurch, das ich den Mond darum bitte, mir die Pforte zu öffnen."„So einfach ist es nicht."widersprach der Mann. „Nicht bei so jemandem wie dir. Du bist nicht ganz Jäger und deshalb braucht es mehr als die Erlaubnis der Monde. Du benötigst die Zustimmung jener beiden, die über die Norena wachen."Vegeta wurde langsam mürrisch. Das Süßholzgeraspel von Monden, Legenden, Göttern und vor allem dieses dämliche Rätselraten rührten an seinem hitzigem Temperament. Er setzte sich betont langsam zurück auf den Altar und starrte aus blitzenden Augen das Paar an. Er seufzte leise. „Und das seid wohl ihr beide?"Sie sahen ihn weiter an. Der König betrachtete es als Zustimmung und fuhr fort. „Schön. Und was jetzt? Wollt ihr mir die Hand auflegen und, dein Leben soll nun auf Ewigkeit von den Pflichten eines Jägers ausgefüllt sein, sagen?"  
  
Seine Worte klangen noch lange nachdem er verstummt war in der Halle nach und machten ihm bewusst, dass sein Tonfall respektloser, genervter und spöttischer geklungen hatte als jemals in seinem Leben zuvor. Seine Abneigung gegenüber Rätsel deren Lösung er nicht kennen durfte hatte er seit seinem elften Sommer entwickelt, als er zusammen mit einem Freund verbotenerweise die dunklen Gassen der Hauptstadt durchstriffen hatte. Jener hatte ihm etwas von Hexen erzählt, dieselben Legenden, die alle Kinder erzählten, wenn sie bereitwillige Zuhörer fanden. Seine jugendliche Neugierde, damals noch nicht durch schlechte Erfahrungen ausgelöscht, hatte ihn so weit gebracht, dass er zum Haus der besagten Frau geschlichen war und sie beobachtet hatte. Was er damals nicht wusste, war, dass die Frau in Wirklichkeit eine Kriegerin war, die leider nichts vom derzeitigen Stand des saiyanischen Königshauses wusste und somit die Tatsache nicht erkannte, dass der Prinz der Saiyajin mit seiner ganzen natürlichen Wissbegierde vor ihrem Badezimmerfenster kauerte und auf Dinge wartete, die sie eigentlich gar nicht bewerkstelligen konnte. Als sie ihn bemerkt hatte kam sie aus dem Haus gestürmt. Der kleine Prinz hatte damals noch nicht so schnell rennen können, auf jenes hatte er erst nach diesem Vorfall Wert gelegt, und hatte ihn erwischt. Es war seine erste Tracht Prügel von einer Frau gewesen und hatte ihm das erste Mal gezeigt, wie schmerzhaft Frauen zuschlagen konnten.  
  
Diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung ging ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf und deshalb gab er es auf, hartnäckig nach der Lösung des Rätsels zu fragen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, auf die beiden zu hören, denn die Entwirrung des Mysteriums könnte äußerst unangenehme Folgen für ihn haben. Keine Abreibung mehr durch übertriebene Neugierde, das hatte er sich geschworen. Lieber dumm bleiben und sich mit den Problemen rumschlagen, die er nun schon hatte.  
  
„Wir sind glücklich darüber, das Ihr es einseht. Bittet die Göttin selbst um Erinnerung, aber wir können, nein, dürfen sie Euch nicht geben." wisperte die Frau. Vegeta mühte sich, nicht die Augen zu rollen. Er atmete hörbar aus. „Werde ich bei Gelegenheit tun. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ich sie so bald treffen werde, denn die Anwesenheit einer Göttin wäre mir sicherlich aufgefallen, aber vielleicht komme ich dann eines Tages und reibe euch eure Geheimniskrämerei unter die Nase."„Oh, die Gelegenheit dazu werdet Ihr nicht bekommen. Denn wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen, habt ihr andere Probleme..."erwiderte der Mann. Was sollte das schon wieder heißen? Nein, nicht nachfragen... „Wenden wir uns nun wieder dem Zweck Eures Besuches zu."begann die Priesterin. „Ihr wollt nun völlig zu einem von uns werden?"Nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens bemerkte Vegeta, dass die Frage wirklich eine war. „Völlig?"er dachte einen Moment lang nach. Vollständig ein Jäger zu sein, würde ihm vielleicht den Thron der Saiyajin abspenstig machen. Doch andererseits musste er dieses Risiko eingehen, um diesen Krieg heil zu überstehen. Und es war doch keine Schande, ein paar Gene von diesem mächtigem Volk zu besitzen. Er würde noch viel stärker und gewitzter werden als jeder andere bekannte König seines Planeten.  
  
„Ja, ich werde ein Teil eures Volkes. Was soll ich dafür tun?"„Nein, getan habt Ihr alles was dafür nötig war. Ihr habt Euer Blut mit dem einer der mächtigsten Kriegerinnen unserer Geschichte geteilt. Euch ist ihr Wesen durchaus bewusst und deshalb habt Ihr das Geschenk Ambers angenommen, auch wenn Ihr nicht an unsere Kultur glaubt. Eigentlich sollten wir Euch allein durch diese Tatsache den Weg zu Eurer wahren Gestalt auf Ewigkeit verschließen, doch nun seid Ihr hier, also glaubt Ihr an die Legenden." „Offensichtlich."warf er ein. Die Frau schwieg, wahrscheinlich hatte sie durch ihn den Faden verloren. Der Mann schnaufte verächtlich, er konnte seine Ungeduld nicht mehr verbergen.  
  
„Du gehst durch dieses Tor dort hinten und findest in die Wirklichkeit zurück."Vegeta war ehrlich verblüfft. „Tor?"Er blickte sich in der riesigen Halle abermals um und entdeckte trotzdem nirgends so etwas wie ein Tor. Die Halle erstrahlte in jenem silbernen Licht, das die Monde abstrahlten und die Decke zeigte Sternzeichen, die am nächtlichen Mitternachtshimmel rein wie Eiskristalle funkelten. Die Säulen waren dick wie Baumstämme und durch die vielen altertümlichen Schriftzeichen sahen sie aus wie verwitterte Bauwerke an denen der Zahn der Zeit genagt hatte. Die Luft war alt, abgestanden und trotzdem nicht verbraucht, schien dicker zu sein als normalerweise und die Sichtweite erheblich einzuschränken. Man konnte ihm wohl seine Ratloigkeit ansehen, deshalb begann der andere wieder zu sprechen. „Na das dort hinten!"Er wies an die Rückseite der Halle, jenen Bereich, der sich hinter Vegeta erstreckte. Es war, als hätte der Wächter einen Mechanismus betätigt, der ein Feuerwerk aus Licht auslösen sollte. Der König war kurzzeitig geblendet. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nach wenigen Sekunden an die übermäßige Helligkeit und offenbarte ihm sieben Tore die jeweils aus sieben helleren Lichtpunkten gebildet wurden. Im Inneren der Pforten glänzte dasselbe eisblaue Wabern und warnte ihn durch beständiges An- und Abschwellen der Helligkeit näher zu kommen.  
  
Er gewann die Fassung zurück und wandte sich abermals dem Paar zu. „Und welches?"„Oh, das solltet Ihr besser selbst herausfinden."Ein tröstender Gedanke, dass man ihm die Entscheidung überließ, welches Tor er wählen sollte und er nicht wusste, was ihm hinter den anderen sechs Möglichkeiten erwartete.  
  
„Ein Letztes noch: Euch wird nichts geschehen, wenn Ihr das falsche wählt, Ihr werdet nur auf Ewigkeit hier bleiben."Das war die Stimme der Frau. „Und Ihr werdet Eure so heißersehnte Erinnerung zurückerhalten."Der Mann klang nun vollkommen spöttisch. „Aber leider werdet Ihr die Erfahrungen dieses Lebens verlieren."  
  
Noch bevor der Mann ausgesprochen hatte, begann seine Gestalt zu verblassen und die letzten Worte schienen im Angesicht der Leere, an der bis vor kurzem noch ein Lebewesen gestanden hatte, wie von Geistern gesprochen.  
  
„Na ganz toll."murmelte Vegeta ehe er sich wieder den Pfaden ins Ungewisse zuwandte. Zunächst unterzog er die sieben Tore einer intensiven Musterung, in der ihm absolut keine Einzelheit entging. Er erkannte nach einigen Minuten die Tatsache, dass die sieben Tore versetzt aufleuchteten und es winzige Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Lichtintensität gab. Leider wusste er mit dieser Erkenntnis nichts anzufangen und so wartete er weitere Minuten auf einen Geistesblitz. Es geschah genau das Gleiche, das immer eintrat, wenn er sich auf den Zufall verließ: Gar nichts. So legte er die Stirn in tausend Falten und schritt in einem respektvollen Sicherheitsabstand von einem halben Meter an den Sieben entlang. Außer der unterschiedlichen Leuchtstärke gab es keine Tatsache, die irgendwie aus der Reihe fiel. Er blieb stehen, starrte jedes einzelne Tor an wie einen verhassten Feind, der ihm irgendwann in seinem Leben etwas Wichtiges genommen hatte. Im Raum erklang ein genervter Atemzug, der Ähnlichkeit mit dem gewaltigem Schnauben eines ausgewachsenen und äußerst gereizten Drachen hatte.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, wie ich diese dummen Klugscheißer hasse! Wieso musste ich nur allein hierher kommen? Und Amber, warum hast du mir die Möglichkeit zur Verwandlung gegeben, wenn des Rätsels Lösung so weit weg ist? Vielleicht verspiele ich mit meiner Wahl den einzigen Weg, der übrig ist, um in eine freundlichere Zukunft zu kommen."Die Stille erbebte unter seiner donnernden Stimme und die dickflüssige Luft waberte im Takt der Schwingungen.  
  
Ein kehliges Gebrüll antwortete ihm. Vor Schreck zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen, ohne an seiner Würde festzuhalten. Und wenn schon, es würde sowieso niemand mehr davon erfahren. Wo kam das her?, schoss es ihm erst nach Sekunden durch den Kopf.  
  
Nun, wir haben Ihnen einen Hinweis gegeben, der nur erteilt wird, wenn man die richtige Frage stellt. Diese ist nun aufgetauch, meinen Glückwunsch, der Herr. Doch was tut ihr nun? Nehmt ihr Tor 1, Tor 2 oder eine der anderen Möglichkeiten? Nur Mut, keine der Möglichkeiten führt in den Tod!  
  
Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Warum dachte er ausgerechnet jetzt an eines der seltsamen Funksignale, die er durch sein privates Spionagegerät vor einigen Jahren empfangen hatte? Damals kam ihm dieser Redeschwall vollkommen sinnlos vor, doch jetzt verstand er ungefähr, was es bedeuten sollte. Doch trotzdem zweifelte er innerlich, ob es bei den anderen Lebewesen ebenfalls um so etwas Ernstes gegangen war. Was sollte es? Er würde diese Individuen wahrscheinlich niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Verschwende deine wertvolle Konzentration nicht an dümmliche Gedanken, die sowieso zu keinem Ergebnis führen!, mahnte er sich selbst. Nun, er folgte dieser innerlichen Warnung und schob mit seinem mentalen Arm die nutzlosen Überlegungen bei Seite.  
  
Was konnte er jetzt noch tun, um sich die Entscheidung zu erleichtern? Abermals glitt sein Blick über die sieben Pforten und wurde immer misstrauischer. Blink! Seine Pupillen verengten sich als die vierte Tür geheimnisvoll aufblitzte. Nach Sekunden war es zum nächsten übergegangen und verblasste ebenfalls nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
„Verdammt!!"sagte er noch einmal, doch diesmal etwas leiser. Am liebsten hätte er seine Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht und dafür auf die Verwandlung in den Todesboten verzichtet. Doch er wusste doch, dass er somit sterben würde, noch ehe seine Zeit gekommen war. Und stürbe er wirklich in diesem fürchterlichen Krieg, so könnte er die zusätzliche Einmischung seines Volkes nicht mehr verhindern. Noch mehr Schwierigkeiten für Amber, falls sie die Geschehnisse überlebte und natürlich nur, wenn sie überhaupt noch auf den Pfaden dieses Landes wandelte. Andererseits... Sein Verlangen nach Erinnerung nahm immer größere Ausmaße an, auch wenn ihm die Erklärung hierfür fern lag. Er lebte jetzt und um ehrlich zu sein, lag ihm an diesem Körper, seiner Familie und an seinen Freunden ziemlich viel. Doch... Seine Rolle in der Vergangenheit musste eine der wichtigsten gewesen sein... Warum sonst... dieses... Rätselraten? Aber für die Lösung auf ewig hierbleiben? Niemals... Seine restlich verbliebene Zeit mit diesen beiden Verrückten abzusitzen, die sich für immens wichtig hielten, war bestimmt die schlechteste aller möglichen Varianten seiner Zukunft.  
  
Ihm blieb somit nichts anderes als eine Entscheidung, die den Rest seines Lebens beeinflussen wird, ob nun im positiven oder im negativen Sinne. So stapfte er abermals zu den Pforten und starrte jedes einzelne Tor mehrer Sekunden lang an. Das erste leuchtete auf... Das zwiete... Die Nummer drei... Die Reihe setzte sich fort bis sie wieder am Anfang angekommen war und die unendliche Wanderung wieder erneut begann. Sein Mantel bauschte sich unter einem plötzlichen Windstoß, dessen Quelle die Rückseite der Halle war. Vegeta drehte sich nicht um, er wollte keine weitere Möglichkeit, die richtig oder falsch sein könnte. In diesem Moment wusste er plötzlich wie Jäger beteten. Dieses Mal würde niemals wiederkehren, da er durch die zukünftigen Ereignisse den Glauben an die übermächtigen Götter für immer verlieren würde. Doch nun flehte er aus tiefstem Herzen und reinem Glauben an eine bessere und gerechtere Welt.  
  
„Ich wende mich hiermit an den Wind, die Stimme des Schicksals, deren Klang in die entlegendsten Teile des Landes dringt und den Jägern von ihrer Bestimmung kündet. Ich bitte demütig um Vergebung, denn ich habe meine Wahrnehmung vor dir verschlossen und mich lange gegen jene Dinge gesträubt, die schon vor meiner Geburt entschieden waren. Ich habe gelernt, ihr hohen Mächte, und ich bereue meinen Unglauben. Doch wer lebt, macht Fehler. Es liegt in der Unvollkommenheit meines Wesens, dass ich nicht glaube. Die Ahnen dieses Volkes, diesem mich anzuschießen ich beabsichtige, zeigten jedoch Liebe für die einfachen Geschöpfe und Gnade für deren Fehler. Bitte, lass mich die richtige Wahl treffen um dem Volk der Norena beistehen zu können. Bitte, leite mich nicht fehl."  
  
Seine Stimme erfüllte die Halle und setzte die Luft in Bewegung, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, nicht das er eine erwartet hätte, aber ihn schreckte diese vollkommene Stille auf unerklärliche Weise ab. Jene Lautlosigkeit war nicht zu vergleichen mit der seligen Ruhe in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, in der viele Lebewesen schlafen und sich die einzelnen nachtaktiven Wesen leise wie Schatten fortbewegten. Verglichen mit der Geräuschkulisse die in der Halle herrschte, schien der nächtliche Wind, der einem Flüstern gleich durch die Blätter rauscht, wie der ohrenbetäubende Klang eines startenden Raumschiffes.  
  
Vegeta wartete wenige Sekunden, schritt zögernd auf die sieben Pforten zu und verharrte wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt abermals. Wie er erwartet hatte, hatte jenes Gebet, das aus der Tiefe seines Geistes herauf gedrungen war, nichts bewegt und ihm schon gar nicht die Entscheidung abgenommen. Doch sparte er sich die Mühe, jedes Tor ein weiteres Mal zu mustern, wusste er doch, dass alle sieben gleich aussahen und er ihnen keine Geheimnisse entlocken konnte. So machte er einen weiteren Schritt und stand direkt vor dem vierten Tor. Jenes hatte er als Durchgang in seine Zukunft gewählt, obwohl er keinen Grund hätte angeben können, warum ausgerechnet dieses. Doch, einen wusste er, auch wenn es vielmehr Aberglaube war, der wie in jedem Volk als letzte Entscheidungshilfe diente. Die goldene Mitte... Na wenn er wieder in die Realität zurückkäme und sich durch seine Verwandlung etwas ändern würde, dann wollte er ohne weiteres glauben, dass dieser Weg golden war.  
  
Seine Brust war keine 11 cm von der wabernden Masse aus zähflüssigem Licht und Gestalt gewordener Weisheit entfernt, doch hielt ihn noch immer etwas zurück. Lange brauchte er nicht zu überlegen, um den Grund zu wissen, denn der Zweifel klopfte mit beständiger Regelmäßigkeit an die mühsam geschlossene Hintertür seiner Entscheidung. Irgendwie schien diese Unsicherheit bemerkt zu haben, dass er ihr wieder Gehör schenkte und erfüllte mit einer letzten verzweifelten Kraftanstrengung seine Gedanken und schob mühsam den Entschluss in die kleinste Ecke seines Gehirns.  
  
Wenn es wirklich so einfach war, warum dann das Gebrüll eines Löwen; sein Gebrüll? Es waren nicht einmal 15 Minuten vergangen, seitdem er den ohrenbetäubenden Ruf der schwarzen Schreckensgestalt gehört hatte, doch trotzdem hatte er nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Doch jetzt kam es ihm recht seltsam vor, dass er nicht gehört hatte, wo der Ursprung des Geräusches lag. Normalerweise entgingen ihm solche Einzelheiten niemals. Es war so, als gäbe es keine Quelle, als wäre der Ton aus der Luft selbst gekommen. Der Ursprung liegt hier, in dieser Halle, dem Zentrum des uralten Tempels. Hier, da die Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben schien, herrschten andere Gesetze.  
  
Vielleicht... gab es eine Prüfung, die einzig wahre Prüfung, dass er den Mut haben musste, sich den Zwängen zu widersetzen. Abrupt trat er zurück, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße und taumelte gegen den Altar. Er hörte etwas durch die Luft sirren, dann vernahm der König das Splittern einer Tonschale. Mit einer unglaublich schnellen Bewegung fuhr er herum und starrte auf die weißen Bodenplatten hinab. Zwischen den Scherben lagen die vertrockneten Überreste einer Pflanze, deren ursprüngliche Form nicht mehr auszumachen war. Kaum erkennbar glitzerte graues Pulver auf der vergilbten Pflanze und überzog sie wie eine zweite Haut. „Was...?"Vegeta setzte mit einem Sprung über den Altar hinweg und kam knapp neben dem angerichteten Chaos auf dem Boden auf. Er hätte schwören können, dass vor wenigen Minuten die Steinplatte so blank geputzt ausgesehen hatte, dass er sein eigenes Spiegelbild hätte erkennen können. Doch nun war diese Schale da, die er ungeschickterweise umgestoßen hatte. Wollten ihn die beiden Schutzgeister mit dieser Pflanze verspotten? Welchen Zweck sollte diese Schale sonst haben? Aber Vegeta bückte sich danach, schaffte es, dass seine Haut unversehrt blieb und betrachtete die Pflanze in seiner hohlen Hand.  
  
„Was soll ich damit?"Die Antwort blieb aus, natürlich. Anscheinend wollten ihm die beiden keine weitere Hilfestellung mehr geben, aus Böswilligkeit oder nur aus Unterwürfigkeit uralter Regeln gegenüber, es regte ihn unglaublich auf. Sein Blick glitt ein weiteres Mal durch den Raum, doch dem König fehlte seine gewohnte Zuverlässigkeit, denn unbewusst hatte er realisiert, dass sich absolut nichts verändern würde, auch wenn er sich hier umbrachte. Vegeta starrte auf seine Handfläche und spürte unbändige Wut in sich aufflammen. Seine Faust schloss sich um das zerbrechliche Ding in seiner Hand und er spürte, wie die Pflanze zerbrach. Doch plötzlich fühlte er Widerstand, der sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrte. Blut, so rot wie die schönste Abenddämmerung, sickerte aus einer Wunde hervor, deren Erzeuger sich wohl eben in diesem Augenblick direkt dort hin materialisiert hatte. In jedem Fall presste er den Splitter tiefer in sein Fleisch, bis der Schmerz nahezu unerträglich wurde. Eine Blutlache bildete sich auf dem Boden. Plötzlich entstand ein warmes Gefühl an den Rändern der Wunde, eine wohlbekannte Wärme, die er mit dem Ereignis der Blutsteilung verband. Amber... Vegeta hielt die Faust geschlossen und marschierte, plötzlich völlig sicher was er tat, auf das vierte Tor zu und tauchte mit einem letzten Schritt in die undefinierbare Masse ein.  
  
Die Wirklichkeit schien sich plötzlich auf ihn zu stürzen, ihn mit all den Dingen, die momentan im Lande geschahen, zu erdrücken. Er fühlte sich schwindlig, er rotierte in einem nie enden wollendem Strudel aus Licht und Bildern. Weit entfernt, am Ende des Tunnels, erblickte er einen winzigen schwarzen Punkt, der rasch näher kam. Ehe er sich jedoch wirklich bewusst nach der Konsestenz des Punktes fragen konnte, hatte er ihn schon erreicht und war plötzlich erleichtert. Der Todesbote legte die letzten Meter mit einem einzigen Sprung zurück und war von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden.  
  
Er riss seine Augen in einem Augenblick äußerster Überraschung auf doch ehe er reagieren konnte, wurde es stockdunkel... und eiskalt. Er war blind, wusste nicht wo er sich befand und fühlte sich bloßgestellt, hilflos. Eine Stimme erklang, doch in seiner derzeitigen Verwirrung konnte er kein Gesicht finden, das er jenem Tonfall zuordnen konnte. „Vegeta..."  
  
Die falsche Wahl...  
  
Ende Part 19

**Kyra:** DANKE, das du mir soooo viele Reviews schreibst!!! Find ich echt super!!! knuddel

yours, -v-


End file.
